Death's Life Debt
by keeperoliver
Summary: Harry saw something that led him to finish his quest on his own. He was still able to continue his saving lives abilities. Mrs. Rowling still owns all that is Harry Potter and it's characters. Harry/multi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 1

Aberforth took a big risk covering for the three who were hidden in his basement. The price on Harry's head looked very interesting to those with a less than honest history. If the three had been seen entering the bar, no one would be able to protect Aberforth from Voldemort. It was just luck that none were outside to witness it. Many of the residents of Hogsmeade were being held captive in their own homes due to their own fear.

In the basement Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting down trying to gain some strength after their long run after leaving the Dragon. With all the entries into Hogwarts being guarded or collapsed, they did not know how they would get in. They were soon joined by Aberforth who went off on them. "What the Bloody hell were you three thinking waltzing down the middle of the street just looking for trouble. Don't you know there is a price on your heads. Then you have the gall to bring me into the mix, as if I needed your help getting into trouble."

Harry looked up and said, "We are here on a mission for your brother."

"Right, one of them 'I will tell you just enough for you to get yourself killed' sort of missions. Albus was good at those."

"He told us everything we needed to know. Albus was a great man."

"Bullocks. He was my brother and no one knew him better than me. I suppose he told you that in order for you to defeat the Dark Lord, there were several things you had to do first. Sort of like Dorothy Gale in the wizard of oz. And naturally you believed him because he was your headmaster. Potter, I thought you were smarter than that. Even if you aren't, then your girlfriend there must be. No one ever got very much from Albus. He spread out his knowledge to several people, making them promise not to divulge the information to anyone else. How dense were the people that followed that idiot. He played games with the people that followed him and they paid for it with their lives."

"Please, we have to get to the Castle. There is something there we need to find, then we have to leave before Tom finds us."

"Who's Tom?" Aberforth asked.

"You don't know? You were his brother and he didn't tell you?" Hermione questioned.

"Didn't tell me what? What is it you are looking for?"

"Harry, I think he is telling us the truth. Should we tell him what we know?"

"How do we know he is who he says he is? He could be a death eater like Barty Jr, in disguise. We can't take that chance. If he was the Professors brother, then he should know who Tom is."

"Do you mean the bar keep at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Harry?"

"No, Hermione, we can't. It could mean our life. If you are who you say you are, then you should know what Albus wished for every Christmas?"

"You have been talking to Dobby, haven't you. He wishes for the same things. Socks, thick wooly socks. How is the little bugger?"

Harry lowered his head when he answered. "He's dead. He died saving my life."

"Too bad. I liked the little one. A little over active, but a good one. I'm going to miss him."

Harry hit on an idea with that, "Dobby gave his life so that I could continue this mission. If you don't help, Then all he did was for nothing."

"Oh, you're Al's lackey alright. Play the same games he did. They always worked for him. Now they are working for you. But to let you know, even though he was my brother, I will curse him even in his grave. He was the one that killed our sister. Maybe not directly, and maybe he did. But no matter what, he brought the fight to her and she died an innocent bystander. For that, I will never forgive him." He walked over the the portrait of a young girl and whispered something, and she ran down the path to disappear soon after. "You might as well get comfortable as this may take awhile."

Thirty minutes later she returned and nodded to Aberforth, and soon after that the portrait swung open to reveal a bruised but smiling Neville Longbottom.

Harry looked at Neville and wanted to cry, he looked so bad. Neville saw this and replied, "It's not as bad as it looks Harry. Mostly superficial. Nothing broken except maybe a rib or two. Now come on as everyone is waiting to see you."

"Everyone as in who Neville? You didn't tell anyone we were here did you?"

"Of course I told them. This is what we have been waiting for. You to lead us against those bastards. For a whole year we have waited. We were beginning to lose hope."

They entered the tunnel behind the portrait and walked the path as Neville explained everything that went on for the past year. By the time they reached the door, Harry and the others found out about the Carrows, Luna, Dean, Ginny and the DA. How Luna and Dean had been captured, and Ginny leaving because of it. How the Carrows had tortured the students for training purposes of the young Death Eaters. How Neville, Ginny and Luna reformed the DA to fight them and protect the students.

Once they entered the Room, the cheer they got was so loud they had to cover their ears. They were hugged, kissed, patted on their backs and welcomed back. Asking when it was all going to happen. When they would get to fight. This was when Harry learned that Neville had called for the others to join the fight. The rest of the DA that were home and the Order Members who were given the coins just for this moment.

Harry had to go sit down as everything was beginning to get to him. All the days without sleep or food. The deaths he and Hermione had seen. The torture they themselves received. It was all beginning to take it's toll. He sat and was soon left alone. He took this chance to pull his cloak out and covered himself with it. He did not wish to be disturbed. But sleep was never going to happen, as soon people began entering the room through the secret entrance. First to make it through was Luna and Dean. Even though they had just been rescued, they were ready to stand and fight. Then more began to come through. The Weasleys including Bill. Remus and Tonks And then Ginny walked through, and Harry went to get up and greet her when she ran across the room and into the arms of Colin Creevy. Once in his arms, she gave him a kiss that Harry was receiving more than a year ago. It was too much for Harry to take, and he decided it was time for him to leave and search for the last Horcrux before Naginy.

Still wearing his cloak, he walked along the walls to avoid bumping into anyone and had to wait for the door to open so that he could sneak out. After ten minutes, the door opened and Seamus walked in. Harry made his escape, but not unnoticed. Luna with her uncanny abilities saw the blur he made as he moved, and she followed him far enough back not to be heard. She could feel the sorrow coming from the shrouded figure ahead of her, but was afraid to approach him. She had to find out what he was up to and try to help in any way she could.

For some reason they were headed for the Ravenclaw Dorm. It was then that Harry made his first sound as the ghost of Lady Ravenclaw exited the dorm. "Madam Ravenclaw, can I take a minute of you time please. It is very important."

"I am sorry, but I am in a rush."

"Please, this will only take a moment, and it could save many lives."

"I don't know anything that could possibly save any lives. Now please, leave me alone."

"It concerns your mother's lost Diadem." Harry shouted out as she began to leave. She turned and went back to him.

"I don't know anything about it. Why can't you people leave me alone. It will not give you the brilliance of my mother. Besides it has been lost all these years even I can't remember where it is."

"Please Madam. Has anyone asked you about this in the last 50 or 60 years?"

"Leave me alone." She once again started to leave when another voice began, "Rowena. Please talk to Harry. He is really trying to help us, and if there is something you know, you should tell him."

She turned to see the only person she trusted in the entire school. Luna Lovegood. "I can't child. It hurts too much."

"What hurts too much Rowena? Tell us please."

Rowena turned back to Harry. "One other asked me about the Diadem in the time frame you gave me. A young student here at school. I can't remember his name, if that is your next question."

"There is no need. His name was Tom Riddle. I was afraid this would be your answer."

"Now I remember, yes that was his name. He was such a nice boy."

"He is not so nice now, as he has become the Dark Lord, and he has used the Diadem to protect his life."

"No, that's not possible as it was lost centuries ago. So long ago even I could not find it."

"Well. I'm afraid he did find it."

Rowena was so upset she took off without another word. It wasn't necessary as Harry found out all he needed to know. He turned back to Luna, "Thank you Luna. Without your help I may not have got to her. How did you know where I was?"

"I followed you from the Headquarters. I saw you leave when Seamus walked in. Why did you leave in such a hurry and not tell anyone you were leaving though."

"I'd rather not talk about it Luna. I was wondering if you could help me though. I have something I have to do, then I need to get into the RoR. I was hoping you could empty the room in say 20 minutes. Once it was empty, it has to stay empty. I can only get in if it is."

"Is twenty minutes enough for you? I could wait another ten minutes if you think it is needed?"

"No, that should be plenty. And Luna, thanks for being my friend. For helping me out in the past. You don't know what it means to me." Harry pulled her into a hug which he held for as long as he could.

While she was held she told him, "Harry you have done so much for me, including saving my life, that I may never be able to repay you. And I think I know why you left so fast from the room. I saw Ginny run to Colin. They became close just after Christmas. Ginny had given up hope of ever hearing from you, Hermione or Ron. I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't be, Luna. I brought it on myself. It was what I wanted her to do. Now, please excuse me as I need to go retrieve something before I get into the RoR." and Harry ran off for the lower floors. Luna went back up to the seventh floor and waited for the twenty minutes.

Inside the room, everyone began to wonder what happened to Harry. He could not be found anywhere. Hermione and Ron began to walk the walls sweeping their arms trying to find him. She knew he was wearing the Cloak. He always did when he didn't wish to be found. Why he didn't want to be found she didn't know. Soon, everyone in the room was doing the same thing looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Somehow he got out of the room and was walking the halls of the school, taking a chance the Carrows or Snape may find him.

Sooner than Luna was expecting, the RoR began to empty. She watched as the people left and formed a line across the hall and began their sweeping motion with their arms looking for Harry. Luna joined them thinking she could persuade them to stay away from the RoR, should Harry return.

Harry had entered the COS and went to the remains of the Basilisk and removed two of the fangs that were left. He then headed back up to the seventh floor to get into the RoR. He got to the fifth floor when he saw what the DA was doing, and knew they were looking for him. The stair ways were blocked so that he could not get by them. He saw that one of the people blocking the stairs was Luna. He went to her and tapped her shoulder. She felt him as he went under her arm that was on the wall. She did not give him away, and he thanked her as he left by tapping her shoulder once again.

He got back to the RoR and called for the desired room. He entered it, but did not know where to begin. There were five rows once he entered and they all went on forever. He decided to start on the right and begin there. Three hours later, Harry was beginning to get discouraged. He used the spell that Hermione taught him to detect dark magic, but so far nothing. Yeas he found some minor objects, but not what he was looking for.

He finally made it to the center row and began his search once again, He used the spell once again and felt a trace of dark magic near the back of the row. He followed the trace and it got stronger the further back he went. And then he found it, where he last saw it. Where he last put it. On the bust of an unknown wizard. Unlike last time however, when he reached for it this time, it protected itself by throwing Harry across the lane and into the pile of discarded objects. He used his protego to keep from getting injured from the falling items. He got back up and went back to the bust. Rather than go back to the Diadem, he just hit the bust and sent it to the floor where the Diadem became dislodged from the bust. Harry then took the fang and stabbed it before it tried to defend itself again. A loud scream was heard from the Diadem and a dark cloud left it as it was destroyed. The cloud soon dissipated and the task was done.

Harry left the RoR and began his trip back down to the main floor. He was soon greeted by the sound of battle and he went to a window and saw that the final battle had begun. He raced down the stairs and soon saw first hand the fighting. It was Fred and Percy fighting Pious Thickness. He heard Percy tell the wizard that he was officially retired from the Ministry and that it was effective immediately. Then Harry looked out a window and saw a giant swing his club at the wall where the three were fighting and and sent a protego to protect Fred and Percy. Unfortunately it did not protect Pious. Fred and Percy never did see who saved them, but they called thanks to whoever it was, and they ran down to help the rest.

Harry followed them down the stairs and was soon doing it again as he saw Fenrir trying to bite Lavender. He stopped this by creating a silver dagger from a piece of wood and threw it at the werewolf and it hit him in the neck. He died before biting Lavender. She cried at what had just happened, knowing she was saved by someone she never saw.

Next was Remus and Tonks. They were fighting Bella and her husband and brother in law. Bella somehow got through Tonks defense and hit her with a stunner. She was about to send the killing curse at her, but Harry hit her with an expelliarmus and she lost her wand and went sailing across the room into a fight between Molly and and other deatheater. She crashed into the death eater and took him out. Then Molly took care of her with a spell no one ever heard of before. What it did to Bella was not a pretty sight.

Remus and Tonks were able to take care of Rudolphus and Rebastion now that the biggest threat was gone.

It was then when the fighting was stopped by Voldemort himself. {Defenders of the school, you have fought well and I praise you for that. I will now give you one hour to gather your dead before I will once again begin my assault. However, if you hand Harry potter over to me, I will call off my army and we will leave you to care for your injured and deceased. One hour. Harry Potter, If you wish to save your friends you will give yourself up to me. You will find me in the dark forest where the spiders were. One hour Harry. One hour.}

Harry left the castle and walked across the field to the forest. Before he could get there he found Colin Creevy hurt and bleeding. He once again used a spell Hermione taught him to stop the bleeding and mend the wound. It was just a temporary fix and he will need attention, but it should be enough to save his life. He continued his walk to the forest and found the trail he and Ron used second year.

Back at the school, Everyone was gathered and sharing their war stories. Colin had been found by Neville and brought in for Poppy to care for. He then went and listened to the stories each of them were telling. About how each of them were saved by an unknown benefactor. Hermione stopped it all with a shout. "Are you all fools. Don't you know who saved you? Who do you know that can walk around unseen?"

Fred answered, "Of course, it was Harry under his cloak. Where is the little guy, I wish to hug him in a Weasley hug unlike any he has ever seen."

No one answered him and then Ginny came from Poppy's healing center and asked them all what was going on. She was told of Harry's heroics and that no one could find him now.

Luna approached her and asked, "Ginny, do you still love Harry?"

Ginny looked at her and said, "No, Luna, I don't. I love Colin now. Well maybe I still feel something for Harry, but Love may be too strong of a word."

"Ginny, He did all of this because of you. He saw you kiss Colin in the RoR. He left soon after and asked me to do something for him. You all did it for me."

Hernione looked up at this. "Luna, did he find what he was looking for?"

"I don't know Hermione. He said he had to go somewhere else before he went back to the RoR."

"Ron we need to go to the RoR and see if he found it." They left and returned five minutes later. "He did. He found what he was looking for. Now there is just one more remaining."

Remus looked at her hard, "Hermione, what was he looking for? It is done so there is no harm in telling us."

"We have been looking for Horcruxes for the whole year. Tom made six of them, and if I am not wrong, maybe a seventh that I'm afraid to mention. I think Harry feels it as well."

"So where would he be now?"

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face, "I imagine he is facing Tom right now. If Nagini is near, he will try to kill her before facing Tom."

Harry was facing Tom at that exact moment. He was hiding the fang in his sleeve should he get close enough to Nagini to strike her with it. He had to if he wanted to be rid of Tom. He didn't think it would ever happen, but when one of Tom's members walked into camp holding the head of an Order member, Tom roared with rage. "I gave them one hour to rest and gather their dead. You dishonored my word. For that you will die. Nagini kill him."

Nagini moved faster than the man holding the head. She struck him with her fangs, and was about to strike again when she felt something hit her in her head. She looked up at her master before she fell to the ground dead. Tom went to her and saw the fang sticking out from the back of her head. He looked back at Harry. "You. You did this. You know my secret. For this you will die. AVADA KADAVRA!"

Back in the school everyone looked up when Luna shouted, "HARRY,NO! Harry's dead. Tom Killed him."

At that time, Ginny collapsed to the ground.

Harry found himself lying on the ground, naked. He didn't think anything of it though as he was quite comfortable. That was until he was joined by someone else. He heard heavy breathing behind him and found a naked Ginny lying there. He went to her and tried to help her up. She slapped his hand away, "I don't need anyone's help. She looked up and saw it was Harry, Sorry Harry, didn't know it was you. Um, Harry, why are you naked?"

"I guess for the same reason you are."

She looked down and screamed, "Turn around Harry. You can't see me like this."

"Afraid I already have Gin. Sorry." he did not take his eyes off of her.

"Well, quit staring and find me something to wear." As soon as she said it both here and Harry were covered by white robes. "Where did they come from?"

"I don't know Gin? I'm as lost as you are."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know for sure about you, but I think I'm dead and this is Heaven. Did you die back there as well?"

"No, I was standing talking to Luna when everything went blank and the next thing I know you're staring at me while I'm laying there naked."

"Sorry about that again. But if you didn't die, why are you here?"

There was a moan coming from some benches not far from where they were and Harry walked over to them and looked under it to see the figure of the Form of Tom just before he became Voldemort during his fourth year. "Don't look Gin, It's not a pretty picture."

"Who is it?"

"Voldemort before he became the figure we know now. Come on. Let's see if we can find someone who knows what is going on."

They heard someone from a short distance away, "There is no need to look Harry, I am here. I see you brought Ginny with you. Good."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry. Sorry to be meeting you this way, but I had to talk to you and Ginny before you went back. Or if you wish, to go forward."

"If I'm dead, how can I go back? And why is Ginny here if she didn't die?"

"Because she is a part of this. You two are together are you not?"

"No sir."

"Ginny you're not with Harry?"

"No sir, I'm with Colin Creevy. Why does that matter?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, you must go back."

"Good. Come on Harry, let's go." but Harry didn't move while Ginny saw the two figures begin to fade. "Harry?" and she looked up into the face of Luna Lovegood. "Where's Harry, Luna?"

"He's dead Ginny. He died just now."

"He can't be dead, I just left him and Professor Dumbledore."

Ron looked at everyone and said, "She must have hit her head when she fell. She's imagining things."

Hermione and Fred both took her arms and stood her up. "Ginny, you were only out for about twenty or thirty seconds."

"But I was with Harry and Dumbledore not two minutes ago. Harry saw me naked. We saw Voldemort in his form before he became what we know him as."

Fred looked to George, "We're not in Kansas any more Toto. We must be in Oz. We have all kinds of wizards to take the part of the Great and Powerful. Moony where are you? You got a role to fill."

"Shut it you two." Molly called out. "Now Ginny dear, you must have hit your head like Ronald said. It was impossible to have seen them and see all the things you did in such a short period of time. I'm sorry dear."

"But I did see Harry and the Professor. I did. I did."

It was that moment that they heard Tom's voice once more.

{Defenders of the castle, all is lost to you as your savior is dead. He died like the coward he was, running away to save his own life. Lay down your wands and we will accept your surrender without further deaths. Decline, and you will all die. If you look outside, you will see that what I say is the truth.}

The defenders went to the main entrance and watched as Hagrid led the Death Eaters carrying the body of Harry Potter. It was true, Harry was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 2

A/N: There are quite a few of you out there that know this is a rewrite of a story that I deleted when there was the big scare about M rated stories. Well, I have seen some stories that are better suited for Bee-Line novels, so I decided to bring this one back. Don't look for Because of Ron though. That one is lost. I wish to thank those of you who have read it, and reviewed it. So yes Guest it is a story done once before. Now I think I should get back to the story. I would also like to post this warning that lesbianism is included in this story, so if this is not your preference, now would be a good time to stop. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

DLD-}

Hagrid was told to put Harry's body down in front of Tom so that he could show the light how much he was in control of them by toying with Harry's body. It never came to that.

When Tom told Narcissa to see if he was dead, she lied to him because Harry told her that Draco was safe. Love once again struck a blow against Tom as Narcissa's love for her son gave Harry one more chance to stand against Tom. This time to the end.

As Hagrid placed Harry's body in front of Tom, He saw Harry's eyes blink and he knew what was coming next so he stepped away from them and took a stand behind everyone else. He would protect Harry with his own life if need be.

Tom began to belittle Harry in front of his friends. Then Neville stepped forward and told Tom, "We may not be the smartest people in the world, but we do know for a fact that Harry never ran from a fight. What you are saying is all a lie. So, to answer your demand, I say DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!"

But, no blows were made. Every single wand there on the grounds of Hogwarts failed to work. Then a strange glow surrounded the two main combatants. It was a shield the kept the others from interfering. It was at this point that Harry stood up and faced Tom. "It is time to put an end to this Tom. You and I. I am pleased that you put a field around us to keep anyone from entering."

"I did no such thing Potter. I know this is your doing."

Harry looked confused. It was not like Tom to not take credit for something even if he didn't do it. Of course it wasn't him that set up the barrier in the Graveyard during fourth year, it was their wands. But this time their wands were not in play. Someone else must be taking an active part in this fight. But who, and on who's side is he on.

Harry decided to try his wand to see if it was not working as well as the others. He fired a signal flare into the sky, and it shone bright over the two of them. This gave Tom the chance to strike the first blow and he took it. However, Harry was hoping he would try something as he was prepared for it. Tom's first spell was the killing curse and Harry brought a boulder up to block the spell. He then used his disarming spell to get Tom's wand, but Tom was also ready and blocked the attempt.

The fight continued between the two, while those outside the shield stopped to watch what happened. What they saw was a ferocious duel that lasted longer than could be imagined. Neither combatant could breach the others defense.

It was then that Tom sent another killing curse at Harry while Harry used another expelliarmus. The two spells joined together, fighting for dominance. It stayed in the center for some time, then the red of the expelliarmus began to push the curse back to it's creator. Tom's arm began to waiver. He was losing his strength. Finally the red beam ended the struggle and Tom was struck with both beams, and his wand left his hand and went to Harry. Tom's body rose into the air and stopped at a height that all could see. Then a figure rose from the earth and went to Tom's body and waived his hand over it. With that, Tom's body disappeared. The figure then went to Harry and put his hand on his head, and Harry collapsed to the ground. All those outside the shield began to worry. Then the shield was gone, and everyone was able to rush forward to find out what happened to Harry. No one took notice that the Death Eaters all collapsed as well.

It was strange that the first one to reach Harry was Luna. She even beat Hermione there. She picked up Harry's head and put it on her lap. She was stroking his hair as she whispered to him. "Please be alright Harry. We still need you. You can't leave us this way after you already put us through it once."

Hermione was then at their side and took one of Harry's hands. She held it gently and rubbed her fingers over the back of it. It was this that showed her that Harry was not dead, as she felt a pulse. "Luna, Harry's not dead. I don't know what is wrong with him, but he is alive." When everyone heard this, there was a great cheer going around. Even Ginny and Colin cheered.

Every one cleared a path as Poppy came through the crowd to get to Harry. She knelt down and gave a brief examination and confirmed what Hermione said. She called for Fred and George to Harry to the wing for a deeper examination and treatment.

DLD-}

Once again, Harry woke to a strange surrounding, this time fully clothed and alone. However, he could see things here, like buildings, roads, bridges and people. But the people ignored him like he wasn't even there. He could hear them as they spoke, but he could not be heard. He didn't know where he was going exactly, but he felt a pulling sensation that was him toward a certain structure. He gave in to the pulling and walked faster in the hope that this building would give him some answers.

He entered the building and the pull still brought him further on. To a small set of stairs it led him and he climbed these. He was then pulled to the right and stopped in front a large set of double doors. The doors then swung inward and Harry stepped through the doors which closed when he was clear of them. The room had one occupant who was sitting on a throne at the far end of the room. Harry moved forward to the person sitting on the throne. Once he was there in front of the figure, he did something he had never done to another person. He bowed to him.

"AH, manners to one so young. How refreshing. Take a seat Harry." He waved his hand, and a chair appeared right behind where Harry was standing, and he sat to hear what the man had to say.

"Don't you have any questions for me Harry? Speak up man."

"You're Death, aren't you?"

"Smart too, I see. Excellent. This will make things so much simpler. Yes, I am Death, and I suppose you know why you are here?"

"The Hallows."

"Short and to the point. You are a man of few words, that speaks of much wisdom. Very good Harry. Yes again, this is about the Hallows. I want them back."

"Don't they give me control over you?"

"They would have if the fools I gave them to at first had used them wisely. But they didn't, except for Ignotius. It is because of this I will allow you to keep the cloak, but the wand and the stone must be returned. They were not meant for mortal use."

"Then why did you give them up?"

"Because of you Harry. It was the only way to get you here and to explain a few things. This will be your only visit to this domain and time is short. I have the stone you threw away in the forest, but you have the wand. So, if you please, hand it to me."

"Don't I get to ask for some people to return from the dead?"

"Sorry Harry, but those you wish to call back have been dead for too long."

"What about Dobby?"

"Your elf friend has gone to his own domain and I have no control over it."

"So the only reason I am here is to return these items to you."

"No, there is more. Once the items have been returned, then I will talk about these other things."

Harry handed the wand and his cloak to the being known as death, but the cloak was returned. "I have all that I asked for now. The cloak is yours. Now, since that is done with, I believe I should start my talk. First, There is no chance of the dark lord returning, but that does not mean it has ended because he is gone. He did things that need to be followed up on and corrected. I am not allowed to tell you what these things are, but I have been told that you will come up with them on your own. When you do, follow through on them as they will do good things. Second, I must tell you that because of the lives you saved, you have bonded with with these people. Not all of them are of the same bond. Such as Mr. Weasley. He is bonded to you as a loyal supporter. He will never turn his back on you. Ron is a different type. His is a bond of forgiveness. Both from you and to you. You must forgive his attitude and jealousy, and he will forgive you your taking from his family. However Mrs. Weasley is a bond of love as that as a mother has for her child. You will always be her seventh son Harry. Do not try to be otherwise as it would kill her if you didn't love her as much as she loves you. Finally there are the bonds of loved ones. Not the family type mind you, but of the kind that will keep you together always."

"You say that like there are more than one? How many exactly?"

"I can't tell you that Harry. But, yes there are more than one. Once again, you must not turn them away, or you will see them die. It is not an easy death either Harry."

"So I am going back to my world then, and I must find my bond mates in order to save them."

"Correct, and if I am not mistaken, It is that time for your return. Good luck Harry Potter. First with your love life, then with the mission you will find soon." and Harry lost sight of the room and soon was laying comfortably on a bed. He opened his eyes to two beautiful people. Luna and Hermione. Not knowing how injured he was, their hugs were on the gentle side until Harry pulled them both in tight, which caused them to hold tighter as well.

"We thought you were never going to wake up Harry." Luna whispered.

"We haven't left you side except for eating and other necessary functions. You have been out for over ten days." Hermione whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Harry whispered.

"We don't want to wake Poppy. She hasn't been getting much sleep since the battle." Luna answered.

"Were a lot of people hurt?"

"Thanks to you, no. It is just the rebuilding of the castle. All the noise going on. She still makes her rounds at night, and can't sleep during the day like she use to. By the way, do you know how many people you saved that day?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Let's see. There were Fred and Percy, Then there was Lavender. Then Remus and Tonks. Oh yeah, then there was Colin."

"We didn't know about Colin. We thought Neville fixed him up, and he never said other wise. But that is the list of people you saved directly. Indirectly you saved over 1,000,000 wizards and witches." Hermione was still holding his hand while she talked to him. Luna was holding the other one.

"So tell me Hermione, how are things going with you and Ron, now that it's over. And how about you and Neville, Luna?" Harry smiled, but dropped it when he saw the looks on the girls faces.

Hermione answered first. "Harry, Ron and I don't talk much. Like I said, I have spent all my up here, and he seldom comes by."

Luna looked to Harry and said, "Can we talk later Harry, about this?"

Both Hermione and Harry look worried over this.

A noise behind them told them that Poppy was up and about to make her rounds. She saw Harry up and talking to the girls, so she went there first. "Good to see you up Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?"

"Wide awake and hungry."

"Naturally you're ready to get up and start another adventure, aren't you. Very well, as there really wasn't anything wrong with except fatigue. Get dressed after you take a shower. The sponge baths the girls have given you can only go so far."

Harry looked to Luna and Hermione and they laughed at his expression. "You both better hope you don't get sick, as I will be right there to offer assistance."

Luna smiled, "Is that a promise Harry?"

Hermione just looked embarrassed.

Harry smiled at them both, "Not a promise Luna, it is fact. I will be there for you if you ever need me. Even a sponge bath or you toe nails."

Harry took his shower and dressed then went with the girls down to the main hall for breakfast. It wouldn't start for another 20 minutes, or so they thought. Once they were seated, an elf appeared and asked, "What can Bicker be doing for the great Harry Potter and his friends?"

"Breakfast would be nice Bicker, but we can wait for the rest."

"No sir, you will eat now. As will your girlfriends. Now, what would you like?"

Luna answered first, "French Toast, Crisp bacon, and bangers."

Both Harry and Hermione ordered the same, but added coffee.

Before they got their food, the room began to fill with the students and their families who were there to help with the rebuilding. They saw Harry there and had to come by and greet him. This was the one time that Harry didn't loathe his fame. These were the people that were there fighting with him that day.

Then Ron came in and saw Harry sitting there with Hermione and Luna and went right to him. "Harry Mate, you're up. How are you feeling?" Ron grabbed a banger off his plate.

"Great but hungry, and if you snatch anything else off my plate, I'll stab you with my fork, mate or no mate."

Ron laughed as he finished off the banger. Then the food began to appear and the meal was on.

Minutes later, Ginny and Colin walked in, hand in hand, and sat across from Harry and the girls. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Ginny, Hi Colin." Colin smiled at him and shook his hand.

"You look good Harry. It must be good to finally get up and walk around."

"It is Colin. How are you doing. You weren't looking too good the last time I saw you."

Colin look puzzled, "When was that Harry?"

"The day of the battle. You were in bad shape and losing a lot of blood. You were outside at the edge of the forest."

"Was it you that fixed me up, Harry?"

"Well, I couldn't leave you like that, now could I?"

"Harry, Poppy said who ever did it, probably saved my life. I owe you for that."

"No Colin, you don't. What good are friends if they can't do something for someone and then expect something for it. You would have done the same for me."

"You're right, I would have, but I never got the chance. I heard I wasn't the only one you saved that night though."

"And they don't owe me anything either. Now let's drop it and eat. I don't want Ron stealing anything else off my plate."

Hermione finished and turned to Harry, "I have to go and start my work, Harry. I'll see you later."

"Have fun Hermione." And he kissed her on the cheek when they hugged. Everyone else started to leave as they finished except for Luna. She stayed with Harry. "Don't you have anything to do Luna?"

"This is my job Harry. I am suppose to help you and see that if you need anything, I am to get it for you. Harry, do you remember what you asked me in the Hospital Wing?"

"About how you and Neville were doing?"

"Yes, well it's like this, Neville likes someone else. He is with Hannah Abbott. I'm with someone else as well, but it's different. And to make things worse, I like someone else as well. I'm afraid the second person won't like me once it becomes known who it is I like."

"Luna, I don't know who your talking about, but if neither of the two know about the other, and if they found out and left you, then neither of them was worth you in the first place."

"Thank you Harry, That was very sweet. But, what if it was you?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because Harry, you are the second part of my story. I don't know if you felt it, but I believe we shared a bond when you saved me in Malfoy Manor."

"So, you are the first to recognize it."

"The first Harry? You mean there are more?"

"At least one more."

"Probably Ginny because of the Chamber incident. That would make sense."

"But she is with Colin."

"And I am with someone else also."

"That's right. You are. Can I ask you who it is?"

"Please don't hate me for this Harry. I have to tell you because like I said we are bonded. I could never lie to you anyway. Well, here goes. Harry, the other person I like is Daphne Greengrass."

"Well, you could not have picked a prettier mate Luna."

"You're not angry with me?"

"Why should I be angry with you?"

"Because it's another girl."

"But a very pretty one."

Tears were flowing down Luna's cheeks. Harry could be the only person that would accept this kind of relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 3

A/N: I see where I have created a mixed bag of confusion with a few of my readers, and I hope to correct that here. It will be a change from the original story, but should get us to the same point. If you are one of the confused, forgive me. However, keep in mind that I love doing this, causing confusion. I get more reviews this way. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

DLD-}

Harry had many more questions for Luna. So far all she had done was create them. "Luna, you say you were taken during Christmas hols, correct?"

"Yes Harry, I was taken from the train."

"So how is it you know so much about Ginny and Colin?"

Luna was embarrassed to answer. "You see Harry, it is not that I know, but more like I feel things. Ginny and I had a long talk after Bill's wedding and before we went back to school. She said you upset her when you ignored her kiss before the wedding. Then you left and never said goodbye to her. She was feeling really low. When her, Neville and I decided to get the Army back together, I noticed Colin started to take notice of Ginny's feelings. I think he may have seen her at weakened point in her life. He started to get closer to her, spending most of his time with her. At first she just accepted his friendship, but by Christmas, things began to change. I'm not for sure, but I think Colin may have given Ginny a love potion, and what with everything going on with The Carrows, and the way she was feeling, I think it took affect. I didn't return to see what happened until right there at the end. You saw it too."

"But if that was the case, why is it still working now that I am back? And just to let you know, I did not ignore Ginny, I tried to keep myself from falling deeper in love with her, where if she asked anything, I would do it."

" It sounds like a reasonable reason, even if it hurt her. And a good question Harry. I'm not sure, unless he has continued to give her the potion after the first. He may have even strengthened the dose. If that is the case, Ginny may be in trouble, health wise. We may have to get her examined by Poppy."

"Are you sure on this Luna. I don't want to get in trouble with her if there is no potion involved. Ginny is a very head strong girl and if she sees me meddling in something that is no concern of mine, she will kill me."

"There is risk in every task you take Harry. However, if you have doubts and you're not really interested in Ginny, then forget everything I said."

"You know me better than that Luna. Of course I love her. OK, I will try and get her to see Poppy, but I will have to do it in a sneaky way. I may need your help."

"Me? Why me? I'm already bonded to you and she is my competition."

"Because if what you say is true, and Ginny gets sick or even dies, you will feel the blame for it happening. You don't want that do you?"

"Oh Poo. Of course your right, but I just wish you weren't. I hate being sneaky when it comes to friends. Well, almost. Yes, I will help you, but Colin must not be hurt because of this Harry."

"We have to find something wrong before anything like that happens Luna. I do promise I will do no harm to Colin if it is true. I do not take responsibility for the twins or her other brothers though, if they decide to do something."

"I understand this Harry. I won't hold you to blame for what they do, unless I find out you put them up to it."

"CRAP! OK, I promise I will not say anything to the brothers, or anyone else for that matter."

It didn't take much for Harry and Luna to get Ginny to the Hospital Wing. Harry asked her if she was feeling alright, because she looked pale and sickly. Luna confirmed this by saying the same thing. Then when Luna asked Hermione what she though, Hermione said that Ginny did look a little piqued. So, Ginny went with Harry and Luna to see Poppy.

While Ginny was getting settled, Harry asked Poppy to check for a love potion that may have been administered to Ginny.

Poppy checked for any signs of a poison in Ginny's system. She was amazed at the amount that was in her. If it was continued much longer, she may have some serious repercussions. She explained this to Ginny, Harry and Luna. To say that Ginny was upset would be putting it mildly. If Colin was any where near the wing, he would have heard his name cussed in a very large volume.

Harry and Luna were able to calm Ginny down enough to get her to a state that was manageable. They then went about devising a plan for her to get out of it.

Ginny began eating and drinking only items brought to her by Luna or Hermione. This was under the pretense of, it was prescribed by Poppy on a certain diet. Colin could not argue with it.

Then Ginny began to get fussy over certain things Colin did that she never complained about before. Then she even went so far as to argue with him over minor things, like him carrying her textbooks, or offering her to sit first at the table, or opening a door for her. All things expected for a man to do for a lady. Not long after that, her and Colin broke up.

One thing though, Ginny was still hesitant about getting back with Harry. She wanted to be sure it was what she wanted.

Because of this, She had a long talk with Hermione. One that was illuminating for the both of them.

"Hermione, do you mind if we have a talk?"

Hermione looked up at the work she had just completed and felt that she had done enough for the day. "Sure Ginny. Where do you want to talk?"

"Somewhere private."

Once again the Room of Requirement was put to use.

"Hermione, you know why Colin and I broke up, right. I mean the real reason."

"Yes, Harry and Luna both told me. I can't believe he was giving you that stuff. He was forcing you to like him."

"It's all in the past Hermione. But what I need to know is my feelings for Harry. I know this may sound weird, but I think he Likes Luna, yet he says he still loves me."

Hermione looked hurt after this statement. "Harry Likes Luna? I didn't know that?"

"I don't know for sure Hermione, it's just that they are always together. But I wonder if he knows Luna likes someone else as well?"

"SHE DOES?"

"Ya, you haven't been here to see what's been going on. Since the start of the year, Luna has been seeing more and more of this person. They could be seen sneaking off together and be gone for hours."

"Are you going to tell me who it is or do I have to guess?"

"I don't think you would ever guess, Hermione."

"Then tell me for Merlin's sake."

"Daphne Greengrass."

Hermione was quiet for a few seconds then broke out in a squealing laughter. "You have got to be kidding me Ginny. Luna a Lesbian?"

"I think she is bi-sexual. I think her and Neville did it once."

Hermione was ready to break out in another round of laughter when she saw the worried look on Ginny's face. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Of course I'm serious. Do you think I brought you up here for a prank on my best friend?"

"Why would Harry be interested in Luna though? Unless...no, that can't be."

"What is it Hermione?"

"Harry saved Luna from Malfoy Manor, where she was being held by Death Eaters. He saved me as well, though it was really Dobby that saved us. Long story." Hermione said when she saw the look of confusion on Ginny's face.

"So, what does that mean?"

"Maybe nothing or maybe they became bonded."

"So, what about you? Are you bonded as well? And if you are, then what about me?"

"Shite, I didn't think about that. What if all three of us are bonded to Harry?"

"Shite's right. I don't know if I want to share Harry with you two. But what if we have to?"

"We need to talk with Luna to find out for sure."

"Why Luna?"

"Because if she has bonded with Harry then she will know about us as well."

"What about my mum, dad and Ron? Are they bonded as well? Harry saved them all too."

"I can only hope it doesn't work that way Ginny. I do not wish to be bonded to Ron. Don't take offense to this Ginny, but I don't like Ron that way. As a brother maybe, or a distant cousin."

"Believe me, I know what you mean. There are times I wish he was someone else's brother."

They left the Room after this and went looking for Luna. They found her once again with Harry, but it looked like they were parting. Harry went towards them and Luna went in the other direction. Before they could do anything, Harry stopped and talked with them, while Luna disappeared down the hallway.

DLD-}

It was days before they got a chance to talk with Luna. They found her with Daphne this time, and it made Ginny upset knowing that Luna was doing this behind Harry's back. She walked up to the two and broke into their conversation. "Luna, could Hermione and I talk to you for a bit? I don't know how long it will take."

"Sure, if you wish. I will talk to you later Daph." and she kissed her before getting up.

Now it was Hermione that was getting upset. Luna had more nerve than she took her for.

They took Luna to the vacant classroom down the hall from the Main Hall. Hermione closed, locked and silenced the room before they started their talk.

Ginny started it, "Luna, how do you feel about Harry?"

The look on Luna's face never changed, "I love him. Why?"

"So how do you feel about Daphne?"

"I love her also. OH, I see where this is going. You're both afraid Harry will find out about Daph and I? Well, don't be because he already knows about us, and he is OK with it."

Hermione almost collapsed, "He knows and is OK with it? What exactly did you tell him?"

"That Daph and I were lovers. But I loved him too. He asked how this worked, and I told him we would find a way."

Before Hermione could get started, Ginny had to ask the question, "Luna, what about Hermione and I?"

"What about you and Hermione?"

"First, are you and Harry bonded?"

"So, you figured that out did you? Yes, we bonded when Harry helped me out in fourth year, his fifth. It got stronger when he saved me two weeks ago. Now I can only assume that your next question is going to be are you and Hermione bonded as well, and the answer is yes, you are."

"But how can that be? A bond is between two people, not four."

"If you look at it like that yes it is impossible. But if you look at it like Harry bonding with me, then Hermione and then you, it is between two people because we haven't bonded."

"But that is still four people bonded with three bonded to one."

"Does this mean you refuse the bond with Harry? Both of you?"

Hermione and Ginny shared a look with each other, and Ginny answered for both, she thought. "We would have to think about it, right Hermione?"

"I don't know Ginny. To refuse a bond could become serious business. Death even."

"But Hermione, how could Harry bond to three different people?"

"If it were anyone else I may have my doubts, but with Harry, so many strange and different things happen when I'm with him. Maybe it is possible for him to make it work. Not that I am accepting it mind you, but it is something we have to think about seriously.'

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Yes, but you said it with doubt, while I said it with a possibility of it working."

"OH."

Luna broke back in, "I would not wait too long for your answer, as you may become sick. I know that Harry is capable of accomplishing this, if you would only accept it. Why he is bonded with so many is that maybe there is a reason we have yet to see. I have an idea, but I don't care to explain it right now."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't wish to force anybody into something they don't know if it isn't what they want."

"Luna, you are not making any sense. You can't force someone to do something they don't want to do."

"I'm not forcing anyone. But my answer could and that is what I am trying to avoid. It has to be you own decision."

Hermione had to end this before she got sick with worry. "Well thank you Luna, you have been a lot of help. Really you have. You answered our question, and gave us something to think about."

DLD-}

At dinner that evening, Harry sat with Luna and Daphne. He had to hear how Daphne felt about their situation.

Daphne was quiet at first, and listened to Harry and Luna talk about it. Then Harry asked her a question, "Daphne, could you tell me what you think of Luna and I being bonded?"

Daphne put her fork down and Looked into Harry's eyes for any sign of trouble. What she saw was true concern for her answer. "First off Potter, Luna is the first person I truly loved. Tracy was close, but she is different from Luna. She didn't wish to be tied to one person, and she likes men as well. I have never been with a man, and don't know if I wish to, as they are all arrogant and vain. At least all of them that I know. I don't know about you, but I will tell you this. If you hurt Luna in any way, I will hurt you twice as bad as you hurt her. Not a threat and not a promise. It is just plain fact."

Harry smiled at the Ice Princess, "I could never hurt Luna, any more than I could hurt Hermione or Ginny. Or you even. I could never hurt anyone that did not pose a threat to me or someone I love. Now with that being said, could you like me if Luna and I shared each other like you and her have?"

This took Daphne back. She was not expecting such a direct question. "I don't know. I never gave it much thought until now. I didn't even consider it a possibility. But now that you mention it I will have to think on it."

"While you are thinking on it, also think about joining us if it should happen. You could get to enjoy it, or at least I would hope you would. To tell you the truth, I have never been with a woman before." Harry saw the look on Daphne's face and Laughed. "No Daphne, I have never been with nor do I wish to be with a man. For some reason this disturbs me. However, a woman being with a woman sounds more logical. Who knows more about a woman's feelings than another woman."

Once again Daphne was taken back by Potter and his feelings. He was more sensitive than she expected. He was more in tune with what a woman was looking for in a man. Could she join Him and Luna if they should get together like he suggested. Anything was possible, so she could not say no. "If it should come to that, I would have to think about it, but with the right persuasion from our friend here, I might join the two of you. I would have to wait to hear from my night light though. I don't want to agree to this only to find out you are a lousy lover."

Harry's laugh brought about a lot of attention to the three of them. If Harry was as good at loving as he was at making people laugh, then things should be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 4

A/N: There will be a sexual encounter in this chapter that will not affect the story if you wish to pass over it. I will advise you of it before it happens. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

DLD-}

Hermione and Ginny did not take Luna's advice, and five days after they learned of the bond, they still had not accepted it. Because of this, the two began to get weak with flu like symptoms. Feverish, chills and always tired. They could not think straight. It came down to them being admitted to the hospital wing for treatment.

Even after this, they still would not accept the bond. They both thought it was a form of forced relations. Harry never talked to them about accepting them. He always left it to their own decision. He was worried for them though.

He was not happy with Ron either. Ron could see how sick they were and yet he applauded them for their fortitude. It was like he wished to see them get sick. How the girls did not see it was confusing as everyone else saw it, including Mrs. Weasley. She tried talking to Ginny, but something was keeping her from thinking straight. She tried to keep Ron away from the girls, but they would not hear of it.

Poppy checked them once again to look for a potion or spell work that was keeping them in this mind set. What she found was worse. It was a combination of fever and fear. They were afraid that Harry could not them if there was more than one mate. Ron had put that thought in their mind. The fever tore down any resistance to this thinking due to them being very weak.

Luna did her best to convince them to accept their bond with Harry, but even in their weakened position, they stayed strong in their conviction to see how bad it would get before they had to give in. It didn't seem like it would be too long now though. They were not eating enough to survive. Harry ate more than they did while he was living with the Dursleys.

None of them would give up on the girls though. They didn't know how but they knew they would get through to them.

In the mean time, Luna had done her best to talk Daphne in joining her when she had her first sex with Harry. Luna knew it was scary for Daphne after seeing the Slytherin manliness. She remembered how her and Daphne first got involved. It was because of these same idiots.

DLD-}

Luna was one of the DA members to help Harry after the Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts and set up the death of Professor Dumbledore. She could not believe Professor Snape was actually the one to kill him. However when he came running down from the tower with Draco in tow, and he began firing spells at her fellow schoolmates, It confirmed what Harry had told them. Harry chased them all the way through the school and out onto the grounds where Snape stopped the pursuit with a spell that knocked Harry out.

After the funeral for Professor Dumbledore, she just wanted to walk around the lake, trying to forget the things that happened over the past few days. She knew she couldn't forget them, but she had to try.

She had not gone far when she heard some sobbing coming from the bushes to her right. She went to see who it was and was surprised to find Daphne Greengrass sitting there crying. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Luna asked.

"Just leave me alone."

"I think that is the last thing you need. You need someone with you to comfort you. I could do that if you would let me."

Daphne looked up at her interruption. She had seen her in the school, but never learned her name. "There is nothing you can do for me. The only person that could help me is now dead."

"How could the Professor help you? If he could then maybe another one could help you as well?"

"Like who?"

"Professor McGonagall or Flitwick. They would try to help you if they could."

"They are both heads of house and neither of them are mine. My head of house is no longer here."

"There must be something someone could do to help. Perhaps if you told me what your problem was, together maybe we could figure out a solution."

Daphne sighed, "Perhaps you're right. I need to tell someone. What is going on in the Slytherin House is disgusting. They are calling Snape a hero to their cause. He was the one that did away with the Potter lover. With Dumbledore gone, there was no one who would cover for him when he made mistakes. He is unprotected and alone except for his companions who were hopeless. A muggleborn witch and an idiot blood traitor. They said there was no way Potter could ever defeat the Dark Lord now. You have to know, though I am a Slytherin, I do not believe the same way the others do. I have followed Potter throughout his journey, and I hoped he would somehow prove to be what everyone said he was, the Chosen One. I tried to talk to my dorm mates but they just laughed at me. Now they even threw me and Tracy out of our own house. We are not allowed back into Slytherin for fear of being hurt if we tried. Even with the help of your Professors, there is no way we would be safe. Tracy has gone home because of this, and I would go home except my family is hiding somewhere and I can't get to them. They fear I might have a trace put on me and they are probably right, or I will have one put on me by years end."

Luna smile at Daphne, "I think I can help you for the summer, Daphne. Harry showed the Army a place to train and it could be used for other things as well, like an apartment. Would you like to go see it?"

Daphne didn't know why, but she felt she could trust her, but she needed to know her name first. "Could you tell me who you are first?"

"That's the easiest question you have asked me. My name is Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw House."

"You're the one they call Looney."

The smile stayed on Luna's face, but it looked forced now and Daphne could see it. "Yes, but I do not like that name."

"I'm sorry Luna, I meant no harm."

The smile was back and she answered, "It's OK. Harry taught me to ignore it when anyone called me it. He even got some to quit calling me it, like Ron, Dean and Seamus. Hermione called me it at first but Ginny was the one to correct her. Ginny and Harry are my best friends. Come on, let me show you what I am talking about.

Luna took Daphne to the Room of Requirement and she asked for a place to live with all the facilities. When the door opened, a full sized apartment complete with a kitchen and Lav was in place. A queen size bed with a Ravenclaw bedspreads was also there. Luna was about to ask for a change when Daphne stopped her. "I like them Luna, leave it the way it is. And thank you for your help. I just wish someone would be here over the summer to keep me company."

"If asked real nice, I would stay with you. My daddy will understand. He is very understanding. Besides, I like the idea of staying here for the summer. I may get to explore the areas Harry has visited. I don't know about the Chamber, but there are others. I do think we should keep this between just the two of us though."

"I don't see how we could Luna. We would have to get food somehow? And clothes, toiletries and other necessities."

Luna called out, "Sammy, could you come here please?"

There was a pop, and a house elf appeared, "How may Sammy serve my mistress?"

Luna explained to him what they needed and he bowed and promised he would not tell a soul. He left and returned an hour later with their trunks and food. "Sammy will be back later with the rest of what you need. If you need anything, just call my name, or if I can't come then call for Winky. She will keep our secret as well." and the elf was gone.

They made their plans to leave on the train with the rest, but would return with Sammy's Help. He could get into the castle without using an outside entrance. It would help to keep their secret.

Once this was done, Luna and Daphne started to settle in. By settling in, they became closer than Luna would have imagined. On the first night, Daphne made a confession. "Luna, I have to tell you something, and it may change your mind about staying. I am a lesbian. Tracy and I shared a bed, and I have never been with a man. So if you wish to leave, I understand."

Luna looked at her new friend, "Daphne, I have been with a man, but to be honest with you, it was less than enjoyable. I suppose if it was someone else, it may have been different. So, to answer your statement, I have needs as well, and you can't be as bad as my last lover. At least I hope not."

Daphne laughed for the first time in front of Luna, "I would hope so too Luna. If you don't mind, who was this man?"

"Sorry Daphne, but that must be kept a secret for now. He is still a good friend. So, when do you wish to see how good we are together?"

Daphne walked to Luna and pulled her into a hug and then a kiss, "No time like the present."

Sexual encounter for those who wish to skip this part-}

After another kiss, Daphne began to get braver with Luna and started to explore her body. Luna was smaller than her in most places, but she responded well to her touch. Small moans escaped Luna's lips as she felt the first advances of Daphne. Hands played over her breasts and tweaked her nipples through her blouse and bra. Her arse was grabbed and pinched playfully. Then she felt the hand slip around to the front and began to rub her vagina, making it moist.

Then she felt fingers playing with the buttons of her blouse and the air hitting her exposed flesh. It sent shivers down her spine. Then her blouse was off, and the fingers began with the fasteners on her skirt. She felt it drop to her feet where it sat as Luna could not move to kick it off.

Daphne Pulled her towards the bed, catching her when she tripped over her skirt. Daphne had caught her around her breasts, and she did not remove her hands. Instead, they kneaded them and cupped them and made to them with her hands. Luna was so heated by this time, even if she wanted her to stop, she couldn't say it. But to be honest, she did not want it to stop. She wanted it to go on. She collapsed on to the bed and watched as Daphne started to take her clothes off. She did not stop until she was naked and joined Luna on the bed. Once there she went to work on Luna's bra and had it off then went to work on her pants. Now Luna was naked and ready for the next move. It happened just that fast as Daphne reached down and kissed Luna with the most sensual kiss Luna ever felt, not that she felt a lot of them.

Luna responded by exploring Daphne's body, starting with her breasts. Hers were smaller than Daphne's and her nipples much darker and longer. She pulled on them with her fingers causing Daphne to moan. This caused Luna to get bolder and she left the breasts tom work their way down to Daphne's hot spot. Daphne pulled off from the kiss and whispered, "Play harder my sweet. Stick your fingers in it and move them around. Play with my nub as well, by rubbing on it. YES, just like that. Ummmm yes that's it. OH faster Luna, faster. Yes keep it up and I will do the same for you. OH YES, like that. More, more, more. Uhhhhh, OH yes, that's it. I'm so close Love. Just a little more, then I can do it for you. A bit more. Oh sweet Merlin, YES. Ummmm, so good. Luna you were marvelous. Even Tracy never got me to cum that quick. Now, let me do you."

However, Daphne didn't use her hands this time, she used her mouth. She kissed her breasts and pulled her nipples into her mouth and sucked on them until they started to hurt, but it was hurt that made Luna crazy with lust. Then Daphne started to move down Luna's body with her lips, sticking her tongue in Luna's belly button momentarily, then moving on down to her pussy. She sucked on her button first, causing Luna to squeal. It sent an electrical shock to her brain that told her it wanted more. She got it when Daphne's mouth came in contact with her lower lips and stuck her tongue in her fold. The tongue moved around touching her walls and sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body. She never wanted this to end, it felt so good. But then she felt Daphne's fingers join in, and the pleasure became even greater. She didn't know how much longer she would last, the pleasure was so great. Daphne seemed to sense this, and moved even faster with her tongue and fingers. Luna exploded with a burst of pleasure never felt by her before. She figured Daphne would leave when she did, but that was not the case. She stayed down there catching her fluids as they began to flow. The feeling was so intense that Luna came again and Daphne was rewarded with another flow of juices.

Daphne finished off cleaning up Luna's mess and rolled off to the side. "Ummmm, I am now looking forward to the summer with you my love. I am glad I opened up to you by the lake. I would have missed out on something very special.."

"Thank you Daphne, that was very special to me as well. But I must have you know that I have not given up on men. One in particular. If he asks me to bed with him, I will jump at the chance. However, I don't see that happening though as he likes someone else. One can only dream though, that it will happen."

"I agree love, but until then I will always be there for you."

End of Sexual Encounter-}

Now she had to figure out how to get Daphne interested in Harry enough to bet her to go to bed with them. Of course she also had to get Harry interested as well.

DLD-}

Other things were going on besides Harry and Luna. For one, Remus and Tonks were able to go on a honeymoon now that is was over. Thanks to her dad, Tonks had enough money for their trip and for Teddy's education, plus some. Most of it they put in the bank for Teddy, but they did take a two week honeymoon to wherever Tonks wished to go. Tonks thought on it for a bit then said, "How about Las Vegas in the states? I heard that it never sleeps."

"I didn't know you like to gamble Nym?"

"There are other things to do there besides gamble Rem. I do like playing the slots though, Not for long, but for maybe an hour. You could do that too. There are shows there and nightclubs. We could also travel for a bit there. There is Los Angeles, San Francisco, and Disneyworld. No, scratch that last one. Teddy will want to go there. But if there is somewhere else you had in mind then tell me."

"Actually, I was. A tropical island with warm water. Sandy beaches all along the coastline. Crystal clear water. How does that sound?"

"Boring. All there is to do there is swim."

"Yes, but think of what you will be wearing."

"Rem, you never went swimming with me so what do you know what I wear?"

"Well, I presumed a bathing suit. Maybe a two piece bathing suit."

"Sorry Rem. I swim in the raw. Au natural. In the buff. Naked. Get the picture."

Remus was drooling at the picture Tonks just painted. "Down boy. I think you get the picture. Well, what ever you wish to do, is fine with me."

The thought of Tonks swimming naked did sound good, but not when every Tom, Dick or Harry was there seeing it also. "Las Vegas it is then. When do you want to go?"

"Friday so we only have to spend one weekend there. Then we can come back on a Friday."

"If that's what you want, but it is not a full two weeks.."

"I don't wish to spend too much time away from my Teddy Bear. Do you?"

Remus pulled her into a hug. "That's what I love about you Sweetheart, so full of common sense, I agree with that. Besides, I have to start looking for a job. I don't want to live off what your dad left you. I appreciate it and all, but I don't want to become a house father."

DLD-}

Fred and George got right back into the Business they started. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was going to open back up with a bang. Literally. The Fireworks display they had planned was going to be bigger than they one they gave at Hogwarts, complete with a dragon. It was going to ride down Diagon Alley and explode over Gringotts. The Goblins may not like it, but the crowd will love it.

Fred Floo Called their ex employee, Verity Saunders, to see if she still wished to work at the WWW. They knew she was wanting to get married, but because of the war they didn't know if she did.

She answered the Floo and accepted Fred's offer to return to work. When she showed up the next day she explained that her and her boyfriend broke up when all the muggle questioning began. They went into hiding and never got back together. Now that it was safe, she wanted to start her life all over again.

It took two weeks to get all their stock back on the shelves before they were ready to reopen. On opening day, everything went off as planned. The fireworks display was the most thrilling opening ever experienced in the Alley, and the twins were surprised when the Goblins even complimented them on it.

Right from the start, their business was a success. It was so good, even the Ministry ordered from them for certain of their pranks to be used for the Aurors in their duties. Minister Shacklebolt was the one to suggest this to the head of the Aurors.

DLD-}

Ron was upset after Harry finished talking to him. He didn't know that if Hermione and Ginny refused their bond, they could die from it. However, when he tried to talk to them about reconsidering, they were to weak to even talk. He was looking at what would happen if they refused the bond, and it didn't look too good. They had both lost weight and were only a shadow of what they use to be. He was sorry for ever talking to them about it now.

What he didn't understand was why Harry wasn't in the same condition. Sure, he acknowledged the bond, but if the girls didn't, they were still not together. Harry wouldn't tell him and his Mum wouldn't tell him so he asked his brother Bill. Bill gave him the same answer, so he asked Fleur.

'It is an affair of zee heart Ronald. Zee heart is a strong muscle, but can be easily broken. Harry has gone through much in his fight against zee Dark Lord. It has strengthened it through all his trials. Ginnee and Hermione have never had to go through what Harry went through, so they have fallen to zee pain. Do you understand it now."

Not knowing for sure if he did or not, Ron nodded yes. He didn't wish to go through that again. He would wait and see how it would all turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Harry was giving it another go at trying to get Hermione and Ginny to accept their bond. If it went on too much further, then the damage may become permanent. He sat at their bedside holding their hands while they remained unconscious.

He finally decided that enough was enough. "Ginny, Hermione, everyone has done all they can to get you to see where you are wrong to deny your bonds. It now tells me that you do not wish to be with me, and since that is the case, I will return here no more. I will not stay in a place where am not wanted. I don't know what it was that I had done that caused you to not wish to be with me and cause you pain because of it. I cannot sit here and watch you waste away any longer. Since you do not love me and ignore your plight, it is time for me to say goodbye to you both. Before I go though I have to let you know that I love you both very much and as more than friends. Yes, I am bonded to Luna, and because of that bond, I will survive. But that is all I will do, as you two are a part of me as well. For you to not recognize this bond and continue to hurt yourself is more than I can bear. So, this is goodbye my loves. I hope you get well, but I highly doubt it. It's too bad really, as I could share my love with the four of us. I have that much love in my heart." and Harry stood to leave. But when he tried to take his hand away from theirs, their grip tightened. Harry looked down to see Hermione start to stir. Then the same thing happened to Ginny. Hermione was first to speak.

"Harry please don't go. I can not resist any longer. If you will accept me, I give into this bond. But you must first understand where I stood for so long. With your bond accepted with Luna, I could not see where you would be able to survive two lovers, let alone three. I can't speak for Ginny, but I do see now where this could work if we work out a schedule. You know one where you have a different person every night. What do you think?"

Then it was Ginny's turn to speak, "Like Hermione, Harry, I had difficulty picturing me sharing you with anyone. You know it has always been my dream to marry you, but when you broke up with me, I felt so bad that I let Colin come in and take my life away from me. You are my life Harry. Always have been and always will be. If it means I have to share you with others, then so be it. I may not like it at first, but maybe I will change. No, I will change for it to work. Hermione and Luna are my friends so it will not be that hard. But can you tell me why you accept Luna's other lover?"

"First off Ginny, Luna was with Daphne before she accepted our bond. I could not ask her to drop her to be with me. Then, Luna did something for Daphne that may have caused another bond. She hasn't told me what she did yet. As for you two, I am happy that you finally accept what has been given you. Not me so much, but a love that will be shared by more than one. I hope to show you both that there is enough love in me to share with all of us involved. Whether it be four or four hundred."

Ginny laughed for the first time in days, "You better hope it's not four Hundred, Potter. There's not enough days in the year for that, and even though I have never done it, I know I will want to do it more than once a year."

This got Harry and Hermione laughing as well. "What ever the count Ginny, I will always have time for you. The same goes for you Hermione. Now, you both need to get better so that you may leave the wing and join Luna and I. For now, you need to rest, and I have to go, but I will be back later. So pleasant dreams sweet ladies. Till the next we meet." and he kissed each of their hands, and then their lips. They didn't know if it was static or the moment, but with each kiss, a jolt of electricity shot through their bodies. Harry left the girls, with them wishing they were leaving with him. The kisses gave them something to look forward to.

DLD-}

Harry joined Luna and Daphne at the Ravenclaw table for lunch. He could see where they had just returned from a romantic session as Luna was all flushed and smiling, and Daphne missed a spot on her chin where she did her clean up work. Harry reached across the table and wiped her chin with a napkin. He smiled at her and gave her a wink. Daphne blushed to a brilliant red while Luna looked like she was mad. "Harry, I was saving that for later."

Harry laughed at the thought of Luna cleaning Daphne's chin. With her tongue probably. "I'm sorry my love. Now you will have to get it dirty again so that you can do your cleanup."

Luna smiled once again. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that. Once again Harry you prove that I made the right decision in joining you. You are so understanding and always thinking of the future."

Daphne smile as well. "He is also good at sharing. You are blessed to have one so understanding. I wish I could find someone like that."

Luna reached out and took a hand of both Harry and Daphne, "Maybe you did, Daph. All you have to do is give it a try?"

Daphne laughed again, but it sounded different this time. "No my pet. Harry has enough on his agenda without picking up another stray. I appreciate the thought though."

Harry could not pass, "So, Daphne, you don't think you could see yourself with someone like me?"

"I didn't say that Harry. I said you have too much, to worry about me."

Luna took this chance to say what she wanted to say, "There is one way to find out for sure, Daph. Join Harry and me when we have our first go. You could sit and watch until you feel ready."

Both Harry and Daphne could not believe what Luna just said. Daphne spoke up, "Luna, sex is not a spectator sport. There is a word for someone that likes to watch. It's called voyeurism. I am not a voyeur."

"OK then join us from the start to see if you like it."

"Don't you think Harry has a say in the matter?"

"I'm sure Harry doesn't mind a little extra caring activity, do you Harry."

It was quiet for a few seconds when he spoke, "You mean I finally get to speak. Sorry, I was too interested to see where this was going. It was like you two forgot I was here. Now Luna, Daphne will decide on her own who she wishes to be with, besides you. You do not have to push the decision for her."

"Thank you Harry. I think you two should carry on with out me. I mean for good. I don't want to be the cause of you two splitting up."

This brought Luna to tears, "Please don't say that Daph. You mean too much to me. Harry will understand if you don't wish to be with him. But don't think he wants us to forget each other. He is not like that."

Harry agreed with Luna. "She's right Daphne. I don't not want Luna and you to break up. She really cares for you, like you do her. If you do not feel right about you and I in that way, then maybe we could be friends. That could work, couldn't it?"

"If that is what you want, yes that could work."

"It may not be what I want though. Maybe I do want you Daphne. Would that be so terrible?"

"What are you saying Harry? That you want me like you do Luna?"

"I don't want Luna, I need Luna. I love Luna and can't live without her. And if it makes her happy to see you and I join her in bed, I can't think of anyone else I would like to share her with then her lover."

"So, you would be willing to go to bed with me even though I'm a Slytherin?"

"No, I would be willing to go to bed with you because you are a very beautiful woman. You're that, no matter what house you were in. But if you wish to look at it that way, then could you go to bed with A Gryffindor.?"

"Well, I go to bed with a Ravenclaw, so why not a Gryffindor."

"Is that an acceptance I hear?"

"What the fuck, why not."

Luna jumped up from her seat, "She said yes!" and the rest of the people in the hall looked to her wondering what she was talking about, while Harry and Daphne had to hide their faces.

The three talked for the rest of their lunch, getting to know one another, and getting closer. Then it was time for class, and the three took of for their next one. They agreed to meet for dinner though and further discuss their arrangement.

Classes had been so much easier since the war ended, and Harry was enjoying them for the first time. Everything came to him so much easier now, even without Hermione's help. He didn't refuse her help, but he really didn't need it. However with her in the Hospital wing with Ginny, the classes didn't feel the same. She was always at his side during class, and he missed her presence. He hoped to have her back soon so that they could talk about a different matter, other than school work.

The three classes went slower than usual, without Hermione there, but Harry got through them and made his way back down to the Main Hall to sit and wait for Luna and Daphne.

He saw Susan walk into the room from Professor McGonagall's office, and she looked lost. She made it to the Hufflepuff table and somehow found her seat. She was clutching a parchment in her hands, holding it tight. Tears were flowing from her eyes like a waterfall.

Luna and Daphne joined him and looked to see what he was staring at. Luna saw Susan and got up and ran to her. She took the parchment from her somehow and soon joined her in her tears. Luna tried getting through to Susan, but she was not focusing on anything. She had a blank stare. She was unresponsive. She was becoming real pale. Harry took Daphne's hand and pulled her with him. He got to Susan and picked her up. He saw this before in people. Susan was going into shock. He told Luna and Daphne to follow him to the Hospital Wing. He ran up the stairs with Susan in his arms, yelling at people to get out of the way. They stared at his as he ran past while carrying a girl. When Luna and Daphne ran past, Luna called out, "Susan was told they found her Aunt's body among the rubble of a deserted building."

Susan had been told that her Aunt was dead, but they never found her body. She was hoping beyond hope that they would find her alive. All that ended with this letter.

Harry got to the wind, and as he approached the doors, they flew open as if on their own, and Harry ran in and placed Susan on a cot next to Hermione. Both Ginny and Hermione wondered what was going on, when Luna and Daphne came running in right behind Harry. They stopped at the foot of the bed where Harry put Susan down on. Luna answered the question on both Hermione and Ginny 's faces. Harry heard it for the first time as well. The room was filled with tears after hearing it. Susan was now more than in shock. She went into a shock induced Coma.

Poppy examined Susan and what she found she did not like. Susan was getting weaker. It was as if she were giving up on life. There was nothing that could be done for her physically. Her only hope was that someone would get through to her spiritually.

Hannah Abbott came running into the wing and went to her closest friend to see if she could help. Then Neville was running into the room to be with his girlfriend Hannah. When Hannah was told what happened, she cried for her friend as she knew Susan never gave up hope about finding her last living relative. The woman who had raised her since her parents died when she was five. She loved her Aunt Amelia like she was her mother. Hannah was not able to get through to her friend, which only made matters worse for her. Her and Susan were like sisters since before school.

Neville comforted Hannah and was able to control her emotionally. She still cried, but she was able to breathe easier with Neville's support. Harry patted Neville on the back for being there to help control a bad situation. Neville looked up and thanked Harry for his concern.

Finally, Neville was able to get Hannah up and take her to her dorm so that she could get some rest, if it was possible. He knew it would be rough for her. He did look to Luna before he left and nodded to her. It was his way of saying 'Help her if you can Luna.' She nodded back to him as if to say,'I will.'

DLD-}

Harry, Luna and Daphne had been with the three girls all night, and in the morning, Luna and Daphne decided it was time to try and get some sleep as well. Of course Harry knew it was for another reason, but he just kissed them both on their cheeks and bid them a good sleep.

Luna changed her kiss from the cheek to his lips. "Thank you Harry, we will. See you all in about eight hours." and the two girls left.

Harry needed sleep as well, but he refused to leave the girls. Hermione and Ginny were getting better, and would soon be able to leave. Susan was not. There was no change with her. Poppy had to give her replenishment fluids to keep her going. Those would only do the trick for so long before she would have to eat solids.

Harry kicked his shoes off and put his feet up on Ginny's bed and leaned back to try and get some sleep. Poppy saw this and was ready to chase him out. Ginny pleaded with her eyes to get her to change her mind. Poppy saw this and let out a breath, and nodded it was OK for now, but no more after this. Ginny understood.

Hermione and Ginny watched as Harry fell asleep like that. They thought he was going to be hurting when he woke up, so Hermione changed the chair into a cot to make him more comfortable. When Harry's head dropped to the mattress they thought it would wake him up, but they were wrong. He just went on sleeping. They both noticed he did not snore as he slept. Ginny knew how bad Ron snored and was happy to see that Harry didn't.

When Harry woke up about six hours later, he thanked Hermione for her thoughtfulness. He felt better now that he had a bit of sleep. Another hour went by, and Luna and Daphne entered the ward carrying some food with them for Harry, Ginny and Hermione to eat. Ginny was glad to see the food as it would be another two hours before Poppy would serve them dinner. They had missed lunch since Harry was sleeping.

DLD-}

Another day went by and there was no change in Susan. They took turns trying to get her respond to talking, but she just laid there with no look of acknowledgment. Hannah and Neville came by again, but she had the same results as the rest.

Luna sat there thinking of something she could do to help Susan out of her coma. She thought they had tried everything, but there had to be something missing, but what. Then she hit upon an idea that was so absurd that it might work. "Harry, do you think Nymphadora would come here if you asked?"

"Only if I didn't call her Nymphadora. Why?"

"I think she may be the only one would could help Susan."

"Tonks may be the only one who could help Susan? How?"

"Just try Please."

Harry went to Minerva's office and when he was told to enter, he asked, "Professor, do you think I could use your floo for a call?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. Can I ask why?"

"I need to see If Tonks will visit us for a while."

"Why Tonks and not Remus or both."

"Good idea Professor. She is more likely to come if I ask for them both."

"Humph, glad I could help."

The two agreed to the visit, and Harry stepped aside as they came through. Harry hugged them both, then Minerva did as well. Then Harry asked them to accompany him to the Hospital wing to see Hermione and Ginny. Once they got there, they were hugged by three of the people in there, while a fourth stood off to the side, and the last one stayed in the bed. Then Luna took Tonks hand and pulled her off to the side. Remus wondered what it was all about and Harry just held his shoulder telling him to let them talk.

Tonks looked back to the bed where the person never looked up when they walked in. Now she knew why and agreed to the request but only if a partition was put up. She did not want anyone to see her like that. Luna asked Poppy if they could use the partitions for an attempt to get Susan to respond. She agreed but only if she could watch to make sure there was nothing that could hurt her. Tonks wasn't too keen on the idea, but agreed as well. Then the partitions were in place and Susan's bed was lost from view. There were also silencing charms put in place.

No one could see or hear Tonks except for Luna and Poppy as she used her morphing abilities to change to Amelia Bones. She did not want the others to see it, because what she was doing was illegal, technically. However, the circumstances called for drastic measures.

Tonks walked forward and talked to Susan, "Susan, darling, you need to let me go. I need to join the others on the other side. I can't do that as long as you are keeping me here. You have to wake up so that I can leave. Your holding me here in your dreams is keeping me from moving forward. I love you sweetheart, you know that. I know you love me and would never hurt me intentionally, but what you are doing is hurting me. Let me go. I will always be a part of you, but you must move on with your life. You have people here that are special Susan, and you have to let them help you through this. Please let me go. I promise I will be there when ever you need me." and Tonks was somehow able to make it look like she disappeared to the others. What she did was morph into a tiny insect to make it appear like she disappeared.

Poppy and Luna looked down to Susan, and saw a smile form and they knew that everything was going to be alright.

While everyone was watching the partition, Tonks appeared behind Remus and touched his shoulder while saying "BOO!" Remus about passed out when she did this.

"Where the Hell did you come from, and don't ever do that again. I think I aged another ten years, as if I wasn't older enough for you. Now instead of eighteen years I'm like twenty eight years older than you. Poor Teddy is going to have a dad and a grandpa in the same person."

"Calm down Love. You'll live longer. Now, how about a kiss for the hero of the day?"

"Hero?" everyone called out.

Luna walked out and smiled, "Yup, a regular Harry Potter type hero. Better even since Harry could not do what Tonks did."

Tonks never received so many hugs in her life. It was embarrassing and heart warming at the same time. She would not tell anyone what she did, but they didn't care for now. All they cared about was that she did it, and Susan will be safe. Luna ran off to tell Hannah and Neville the good news.


	6. Chapter 6

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to take this time to answer Guest's review. In it he told me to take the story off the site and take it to a polygamy site. He said stories like this did not belong here. He also said that he has trashed other stories like mine on the site. Well Guest, you must do a lot of writing, because there are quite a few of them out there. However, it is not as uncommon as you think. I will not go into all the places, as you can find them easily enough on line. I agree that most people feel the same way as you, but the women involved in polygamy like the security of it. It seems you have to be rich to afford it. There are those that go about it in a sneaky fashion, but if they are caught, too bad. To me, if a person can afford it, and the women agree, then more power to them. I myself like the idea of 1 man 1 woman. That's more than I can handle, especially now with the economy so low.

Sorry you all had to bear with this explanation, but I had to put my two cents worth in even if Guest doesn't read it. Now, since I am on a roll, I think I will start this chapter off with a bit of Hanky Panky. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

DLD-} Sexual content to follow, Please skip this if it offends you (Guest).

Luna got her wish when Susan was resting easy after her bout with despair. Harry talked with Hermione and Ginny about what Luna wanted and her told them he agreed with her plans. Ginny at first didn't like the idea. She wanted to be Harry's first lover. Then she reconsidered because she really wanted to save herself for their wedding. Hermione Knew Harry was a man with needs so she accepted it from the start. Like Ginny, she wants to save herself for their wedding, and she knew it was Harry she wanted to wed, even after her long denial of accepting the bond.

So, Harry, Luna and Daphne used his cloak to go unnoticed to the Room of requirement where it would take place for the privacy it provided, and the security.

When they entered the room, they found a large sofa that sat about 10 meters from a king size bed. They went to the sofa first so that Luna and Daphne could help Harry through his first time. Daphne just wanted it to be perfect for Luna so that was all she intended on doing. She was not going to get involved with the sexual part. She didn't know that Luna had other plans, and they always worked for her.

They started by both girls kissing on Harry and taking Harry's hands and placing them on their breasts. They squeezed his hands around them for him to feel their softness. To feel the allure they held with the firmness and the peaks of their nipples. They left his hands when he began to squeeze on his own, and they began to feel Harry's equipment. Daphne gasped when she felt how big he was, and Luna squealed with delight. She thought 'Oh this is going to be fun.'

The girls started to remove Harry's clothes and got him down to his shorts before they stopped. Now Luna told him, "Harry, it's your turn to remove ours."

Daphne balked at this, "No Luna, mine stay on."

"But Daph, we can't get Harry naked if we aren't both naked as well. He will feel cheated. You don't want to cheat Harry do you?"

"But I am not taking part in this. Why should I be naked?"

Luna smiled at her girlfriend, "Daph, I have seen your naked body before, and I can honestly say you have nothing to be ashamed of. It is beautiful. I want to see it as well as Harry. You aren't going to deny me are you?"

Daphne shook her head, "You are a sneaky little twit, do you know that?"

Luna still had her smile going, "I know, but you still love me, don't you? Now be a good girl and let Harry take your clothes off. As you can see he already has mine off."

Harry was lost in heaven after he finished removing Luna's clothes. It was the second naked female body he had seen, but the first one up close. He saw Hermione in a stream while they were on the search, taking a bath. He was sure she saw him looking, but she never said anything, and he walked back to the tent to wait for her to finish. He tried to compare Luna to Hermione. Luna has smaller breasts, but she had a lean look to her, while Hermione was bigger around the hips. When Daphne told him to go ahead and start, Harry did the one thing she was not expecting. He put his hands to her face, "Daphne, I will only do it if it is what you really want. Tell me this and I will do it."

Daphne fell back in shock. "You really care how I feel Harry?"

"Of course I do. If I didn't, it would be like a form of rape and I could never do that. It's doing something against what the female wishes."

"If this is going to work, I suppose you will see me naked sooner or later. I can't think of a better time than now, while I am here with a friend to help me through it. So, please go ahead, it is what I want you to do."

"Before I do, I want you to know that you have two friends here Daphne. That is if you will take me as one?"

"Don't you think it is a little late for me to be calling you a friend when I am about to let you see me naked? I would hope you see me as more than that because you are going to be seeing more of me than any other male has ever seen."

"Do I call you my girlfriend then?"

"For a start, and you can work your way up."

Harry smiled at that one and he began to unbutton her blouse. Once he finished, he pulled it from her shoulders and placed it on the table with Luna and his clothing. He then unfastened her skirt and pulled it down her legs, keeping his eyes on her exposed flesh. Daphne began to get a little nervous about this, but did not stop him.

He then went to her bra, but had trouble with the hooks on the back. Luna giggled at his efforts and helped him out. She reached behind Daphne and with a twist of her fingers, the hooks came undone and the bra fell to Daphne's lap. Harry thought they magnificent. Twin perfection like Fred and George use to say. He reached out a hand and felt the smooth flesh of one of her mounds. He handled it as if it would hurt her if he was any rougher.

Daphne could not believe how gentle Harry was, but it also got her to want them to be handled a little rougher. She covered Harry's hand and squeezed it tighter and she made a pleasant sound as he did. Harry heard this and got bolder with his grip, and brought his second hand up and did the same with it.

Now Daphne was getting hotter as Harry became bolder. However, Luna was getting tired of waiting, so she pulled Harry's hands off Daphne's breasts and put them on hers. Though Luna's breasts were smaller, her nipples were larger and darker. They grew with Harry's touch.

Harry couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this encounter with the girls. He was nervous at first, but they were showing him what they wanted, and he was responding. He played with Luna's breasts for another five minutes, and then turned to Daphne and ran his fingers under the elastic of her pants and began tugging them down her legs. Where Luna was clean shaven, Daphne had a small thin patch of hair over her lower lips. The hair was soft and curly. He ran his fingers over it once he the pants off her legs. Then he looked up to Daphne and put his fingers on her pussy lips and ran them down the slit. He found a small hard nob near the top and when he rubbed it, Daphne let out a loud moan, meaning she liked it, so he continued to play with it, making Daphne go wild.

Luna took their hands and pulled them towards the bed. She pushed them down on it and before she joined them she spoke up, "Now listen you two, I'm here also. I need some attention as well. Now Harry, you have two hands, use them both. One on Daph and one on me. Daph, you play with Harry's thingie, and I'll play with his lips."

Daphne laughed at her description of Harry cock. But stopped when she grabbed a hold of it. Her fingers barely got around it.

Luna was kissing Harry like it was never going to happen again. She knew better, but she wanted to make a good first impression. It seemed to be working as Harry was pushing his head up for more. She was never one to refuse anyone what they wanted if she could give it to them.

Harry could not believe what these two girls were doing to him. He never felt this weak before, but it was a wonderful type of weakness. Then he felt something even better. Daphne had put his manhood in her mouth and was sucking on it. It was only instinct that got his wanting to push up against her mouth when she went down, and back out when she withdrew. It was like he was fucking her face but not forcefully.

Then he found a second set of lips down there, and he had double the pleasure. Luna used her tongue and licked the length of it while Daphne just had the head of his manhood in her mouth. Then Daphne withdrew altogether to let Luna try it, while she came up and kissed Harry like Luna had.

Then Daphne sat up and moved around on the bed so that Harry could get his first taste of Pussy. She lowered herself on to his mouth where he used his tongue like Luna had on his manhood. He wasn't expecting to taste anything, but he was wrong. There was a strong taste to it, like a musk perfume with out the smell of perfume. It was an odd taste, but fully enjoyable. He took his task to full order and soon had Daphne writhing on his face as he explored every thing there was to explore, including the small hard nub. Daphne experienced the first orgasm as she exploded on Harry's face. When he tasted the juice that flowed from her pussy, he had to have more. The animal lust had escaped Harry and he just went with it. Daphne was getting the full treatment now and was enjoying more than she could imagine.

Luna looked up to see what was shaking the bed, and saw Daphne going wild on Harry's face and she saw Harry's tongue dancing all over Daphne's pussy. Luna decided it was time to ride Harry and see if he was another Neville or if he could last until she had her first orgasm. She did like Daphne did, but it was on his thingie, not his face. She lowered herself until she felt it start to enter her, then she went slow and easy so as not to hurt Harry or her.

Harry felt heaven sliding down his manhood. He couldn't see her, but he knew what Luna was doing, and was seeing lights flash everywhere. Then Luna began to go faster and faster. Harry almost forgot about Daphne from the pleasure he was getting from Luna, but Daphne soon reminded him he had two girls there. Harry was ready to black out from the pleasure he was feeling.

Luna about cried when Daphne had another orgasm an d wished she had changed places with her so that she could be enjoying what she was. But to be honest, she was enjoying the ride she was on, and Harry was not only bigger than Neville but he has lasted longer. He still hadn't shot a load, and she had been riding it for ten minutes now. She saw Daphne fall off Harry, wearing a huge smile on her face. She looked to Harry, and saw his face smeared with Daphne's juices. She leaned forward and began to lick them off to clean up for Harry. Harry just grabbed her head and pulled her to his lips and kissed her with a lust of an animal.

Harry began to push harder into Luna as he kissed her. Luna was returning the passion with some of her own. Harry soon had her so hot, she was ready to explode like Daphne did. But for some reason, Harry slowed down, as if he were trying to extend Luna's orgasm. It was driving her crazy as he slowed down to almost a stop. The once again he was driving like there was no tomorrow. Luna's peak was even greater this time and felt if she didn't cum this time she would die. Then, it hit her, and she passed out from the greatest orgasm she ever experienced. She fell to the side and soon woke up to Daphne kissing her trying to get her to respond.

"OH Daph, I love you, but you have got to try that. Harry hit me so hard that it sent fireworks throughout my body. They exploded in my head causing me to black out. I don't know if he could match that, but I sure the hell am going to try."

"Maybe later girls, but I think we need to get back to Hermione, Ginny and Susan. I don't want them sending out a search party. They will never find us and may declare us missing in action."

"I can deal with that, how about you Daph?"

"You were good Harry. I'm glad Luna talked me into it. But next time I ride the stallion while you water it."

"Deal, love. Now come on and lets get dressed."

Harry couldn't help himself. He wouldn't let the girls dress themselves. He had to do it for them, taking his time, enjoying the view and the light touches as he drew the clothes across their bodies. The girls didn't mid this at all. It sent shivers down their spine.

Once he finished with the girls, they did the same thing for his. Luna returned the favor when she ran her nails up Harry's back causing him to shake uncontrollably.

They finally finished and Harry removed all the spell from the door and they walked out into the empty hallway. He was holding both their hands as they walked to the Hospital wing.

DLD-}

The three were surprised when they walked in and saw Susan sitting up and talking to Hermione and Ginny. She was still upset, but was getting better. She thanked Harry and Luna for what they did to help her, and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She saw Daphne standing there and asked her to come over, and she repeated the action.

"What was that for, I didn't do anything?"

"You came in with them, so I assume you ate friends with them. If I hug and kiss them, I can do no less for you. Besides, you looked too happy so I wished to share the happiness with you. You don't mind do you, my stealing your happiness that is?"

"Believe me, I have enough to share." She laughed as did Luna and Harry. This soon got Hermione and Ginny laughing which made Susan wonder what was going on and if they would share the joke.

"Would someone please tell me what's so funny?"

Luna said "Maybe later when you got your strength back, Susan. It's funny in a different way than you might think."

"I look forward to your explanation then. Now, Harry can you get me something to eat, I'm starving."

"Right away. Come on Luna, you can go with me."

"Not without me your not." called out Daphne.

The three of them were laughing as they left the wing.

Susan looked to Hermione and Ginny, and they just laughed all over again. "Come on girls, tell me what's so funny."

Ginny decided to go ahead and tell her, and Susan was laughing just as loud as they were when Ginny finished. "I wish I had friends like that." she said between laughs.

Hermione got serious for a moment, "You already have friends like that, Susan. You have me, Ginny, Harry, Luna and Daphne. You couldn't ask for better friends except for maybe Hannah."

"I like Hannah, but she is too serious for me. Besides, now that she has Neville there is little time for me. You have seen how little time she spends here. I don't begrudge her though, as she has her own life to lead."

Ginny had to tell her, "Susan, I don't know if you want to hear this or not, but I have to tell you that I'm glad that Neville found someone he could love like he does Hannah. After what we went through in sixth year, it was good that he had someone to lean on after it was over."

"I know Ginny, I feel happy for him too. But with Hannah not being around, I felt lonely. I was glad that my seventh year was offered to me again so that I wouldn't be alone anymore."

"Well, you'll never be alone again." Hermione added.

"I don't know Hermione. I have no place to go. The Death Eaters destroyed our home looking for Aunt Amelia. Where am I going to stay?"

"For now, right here. Well, maybe not here in the wing, but in Hogwarts. We'll worry about the rest later."

Harry, Luna and Daphne walked in carrying trays with enough food in them to feed an army, or a Midnight snack for Ron. He placed a tray in front of each girl and one of them sat with a girl to share the meal. Harry sat with Ginny and they talked while they ate. Daphne sat with Hermione and they talked as they ate. Luna sat with Susan and Susan told her she heard what the joke was and the laughing started all over again.

When it was time to leave, all that was left in the wing was Susan, but the others would join her first thing in the morning to make sure she would not be alone.

Susan was troubled and could not sleep. She missed her Aunt too much too get any rest. Finally Poppy had to give her a sleeping potion so that she could get some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 7

The following morning Susan was released from Madam Pomfrey's care. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were there to escort her to the hall for breakfast, and meet up with Luna and Daphne.

They found the two ladies talking while waiting for the rest. They looked up and saw them walking across the hall to where they were seated, but were stopped by Draco Malfoy. "Potter I need to talk to you."

"Sure Draco, what is is you need?"

"Since you called me Draco, will it be alright if I call you Harry?" When Harry nodded his OK, Draco continued, "Harry I have a major problem that only you can settle."

"ME! How can I settle any problem you have Draco?"

"Before my father died, he made a marriage contract with Lester Parkinson for Pansy. I had my fun with Pansy, but, I don't want to marry her. Truth is, I love some one else."

"That still doesn't tell me how I can help you?"

"You don't know? You are the head of House Black. As the head of the only family we have left, you can void the contract. To do this, we will have to give up the Malfoy name, and if you allow it, take up the Black name. Then if you allow it, you can void the contract as a violation of my right of free will. As long as we keep the Malfoy name, that is not possible."

"How do you know I am the head of House Black? I don't even know I was the Head of house?"

"You mean to tell me you haven't heard the will of cousin Sirius. He left you everything, except for what he left for Lupin. With what you already had, and with the Black estate, you are fairly well off, Harry. Better off than us by a long shot, even before they took half our estate. It didn't leave us poor, but, Mum and I may have to tighten our belts for a while, until we can figure out a budget. We will have to sell Malfoy Manor, to pay off our creditors. Things have changed Harry, and not all for the better."

"Do you know what I have to do to get all this accomplished? I'm lost when it comes to politics, and pure blood bureaucracy. However, I think I have a couple of people here to help me. Daphne, Susan, what do you think?"

Susan stepped to the front, "Harry all it takes is for you to go to Gringotts, and ask to hear the will, and accept it's request. Then you have to accept Narcissa and Draco into house Black, and while you're at it, Maybe you could accept Andromeda back into the family as well. I am sure she would appreciate it. You might also want to ask Remus if he knows about Sirius' will. Then find out about you parents will. You may as well get it all done in one setting. Once that is done, you can find all contracts pending for the Black family, and void those you deem unacceptable."

"Susan, you make it sound all so easy, but it really isn't, is it?"

"It's really not that hard Harry, just time consuming. Once you start it, expect to be all day with it. We all will be there for any help we may be able to give. What with my knowledge of the workings of the Ministry, and Daphne with her pure blood status and knowledge, we should be able to handle it, plus Narcissa will be there. You might look into getting a Barrister as well. They come in handy, when large sums of money are involved."

"Is there anything else I should know? I don't want to appear lost when I approach the Goblins. SHIT! The Goblins, I don't think they like me too well right now. We did sort of leave in a hurry the last time I was there, and we left the place a mess. Plus we left with something of theirs they may not take kindly to."

Harry had to explain the whole thing to everyone but Hermione. To say that this brought down the house would be close . The girls and Draco were laughing so hard that the rest of the hall had to know what was so funny, This brought more laughter, including the Professors. Harry and Hermione were beet red with embarrassment.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward while this was going on, and was the only sober face in the crowd, besides Harry and Hermione. "Mr. Potter, It is to my displeasure, that I tell you your presence has been requested by the Goblin Director, Ragnok. He did say the sooner the better."

"Double shit. Draco, I may not be as rich as you thought, and I don't know what I'll be able to do from behind bars. Shit, shit, shit. I knew I had to eventually face them, but not this soon."

Hermione was holding her head in her hands, looking like she was ready to cry. Draco couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing once again. Hermione looked up, her eyes all red and swollen, and Harry looked angry at him for this callous act.

Draco calmed himself, and explained, "Harry, Hermione, you do know the Goblins have insurance don't you. They are protected from this sort of situation. As long as you were doing this in a noble nature, for the common good for all involved, the worst you could get is a slap on the wrist. I'm sorry if I made you upset, but the looks on both your faces was priceless."

Hermione was ready to strangle the ferret. Harry was ready to do something horrible, but, couldn't figure out what exactly.

Then Luna brought them all back to the situation, "Draco, we all thought that you and Pansy were going to become a couple. But you said you were in love with some one else? Does this person know that you love her, or Him?"

This brought laughter form Harry and Hermione, and the rest of the group as well. This time it was Draco that was red faced, "It was a her, and no she didn't know I liked her."

"Then how is it that you love her? Did you even get to know her?"

"Of course I knew her. But not as well as I would have liked to. We didn't travel in the same circles."

"So she isn't a Slytherin then?" Luna added.

"I didn't say that. Not all Slytherin students got along. But I'm not saying if she was or she wasn't."

"So she was a Slytherin!" Luna answered.

"How do you figure that?" Asked Hermione?

"Draco was too quick to defend his house. If she was in another house, he would have just said no."

Hermione thought on that a bit, and saw the logic to her assumption. She was gaining a new respect for the Ravenclaw member of the group. This was when she made a new discovery, "Harry, do you realize that you have a member of each house associated with this group?"

"Yes Hermione. This has crossed my mind."

Hermione thought out loud, "I wonder if this means anything?"

Daphne made her thoughts known, "I think it does Hermione. I believe each one of us is a part of Harry. Ginny is his heart, Luna is his soul, You are his wisdom, Susan is his conscience, and I am his spirit."

Both Harry and Hermione were taken back by this, and Luna just agreed, "I think Daphne is right Harry. It makes sense if you think about it."

Draco, in the mean time had his head buried in his arms. Luna saw this and commented on it, " Draco, it was Daphne, wasn't it?"

Draco lifted his head and looked at her. There were actually tears in his eyes. Luna was correct, it was Daphne.

Daphne looked over to Draco like she was looking at him for the first time, "I'm sorry Draco."

Draco smiled at her, "It's not your fault, I never showed you a bit of interest. I was always with Pansy draped all over me. Now, to get back to my problem, Harry will you help me."

"School will be out the day after tomorrow, I will go see the Goblins then and take you all with me, you included, Draco. It might be better if you brought your mother also. And also Andromeda. I will talk to Professor McGonagall to see if she could reach Remus so that he could be there also. I want every one there that may be involved."

Draco looked at Harry with a sigh of relief. "Thanks Harry. Even if this doesn't work, knowing you tried to help, when you didn't have to makes it feel like it will be alright in the end."

Once breakfast was over, they all made their way to their work stations. The work they did today was all cosmetic. Once it was done, then the castle would be ready for the next school year. Harry and Hermione, as well as Ron were asked to see the head mistress before they called it a day. They were all heading there together.

As they approached the Gargoyle, they realized that they didn't know the password. It wasn't necessary, as when they approached him, he moved out of the way to let them pass. As they passed, Hermione said thank you, and was surprised when he said, "You are quite welcome my dear, anytime."

Harry and Ron snickered at this, while Hermione blushed. She wasn't expecting a response.

At the top of the steps, they were ready to knock on the door, when it opened for them. Being used to the strange working of this office, he just walked in, followed by Hermione then Ron.

"Please sit down, I have something to tell you that you may not find pleasant." When they were seated, Minerva continued. "I am afraid that you all will be returning here next year, to finish your schooling. The Ministry sent out a message stating that because of the mess of last year, all students who were not able to attend for what ever reason had to return to finish their schooling. This means you three also. Miss Granger, I am pleased , but dismayed to tell you that you will be one of two head girls. The other will be Miss Weasley. I am sorry you have to share the duties, but, I had to be fair to the class below you."

Hermione was tickled pink, "Professor, there is nothing to worry about. I understand your dilemma. I'm just proud to be chosen. But, may I ask why Ginny?"

"Did none of you know that Ginny was a Prefect last year?"

This was a first for any of them. It seems that her and Neville were made Prefects because Hermione and Ron missed the school year.

Ron did not like this turn of events. he thought he was through with school. He didn't have any plans for what he would do, but, going back to school would have never been a part of them. Now it seems his plans had been made for him. Then he thought, "Professor, what about the seventh years that will not be graduating?"

"All seventh will be given the choice of either repeating, or attempt to take their N.E.W.T.S. If they opt for the NEWTS, they have one week to prepare, otherwise they will be back as well."

"Thank you Professor. Maybe next year won't be so bad after all."

"Excuse me! Are you saying Hogwarts is bad, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well you have to admit, Professor, it hasn't been like paradise for us these past seven years, even if we were not here for this one, this is where we ended up."

"Point taken Mr. Weasley." Minerva stated with raised eye brows. "Now, if there are no further questions, you may go, and please have a relaxing summer. You all deserve it."

"Thank you Professor." came from them all.

DLD-}

The group was sitting in the great hall after dinner, just talking. Draco had joined them, as well as Daphne's younger sister Astoria. It was amazing how much she looked like Daphne. Draco was especially noticing this. and it caused Astoria to blush at his admiring her. Daphne saw this, and nudged Luna to look at the pair, which was probably the wrong thing to do.

Luna turned to see what Daphne was pointing out, and saw Astoria blushing. She made a comment, "Ohhh, Astoria I love the make-up you're wearing, what color is that?"

Astoria's blush grew deeper, "I'm not wearing any Luna."

Luna scrunched up her eyes, "Then are you a Metamorph?"

"No, why?"

"Well you sure are changing your color pretty fast."

This got the whole group laughing, including Astoria.

When it was time to return to their dorms, or where ever they were going, Harry asked Susan, Luna and Daphne if they could go on alone. He wanted to spend some time alone with Hermione and Ginny.

Luna once again pouted, "Not another night without the Muscle of Love. Harry I hope this isn't going to become a regular occurence. We get lonely with out it, I mean you."

Harry buried his head in laughter. No wonder he loved this girl. She reminded him of the twins. She was even funnier, if that was possible, as she was so spontaneous. They all agreed to his request, and Luna and Daphne pulled Susan to their secret place.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione made their way to the Gryph common room where they took a seat in front of the fireplace. Harry always wondered why his spot was always vacant.

The two girls cuddled into his arms, laying their heads on his shoulders getting comfortable.

"Hermione, Ginny, you don't know how happy I am that you finally accepted your bonds. Ginny, I was really worried about you. The longer you denied it, the sicker you looked. I don't know what finally got you to accept it, but for that I'm Glad it was enough. Now, Hermione and I have something to tell you. Go ahead Hermione, you tell her."

Hermione looked to Harry for a second, then remembered their talk to Minerva, "Ginny, it seems you and I have been chosen to be the Head Girls Next Year. Professor McGonagall felt like she needed to do this because of two seventh year groups of students would be attending next year."

Ginny leaned across Harry and Hugged Hermione, and then she hugged Harry, and added a kiss. Hermione pouted, "What, no kiss for me?"

Ginny leaned back across Harry and gave Hermione a kiss. Then pulled off and gave Harry a second Kiss.

Hermione pouted once again, and Ginny giggled as she leaned across Harry once more and gave Hermione another kiss. She did not give Harry a kiss this time.

Now Harry was pouting, so Ginny got up, and pushed herself between Harry and Hermione, and they both leaned for kisses for her.

There was no sex for them that night, but there was a lot of kissing, much to the pleasure of them all, until it was time to retire for the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 8

The day for the students to begin their summer break arrived, and the students boarded the train for their trip home, minus Harry and his ladies plus Draco and Astoria. They had a 10am appointment with Gringotts, and Minerva allowed them to use her floo connection to the bank for travel.

They were gathered in her office awaiting the time to go and Minerva was to go with them for reasons unknown. They assumed it was Hogwarts business.

At 9:55 am the floo flared and Harry had the Ladies go through first. Then he and Draco stepped through. They were met by a teller, and two armed guards, who escorted them to a private room. Harry looked at Draco with a look of concern on his face. Draco had a look of shock on his. He did not expect to be greeted by armed guards.

The room they entered was filled with seats surrounding a long table that had one occupant seated at the end. This had to be the Director of Gringotts.

He asked them all to take a seat, and Harry made sure he had Daphne on one side of him, and Susan on the other so that they could speak to each other with out interference from the rest of the group.

Narcissa, Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, and Aberforth soon joined the group.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Ragnok, and I am the Director of the London extension of Gringotts Bank. You are all assembled here to hear the last will and Testament of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Ignotius Peverell, and Lucius Malfoy. If their are no objections, I would like to start with the Malfoy will." He looked around, and found no objections, and started up. "To save time, I will just get to the jist of all the wills, as we all know the legal formalities. Lucius states that he leaves all his worldly possessions to his wife Narcissa, and his son Draco Malfoy. He also leaves his property to Narcissa, however, it has been noted that the property was sold to honor debts that Lucius had accrued. The balance of the sale has been added to the account, minus 50% taken by the Ministry for crimes against the state, leaving a total 3,700,000 galleons to Narcissa and Draco. Are there any questions concerning this?"

Draco had his hand raised and Ragnok acknowledged him. "Sir, isn't that total kind of low?"

Ragnok looked at the figures, "No sir they are correct. It seems that large withdrawals were made as of one month ago. In total, 15,000,000 galleons. They were taken by bank draft, and have been redeemed by one Pious Thickness, Minister of Magic."

Both Narcissa and Draco shook Their heads. They knew the Dark Lord was using their money to help his cause, but didn't know to what extent. Now that they knew, they couldn't believe that Lucius allowed this to happen. Were other families also being financially raped. There was nothing they could do about it now.

"If there are no further questions, I will proceed to the next will. This is the last will and Testament of Albus Dumbledore. To my brother Aberforth I leave 25% of my holdings located in vault # 101. I also leave him my residence located in Hogsmeade at 25 Rowena Lane. To Minerva McGonagall I leave 25% of that same vault, and the students of Hogwarts in her capable hands, take care of them Minerva, for they are a precious commodity. To Gringott's bank I leave 25% of this vault to cover any expenses accrued during the war. Finally to Harry Potter, I leave 25% of this vault, and my collection of trinkets stored in the Head Mistress' office at Hogwarts. I also ask that Harry takes care of my Familiar, Fawkes. He is very special Harry." and there was a flash, and Fawkes was perched on Harry's shoulder.

Ragnok completed the reading of Dumbledore's will by giving the net worth to each recipient, "The amount to each individual in this will totals 13,000,000 galleons."

Ragnok continued on to the next will, "Next we have the last Will and Testament of Ignotious Peverell, who leaves everything in vault 87 to his last remaining heir, Harry Potter. To Mr. Potter he also leaves his residence at 17 Morning Glory Rd in the town of Godric's Hollow. The amount of 45,000,000 galleons will be moved to Mr. Potter's main vault numbered vault 35."

Harry was having trouble catching his breath. Without the Black estate, and his own, he was already worth 58,000,000 galleons.

"Next will is for the estate of Sirius Black. To Andromeda Tonks He first wishes to Reinstate her into the Family Black and 20,000,000 Galleons. He states he wishes he had done this sooner, but the times wouldn't allow it, and he expresses his feelings with a deep regret. To his cousin Bellatrix LeStrange he leaves 10 galleons which he hopes she chokes on it. To his cousin Narcissa he leaves 10 galleons, but, with the stipulation that if she should decide to leave the Malfoy Family, she would be reinstated to the Black Family, and receive 20,000,000 galleons. To Remus Lupin, he leaves 20,000,000 galleons and Black Manor to do with as he wishes, Hopefully burn it. Finally to Harry Potter, he leaves the remaining 90,000,000 galleons, and the content of vault 79 with the warning not touch anything that hasn't been tested for dark magic. He also leaves him the Black Family ring, designating him as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. He also leaves this letter to Harry, and wishes him to read it when he was alone, or with a loved one, who ever the red head may be."

Ragnok took a break here to have a drink of water, and collect his thoughts. It was already a long day, and he still had another will to go through. "Does anyone wish to break for lunch, It has been a long morning, and we still have a lot to go through?"

Aberforth and Minerva were excused from the rest of the reading as was Narcissa, but she was staying because Draco was. Remus and Tonks stayed as they were mentioned in James' will. Andromeda stayed to watch Teddy who had been held by Luna, Ginny and Hermione. The Goblins had the lunch brought to the room so they wouldn't have to face any unwanted fanfare. Harry appreciated this. While they ate, Ragnok approached Harry, and sat next to him and they talked about the incident that took place two weeks ago. "Mr. Potter, I am sure you are wondering what punishment you will be receiving for your transgressions against the bank. I am here to tell you, that nothing will held against you. After talking to Griphook, and learning what it was you were after, we looked further into the subject, and learned it had been stolen from a witch forty years earlier. While we can't control what is stored in these vaults, we can control what type of punishment will be handed out in the event of a break in. In this case none, as you stole back an item that was stolen in the first place. You can't steal what has already been stolen, now can you. As for the Dragon, we owe you for that, as we were getting ready to move him to Romania, and the Dragon Reserve, and replace him with a younger one. And the damage to the bank was covered by the money left in the Dumbledore will. So you see, there is nothing to be punished for, when every thing is right."

Harry fell back in his chair with a sigh of relief. But Ragnok was not finished, "Now, since I have your attention, You do realize that you are now the Head of House of three Ancient and Noble families. With this comes the responsibility of providing an heir for each. What this means is that you must marry a different woman to carry the name of the respective family. I hope you don't find this to be a problem. Each woman must carry the family name for the line to continue. I notice that you arrived with six young ladies, are they all with you?"

"No sir, but five of them are."

Ragnok smiled at this. "So, you have no problem finding three wives then?"

"None sir, But, I have a Question. Both Daphne and Susan have a problem that I think needs to be approached."

The two girls in question heard their names mentioned and listened to what was said.

"And what might that be Mr. Potter?"

"Well sir, since I have to marry into three different families, with different names, would it be possible to marry, and have the ladies keep their family name, to keep the family from losing it's place in the register. Susan especially needs this, as she is the last remaining member of her family."

"What you ask is quite common Mr. Potter. Many families have continued on because of something like this. If the lady wishes to keep her last name, there is not a problem. However, since you brought it up, I do see a problem if Mr. Malfoy should share the name Black with you. If he has a male heir, and you have a male heir, who would carry on the title of head of house Black?"

"I don't see that as a problem sir. The oldest would carry on the title, when the time came."

Draco saw where this was going, and settled the matter, "Harry, If mother choses to take the Black name, I will chose to remain a Malfoy. That will allow the two family names to continue and the blood line."

This time it was Ragnok that gave a sigh of relief. He was worried about rivalries that could develope between the families. With the Malfoy name being continued, that solved the problem.

With lunch finished, it was time to get back to the reading of the final will. "For the last will to be carried out, we come to the reading of James and Lily Potter's last Will and Testament. It is the wish of James and Lily that in the event that if one of the two remaining friends of the Potters be unavailable for this reading the last remaining member, who ever it is be the legal guardian for Harry James Potter, their son, until he comes of age. Since he is of age, I ask if Remus Lupin still wishes to hold this title?"

Remus was shocked at this turn of events. He didn't know what to think. He would love to be the father that Harry never had, but, with him of age, Harry may think it is not necessary.

When Remus did not reply right away, Harry answered for him, "Sir, Mr. Lupin would be honored to hold this title. I would be honored if he would accept it. Please Remus, as the last act of love for my family, accept this?"

Remus had tears flowing from his eyes. He never considered asking Harry what he wished. Now he felt like a Potter, being accepted by Harry like this. "Director Ragnok, I accept this honor that has been bestowed upon me. Harry, I may not be James, and Tonks may not be Lily, well she could if she wanted to, but still, I love you as my son. I have since I first laid eyes on you. You were about a month old when I first saw you. I just came back from Europe, trying to get the support of the werewolves there, and I learned about Lily delivering you from Albus. Lily and James were so proud of you. You were their pride and joy. However they were nothing to what Sirius thought of you. You were his heir the minute he held you in his arms. He even shared blood with you, to ensure it. Yes Harry you are a Black by blood. Now, I will be a Potter by Proxy. Not the same, but no less in feelings. We all shared the love for you."

Harry tried holding back the tears from Remus' statement, and Luckily Ragnok got Harry's mind off the moment, "If we could please continue. Since you are the last remaining friend of the Potters Mr. Lupin, it is the wish of James and Lily that you receive another 20,000,000 galleons to raise Mr. Potter to be the man they wanted him to be. I believe he is already there. Now to Harry James Potter. You are to receive the contents of Vault #22, and vault #687. You are also to receive the residence located at #16 Willow Lane in the village of Godric's Hollow. There is also Potter's Keep located in Dover. They have also left you with letters which they would like for you to read in the company of loved ones. Mr. Lupin there is also a letter for you, and Mr. Black, which I will give to you also. Is there anything you wish to ask Mr. Potter?"

"As a matter of fact sir, there is. It seems Mr. Malfoy has a problem of a Marriage Contract left by his Father prior to the final battle. Does what happened here today, affect that in any way?"

Draco smiled at Harry when he asked this for him. He mouthed thank you to him.

Ragnok commented, "I take it that Mr. Malfoy does not wish this contract to take place?"

"That is correct sir." Harry answered.

"Mrs. Malfoy, do you wish to drop the name Malfoy and become a Black family member once again?"

Narcissa smiled at Andy, "Yes sir, that is my wish."

"Well with that being said, and with Mr. Malfoy now being the Head of House Malfoy, That contract becomes null and void. Mr. Malfoy has to be free to make his own life decisions. that includes who he marries. Even the Ministry can say nothing about this, contract or not. Being Head of House puts him above any contracts made on him by another. Now, is there anything else anyone wishes to ask?"

"Good, then if you don't mind, I'm going to go have me a glass of Elfin wine. Please have a good day."

And with that, the long day was over. Harry would return later to find the where about of Potter's Keep and see what condition it was in. Remus had never been there and did not remember James ever going there. Godric's Hollow was the only home he ever remembered James living in.

Once they were out in the Alley, Harry realized he didn't know where he was staying. He also thought that Susan was in the same situation. Black Manor was out of the question because of the damage done by the death eater attack. He didn't think it would be appropriate for them both to stay with the Weasley's.

Hermione suggested they stay with her in her house. Her parents never sold their home, and it was still fully furnished, so that was where they would stay for a couple of weeks, before they took off to go find Hermione's parents in Australia. Harry decided that they all would go as a vacation. Draco and Astoria included. This met with a great cheer from them all. They now had something to look forward to during the summer break.

Luna asked if she could stay with the three for the two weeks, and Hermione agreed to this, and Luna pulled her into a hug that embarrassed her, but made her feel good.

They all said their goodbyes, with Harry getting kisses from Ginny and Daphne. Draco and Astoria would be staying with Andromeda, along with Narcissa.

Remus got a contractor to go through Black Manor and redo the entire home. It would take a while to complete, but, in the end it would be worth it.

When Harry, Hermione, Susan and Luna arrived to Hermione's home, the girls relaxed while Harry slipped off to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He wasn't alone for long, as Luna decided to go help him.

"Somebody need some help?"

Harry turned and smiled to Luna, "I could probably use a hand."

"Well I have two, so that should make it easier."

"Come here love, I do need your help with something. I need you to reach up and get the mixing bowl down for me, while I pick you up."

"OH POO!"

Harry didn't understand what Luna's problem was, "Is something the matter Luna?"

"You have to ask me this, when I am wearing jeans. Why couldn't I have worn a dress. It would have been much more fun."

Harry laughed at this beautiful woman. "That may be, but the view will be just as good and a lot more fun."

"That's why I love you so much Harry, you always see the brighter side of things. Now pick me up so that can that bowl for. Take your time and enjoy the view."

"Oh that I will pet, that I will."


	9. Chapter 9

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 9

When Ginny and Daphne were ready to leave the train station Daphne asked Ginny if she could speak to her mum before she left. Ginny took her to Molly where Daphne asked, "Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if you would mind if I could stay with Ginny for a a while? Harry has asked us to accompany him and Hermione to get her parents in Australia. I don't really want to be alone during that time."

Molly looked shocked as this was the first she heard about the trip. "Just when were you going to tell me about this young lady? Will there be any adults going with you? How long are you going to be there? Where will you stay?"

Ginny stopped her mum before she asked any more questions. "Mum, I just found out about it on the train, so I was going to ask you when we got home. Yes there will be adults going with us, as Remus and Tonks consented to go as sort of a honeymoon. Harry has booked us into a hotel, where we will conduct our search for Mr. and Mrs. Granger. We should be about two weeks, and we will be leaving in thirteen days. Daphne and I became friends at school, and I would like to have her with me to get to know her better. Harry will be staying at Hermione's until we are ready to leave, as well as Luna. Please let Daphne stay with us. It will be so lonely there by myself."

Molly thought on it for a bit, but relented, "Fine, but you might want to go with her to ask her mother if it's alright. Just use the floo to come home, and you just be quick about it. I expect to see you in about one hour."

Ginny hugged her mother, and kissed her on the cheek, and she left with Daphne to go and ask her mum if it was alright. Ginny waved to her mum to let her know they were leaving. Ginny and Daphne left for the Leaky Cauldron to floo to Daphne's house for her to pack some clothes for her stay and trip.

When they arrived, Ginny took in the splendor of Daphne's home, and felt embarrassed about Daphne staying at the Burrow. Daphne saw the worry on Ginny's face, "Ginny, what's the matter? Why the look of worry on your face?"

"Your home is so beautiful. I wished we had asked to stay here instead? You'll probably laugh when you see our home."

Daphne smiled at Ginny, "Ginny, believe me, I will not laugh at your home. I have seen the love your family shares, and that is what makes a house a home. I would never laugh at something so beautiful. Now, come and help me pack. We don't have that much time, and I don't want to get on your mum's bad side before we even get there."

Ginny laughed at this, as she knew her mum's temper. They went to Daphne's room where they gathered what Daphne would be taking with her, and went back down stairs for Daphne to say goodby to her mum and dad. Ginny stood by the floo to wait.

When she was done, Daphne walked over to Ginny, and together they floo traveled to the Burrow.

It was Daphne's turn to to look in awe at the home of the Weasley's. "Ginny, you are one lucky witch. This place is wonderful. It is so homey and comfortable. You can feel the love flowing through out the place. My home is pretty, but this place is gorgeous. I love it."

Ginny glowed from the praise coming from her friend. She was never so proud of her home and family as she was at that moment. She took Daphne's hand and took her to her room to get her settled.

DLD-}

The girls woke up the next morning to find some one missing. "Where's Harry?" Luna asked.

They all got up and opened the door to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Hermione wondered about this, as she didn't think there was any breakfast food in the house. The three entered the kitchen to see Harry moving about the kitchen, preparing their meal. He looked over at the three and smiled, "Good morning Ladies, and how are you all this morning? Is every one hungry? I took the liberty to go out and get some food for us Hermione. There didn't seem to be anything here for breakfast. Hope you don't mind?"

Hermione smiled brightly at him, "Harry you didn't have to do this, but quite honestly, I am so glad you did, as I am starving. I'm sure the other two are as well."

Susan nodded and Luna added her comments, "Harry, if you cook as well as you do other things, I look forward to breakfast, as I am very hungry. Hermione, do you have the Wiznet here to listen to some music while we wait for breakfast?"

"Not the Wiznet Luna, but I have a muggle radio we can listen to. It's in the den. I'll let you pick what station you wish to listen to."

Luna went to the den, and found the radio Hermione mentioned. She looked at it for a second, lost as to how to turn it on. She started turning knobs, and pushing buttons until a blast came through the speakers causing her to cover her ears.

Hermione came running into the room to turn down the radio, before they got complaints from the neighbors. She laughed at Luna, who was still covering her ears. "Well Luna, good to see you figured it out all on your own. I didn't know you liked your music so loud though?"

Luna looked up at Hermione, still holding her ears, "What did you say Hermione, I didn't hear you?"

Hermione laughed at her friend, and pulled her hands away from her ears. "I said, It was a little loud, don't you think?"

"Sorry about that, It took a while to figure the darn thing out. Now, how do I change the station to find some music?"

Hermione ran through the stations, until she hit a station that Luna liked. It was a rock station that was playing music to fit her taste. They walked back to the kitchen to see Harry placing the food on the table, and they all sat down to eat. Luna was tapping her feet to the beat coming from the radio. After breakfast was done, the girls cleaned up their mess, since Harry cooked, and they all went to the den to listen to the radio, while they made plans for the upcoming two weeks before the trip.

An announcer came on saying what was coming up next. A song by Joan Jett called, Do You Want To Touch Me. Luna went to the radio, and looked for the volume control, and found it, and turned it up. The song started and Luna immediately liked it. She sat between Harry and Susan and listened for a few seconds until she learned the chorus, and then began singing with the radio looking to both Harry and Susan. They laughed as she sang, "Do you want to touch yeah, Do you want to touch, yeah, Do you want to touch me there? Do you want to touch Yeah, Do you want to touch Yeah Do you want to touch me there?" She sang while pointing to different parts of her body to the two. Hermione was laughing at the three as Harry and Susan began to touch the different areas Luna was pointing out. Unfortunately they were tickling her, causing her to lose track of the song because of her laughing. When they stopped, Luna heard a different song playing, "OH POO! Now you made me miss that song. Hermione get it back so that I can hear it again."

"Sorry love, this is a muggle station. I can't repeat what was just played." Hermione laughed.

"DARN! You two owe me for this. Now I have to wait until tomorrow to hear it again."

Hermione broke out into a fit once again. Her laughter became contagious, as Harry and Susan joined her in the moment, while Luna glared at the three. "Does anyone care to share what's so funny, with me?"

Hermione tried to control her laughter as she explained to Luna about muggle radio. "Luna it may be weeks before they play that song again. There are so many songs for the station to play, that they could play a different song one after another, for a month, and never repeat a song."

Luna pouted her lips, then brightened up, "Are there more songs like that one to listen to?"

Hermione answered, "Luna there are songs for all tastes, but yes, there are more songs like that one out there."

"Do you know any of them? I quite liked that song, and could probably listen to others like it."

Hermione looked at Harry and Susan, who both shrugged their shoulders. "Well it looks like we have a mission for tomorrow. We will go to the library, and use their computer to look up a list of songs with sexual overtones to them."

Luna asked, "Why Tomorrow, and not today?"

"Because we already had today planned, and I don't like to make changes on such a short notice. I promise you, tomorrow, we will go and find you a list of songs, and then go to a music store, and see if we can find a tape with that song on it, or perhaps the library will have the songs we are looking for in their music section."

"OH, alright, but we better find it tomorrow, as I want to hear that entire song from start to finish, without a tickle war to disrupt it."

They then left for the day of shopping to fill in their needs for their trip to the land down under. Harry had asked Kinsgsley if their was a way to find out where Hermione's parents might be. Hermione provided the name they were living under, Wendell and Monica Wilkens, and he said he would check with the Australian Ministry of Magic to check it out for them.

Since it was winter in Australia, they had to find them some warmer clothes to wear. Of course it all depended on where Hermione's parents settled down at as to how warm their apparel should be. If they settled south, they would have to dress warmer than if they settled up north. Just the opposite of here in England. However, no matter where they were, Sweaters, warm socks, jeans, and gloves would still be needed.

Harry purchased items for Ginny and Daphne as well as for the others. Hermione, Luna and Susan thanked him in the best way they knew how, while in public. They all hugged him and gave him a quick kiss, but, promised they all would thank him properly, when they got home.

DLD-}

Once Daphne was settled in Ginny's room, Ginny took her for a tour of the Burrow, starting inside, and then expanding outside. Ginny watched as Daphne marveled at the beauty of the grounds, with the Chicken Coop, The Garden, The woods. The stream and the dock. She looked at the area they used as a Quidditch pitch. It was all so charming. She finally looked to Ginny and said, "And you were embarrassed of this? Are you insane? Tell you what, I'll change places with you. You go live in my home, and I'll live here. This place would be beautiful, year round. My home is so sterile looking. There is very little life there. Sure, it looks nice when you first see it, but, after a while it becomes bland. Every thing is the same. All white and pristine. Like I said, Sterile. Here, there is color everywhere. It explodes in your eyes when you look at it. Do you want to know a secret, Ginny? I always wanted to live in a setting like this. So did mum and Astoria. But dad didn't want the type of living that we wanted. He had to maintain a certain social acceptance, or status. The women of the house never wanted that. So, do you want to trade?"

"What are you nuts? You want me to give up this, living with chickens, crickets, and six insane brothers, to live in splendor, and riches, and ball room dancing. No thank you. Just because I said I loved your home, does not mean I want to live there. This is my home, and I love it and my family too much to ever want to leave it. At least until I become Mrs. Harry potter, or Black or Peverell, which ever one he chooses for me to become. SHIT! Mum is going to have a cow, when she finds out Harry is to marry five ladies, with me being one of them. Somehow I think she knew Harry and I were destined to become Husband and Wife, but not Husband and Wives. How the hell do I explain this to her. And will she still let me go to Australia with the rest of you, when I tell her?"

Daphne was thinking the same thing about her mother and father. Daphne took Ginny's hand in hers and looked into her eyes, "Ginny, I think we should do this together, both you and I , when we tell our parents. I think it would be easier, if we got them all together and explained it to them once. I don't want to have to go through this twice."

Never breaking eye contact, Ginny agreed to this, then with a blush on her face, she leaned in and kissed Daphne, which Daphne returned with a love she and Ginny felt all the way from the top of their head, to the bottom of their feet. Ginny led Daphne to a secluded spot that she knew no one else in the family knew of, and set down with Daphne to continue their kiss, which became heated.

Sexual Interlude-}

Daphne took Ginny's hand and brought it to her breast, where Ginny began to gently rub her fingers over the hardened points of her nipples. Daphne moaned into Ginny's mouth at the feeling she was sending through out her body. Ginny was gentle with her touch, but she could feel the need for more. She unbuttoned Daphne's blouse, and pushed her bra off her breasts and pulled on her nipples bringing Daphne to higher levels of pleasure. Daphne pulled off her blouse and bra, to let Ginny have free access to her top. Daphne then got Ginny in the same state of undress, and began to pay attention to Ginny's breasts. Daphne could hear Ginny gasp as she touched her breasts. She broke off their kiss, and lowered her head to her breast and drew in a nipple to suck on. Ginny lost contact with Daphne's breasts, and pulled her closer to her own, delighted in the pleasure that she was receiving from her lover.

They soon divested each other of their remaining clothes, and took turns pleasuring the other. Ginny had never done this before, and had Daphne guide her to where she needed her. Her tongue became a magnet for the juices she caused Daphne to release. Daphne was in sheer ecstasy caused by multiple orgasms from the tongue of Ginny's. She may have never done this before, and she may have been lacking in skill, but she more than made up for it with her enthusiastic approach.

Daphne then pulled Ginny up, and changed places, as she took up a position between Ginny's legs, and began her treatment to Ginny. Ginny could not believe the feeling Daphne was instilling in her. Small explosions were taking place in her mind, filled with color. A mixture of colors that covered her whole mind with bliss. Her body was going from one spasm to another in pure rapture. Then her first orgasm hit, sending Ginny into a state of euphoric black out. She was only out for a minute, and Daphne never knew that Ginny had in fact passed out. The smile on Ginny's face never faded as she lay unconscious for that minute. When she returned to her conscious state, she pulled Daphne up and kissed her fiercely. When they broke off from the kiss, Ginny let Daphne know, "That was bloody brilliant Daphne. I have never done anything like that before, and now I wonder why I haven't. I hope Harry can do that for me."

Daphne laughed at her lover, "Ginny, what you felt, was minor compared to what Harry could do for you. And then there is Luna. My lord does that girl know how to treat a lady. Oh, and Susan. For a person to be hurt like she was, and to perform the way she did, I would Swear she was looking for that one reason to live. And it was all because of you Ginny. I don't know what you said to her, but what ever it was brought her back to us. I want to thank you for that. Over and over again, I want to thank you. Now how about we get dressed before your family comes looking for us, and finds us in this state of undress?"

Ginny laughed and Kissed her before she began to dress. They then walked back to the clearing in time to see her mother come out to call them in for dinner.

DLD-}

Daphne was amazed at the meal she was presented to. She loved the food at Hogwarts, but it was nothing compared to this meal. She never ate seconds, but, she couldn't get enough of this food.

Molly watched as Daphne ate her second plate of food, and smiled at her daughter's friend. And then blushed as she complimented Molly for the excellent meal, and said thank you.

Daphne and Ginny cleaned up the kitchen after the meal, and were about to join the family in the den, when an Owl rapped on the window. Ginny let the Owl in, and took the letter from it's leg, and offered it some water, and some of the food that was left over, which the Owl gratefully accepted.

Ginny was surprised when she saw the letter was for her mum, and that it was from the Ministry of Magic. She let the Owl back out before she delivered the letter to her mum.

Molly was just as surprised as Ginny, when she saw the letter was from the ministry. She opened it, and passed out, after reading it. Arthur rushed to her side, to catch her before she fell to the floor. Fred grabbed the letter that fell to the floor, and began to read it out loud.

To: Mrs. Molly Weasley

Mrs. Weasley, it is with great honor that we present the following to you.

It has come to our knowledge that during the Battle of Hogwarts you performed an act of bravery that resulted in saving three students lives, and in the process rid the world of one of the second worst blight the wizard world faced. Bellatrix LeStrange.

With this knowledge it is with honor that we bestow upon you the reward for the capture or the body of this most vile woman, who was second in command to the Dark Lord. This reward which will be delivered to your account tomorrow morning is in the amount of 1,000,000 Galleons.

This was the amount of the bounty placed on her head, prior to the take over of the Ministry by the Dark Lord. It was never rescinded, and thus, we present it to you with our sincere thanks, and the the thanks of the parents of the three students you saved.

May the gods bless you Molly Weasley for being the wonderful person that you are, and will always be.

To the family of Molly Weasley we ask that you honor her and cherish her, as she is one of the heroes of the war.

With our greatest and most sincere thanks.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic

Molly, this is off the record, but as your friend, I want to personally thank you. What you have done could never be repaid in galleons. You have returned children to their family, alive and safe. You could not measure that with a price tag. Just know that you will be remembered always by these three families, as there guardian angel.

I will conclude this by saying I consider it an honor to be called your friend.

Kingsley

When Fred was finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Arthur didn't know about this letter, but, he knew about the one that was sent to Harry, and his refusal to accept it. He instead asked the Ministry to give it to Minerva McGonagall for students in the future who do not have the money for tuition, and for books. The amount of the donation was 5,000,000 Galleons, which was the bounty put on The Dark Lord.

Molly wanted to do the same thing, but Arthur said that Minerva would probably turn us down, as after Harry's donation, she could not take another donation of that size. Besides with the thought of all the grandchildren she could be facing, it was probably best to keep it.

Ginny and Daphne decided to wait for the time being before they told their parents of what they could expect. What they didn't know was that Molly and Arthur were already aware of at least three of the bonds, and figured there was more. Harry had a very busy 6+ years at Hogwarts, saving people. The Weasley's were the biggest share of those, as Bill, Charlie, and George being the only ones left out. Molly knew of the shield Harry threw up to protect her during the final battle. So yes she considered herself one of the saved Weasley's.

It was the greatest moment of the Weasley family's lives that they welcomed one Harry Potter into their household.

DLD-}

Draco was eating breakfast the day after the reading of the wills, when he was interrupted by an owl. He opened the door and let the owl in and gave it some treats. He then took the letter and opened it. As soon as he started to read it, he burst into a fit of laughter.

DRACO MALFOY:

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS OUTRAGE. YOU CANNOT CANCEL WHAT WAS PREARRANGED BY OUR FATHERS. MY FATHER IS ALREADY SEEKING THE SERVICES OF A SOLICITOR AND HE WILL BE IN CONTACT WITH YOU OR YOUR CHOICE OF SOLICITOR. YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST OF ME DRACO.

WHAT EVEN GAVE YOU THE IDEA YOU COULD CANCEL THE CONTRACT? DID SOMEONE GIVE YOU A LINE OF CRAP TELLING YOU IT WAS WITHIN YOUR RIGHTS. IF SO, THEN HE OR SHE WAS WRONG, AS YOU WILL SOON FIND OUT.

WISHING YOU LUCK (ALL BAD)

PANSY

Draco was laughing even harder now. he wished he could be there to see the look on Pansy's face when she gets told that the contract is null and void. A picture worth a thousand words.


	10. Chapter 10

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 10

The trip to the library had been exciting for Luna, as she found 12 songs that she wanted. In order to have all twelve songs, She had to get ten different tapes. Plus she had to get something to play them on. Harry was more than willing to purchase what ever she wanted. They found all ten tapes in a music store, plus a cassette player that Luna could wear as a necklace, that would allow her to keep her hands free to do whatever it was she wanted to do.

The list of songs was first, Muscle of Love, by Alice Cooper. Luna still was baffled by a man named Alice. She giggled every time it was brought up. Next was Do You Want To Touch Me, by Joan Jett. From there, the songs were diverse from the category of music they came from, such as country rock, blues, hard rock, soft rock and classic rock. There was even one from a group you could only call Party music. They called them selves, the Coral Reefer Band, and the lead singer was Jimmy Buffett. The song was 'A love Song, From A Different Point Of View" or, "Why Don't we Get Drunk And screw?' Luna figured he had two different names so that kids could buy the tape. Parents would not let them purchase it if there was a song on it that condoned screwing.

In the Blues category was a singer named Clarence Carter, and a song titled 'Strokin" Luna loved this one, as she changed Carter's name that was stated in the song to Harry Potter. It fit perfectly.

In the country rock gendre, there were two groups. First was Bob Segar and the Silver Bullet Band, and a song titled, 'Horizontal Bop' This however really wasn't one of her favorites, as it wasn't what she expected. Next was a weird group named ZZ TOP. Two of the members of this group were hairier than either Dumbledore or Hagrid. There song was titled 'Tube Steak Boogie" She loved to dance to this one with whoever would dance with her.

The Classic Rock came from a group called Aerosmith, and they had two songs that she wanted, but, she fell in love with all their music. The two she wanted were, 'Big Ten Inch', and, 'Love In An Elevator'. She promised herself she would try that one day, once again with who ever would volunteer. Preferably Harry though.

Next was the soft rock with a group named the Atlanta Rhythm section, and a song titled 'Imaginary Lover' which she questioned at first, but soon learned to love it. She did have her fun with this song, as did the other girls.

Finally, was the Hard Rock, with two groups once again taking center stage, First was an electrifying group called AC/DC, and perhaps her favorite song of all. It was called 'Big Balls', and she was often found walking around singing it to any one who would listen. She learned to like their other songs as well, such as 'Thunder Thighs', 'Hells Bells', and 'Dirty Deeds'. Finally there was Ted Nugent. This guy was nasty, and Luna loved him for it. His songs were also some of her favorites, not just her selections, which were 'Wango Tango' and, 'Wang Dang Sweet Poon Tang'. The other songs she liked by him were 'Strangle Hold', 'Cat Scratch Fever', 'Dog Eat Dog' and 'Baby Please Don't Go'.

From then on, you could not find Luna with out her cassette player and her tapes. It also had a radio which she would some time listen to. The crazy dances she would do to the songs brought many a laughs from Harry, Susan, and Hermione, as they all would join her in her dance.

They were visited twice by Daphne and Ginny, who loved this new Luna, and would also join her in her dance. Her song selection made them laugh until their sides hurt. Ginny would Join Luna when she would sing 'Big Balls', and Daphne made her dream come true, when they made love in an elevator at a huge department store. It was quick, but fun. Daphne had to stall the elevator for a couple of minutes to finish Luna off. Their blushing faces left little to the imagination when they got off on the top level to meet their friends. Hermione had to laugh when Luna walked through the store with her skirt tucked into the back of her panties, showing off her attributes. No one said anything though. Luna was getting quite a few stares, and comments, which she ignored as she kept on walking.

The six lovers never had so much fun. Those two weeks were great, leading up to their trip.

DLD-}

Remus and Tonks had left Teddy Bear with grandma Andy, and Aunty Cissa. Then with Draco and Astoria, headed to the Ministry to meet up with the rest of the travelers.

Kingsley had contacted Hermione to let her know her parents were located in the Northern Territory capital of Darwin. It seemed that no coats would be necessary for the trip, as the temperature was pleasant year round, and the rainfall for this time of the year was minimal.

Port Key travel was to be used for the trip there, and flight travel for the return trip would be used.

Harry and the rest did not like the mode of travel what so ever. Port Key travel was not liked for short travel. Three quarters of the way around the world was torture. It took more than five minutes of being stretched, twisted, and popped back into shape, sort of like letting a rubber band pop back into shape when you let it go after stretching it.

They left for the hotel that Harry booked them at, to get settled. They took two days to get used to the time difference before looking for Hermione's parents. They spent those two days on the beach. The weather had been perfect, being cool in the morning, and warm in the afternoon.

It was funny, as the girls had drinks delivered to them on a constant basis, but, never ordered any. They would look to the bar, where men would just raise their glasses to them in honor of their beauty. They would return the gesture, and then turn around and sampled the drinks, which many were dumped as they were strong enough to choke a horse.

Tonks decided to wear her hair in a normal light brown color, that was middle of her back in length. She also received many stares. She was also never with out a drink. Unlike the younger ladies, she finished her drinks, but, never got drunk. Seeing this, the men at the bar began to wonder about this woman. It wasn't often that a woman could out drink a man. In Australia, it was unheard of. This seemed to gather more interest.

Finally the group got up and left, disappointing the men at the bar. Luna did wave to them though, and they all waved back.

Hermione asked Harry if he would go with her for the first contact between her and her parents. She didn't want to bring the whole crowd, as that might scare them. Harry agreed, and they left, watching the rest head back to the beach. Daphne was smiling at her younger sister, as she took Draco's hand in hers and walked with him to the beach.

The beach stay was shortened by the weather, as it decided to rain on their parade. They all took shelter in a shopping center, and purchased some gifts to take back with them.

Hermione and Harry took a taxi to the address of her parents practice. They sat in a cafe across the street from the office, and Hermione watched to see if she could spot them. At lunch, she was surprised as they came out of their practice, and walked across the street to the cafe where her and Harry were sitting. It had been a year since she last saw them, and they looked so happy. She hated for what she had to do to them. However, the biggest surprise was when Monica walked in, and saw Hermione sitting there she screamed and came running over to her, and pulled her into a hug. She was then joined by Wendell.

They both knew who she was. Hermione wondered how this was. Wendell explained. "Hermione, what ever you did to us, lasted for about two weeks, when one day, we were sitting at home filling out paper work to get our practice started. I pulled out my wallet, and got my ID out. Behind it was a picture of you and your mum. On the back of the picture was your name and the occasion the picture was taken for. This broke any spell you had put on us. We knew that you had done it for a reason, and would come look for us, when it was safe. We kept the names you gave us, thinking it was for a reason. Now that you are back, does that mean it is safe to return?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes. her parents had known all this time about her, and kept up the facade' to keep her safe. "Yes dad, the evil that threatened us is gone, thanks to this man sitting here. Mum, dad, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry this is my mum and dad, Jean and Richard Granger, or Wendell and Monica Wilkens. Which ever the case may be."

They talked for the rest of their lunch, then Jean gave Hermione their address, and asked her and the rest to join them for dinner. Harry suggested an alternative, "Why don't we meet you at your house, and I will treat every one to dinner at your favorite place to eat."

It was agreed upon, and Harry and Hermione walked with her parents back to the office where they separated. Hermione was still crying after they separated. They were tears of joy, and sadness. Joy for being reunited after a year, and sadness for being away from them for that year.

"Harry, thank you for being with me for this. I can't think of any one else I would have liked to be there with me when I found my parents. If we ever get the chance, I would like to talk to you in private. There are things I would like to say to you, that I wouldn't feel comfortable saying them around anyone else."

"Well, Hermione. It seems we are alone, and it would be the perfect time to have that conversation. The others don't need to know about it. They think we are still trying to find your parents. How about we go over to that shelter in the park and have that talk?"

Hermione held Harry's hand as they walked to the shelter, and sat next to him on the bench and began, "Harry, when did you realize we were bonded?"

"Second year after you were petrified. When I held your hand, I felt the connection. That was also the time I found your note. Before you ask, I didn't know if you had felt the bond, and I was afraid of losing our friendship, if you didn't feel the same way. I guess since we were always close, the bond never affected me. That is until after our fifth year. When I didn't hear from you or Ron, I thought I was feeling the loss of both of you, but, I was wrong. The minute I walked into the room, and you tackled me, I knew it was you I missed. Strange though, when I saved Ginny, I knew then and there that we shared a bond. I would have acted on it, but Ron was always going on about his baby sister not needing any boy around to deflower her, as he liked to call it. Hell, she was 11 years old. Who wants sex at that age? Then the two bonds started to tug at my heart. I didn't know what it meant. If I had a bond with you both, but could only be with one, what would happen to the other. I couldn't do that to either of you, other wise I would have asked one of you to the Yule Ball with me. What hurt was that Ron was too dumb to ask you to go. Here we are, three best friends and we couldn't find our way to the Ball together."

Hermione smiled as she remembered the event. She had wanted either of them to ask her to the Ball. She now understood why Harry hadn't asked her, but it still hurt. Ron would never be noble enough to ask Her out. "I know this sounds callous Harry, but I never felt right around Ron. I mean I liked him as a friend, but I don't think I ever felt of him being a love interest. I was always uncomfortable around him, like my feelings for him were strained. I suppose that was why we fought a lot. I should have realized sooner that you and I formed a bond. We always got along, and really only had two disagreements, and they never lasted that long, and we didn't yell at each other like Ron and I did. I also should have known about it, because you were always able to comfort me when I needed it. You always amazed me. Here was Ron, who came from a family that was full of love, and didn't know how to act around people. While you, who came from a family who hated you for what you were, yet you had so much love for those you cared for."

"It was easy for me to do this. I was starved for love, and looked to every one for it. I was so tempted to accept Draco's offer for friendship that first day, but when he put Ron down, and his family, I saw in him, a smaller version of the Dursley's. Better than every body else. Putting down people they thought they were better than. Then later, like in fourth year, I saw the same thing in Ron, Jealous of me because I got things he wanted, like I asked for them. Who the hell wants to be chased by dragons. Or fight basilisks, Or face Voldemort more times than I wish to count. None of that was by choice. I don't even think he realized what he was thinking."

"I know Harry. But we are getting off track here. I didn't want to talk to you about Ron. I wanted to talk to you about us. Specifically about what you expect from me. This may be hard for you to take, and may even change your mind about me, but, I wish to remain a virgin, until I am Married. It is my mum's wish and I respect that. If you don't want this, I understand, what with being with Luna, Daphne and Susan, and I expect soon, with Ginny. It doesn't mean I didn't enjoy what we did the other night, but, that is far as I wish to go for now. I hope you can respect that."

Harry leaned across and Kissed Hermione softly, without passion, but, with love. "Hermione, I will never force any body to do something they don't want to do. I am going to be having this same talk with Ginny. Luna and Daphne along with Susan had already indulged in sex, so they were ready for me. Well Luna hadn't had sex with a male, but wanted it. I knew you were waiting, and I hope that Ginny is also. Ginny however is a free spirit, and is a very passionate woman. I still think she may wait until she is married, if I talk to her. Like you though, it doesn't mean she will back off from having some fun. As long as it doesn't get too serious, you will both be fine."

Hermione knew for a fact that she had chosen right taking up with Harry. He was so understanding and patient. She was feeling much better after this talk. She looked forward to the upcoming year with her family. Both families.

They left the park, and made their way to the main road, where they hailed a taxi, and got back to their rooms. They were surprised to find the rest were still out, so they decided to go do a little shopping before they met the rest to go out for dinner.

They went to the little shopping center to some gift shopping, where they found the rest of the group. They hadn't been seen yet, and they watched as Luna, Ginny and Daphne danced through the halls of the center listening to Luna's music. It looked like Luna had found a small set of speakers that were powered by batteries, that allowed them to hear the music. They found a shop that sold stereo equipment, and they went in to see what was available. Luna asked if she could play her tape in one of the systems, and the attendant showed her how it worked. Luna handed him her AC/DC tape, and Dirty Deeds began to play. When they entered the store, there were no customers. Once the music started playing, people came in to hear the music. They were the younger people, but they were able to bring the parents in if they found something they liked. Luna used different systems, and found one that had a set of speakers that sounded like the music was coming from all over the room. The attendant said that they were from a company called Bose, and were some of the best speakers available. He told her the price, and Luna became crest fallen. They were very expensive. The group soon left the store, while Harry and Hermione stayed hidden until they were gone. Then Harry bought the system Luna fell in love with.

Harry and Hermione finished their shopping, and made it back before the rest. Harry hid the stereo in his room, and then he and Hermione sat back and relaxed until the rest made it back.

Remus plopped down in the chair, complaining about not being as young as he used to be. The girls were too busy showing off what they had purchased. Every one that is, but Luna. Luna was still upset she didn't have the money for the stereo. There were others there that she could have bought, but, they sounded cheap.

Harry got up and sat next to her, "What's the matter love?"

"Nothing Harry. Just tired."

"Didn't you buy anything you wish to show us?"

"Not really. I found something I really liked, but it was too expensive."

"And what was that, maybe we can go buy it?"

Luna looked up to Harry with the excitement she felt showing on her face, "Really Harry? It is very expensive, but I fell in love with it."

"Well, why don't you take me to where you found this item, and we will go ahead and buy it."

Hermione laughed as Luna pulled Harry out of the room and to the music store. About a half hour later, a sad Luna walked back into the room with a grinning Harry behind her. She took her seat on the couch again, and Harry took one of the tapes of Luna's and walked to the hidden stereo. He started the music, and Lune almost jumped out of her seat. She turned to Harry, and saw the stereo she loved. She ran to Harry and jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him, kissing him all over his face. Harry then told her the story of him and Hermione watching them with out being seen.

Harry then told the rest that he had made plans with Hermione's parents for dinner, and everyone was going. They all left to get dressed, and met back in Harry's room 30 minutes later.

While waiting, Harry had called a limo service, and they picked the Grangers up in style. The food was great, and the company was even better. Richard and Jean loved the friendship that was shown at the table. She was happy that the group of young adults were escorted by some older adults. They didn't like the idea of Harry being so friendly with all the girls, especially their daughter.

There was going to be a long talk, when the thrill of being back together with their daughter was settled down.


	11. Chapter 11

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 11

Ginny was having a nice dream where she was lying in a field of clover with Harry and the rest of the ladies he shared with her. It wasn't sensual, just peaceful. She was rudely awakened by a scream.

"WHERE ARE MY TAPES?" rang through her ears. She thought, Luna was up way to early for this.

Ginny turned over and faced her friend, "Luna, relax. Take a deep breath. Now let it out. Have you calmed down now?"

Luna appeared to be calm, then, "NO, I want to know where my tapes are?"

Ginny sighed, "Luna. Love. We put them up so that we could take a break from them. You have heard them all about 100 times. We have also. Please just listen to the radio for today, and we will give you back your tapes tomorrow."

Still upset, Luna came back with, "If you all were tired of listening to them, why didn't you say something, rather than take them from me and hiding them. I would have listened to you."

"We did Luna, but the music was so loud, you couldn't hear us. It was either that or you ignored us, and kept playing them. Either way, it was becoming a nuisance."

There was a knock on the door, and the final four walked in to see what the commotion was all about.

Ginny explained what took place, and the rest sat and comforted Luna and explained their feelings. Luna sat and fumed for a minute, then sighed. "Alright, I agree that maybe I am going a little overboard with my music, but I can't help it. I love muggle music. Maybe we should try to find some more tapes so that I won't be repeating them so often?"

Harry took Luna into a hug, "Love, that's a brilliant idea. Why don't we head out for breakfast, and then go shopping for some more tapes for you. We all need some lighter clothes as well, as it is warmer here than I imagined for this time the of year. I thought this was supposed to be winter?"

Hermione just answered, "Harry, Darwin sits on the Equator, or pretty close. Sydney is far to the south, and is affected more by the weather. It is a lot warmer than I expected too. No wonder mum and dad settled here. It seems to be the perfect climate year round."

They all left for their rooms to get dressed, and Ginny and Luna dressed as well. Luna wore a pair of cut offs that hid very little, and a halter top that displayed her attributes nicely. She topped her outfit off with a pair of sandals that had straps to keep them in place.

Ginny decided to go with a flower print sun dress and also a pair of sandals. She put her hair in a pony tail, that was high on her head, and sort of rose up to a peak higher than her head.

They all gathered in the hall and rode the elevator down to the ground floor. Luna humming the song all the way down, eyeing Daphne all the way. Daphne laughed at her lover, and blew her a kiss which Luna caught, and stuck it in her pocket. Luna had her radio riding on her chest, but as yet had not turned it on, giving the group a break for a while.

They went to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, and when they finished, it was Remus who took care of the bill. He was not used to being able to take this luxury, and found it satisfying to be able to do so, and not hurt his finances. He silently blessed Sirius, James and Lily for there thoughtfulness.

When they arrived at the shopping center, they all decided to split up and explore on their own. Remus and Tonks went shopping for clothes for Teddy Bear, and Andy, and Cissa.

Draco and Astoria just walked around, not really interested in shopping. Draco felt he had every thing he needed standing right there beside him. Astoria also enjoyed the company she was with.

Hermione went off on her own, going to her little piece of heaven known as the book store. Ginny, Daphne and Susan went to the clothing store.

Harry took Luna to the music store. He made sure that all his ladies had money before they split up, giving them each 500 dollars, Australian. Harry helped Luna look for music that he thought she might like. Harry asked the attendant if there were any Australian bands that were very popular. He took Harry to a couple of selection. On group was called Men At Work, and another was a group called the Devinyls. He saw two or three tapes of each group, and bought them all, not knowing any of their songs. He also bought tapes of groups he did know, such as Journey, Queen, Styx, Jethro Tull, REO Speedwagon, Foreigner and Van Halen.

Luna saw all the tapes and wondered if the music was that good for Harry to buy all of them. He insisted she would like most of the music that he bought her. It would also give her more of a variety, and her lovers a break from constant playbacks.

Harry and Luna left to go look for the rest, and found them through out the plaza. Hermione was still in the Book store. Remus and Tonks were in the toy store, where Remus was flying a remote control Helicopter and having a blast. He purchased two before they left the store. One for Teddy, and one for him.

Draco and Astoria were still walking the hallway, however they were sporting a milkshake, so they must have stopped somewhere. Luna saw this, and gave Harry her puppy dog eyes. He had to get her one as well, plus he thought they did look pretty good. Tonks thought the same.

They met up with Daphne, Ginny and Susan before they went to the ice cream shoppe, and before long they all were partaking of their favorite flavor shake. Harry thought, not as good as Florean's, but not bad. He hoped that Florean had gone into hiding, and he was not a victim of the war.

They left the shopping mall, and headed back to the hotel to drop off their purchases and to head back out. Harry was stopped by the desk clerk, and told Harry he had a message for Hermione Granger. Harry tipped the clerk, and handed Hermione the message. Hermione decided to wait until they got to their rooms, before she read it.

She was glad she did, Her mum and dad wished to talk to the entire group, to include the adult chaperones. Hermione did not like the way that sounded.

Since it was Saturday, Hermione knew they would be home, so she asked everyone if they could go now, and get it over with. What ever it was, it did not sound like it would be a pleasant discussion.

So, as group, they all left for the address Hermione's parents had given her. It was on the other side of town, so three taxi's were needed to get them all there.

When they arrived, and Hermione knocked on the door, it was not a happy face her father was wearing when he asked them in. Her mum was wearing the same face. She didn't know what she had done, but, what ever it was, mum and dad did not like it.

Richard started out, "Hermione, your mum and I want to know what kind of a relationship you are in with this group. Are you with Harry, or is someone else?"

Hermione dreaded this part of the trip. Explaining to her parents about sharing Harry with four other girls. Would they understand a bond? "Mum, dad. I am with Harry, but so are Ginny, Luna, Daphne, and Susan. Now before you go and say something you may regret, I want you to know, that it has to be this way with three of us."

Before she could say another word her mum cut in, "What do you mean it has to be this way. Are you all pregnant?"

Hermione turned the color of a plum. "NO MOTHER! Mum we are not pregnant, and I can promise you Harry has not even done the deed to get me in that condition. No one has. What I mean by it has to be this way is, we all share a bond with Harry. To go against this bond will make us very sick. Ginny and I have already been there, and do not wish to return. Luna is the third member of the bonded, and she accepted it right from the start. Susan lost her mother and father to the war, and then she lost her Aunt who raised her when her parents died. She also died because of the war. She is the last of her family. Daphne joined us to be a part of this loving and caring group. Does that mean we don't love her as much as we do Luna, or Ginny, or Susan. No. Our love is shared equally by all."

Hermione's dad didn't like where this was going, "I'm sorry, but your mum and I can't accept that. We have provided you with the love and understanding that you would grow up, find your place in the world, marry and settle down. Not become a member of some ones harem. I think it is time for your friends to return home, and for you to stay here with us."

Hermione was devastated by this statement. So much so, she couldn't reply. So Luna did.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if I could be allowed to speak please?"

The parents of her friend granted her permission.

"If you were to do this, and Hermione accepted, she would die. Now I say accept this, because she is of age and can do with as she pleases. However, Hermione would never go against your wishes. Do either of you know what a bond is, or a life debt?" There was no answer, so she continued. "A bond is a linking of souls to one who has performed the greatest act of caring. One who was willing to give up his or her life to protect the other. In Hermione's first year, Harry was willing to give up his life, when Hermione was threatened by a Troll. He jumped on the back of this troll to get it to ignore Hermione and to pay it's attention on Harry. Harry saved Hermione's life by doing this. But, it doesn't stop there. He saved her life again in their third year, when he drove off over 100 Dementors from stealing three people's soles. His godfather, Hermione, and his own. I'm still not done yet. Harry saved Hermione once again, this year, when she was being tortured by the most evil woman in the magical world. She would have died if Harry hadn't called on a friend to help her. This friend died giving his life to save Harmione, Harry, and Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother. I was also in this group, that is the reason I am bonded to Harry. Ginny is the next one of the bonded. During her first year, Harry almost died saving her from one of the most feared creatures in existence. A Basilisk is a very big snake that is able to kill in several different ways. Two of these ways are very quick. First is by poison. A Basilisk bite can kill in seconds. Next is if a person looks directly into a Basilisk's eyes it will kill you faster than it's venom. Sort of like Medusa. I believe there is one more bond, that even Harry is not aware of. Susan almost gave up on life when her Aunt died. She was the last of her family and could see no reason to continue to live."

Luna took a deep breath before she continued. "For all of these acts, a life debt is given. All this means is that a person owes their life to another, and must find a way to pay him or her back. Very seldom is this accomplished. Another way to complete this is to accept the bond that was created by the act. If you accept the bond, and break it, then the person who broke it will die, and quite possibly his or her mate. In Harry's case, I believe he would survive because of his other bonds. Hermione however, would die, even if she were to find someone else to love. I am sure you do not wish to be the cause of your own daughter's death. Besides, you saw how happy she was when we had dinner with you the other night. Even if death was not an alternative, would you really want to end her happiness?"

Both Richard and Jean had tears in their eyes from the story they had just been told. They looked to Hermione for confirmation of this. They were ashamed of themselves at what they saw. Hermione was openly crying in Ginny's arms, while being comforted by both Daphne, and Susan, who were also crying. They looked to Harry, and he had his head in his hands, leaning on his knees. They could not see his face, but felt sure he also was crying. When they looked to Remus and Tonks they saw two stone cold faces staring back at them. The final two were holding each other to comfort them selves. The scene took every bit of control Jean had, and she broke out openly crying. Richard tried to comfort her, but she was too far gone to accept his comfort. What he didn't expect was for Luna to come to Jean, and pull her into a hug. After a minute, Jean began to gain control once again. Richard thanked Luna with a nod.

It took a while for every one to settle, but once they were, Jean was able to ask Harry if he was able to support five wives, and for the first time since they sat down, laughter was heard, as all of Richard and Jean's guests broke out laughing. Remus reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bank statement. Remus carried this around in case they needed to find a wizard bank here for any reason. "This is what Harry has in his bank back in England. What you need to know is that a Galleon is worth now 7.5 British pounds each. Even at one pound each, Harry would be very wealthy."

Richard looked at the statement, and almost passed out. He handed it to Jean, and she did pass out. At 7.5 pounds each, Harry was a billionaire. However, Richard was not content with this. "OK, you are able to support them, but, how much could you love them if you were to marry each of them, Harry? There is more to love than money. There is also attention. Can you share your attention with 5 wives, and still keep them happy?"

Harry raised up from his hands and looked into Richards eyes. "Sir, no one will be starved from lack of attention. I love each and every one of these girls equally and totally. They are also independent for what they wish to do in their lives. For instance, Hermione wishes to work for the Ministry of Magic to fight for the rights of magical creatures. Luna wishes to help her father in the publishing of their newspaper. Susan also wishes to be a part of the Ministry of Magic, as was her Aunt. Ginny wishes to be a part of the British Quidditch league, and play for one of the teams. She has her preference for which team she would like to play for. Daphne wishes to become a Professor in Hogwarts. Like Ginny she has her preference. As for me. At first I wished to be an Auror, but after seven years of fighting, I wish to find a more relaxing job. I was hoping Remus would join me in a venture once I have finished school."

This was the first time Remus had heard of this, and wondered what it might be.

Draco also wondered what it might be, and asked, "Harry, could you use a third member of this venture? I was hoping to work for the Ministry as an Auror, but to be honest, it sort of lost it's flavor."

"I think we could use a third member, and maybe even a fourth. We will talk on it later. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I know you are concerned for your daughter, and I appreciate it, but, Hermione will be loved for all that she is worth. She will never want for attention, and will always be able to chose her way in life. Do I love her more than the others, no. Do I love her less than the others, heaven forbid, no. I'll tell you what, I think Hermione needs to sit down with you both and talk. I think she should stay here with you for a few days, or for ever long she thinks she needs. You have to get to know her all over again, to find out how special she really is. Is that OK with you Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at Harry. She didn't know how he was able to come up with the same ideas she had on a continuing basis. She was going to suggest this same thing. "I think you and I are on the same wave length, Harry. That was my thought as well.."

Harry and the rest Left Hermione with her Parents, to get to know each other once again, and to find out how much she really loved this group of young adults.

DLD-}

Once they returned to the Hotel, Harry was hit with questions about his venture.

"Remus, Draco, what do you think of opening up an Investigation business. I kind of like the name {The Marauder's Investigation Service}."

More than the two sets of eyes raised at this. Luna was the first to make a statement. "The Quibbler has been doing just fine with out me Harry. Could you use a female investigator?"

This got them all started, and even Ginny wanted in. Especially when Harry said, "There have been statements made of missing people since the war started, and I believe it is time for someone to begin to look for these people. I believe I can even get the Ministry to pay for our service, since a lot of it happened when it was being run by Death Eaters and Tom."

Tonks pulled Harry into a hug, "You best not keep me out of this business Potter. My first assignment will be one Ted Tonks. I want to find piece of mind for my mum, Harry, and this is the first any one has even taken the initiative to do something like this. I'll be damned if I don't become a part of it."

Remus and Draco both thought it was a brilliant idea. Susan, Daphne and Ginny would not be left out either.

Then Luna had another Idea. "Harry, you said Hermione wanted to work in the MoM, right? What if we went to Kingsley, and had Hermione become a branch under Kingsley, that answered only to him. She could be responsible for all the reports of the missing people, and send them to us, with all the information they have available."

Harry looked to Luna like he was seeing her for the first time, "Luna love, you never cease to amaze me. That is the most brilliant plan I could think of. Not only will it take away from the Auror corps unnecessary investigations, but it will free them to actually continue to look for the bad guys. If Kingsley agrees to it, it could be called MoM-MPD or the Missing Persons Division. Remus, we could actually start it, with you and Tonks, unless you would rather just start the business, and worry about the Ministry until Hermione finishes school?"

"I like that plan best Harry. That way the firm would have some work under it's belt, when we bring the plan to Kingsley. You know Harry with the knowledge that is available at Hogwarts, it might be wise to tap it while you and the rest are there. Tom used many different means to bring about his power. Creatures, people, potions, and money. We could use the same to correct his evil deeds."

And so begins a new phase for Harry and his family, as they make their plans for {The Marauder Investigation Service}.


	12. Chapter 12

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 12

After their talk, the group sat around for a bit to just talk. It had been a while where they all could just sit and relax. The biggest issue was how Hermione was coming along with her parents. They also wondered what she thought of Harry's proposal for the new firm.

Finally, Tonks said it was time for her and Wolfie to go, and the others thought the same thing, except for Ginny. As the others left, Ginny walked to Harry and asked, "Harry, could I talk to you for a minute please."

"No, Ginny." Harry's abrupt answer hurt Ginny for a minute, until Harry added, "What has to be said will take more like 15 minutes, as I have something to say also. Do you wish to begin, or do you want me to?"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. She thought Harry didn't want to talk to her for some reason. "You go ahead, Harry, and then I will tell you what I have to say, if it needs to be said."

Harry took a breath. He didn't know if she was going to be upset, happy or thoroughly pissed. "Ginny, you know I love you very much, and would never do anything to hurt you, right?" Ginny nodded her answer yes. "Then please don't be upset when I tell you I wish to wait until we are married to take you for my wife sexually. I don't mean to completely refrain from contact, just the final act. Before you go over the deep end on me, hear me out. Hermione and I have also decided to refrain, and I told her I would talk to you to offer you the same chance. I don't demand this of you, I just hope you will agree to it, as it means a lot to me. If you wish, I will refrain from taking the others until the wedding night, but I must tell you that I have done it with the other two. If we are to make this work, then I feel we have to be honest with each other."

Ginny's heart soared for her bonded mate. She just heard the words from Harry, that she was going to ask Him. She was a little afraid of the sexual idea, and the possibility of getting pregnant. Oh she knew the others were using contraceptive charms, but, they have been known to fail on occasion. Nothing is fool proof. "OH Thank you Harry. That was what I was going to ask you, to wait. I want to finish school and then I would like to get your idea started. I think it is a brilliant idea, and I know Hermione will think so also. I hope you can wait until we have left Hogwarts before getting married. As for your thought of no sex until married with the others, I don't think they will take kindly of it, and maybe even blame me for it, so, no, I don't think you should refrain from sex with the others, and I probably wouldn't mind being their to see how they react. I have been with Daphne sexually, and thought that there was no way any thing could feel better. Daphne assured me that I would change my mind when you did the same things to me. I would like to test that theory some night, just not tonight. I am really tired, and we still have a lot to do tomorrow."

Harry kissed Ginny and said good night to her, as she left for her room. She walked in on Luna and Daphne cuddled together, both asleep. Luna's face was buried in Daphne's hair, and a big smile on her face. There was a smile in Daphne's face as well, and her chin had a shiny coat to it. Ginny thought she would get to enjoy that someday. She climbed into bed, and dreamed of the life she was looking forward to with all of her lovers.

DLD-}

Hermione sat with her mum and dad after everyone left. She hoped she could get them to understand how she felt about he situation. They had to see how serious the situation was, and what it meant if Hermione could not be with her bond. "Mum, dad, you love each other, don't you?"

Jean looked at her daughter with a serious look on her face, "Of course I do, Hermione, but this isn't about us, it's about you and four other girls, all wanting to be Mrs. Harry Potter."

Hermione struck on a way to appease them both. "Actually, only Ginny would be Mrs. Harry Potter. I would be Mrs. Harry Black. Luna would be Mrs. Harry Peverell. Daphne would be Mrs. Harry Greengrass, and Susan would be Mrs. Harry Bones. You see mum, and dad, Harry has to marry into each family, in order to carry on the family name. If it wasn't for your Brother dad, and his son, I would have asked Harry for the same thing, to carry on our name. Of course that would have meant him having to marry another witch. Please you have to understand, our two worlds are so different, that unless you witnessed what I have over the last seven years, you wouldn't think they were linked. When I asked you if you loved dad, I was going to try and point out that it could be a type of bond you share. I am sure of it now, as dad and you were able to shake off my obliviate charm, just by seeing a picture of me and mum. I want you to know that there is a man in our wizard hospital that may be there rest of his life, because he obliviated himself. It is a very powerful charm, that not just anyone can shake off."

Richard asked her, "Is there anything else you can do about it. I mean there has to be a way around everything. What about this life debt thing?"

Hermione raised her eye brow at this, "So, what, you want me to risk my life to save Harry, is that it?"

Richard shook his head no, "That is not what I meant. Is that the only solution to that problem?"

"No."

Richard smiled to himself, now we're getting some where, "So, what else can we do?"

"Two things, and I don't think Harry will accept either. One, we buy off the Life Debt. Two, I become Harry's property."

"Become Harry's property, Do you mean like a...?"

Hermione shrugged, "Exactly, I would become Harry's slave, to do with as he wishes. It is something neither of us want."

Richard then brought up what he thought was the solution to the problem, "So I guess we just buy of this life debt, and be free of it. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Dad, how much money do you have in the bank?"

Richard smiled at this, "Enough. I think I could afford to pay for this little set back."

"HOW MUCH?"

Her mum and dad didn't like her tone very much, "Two million pounds, so you see we have more than enough."

"Dad, you do realize that Harry makes more than that in interest every day, don't you?"

Richard hadn't thought about that, but It probably would be true. "So what does that mean?"

"In order to pay off a life debt, you have to pay one half of the total worth of the individual who owns the life debt, meaning Harry. So you see, to offer that would be an insult to Harry."

Richard sat back in defeat. He was going to lose his daughter to a harem seeking gigolo.

"Why did this Casanova set his sights on you. Wasn't there anyone else he could have tried to force into bed?" Richard just said the worst words he could have probably said. Not only was Hermione ready to kill him, but, so was Jean. Jean acted first, "You have ten seconds to retract that statement before I forget I'm a lady."

Richard didn't hesitate. "Hermione forgive me, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I know your wish is to be chaste, when you marry. It's just hard for me to understand why you would want to be a part of a six way marriage?"

"I told you dad, It is not only that I need to, but, I also want to. I'm going to tell you something, but, you can't say any of this to Harry, or anyone else. You have to promise me you and mum will be quiet. If you can't, then you will just have to satisfied with my answer."

Richard and Jean knew they couldn't keep quiet if they knew it was something that would completely upset them. They had never, and would never lie to their only child. "You best keep it to your self then, because I could never promise if it upset your mum and I. We may not like it, but it is your life to do with as you please. We would never come between you and the person you love. We have our doubts, but you have our blessings."

Hermione pulled them into her arms for a family hug. It took a lot of feelings, but, she believed her parents meant what they said.

They talked for another hour, about their plans. Hermione felt sorry about her mum and dad staying behind, to close out the loose ends, here in Australia, and would join her when they were done. Two months, maybe three.

She went to bed that night feeling better about the situation. Her parents accepting her situation was the one driving force for her to continue on with their plans. She promised them that she wouldn't marry, until she was finished with school.

DLD-}

The next morning, Luna was up, and found all her tapes where she left them, as well as her player. However, when she went to play a tape, the player didn't work.

"WHO BROKE MY MUSIC BOX?"

Ginny sat up straight too quickly and fell back into bed when her head started spinning. She moaned, "Luna, what is the problem? I swear, I didn't touch your music box or your tapes."

"My box isn't working. It won't play my tapes. It won't even play the radio."

Ginny laughed at her dilemma, "Luna my love, maybe you need new batteries?"

Luna screwed up her face at this, "OK, where can I get new batteries then?"

Ginny could have sworn Harry bought extra batteries for the player, when he bought it. "Where are the extras Harry bought when he bought the player?"

"What extras. Harry never said anything about it needing batty thingies?"

"Batteries, Luna, they are called batteries, and I know Harry bought a package of them when he got you the tape player."

"Then maybe he has them? I'll go check." And she dashed out of the room before Ginny could reply. She laid back down, and fell back to sleep.

Harry about had a heart attack when Luna jumped onto his bed. "Harry where are my spare Batty thingies for my music box?"

"Your what for your what?" Harry groaned.

"The spare batty thingies for my music box. Ginny said you bought some spare ones."

"Do you mean batteries for your tape player?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Where are they?"

Harry mumbled as he got out of bed and got the batteries he bought for just this occasion, just not this time.

He came back to Luna, and handed her the batteries, She looked at them and then back to Harry. Harry mumbled once again, and took her player, pulled of the panel that exposed the battery compartment and took out the old Batteries, and put in the new ones. He put the panel back on, and tried out the radio. It worked, and he handed the radio back to Luna. She kissed Harry thank you, and Harry was then wide awake. All parts of him were wide awake. Luna noticed this, and smiled, "Does Harry's muscle of love wish to come out and play? I still like Thingie better though. You don't mind if i call it both do you Harry?" Luna said while petting his morning problem.

"Luna my love, you call it whatever you want to. Now, how about we get comfortable?"

Sexual Interlude-}

Luna's idea of getting comfortable pleased Harry, as she pulled her nightgown over her head, and sat on Harry, in just her knickers. She then wrestled Harry's shorts down his legs and climbed back on Harry with just the fabric of her knickers between her and Harry's idea of heaven. Luna grabbed Thingie and rubbed against her pussy, and she was soon soaked from her juices, and Harry's pre-cum. Her knickers were beginning to stick to her wet mound and felt uncomfortable. "Harry take my knickers off please."

Only too happy to oblige, Harry was soon pulling them off her feet. She turned around on Harry, and offered him her pussy, while she took Thingie in her mouth. They stayed in this position for about ten minutes which was long enough to bring Luna off twice. Harry then turned her over and layed Luna on her belly. He raised her hips up, making for a better target as he lined him self up with Luna's pussy. He had just entered Luna, when his door opened, and in walked Ginny, looking for Luna. She shrieked "OHHH, SORRY!" and started to leave when he called her over. Ginny went to the two lovers, and Harry had asked, "Do you wish to join us love, for first hand experience. No participation, unless you need some attention. Just a friendly private little kiss."

Ginny smiled, and took her gown off, and laid down on the bed, and Harry started to kiss Ginny, while still pleasing Luna. Luna let out a loud moan, as Harry brought her to another orgasm. He got off Luna, and placed his head between Ginny's thighs, and started kissing and licking her pussy. Ginny soon found out what Daphne was talking about, as Harry had her calling his name. Luna took this time to sing one of her songs, "Strokin, He be strokin. Strokin to the north, and strokin to the south, strokin every where even strokin in her... She soon was screaming his name Harry Potter, Harry Potter OHHHH Shit Harry Potter. He be strokin."

Ginny broke in, "Luna you know all Harry is doing in kissing and licking me right? No strokin."

Luna smiled back, "Strokin with his tongue, to make her cum, he be strokin." she sang.

Ginny would have laughed if she wasn't caught in one wild explosion of ecstasy. She collapsed back on the bed to catch her breath, then Luna's song took hold, and she started laughing at her made up lyrics. Harry joined her.

End Sexual Interlude-}

After they dressed, they went and found the others, and made their way to breakfast. After they ate, they made their way to The Grangers home. They were surprised when Hermione answered the door with a smile on her face. She led them in, and had them to sit. She took her seat by Harry, and went over what her and her parents talked about, and their final acceptance of Hermione 's love for Harry.

Then Harry and Remus went over what they talked about with the Investigations Company they planned to open, and with her part of it. Hermione couldn't believe what they were saying. They wanted her to be the focal point between the Company and the Minister of Magic. She wanted to work in the Ministry, but, in a different branch. However, If they even find one missing person, that would make the whole thing worth while. She Hugged both Harry and Remus after they finished and promised to do her part.

Hermione then told the group that Her mum and dad would be staying behind to close the practice, and sell their home, so that they could move back to England.

There time in the land down under was soon coming to an end. Then it would be time to set things in motion for Marauders Investigations Company. And hopefully soon, MoM-MPD.

DLD-}

A/N: Just like to explain something before everyone asks. Hermione was going to tell her mum and dad something that she didn't want repeated. What it was is even if she hadn't been bonded, she wanted to be with Harry. She had spent her entire school years with him and Ron, but it was Harry that she loved as a couple and Ron as a brother. She had reversed it to Harry during fourth year because Harry was in the middle of a tournament that could mean his life if he was side tracked. After that she was afraid she would be rejected because of Harry's friendship to Ron, who he thought was interested in Hermione.

Her denial was her feelings of not being as pretty as Daphne or Ginny. Or as lively and funny as Luna. She felt inferior to the others, though it was only in her mind. My feeling on this is because Ron never complimented her on anything. Harry had, but he always added Ron in his statements to her. Something like "You look great Hermione. That should get Ron to notice you."

Maybe I didn't need to add this, but the last time around, several people wanted to know what Hermione was going to say. So this time I am going to add it before it gets asked. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	13. Chapter 13

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 13

Hermione's parents saw them off at the airport, and left them at the check in counter to avoid any emotional breakdowns. Hermione still cried as she watched her parents leave, even though she knew they would see each other again around Christmas.

The group sat near the exit ramp and in front of a large window that showed the activity of the airport, and the ground personnel. Luna watched as airplanes were moved into position to taxi to the runway for takeoff. She watched several planes start their travel down the runway, then lift off into the air. She ooohed each time one of them did this. She asked Hermione how they were able to do this, being so heavy. Hermione tried to explain lift, and airflow over the planes surface, but, it was a lost cause, as Luna had no idea what she was talking about. Neither did Daphne, Susan or Ginny. Harry was the only one who understood anything of what she was saying. Even Remus and Tonks were lost.

Then it was their turn, and Luna practically ran down the ramp to board the plane. She sat in the first seat she found, and was upset, when the stewardess asked her to please take her assigned seat. Luna looked at her like she was lost. The stewardess took Luna's ticket, and guided Luna to the seat designated on the ticket. She was pleased when she showed Luna he seat next to the window. Luna thanked her, and received a smile from the friendly woman.

She was joined by Susan and Hermione, and across from Ginny in the window seat, then Harry, and then Daphne in the aisle seat.

Luna was once again upset, when the same stewardess had to have Luna use her earphones for the flight, so as not to upset the other passengers. Luna wasn't fond of the uncomfortable head speakers.

Remus and Tonks sat with Draco and Astoria behind the others. Tonks and Astoria got the windows. They were lucky that there were no others sitting in the seats, which made things comfortable. they were able to talk without interruptions.

Soon the plane was taxiing down the lane to get into position for takeoff. Everyone got that feel of excitement people get when they prepare for takeoff. Luna was practically jumping in her seat. Susan had to calm her down, by taking her hand.

Then it was their turn, as the plane started it's takeoff run down the runway, and was soon airborne. Luna and Ginny both let out a gasp as the plane lifted off. They watched as the scene below the plane kept getting smaller and smaller. Then soon, all they saw was water. Luna said her goodbye to Darwin, and settled in to listen to her music.

The flight was long and uneventful, except for pressure felt by the group in their ears. Hermione gave everyone a stick of gum, and that relieved the pressure, as they chewed.

There were two stops between Australia and London. One in Bangkok, and one in Rome. They had to change planes at each stop, so when they were reassigned seats, everyone managed to get a window seat during the trip.

It was 17 hours later that the tired group finally made to London. Although it was an enjoyable trip, none of them wanted to do it again for a very long time. At least not to Australia.

For this one night, they all stayed in Black Manor because of their desperate need for rest. Harry asked Kreacher to keep away any visitors for the next 14 hours, and they all retired for how ever long they needed to recuperate.

DLD-}

Two days after their return, the entire group found themselves waiting in The Minister's lounge for their visit with Kingsley. They had finally got over their Jet Lag.

Kingsley's secretary, Lenore Wynters, received a message, and said, "The Minister will be with you in a moment. He will take you to a staff room, where he believes you will all be more comfortable."

True to his words, Kingsley walked through the door to his office a minute later and greeted the group. "Harry, Remus, Mr. Malfoy, and ladies. I hope you all found your trip enjoyable, and are looking forward to your school year. Your final one I believe, for all of you. Oh, by the way, here are your letters from Hogwarts. Minerva was informed of this meeting, and sent them on ahead for me to give you. The rest of the students will be receiving theirs shortly. Now to what do I owe the honor of this meeting?" Kingsley said as he took a seat at the head of the table in the staff room.

Harry let Remus make the announcement of their project, being the senior member of the group.

"Kingsley, we would like to make a proposition to you on a business venture Harry thought might bring peace of mind to many people. It will be called Marauder Investigations, but we would like it to become a part of the Ministry, with only you being in charge of the firm. We would like Hermione to be the liason between us and you. She would be given a title of Department Head of missing person investigations, or, MoM-MPD. What we are suggesting is we would like to start looking for the people who came up missing during the war. We wish to start this up as soon as possible, and wish to see a list of missing persons, if this is possible.

We have a few of our own people we wish to look for. Ted Tonks being the first. We have a list of known Snatchers, but it is not a complete list, and was hoping you give us more names to research. We believe they were the most active members of Tom's henchmen during the final year. We realize that there were more people that were missing, before they became active, but if there are still some out there living that are missing, we believe this would be a great starting point in our search."

Kingsley was shocked at this statement. He was concerned about how he was going to be able to handle searching for these missing people, and still be able to handle every day Law Enforcement. This was a blessing in disguise for the Minister. It was also a blessing since he was going to ask them about something he wished to happen, Well actually just one of them, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Remus, Harry, this couldn't have come at a better time. I was worried about how I was going to handle all the missing people, and still run the Auror, and MLE divisions. However, I suggest something else for Miss Granger's title. I agree to let her be the Liason for your Team, but, to be above all other Ministry Divisions, I would like her to take on the title of Vice Minister, answerable only to me. If she were to become a Department Head, she could fall under the MLE. As Vice Minister, That would not happen."

Hermione was shaking her head no to this. "I'm sorry Minister, but I hardly think the Ministry would take kindly to someone still in school to be put in this position. Besides, I thought you already had a Vice Minister?"

"No Hermione. Since the death of Delores Umbridge, the position has not been filled. I tried to get Arthur to take the post, but he refused, and took the position of Head of Muggle Relations instead. Percy was also asked, but, he quit the Ministry, and refused to return. The Ministry is very short handed at the Moment, and understaffed in all departments. I am swamped with work, and to be quite honest, I could use someone of Miss Granger's intelligence to help sort things out. Yes, she would have more than the missing person's to handle, but, if any one can do it, I'm sure she can. Miss Granger. I have complete faith in you to do this job well. You have shown me time and again how dedicated you are to providing the best you have to offer, to every thing you do. Now, Remus, Harry, do you have any idea of where you will set up operations at?" With no answer, Kingsley provided one. "Well then how about right here in the Ministry. You will have access to all record pertaining to the case you are working on, and criminal records of the people you suspect, providing you can justify the need for access. Now let me state why I suggest this, before you get upset. Even though you will hold an office here, you will not be an official part of the Ministry. You will be titled as advisers to the office of the Minister Of Magic, Missing Persons Division, which will fall under the Vice Minister."

Remus and Harry were than excited about this, but, Hermione was still concerned. Then Kingsley made one more statement that got them liking the idea even more. "I think we all need to be making a visit to see Minerva at Hogwarts. I believe she would like to be a part of this venture, as well as other Professors. Other students may also wish to be involved. I take it this is all you have so far in you plans?"

"Do you have any one in particular you wish involved in it Kingsley?" Tonks asked.

Kingsley smiled at his quirky friend, "Oh yes, Tonks. More than just a few. Professors Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid. Also, Neville Longbottom and the rest of the DA. I could ask Minerva to allow you access to the restricted section of the library. Set up an office in school for Hermione so that she could fulfill her Ministry obligations, and to use it as a planning and staging area for your searches. Have access to all the facilities at the school. OH, and Harry, I believe I remember hearing about you in your second year finding a lost chamber of Salizar Slytherin, is that correct?"

"Yeah, but, I don't like to think about it. It was not one of my more pleasurable memories, nor, one of Ginny's."

"Well, I don't like to bring back bad memories, but, have you ever explored the Chamber for secrets other than the one you encountered?"

"No, I haven't. But, it does sound like a good idea. I am wondering what has happened to the remains of the basilisk?"

"Well, since I believe that this may be a relatively quiet year for you, maybe it is time to explore. You never know what you might find. Maybe nothing, and maybe something priceless. Also, I think you will find that the Basilisk is still in excellent shape, and hasn't deteriorated at all. There was a reason they were so hard to kill. It still amazes me that a twelve year old boy was able to accomplish this. But then again when you think of who this twelve year old boy is, you get the understanding it was no accident. Come on, let's go pay a visit to my dear friend Minerva."

They made their way to Hogwarts through the floo in Minerva's office, and Kingsley asked her to summon the professors he wished to speak to.

When they were all gathered Kingsley made his thoughts known to the educators, and not a one of them failed to think the idea anything less than brilliant. Hagrid was the only one who had any concerns, and it was , "Minister, Why have you asked me to be were for this meeting? I'm not smart like the others. I'm not equipped like the others, meaning, I have no wand. And I did not finish school. I can't see what I could do to help?"

"Hagrid old friend. We have no idea what the group will be facing. There could be magical creatures involved in the search. Your strength may also be required. As for your wand, I suggest you pay a visit to Ollivander's. Your ban has been lifted for the use of a wand. As for not finishing school, how could you be made a professor if you were not considered knowledgeable. You see Hagrid, even if you think you are not capable for this, let me assure you that you are more than capable."

Harry had only seen Hagrid cry a few times. He was in tears after Kingsley's kind words.

Harry also thought that this may be a good time for that exploration of the chamber, and every one, including Ginny thought it was a good idea. They made their way to the lower levels, and Moaning Myrtle's lav. The group surprised Myrtle, as she never had visitor's this time of the year. She didn't say anything, but watched as the one she knew as Harry said those words she remembered so well, and the sink opened up. When the group entered the opening, she decided to follow them to see where the creature that killed her lived.

Once in the chamber, the professors all gathered around the remains of the 60 ft long Basilisk. Both Ginny and Minerva shuddered at the thought of Harry fighting and defeating this thing. Severus was thrilled at the thought of what he could use in regards to his potions. Filius was also thrilled at the thought of the hide, and it's many uses. Kingsley was in the same mind set Filius. The protection it would provide to his Auror corps was infinite. Harry, Draco, and Remus were examining the chamber, looking for any possible hidden entrances. The Basilisk's lair was nothing more than just that, with no hidden chambers. However there were several found in the main chamber, to include a potions lab that was stocked with many a long lost potions that could not be made any more. One of these was a cure for Lycanthropy. Severus was the one to find this, and presented it to Remus. Remus and Tonks both broke down at this, as it made their dreams come true. Remus removed the stopper from the vial, and sniffed it to find out if it was still usable. He asked Severus to test it, before he took it. Severus used his wand and chanted something none of them ever heard before, and the vial never changed. He handed the vial back to Remus saying, "It was as if it were just made yesterday. It is perfectly safe. If it wasn't, the contents of the vial would have turned black."

Remus lifted the vial to his friends, "Cheers!" he said before he downed the contents of the vial. For a minute, nothing happened, then Remus started to change into his werewolf form. Every one raised their wands for protection, but it was not necessary, as Remus felt the curse being lifted from him, and the creature ceased to exist. Remus was once again, just Remus Lupin. He smiled to every one. "He's gone for good." Was all he said. Tonks fell into his arms, literally, as she tripped over Hagrids feet. Remus caught her, and lifter her up for a kiss.

In other chambers, they found books, and several different devices for which no one had the slightest idea what they were used for.

Minerva had a brilliant thought for the use of the chamber. "Hagrid, how would you like to move your class indoors. I believe even your brother could live comfortably in here."

Hagrid grinned at this, but then thought, "That would be great Professor, but How would he get in here? Grawpie is a bit bigger than I am, and I had a problem fitting into the chute."

Minerva did something no one knew was possible. She banished a part of the wall in the Chamber and inserted a set of double doors charmed to open only at her's and Hagrids words. There were all sorts of charms set up, and was protected from any type of damage. It also made it possible to move the remains of the Basilisk from the chamber and to send it to Goblins for the dissecting and distribution of it's different parts. Severus was to get the Venom and the Eyes, and Filius and Kingsley were to get the Skin. The goblins got the rest, and it was more than any one realized. The part of the brain that killed when the victim looked into the Basilisk's eyes was still functional. It could not kill with out the filter in the eye, but it could still petrify it's victim. It became a gift to the Director, from Harry Potter. It was built into his staff, and two giant rubies were set, to focus the power from the brain.

The things taken from the chamber were so many, that the professors would be looking through them for months. It was something they all looked forward to.

Hagrid took his brother to the chamber through the doors and showed him his new home. Grawp was thrilled at the thought that he would be protected from the cold, snow, rain and hot sun. He would be able to be like the students. Go out side during the day, and return during the evening and enjoy the comfort of the chamber. It was cool year round. Never hot, and never cold. A huge pallet made from leaves and pine needles that were gathered and sewn into a huge canvas bag that made his mattress.

Hagrid also made one of the side chambers his room to reside in during the school year, and lived in his cabin during the summer. The other chambers would be used to hide his class projects secret, until the class was ready for them. Both Hagrid and Grawp were delighted with their new home.

DLD-}

Harry was not aware of the plans his family made for his birthday, and Ginny wasn't aware that she was helping set up a joint party for both her and Harry.

On July 31. Harry and Ginny were both taken in on the effort put forth by the rest of the group. Ginny laughed at the thought of her helping set up her own party.

The twins had found a way to turn their portable swamp into a portable pool, and the party became a pool party for all the guests. The weather decided to allow the party goers to enjoy this event, by warming up, and staying sunny all day, and into the evening.

The rest of the summer was going by so fast that soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts for the final year. Neville and the rest of the DA were excited about being included in Harry's venture. The Professor's were excited as well. Narcissa, Andromeda, and even Molly were asked to fill in when the Professor who would be out on assignment, was gone. With everything in place, everyone was looking forward to this final year.


	14. Chapter 14

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 14

A/N: Hello my friends. I just wanted to pass on to you all why I failed to update yesterday. I am sure that none of you are aware of where I live. It just so happens I live in Joplin Mo. I am sure you all know what happened Sunday May 22 2011. A tornado ripped through my home town, taking about thirty percent of the city with it. It also took a minimum of 118 lives. I say this, because they are still searching through the rubble. I ask all of the people who read this chapter, to say a prayer for the people who lost their lives, their homes, and loved ones. They also lost fond memories that can never be replaced. I was lucky, as my entire family was untouched, even though the tornado struck 12 blocks from where I live.

It is a memory that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I viewed the images of the destruction on the internet, and I cried at what I saw. Buildings I thought of as landmarks were no longer there. Joplin High School is no more. Businesses I frequented are no longer there. It's just not the same, and will be that way for a very long time.

Please excuse my rambling like this, but, I had to get it off my chest. Now, let me see if I can stay focused to write this update. May God be with you all. Ollie the Keeper.

Update 03/07/2014- Just to let you all know that much has been accomplished following this catastrophe. Most of the repairs have been accomplished. The High School should be completed by 2015 and the hospital is just about complete. However, many doctors moved out after the storm and the hospital destroyed. None of them came back, and we now have one of the youngest doctor corps in the country. Now that Obama Care is in the picture, many people are without benefits because of the cost of insurance. Now more than ever I am glad I retired from the Air Force. I feel sorry for the rest. As always. Ollie the Keeper.

DLD-}

Kingsley was not yet through with the surprises he had for Remus and Harry. After they had set up a vacant classroom for Hermione to set up office in, he sat them back down, and made another request. "Remus, Harry, I need to ask one more favor of you. You know that our Auror staff is quite below what is needed to function correctly, right? I need to ask you to help out with finding missing Death Eaters. I ask this, because between Draco, and Narcissa, they should know the names of the DE's that are unaccounted for."

Remus looked to Draco, and Draco nodded his head in agreement. "We would be glad to help, once we have completed the search for Ted Tonks, Kingsley. Like I said this is our first priority."

"I understand Remus, but, with the rest of the DA, and the Professors, can't you split up and become teams? Surely you did not intend on using the whole team to search for Ted? If there are any living DE's out there, then people are still threatened for revenge of the loss of their leader. I have some of the Aurors searching, but names are what is missing. We do not know the entire list of DE's."

Minerva came up with a suggestion for this, "Kingsley, Remus, I have a thought. What if this school year we dedicate it to the rebuilding of the magical world. Students can earn their grades by using their knowledge by helping search for the missing people. If each group is headed by one or two Professors, They can evaluate the students by asking for suggestions on how to continue, and for the way they execute their plans."

Both Remus and Kingley were astonished by this idea. It could work and would solve many problems that they were facing. Yes, things were starting to look better. In two days, when the students were once again attending class in Hogwarts, it would be a different school they would be attending. Fifth year and up would be assisting in the searches.

Before they were to leave, it was requested by Minerva that the group of students remain in the castle to set up operations for the search teams, and to divide the teams so that there would be five teams, and one adult assigned to each team. Remus, Severus, Filius, Tonks, and Hagrid were the chosen five adults. The five then chose the students. Remus chose Daphne and Susan. Severus chose Draco and Astoria. Filius chose Ginny and Luna. Hagrid chose Harry and Hermione, And Tonks had asked Fred and George if they would like to join the group. They balked at the idea at first, but reconsidered when both Percy and Verity said they could take care of the business. They knew that the two were becoming very close, and were more than capable of doing what they said. They joined Tonks' team of investigators. They were also the first team to have an assignment. Tonks was to lead her team to search for her father. Harry and Hermione told them where they last saw him and the others that were taken by the snatchers.

It was an area known as Servants Lake. Tonks knew of it because of her Auror work. She had been there once when they heard of a gathering of DEs taking refuge there. She was ashamed of the fact that though they found the DEs, they managed to escape capture when they lost them in the woods surrounding the Lake.

Tonks set up camp where Harry and Hermione mentioned they set up camp and where they witnessed the Snatchers and their hostages. It was late when they finished setting up camp, so they decided to start the search in the morning.

Tonks was the only one who knew anything about cooking, so she became the cook for the group. Fred and George didn't complain when she slightly over cooked the meal, knowing they would have probably burnt it if they tried. They did take up the cleaning up after wards though for which Tonks was grateful as she hated to clean up after dinner. After they made their plans for the next day, they made all the necessary enchantments to insure they wouldn't be noticed, and went to bed.

The next morning, Tonks made breakfast, as the twins searched the lake for telltale signs of the Snatchers movement. They found the tracks made by the group and followed them to the edge of the woods, where they marked it so that was where they would start their search after breakfast.

After cleaning up, they made their way to the marker and the search began in earnest. They had broken camp, as they did not know how far they would be following the the tracks left by the group they were following. It was good that they did, as they followed the tracks for two days, before they found a campsite that they had used. They set up camp once again hoping to get a fresh start in the morning. They also chose to have a member of the group stay awake as a guard in case there was still someone around from the group they were looking for.

Tonks learned from Narcissa that the leader of the snatchers was Raspin Scabior, and was the most feared of all of them. He was not evil in a sense that he never killed any of his captures, or even tortured them. He was however dedicated enough to never give his captures a chance to escape, and turned them over to his point of contact. Tonks didn't know if the group they were following was headed by Scabior, and didn't wish to take any chances.

The evening was an uneventful one, and they continued their search the next morning, after breaking camp.

DLD-}

Harry and his friends and lovers were gathered around the Gryffindor table as the students returned for the school year. Harry stood up as Ron, Neville, Parvati, and Hannah all joined them at the table. Harry watched as all of the tables had a mix of different houses sitting at the tables. The past year had formed friendships he could not believe. Slytherin members sitting with Hufflepufs. Gryffindor's sitting with Slytherins. Ravenclaws sitting with Gryphs and Puffs. The change was both amazing, and confusing. "Neville, I thought that the Slytherins were being used by the Carrows to inflict torture on the other house members?"

Neville swallowed the food he had in his mouth before answering, "They were Harry, but it did not mean they all liked what they were doing. They did it to protect the other students. The spell they used were not intended to harm, and the rest of us learned how to act as if we were being hit by the spell. Professor Snape was the one to tell us how to act to the different curses they were using. It certainly saved us a lot of pain. The Slytherins were led by Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise. They hated to have to do it, but, it soon became a game to us all, to see who the best actors and actresses were. Ginny was by far our best. She had Colin believing she was actually hurt. I guess that is why they got together. Blaise was by far the better one at acting as if he enjoyed the torture he was inflicting, or thought to be inflicting. I don't know where he learned that laugh, but it sent shivers down your spine when you heard it."

He looked for the Slytherin in mention, and found him sitting next to Padma Patil. They were a very good looking couple. Blaise's featured softened from when Harry remembered them. He was always stern and stoney featured when saw him. This was definitely a different class of students. He liked this group much more. He was even more surprised when Neville said that the Slytherins had joined the DA, except for Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and a few others. These were the ones that were sent from the school when the attack started, along with the lower class mates from all the houses. Except for Parkinson, none of the others had been heard from since.

Harry was also taken back by the fact that they wanted to help in Harry's project. They learned that The first group was already at work, and although short handed, it was felt that they would be able to at least get an idea of where the Snatchers went.

It was two weeks later that Remus received his first contact from the group. Tonks said that they had followed the trail for the entire time, wondering why they remained on foot, and not Apparate. She felt they were not able to perform this function, which made it easier to follow where they went. The truth of the matter was that they did not wish to appear in front of the wrong people. They knew there were searches being made to find those that disappeared.

Remus asked Tonks to find a recognizable location, so that he could send her some help, and he chose Blaise, Padma, Ron, Parvati, Neville and Hannah. He also sent Hagrid as a second adult. He figured that with his knowledge of the woods, his tracking abilities, and his hunting skills, Hagrid would be the best suited. Remus had gotten in touch with Charlie Weasley and he agreed to fill in for Hagrid, while he was gone. Remus was thrilled at the response they were getting in order to accomplish what they started.

DLD-}

Tonks and Hagrid had tracked their trail for another three weeks, when they got their first break. Two of the Snatchers were seen hunting for food about one hundred yards away. They were lucky that they were not noticed by the Snatchers, and followed them to a camp site. They were disappointed when they saw that they were alone. Rather than try to capture them, they chose to follow them to see where they might lead them.

This had been a smart move, as the following day, they saw the Snatchers use magic on a rock formation, and one of the boulders moved out of the way to show a tunnel that went down into the ground. As soon as they entered the tunnel, the boulder went back into position, hiding the tunnel.

Tonks and Hagrid's group waited a few minutes, and then approached the rock formation. Using the spell the Snatchers used, they moved the boulder out of the way to gain access to the tunnel. They all entered, and once the last member entered, the boulder went back into place, making the tunnel dark. Tonks, Blaise, and Padma were selected to use the Lumos charm to light up the tunnel. They did not want too much light, and give away the exact numbers of their party, should they be seen. It was like this for a bout 100 meters, when they saw a light up ahead. The noxed the charm, and their wands went dark. They approached the cave that the tunnel led them to, to see ten people there. Six of them were watching four who were tied up. two of these were preparing the meal they returned with. The cave looked like they had been there for a while. All wastes, including body wastes were banished once they gathered. The four that were being watched had their backs to Tonks and Hagrids team so that they could not see who they were. Four men were being held. Tonks pulled her team back to whisper what she intended on doing. She wished to listen to the Snatchers, to see if there were other groups of them still active. They returned to hear a conversation taking place.

"...still wonder what is going on? We should have heard from some body by now?"

The one Tonks assumed was the leader spoke up. "We were told to wait here until some one came and took the prisoners from us. I expect it will either be Dolohov or Greyback. That's who they usually send. Plus a few minor DEs. If we don't hear from them in a week, then we'll get rid of this lot, and leave before any one finds out what we have been doing. Like you, I'm getting tired of waiting, but, I don't wish to get on the wrong side of the Dark Lord."

This gave Tonks a good idea. She pulled Blaise and Neville back into the tunnel with her. "Guys, listen up. I think I know how to get the hostages out, and not even cast a spell. If they are looking for Greyback, then I will give them what they are looking for." She then turned into the spitting image of Greyback, and her and her two chosen went back to the entrance and opened it back up, and then made a lot of noise to let them know that they were there, so as not to spook the Snatchers. The plan was to get the hostages out, then Hagrid and the rest would take out the Snatchers, and bind them for travel. Tonks, Blaise and Neville walked down the tunnel making more noise, Tonks grumbling in Greybacks voice so that they knew who it was coming. Hagrid and the rest stayed hidden.

As the three entered the cave, The head Snatcher stopped them and asked, "What are your orders?"

Tonks answered, "To relieve you of your prisoners."

"What else?"

"To give you your next assignment?"

"And?"

"That's it."

"Are you sure. We were told when we would get paid for watching this lot?"

"I was told nothing about that, Take it up with Voldemort if you got a problem with it."

"How is it you say his name as if it is familiar?"

"I am not one of his servants, to grovel at his feet. I don't bear the mark. I am no one's slave. Now are you through asking questions, so that I can get back to group of Death Eaters, as they are preparing for the final battle. I miss that and I will come back to hunt you down. There is nowhere you could hide to escape me. Your stench gives you away."

"Fine, take them, but, we will be there shortly to receive our payment."

"What ever. Take the prisoners out of here." She told Neville and Blaise. She had to watch her voice cracking, as she saw that one of the prisoners was Ted Tonk, and another one was Florean Fortescue. The other two were not familiar. "It would be best to wait a couple of weeks before you approach Voldemort. He will not be happy for you disturbing his celebration."

"We'll wait two weeks, but you better tell him to be expecting us."

"Is that the way you wish me to express it?"

The Snatcher gulped, "No I suppose you could put it to him nicely."

Tonks snorted at this as she left. As she turned the corner into the tunnel, she heard Hagrid and the rest take out the Snatchers. Six spells was all it took.

As they exited the tunnel, it was the first time she heard one of the captives speak. Ted Tonks turned on her. "You can do what ever you want to us, but I will never tell you what you want to know. My daughter is my life, and I would rather die than to turn her over to the likes of that snake faced bastard. You can tell him to go suck on a Basilisk fang for all I care."

"Are you sure you wish me to tell him this?"

"Word for word. Why the hell should I care, I'm going to die anyway. Do you honestly think the fuck would let us go after he got what he wanted. We are not stupid, nor do we hide any disillusion of being spared. Now let's get this over with, I hate long winded death threats."

Florean broke down in tears at hearing Ted's statement. He didn't want to die but resigned to the fact. He didn't know exactly what the creature wanted him for, but, he knew that Ollivander was taken directly to him as was the goblin and the two students. They were all together at one brief time. The Death eater Dolohov had come to pick the four other prisoners. He was sure he was being brought in because of his helping muggleborn witches and wizards escape capture. However, he didn't know where they went once gone. He did not want to know either. The less her knew, the better off everyone was.

That was when Hagrid left the tunnel with the six Snatchers. The four captives turned to see this, and with their backs turned to Tonks, she changed back to herself. When Ted turned back and saw his daughter, he broke down and cried, falling to his knees. "Nymphadora, is that really you, my love. If this is you then tell me what your first word was when you learned to talk?"

Tonks smiled at this, "Tonks." And pointed to her self.

She fell to her knees as well, and pulled her father into a hug, while Ron freed his hands so that he could hug her back. He freed the other captives as well. The Snatchers were petrified to make it easier to move them, and together they apparated back to Hogsmeade and then walked to the castle. The whole time, Tonks talked to the group and caught them up on what had transpired since their captivity. They all cried hearing that it was all over. Flroean cried the hardest hearing that his friend and the others were saved due to the kind act of one brave house elf. He would never think of a house elf as a slave again.

As the group approached the gates of the castle, they were met by Charlie, and he let them in, congratulating the rescuers. He walked with them back to the castle, and entered with them. He wished to see the reunion of the Tonks family.

When Andromeda was asked to come to the castle, she thought it was to replace one of the Professors who were to leave for assignment. When she came through the floo, and saw her daughter and her husband standing there in each others arms she ran to their arms and joined in on their hug, all in tears. Remus was there to witness the family reunion as well. Ted was surprised to hear that Tonks and Remus had married, and that she had given him a grandson she named after him and Remus. Their Teddy Bear now had a grandfather to see him grow up.

Soon, Kingsley arrived to take charge of the Snatchers and to greet Ted. The first mission of the MPD was a greater success than he could have hoped for. The Snatchers talked and told of other names and locations that they knew of. They were checked out, but all were empty.

Harry and the rest met with Tonks and Remus and were thrilled when they were told of the success.

Ron and Parvati snuck off during the get together, and decided to have a get together of their own.

Sexual Interlude-}

Ron led Parvati to the RoR and wished for a place to relax in comfort. It was a large bedroom with a king size bed in the middle of it.

By the time they reached the bed, Parvati already had Ron's Shirt and Pants off. All he had on was his shorts, when he got to the bed. He pulled these off, and stood starkers in front of his girlfriend. He then took her in his arms, and began to take her clothes off to return the favor.

She was down to her knickers, when Ron took her to the bed and laid her down, and joined her. They kissed to warm each other up, and then Ron began to explore the nicer parts of Parvati's body. Her neck, shoulder, her breasts, her naval, all the way down to her panty line.

He took the waist line in his fingers and tugged the panties down her legs, and off her feet. This wasn't their first such interlude, but, she never ceased to amaze Ron. She was beautiful woman, and he marveled at her perfection. He lowered his head to her pussy and began to run his tongue down the slit, and back up to her clit. Parvati shuddered at the contact, and needed more. She loved the things that Ron caused her to feel.

Somehow she managed to turn Ron so that he was hovering over her with his cock directly over her face. She took his member and put it in her mouth where she began to suck on it. They were like this for ten minutes. Parvati had reached orgasm twice, while Ron held off somehow. She removed his cock and said, "Ron, I need you inside me now. Please I want to feel you fill me up. Please Ron do it now. Fuck me now."

When she talked like this, it drove Ron wild with desire. He repositioned his self over her pussy and lowered himself to enter her pussy slowly. He could hear her moaning at the contact, and asking for more. Ron was slow to start, lubricating his cock with her juices. Soon he was slick enough to move faster. Parvati was like an animal. She was screaming his name and clawing at his back. Ron soon had her in the throws of another orgasm. Her eyes were glassy from desire.

Ron began to grind into her, setting up for his own orgasm. Parvati felt this, and worked up for her own orgasm. They found their rhythm, and in a few moments, they shared their orgasm.

Still buried inside of Parvati, Ron and her fell asleep in each others arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 15

A/N: It's me once again. I just want to say thank you to all my friends on this site for the words of sorrow and prayers that I received. Now to top it all off, Oklahoma City, and Dallas/Fort Worth have been hit. To any of you who live in either area, My heart goes out to you. It is a frightening experience. I have been through a few since living here, but none so devastating, or this close to home. Thank you to you all, for your concern, and know that I am well, as is my family. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

03/08/14- Still rebuilding, but much further along.

DLD-}

Remus, Tonks, Ted and Andy left Hogwarts to return home for the weekend. When they arrived home, Tonks went right to Teddy Bears room and picked him up, even though he was still sleeping. As she cuddled him to her bosom, she watched as he changed the color of his hair from light brown, to bright pink. Tonks smiled down at her sleeping Teddy Bear.

Ted walked in to see his grand son, and saw him change the color of his hair, and silently laughed to himself. There were now two in the family, and he loved it. He walked to the bed, and sat next to his daughter and reached out his hands asking to hold his grand son. If it had been any one else, she would refused, but since this was the first time that her father had seen here son, she placed her Teddy Bear in her fathers arms.

Ted pulled his name sake to his chest, and sobbed into his blanket. He never thought he would live to see this day. After finding out that this is what his daughter was going to do for a living, He decided to join in as well. He was hoping that he would not be the exception, and that they would find others alive.

Ted knew his daughter wanted her Teddy Bear back, so he did this and Tonks sighed as she was once again cuddling her little bundle of joy. Tonks could only think of two moments in her life to rival the birth of her Teddy Bear. First is her and Remus getting married, which brought about her little bundle of joy. Second was finding her father alive after being missing for four months. She thought further on it, and surmised she owed a lot of thanks to Harry. It was him that convinced Remus to marry her. It was Harry that chastised him for wanting to leave her, It was Harry that saved her and Remus that night of the final battle, and it was Harry that led her to finding her father. As much as he has done for her and Remus, she could think of nothing that could repay him for all of this. He would never ask for anything either. She thought of five lucky young ladies that were currently the envy of every single witch in England and possible the world.

If they could bring Harry happiness like Remus had done for her, then that would be the reward that he would like the best. His own family. It's not that he didn't Love Molly or Remus, but in all honesty, they were some one else family, not his. This would be his family, and she could picture Harry and his wives with a dozen little loves running around named James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Susan, Virgina (Ginny would not want any one to name her Ginevra), and who knows what else the others would be named, but, she was sure it would be after loved ones. She just hoped they wouldn't name one Nymphadora, as she would have to hex the one who chose that one.

Once again she looked at her sleeping Teddy Bear, and thanked Lily and James Potter for having a child that became her savior.

DLD-}

Hermione was going over the list that Kingsley had provided her of missing people. She checked dates, areas where they came up missing, and the people suspected of the deeds. One thing stood out. A single snatcher's name was repeated many times. Scabior. Hermione decided that he would be the next one the group would look for. She presented this to Harry, and he agreed with Hermione that the capture of Scabior could lead them to victims.

From the information that the captured Snatchers gave, and Harry and Hermione's own experience, they knew that He covered the Forrest of Dean area. The captured did not know the location of his lair, just his hunting grounds. Harry decided to use his team, Draco, Bill, Filius, Pamona Sprout, Blaise, Padma, and Colin. Ginny was not fond of this idea, because she still felt she hurt Colin when she left him for Harry. She didn't know that Colin had become very close with Demelza Moore. He was quite happy with this, and didn't hold any grudges against Ginny. In fact he wished her all the luck in the world. The fact that Harry had saved his life might have played a huge part in this. He also chose to take Luna with them.

Since it was close to Halloween, He was going to wait until after the feast to go out, but, Hermione didn't want them to wait that long, as it was still almost two weeks away.

So it was on October 19 that 12 people set out on a search for the head Snatcher Scabior. They took Three tents with them so that the girls would have some privacy. They remembered the complaints the girls had on the last search. This business was one of trial and error, until they got all the kinks out. The complaints were not harsh, just concerned.

Harry found the place that Hermione remembered her encounter with Scabior. It was a rather sparse area in the thick woods that would allow the three tents to be set up, and still have a large area for a camp ground with a fire. Once the camp was set up, and a guard schedule set up, they made plans on how to start the search.

Harry stood watch for the first half of the evening, as he wasn't a bit tired. The past year taught him to sleep when he had the chance, and still be able to carry on the search for the Horcruxes. He would make up for the missed sleep the next evening. Bill would relieve him at Three in the morning.

The evening was quiet and cool. Harry kept the fire going to keep warm, and he reflected on his and Hermione's time spent out here. It was so much different then than it was now. Ginny was always on his mind then, now it was her, Hermione, Daphne, Luna and Susan. He didn't know how he got so lucky, but did not question it. He instead accepted it, embraced it, and cherished it.

He now knew what love was, and flourished in it's warmth.

He was so in thought that he didn't realize that three o'clock came, and Bill shook him from his trace, to allow him to get some sleep. Harry made his way to his bed and thought a little more on his good fortune before falling asleep. Five hours later, he was wide awake and refreshed. He was ready to start what he expected to be a long drawn out search.

Once again, they broke camp, and followed the trail the snatchers left. Harry noticed this one was harder to follow. Scabior seemed to know what he was doing. If it wasn't for his excellent skills, The group may have missed many tiny details that led them in the right direction. Harry was proving himself once again.

For two days they followed the seemingly invisible trail, until they came upon another hidden entrance to a snatcher lair. This one however was empty, except for paper work. It looked like the snatchers made a hasty get away for some reason and didn't care about what they left behind, as clues. The group found a list of locations of other hide outs, and names of other snatchers, and contacts. It was another three weeks, before they made any progress. It was one of the last known locations of hideouts for the snatchers. As the group approached the site, Harry stopped the group as he saw movement off to the left of the entry. They watched as a man approached the lair with wand raised. He looked at the rock formation that was the entry, but, could not figure out how to get in. Harry guessed it was a family member out looking for a loved one. Harry hit him with a binding spell, and a mufliato to silence him. He approached the man and whispered, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here looking for snatchers, and any captives they might be holding. I take it you are looking for the same" The man nodded his agreement. Harry freed the man, and removed the mufliato. "Me name is Angus McPhearson, and I'm looking for me daughter. She was taken a few weeks back, and I have been following the trail now all this time. This is where it led me. But the trail ends at these rocks." Harry nodded and called Bill and Draco forward. Bill remembered what Hagrid told him about the password for entry and how to get the entry open, and the four of them went into the tunnel, while the rest set up protection in case the snatchers were out, and returned. Upon entering the cave, they found two young girls tied up and gagged. When they heard the four enter, one girl's eyes brightened as she saw her dad. Once in the cave, the were soon disheartened as they saw four bodies at the rear of the cave. An old man and woman, and two young boys. Harry started for them but the smell got the better of him, as they were dead, and their bodies were decomposing. Hope fully the girls would have their names. Harry sent Draco to get Colin to take pictures for identification. he turned to see the father releasing the two girls and removing their gag. The one who was his daughter leaped into his arms to hug him. The other girl just sat there like she was in shock. Harry went to her to see if she was alright, and she tried to get back away from him. He tried to calm her down, but she was to far into shock to understand he was trying to help her. The other girl saw her friends problem, and went to her to calm her down. This worked to a point, as she stopped trembling. Harry had a thought and went back to get Luna. When Luna approached the girl, it was if Luna was using a calming charm on the girl. She fell into Luna's arms right away, and Luna began humming a tune to calm her down even more. They were starting to get somewhere, when the sounds of fighting hit their ears from above. It seems the Snatchers returned?

Harry had Draco, Luna and the father to stay with the girls, and he and Bill raced upstairs to help. What he saw hurt him, as he saw Ginny was down, as was Pamona. Daphne was standing over Ginny, fiercely protecting her.

Once again there were six Snatchers, but the only one standing was who Harry assumed was Scabior. Bill rushed out, and the snatcher began firing spells at the curse breaker, to no affect. When he started the nastier spells, Harry used his shield to protect Bill until he had the Snatcher in a death grip. The wand dropped out of the Snatchers hand and Harry picked it up, and snapped it in half in anger. He then dropped down to check on Ginny. Harry had tears in his eyes when he found out she was only stunned, as was Professor Sprout. He found out it was Professor Flitwick that took out the five other Snatchers. They had been surprised when the Snatcher had appeared behind them, and they took out Ginny and Pamona right away. That was when Filius went into action. Daphne told Harry it was like the Professor was possessed. He was every where firing off spells taking out the Snatchers. It was only because the one that was standing used a shield charm that he was still standing.

Daphne brought Ginny back to alertness, and then Pamona. Harry walked over to the Snatcher that Bill was holding, "What is your name?"

"Scabior."

"How did those four in the cave die?"

"It was Greyback. He killed the two older people, and when the two boys went to protect them he killed them too. We were told to never kill any captives. I never saw anything like it. It was like he enjoyed what he was doing. I pity the person that has to go after him."

"That has already been taking care of. Now, are there any more hostages anywhere?"

"Not of ours. This is it. Voldemort was using them as test subjects for his experiments. I would expect he didn't have any of them long, once we turned them over to him. We were waiting for either Dolohov or Greyback to come and get these two."

Once again, the six Snatchers were petrified for transportation, and they brought the father and his daughter and the other girl for Poppy to check them out.

The entire trip had taken five weeks, and the pictures that Colin had provided identified the four people as a Grand mother and Grand father and their two grand sons. The other girl was their grand daughter. She was in shock because she witnessed her family members killed by Greyback. She was able to confirm that Scabior did not perform the act.

Harry, Daphne, and Susan had to console Ginny and Luna after the experience. Luna was the worst, as she was the only one to see the four dead family members.

It would take a while for Ginny and Luna to get over this experience. Harry thought about leaving all females behind, but this was not going to happen as Daphne and Susan pointed out rather sharply. They pressed the point that it was Daphne that revived Ginny and Pamona. It was Luna that comforted the girl. It was Tonks that Led the first successful search. Harry had to agree to all of this, and consented. He would however, limit the number of females to these searches.

Harry would learn that he wasn't going to win against the girls wishes.

DLD-}

Kingsley and Hermione were sitting in her office at Hogwarts, going over the information that the Snatchers had given them. There were seven Snatcher teams, and all of them have been captured. All their lairs had been searched, and no more people were found.

They had also been informed of the drop off points for their hostages. This had brought up mixed emotions, as they found both living and dead hostages. over a hundred total. Forty of them alive. Not good numbers, but it was better than still listing them as missing, presumed dead.

Kingsley expressed how important the role of the MPD was, and how much they have accomplished already in the three short months they had been in existence. They had accomplished more than the entire Auror and DMLE had done. He was proud of this new group of both young and old members.

He had approached Minerva about this, and she agreed that they were indeed impressive. She was more than proud of Professor Hagrid and Flitwick. They had performed most admirably. She was happy that Hagrid finally had the wand he wished he had ages ago. It was made from the wood of the Whomping Willow, and a feather from a Hippogryff. What was funny is that if anyone else tried to use his wand, it would beat them over the head. Hagrid was the only one who could control it.

After her day was finished, Hermione left for the room set aside for the six lovers, and collapsed on Harry's, Luna's, and Susan's laps, where they massaged her all over. Even though she hadn't gone a search, the every day emotions of finding the dead were nerve racking. She always came back tense, and some one was always there to relieve the tension, with a massage. She grew to love this.

It often led to more, but not this time, as she had too many deaths to report on. She just needed this attention to loosen her up. She appreciated any attention she received, and promised she would return the favor some day. She was just hugged tighter as if to say she already had.

The names of the dead blurred as the kept rolling in. They needed to have another mission like the first that ended with complete success.

Even though Hermione was too tired to play, did not mean that Luna, Daphne and Susan were too tired. In fact, Luna thought it might be a good idea to do it to music. Of all the tapes she had, she picked AC/DC and Harry knew it was going to be a long, trying evening. Ginny heard what Luna said and decided to watch it play out. She would not perform the final act, but she may get in a little fun time.

SEXUAL INTERLUDE-}

The music began to play, and the girls decided it was Harry that would be undressed first, and Susan and Luna went to work. While they did their chore, Ginny and Daphne did one of their own. This time without fear of being caught by anyone. This time Ginny started it off by working on Daphne. She played with her breasts as she kissed her with a deep and sexual kiss, using her tongue, hoping to get her to respond sooner. It worked better than she had hoped for as Daphne was moaning into Ginny's mouth. She pulled away and said, "Ginny be a friend and take my blouse off, will you? You're making it awful hot in here. Just the way I like it." Ginny was quick to respond and soon had Daphne's blouse and bra off, paying close attention to her breasts.

Luna and Susan already had Harry's clothes off and had him working on theirs. He took his time as he loved to slowly expose the flesh of his loves, telling himself that it was a gift every time he did it. But all too soon, he had both girls naked and began his administrations to their attributes. He used his mouth on Susan and his hands on Luna, and had them both calling his name as his moves got stronger and faster. His mouth was on Susan's right breast drawing the nipple deeper into it. His fingers of right hand was in Luna's love canal, driving her to a small climax. She could not believe Harry brought her off that fast with just his hand. It usually took a mouth and fingers to get her off. She watched as Harry soon had Susan climaxing as well. He had moved down to her center and as soon as he closed his lips on her clit, she exploded.

Daphne had removed Ginny's clothes and was doing the same thing to her that Harry had done to Susan. It took much more time to get her to climax. Ginny seemed to be holding back to experience more pleasure from her lover. She would repay Daphne in the same manner when it was her turn. In another hour or so she hoped.

Luna had taken a position over Harry's face and lowered herself to his mouth where Harry did the same he did to Susan. He tasted her nectar from her first climax, and took as much as he could get with his Tongue. Susan had done the same thing Luna did, only lower down the body. She lowered herself on to Harry's cock slowly. It was only her second time doing it and she wasn't sure it would not hurt like the first time. Not terribly painful, but enough. She was sore for two days after. If not for Luna and Daphne easing her pain she might have passed on ever doing it again with any man. After the two days, she knew better. She liked Luna and Daphne, but Harry made her feel complete.

Ginny and Daphne were now laying so that they each were taking care of their lover. Their mouths sucking up the juices and their tongues working at a feverish pitch to get the other girl to climax. It was like a competition. If the first girl to climax was the loser, then Daphne lost as she was soon screaming at Ginny to work faster. Then she screamed one more time and fell back to the bed. Ginny wouldn't let her rest though as she was wanting to end their game with a bang. She rubbed her pussy against Daphne's face, looking for her lips. Daphne turned her head and found Ginny's sopping wet pussy and began once again licking and sucking. It took ten minutes but Ginny soon exploded in her mouth. Daphne sucked even harder to get all the fluids she could.

When Daphne screamed, Susan began to grind her hips faster which caused Harry to mover faster to keep up. Just after Ginny finished, Susan did as well. For her third climax. She lifted herself off Harry, only to be replaced by Luna. Luna leaned forward to turn her music up just as her favorite song began. She sang to big balls as she and Harry went at it. It's a short song and she hoped to climax as it finished. Unfortunately she had to have Daphne rewind the tape and play it again. She didn't quite make it. She did on the second go, and the lights went off in her head, just like they always did.

Harry had yet to get off though, so he looked to Daphne for help. She was only too happy to oblige. It took 30 minutes and three more orgasms for Daphne before Harry finally climaxed himself. They all collapsed on Harry's bed. Susan and Ginny fell asleep and Harry, Daphne and Luna talked until they decided it was time to go to sleep as well.

The next morning it was a race to see who showered first. They would have all gone together but the shower was not big enough and magic could not expand it. So, Daphne and Luna showered first, then Ginny and Susan. Finally Harry showered, but he was joined by Hermione who had him wash her back. She then washed his, paying special attention to his cock. It wasn't much, but it did make the shower more enjoyable. For both of them.

Hermione Was taking her job too seriously, as she was letting all the deaths get to her. She knew there would be some death, but not the numbers they had seen so far. Now more than ever she hoped for another search like their first one.


	16. Chapter 16

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 16

A/N: In all the chaos that has been going on around me, I failed to mention to one of my friends on this site he became my 200th reviewer, and I wish to clear that up here and now. Whoareyou,whatdoyouwant, or Bam Bam, as I like to call him was my 200th reviewer. He is also in the middle of these terrible storms that are plaguing or area right now. My heart goes out to him. Keep Pebbles safe Bam Bam. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

03/08/14- Do you remember that one Bam Bam, or young one as he is now known. OTK

DLD-}

Harry and his girls appreciated the gesture made by Professor McGonagall of giving them their own quarters due to the bonding process. It saved a lot of head aches that would have occurred with Luna's music. It helped Susan with her nightmares. It helped Hermione with her nightmares. She was starting to bring her work home with her in her mind. The deaths that her group were finding affected her terribly. Yes, they had found people alive, and returned them to their loved ones, and she loved that feeling, but it was deaths that out numbered these two to one that hurt. She knew there were going to be deaths, but the number was causing her to lose sleep. She needed to retreat and find comfort in her loved ones. Either Ginny or Luna had to go calm her down after a bad dream. Daphne also helped with this, but to a lesser extent, as she was a heavy sleeper.

During the session of massaging Hermione, she commented that she wouldn't mind a cup of hot chocolate, and Harry got up to make some, and asked if any one else wanted any. Since they all did, Luna got up also, and helped him. While preparing the beverages, Luna asked Harry for a favor. "Harry, I know you seldom start any friskyness between any of us, but I was wondering if you could ask Susan if she would like comforting on a personal level? She has been feeling really down of late, and she may need some special attention that only you can provide. She would never ask this of you, as she is too nervous. She has only done it with you when Daphne and I have also partaken in the effort. I think she needs to know you really do care for her."

"I'll ask her Luna, but why is she feeling so down, when you and Daphne are always there for her. I know I have been busy, and have not paid either of you much attention, and for that I am very sorry, but you are always together with Susan and Daphne."

"Ours is not the sort of attention she needs Harry. She knows we love her, but she is not sure about you. She feels for you, and we all know that a bond is forming between you. You need to accept this bond with her by telling her outright. When you do, I am sure she will also."

"You know my love, This bond issue is quite confusing. Does this mean I have to save Daphne in order to bond with her also?"

"I know you may find this hard to believe Harry, but Daphne may be bonding with you because of your love for every one around you. Being housed in Slytherin for those six years, she felt no love from her house mates. She was friends with Blaise and Tracy, but she also saw the hatred between houses. She saw the evil in some of the students of her house. She saw the care you showed to the DA members, and wished she could share in that. She saw you take me in when no one else cared what happened to me. Yes she loves me, and I love her, but like we said from the start, we need more than just our love. We need the love of a man, and you are the only man we wish to share our feelings with."

Harry leaned into Luna and gave her a kiss of thanks. He didn't realize that he was missing so much because of the effort he was putting into this project. He was going to have to slow down and take more notice to the ones he loved. "I will talk to Susan in a bit. You talk to Daphne and tell her I will talk to her soon. I need to start paying more attention to you ladies. I think perhaps a one on one night for each of you, then on Saturday a group session. Sunday will be my day of rest. Merlin knows, I'll need it."

Luna laughed her sweet laugh, and returned Harry's kiss lightly. "Sounds like a good Idea, if you can keep up with it."

" It was really Hermione's idea and all I can do is try. And It will start with Susan, then Daphne, And then you my sweet little Luna."

"Damn it Harry, you keep talking like that, and I will have to take Susan's place in the rotation. Let's bring this Chocolate in before they all get suspicious."

The two brought the chocolate in, and Harry took a seat next to Susan, and explained his intentions. They all agreed and looked forward to their lone excursions with Harry. After the hot chocolate, and a little conversation, they all made it to their bedrooms, with Harry taking Susan with him.

Sexual Interlude-}

Harry placed the charms on his room so as not to wake the others, and to protect Susan from becoming pregnant. He then pulled her to his bed and laid down taking Susan with him. He wrapped his arms around her and talked to her about his love for her. As he talked he was also kissing her neck, her shoulders and her lips. She felt the truth in his words, and actions. She felt the love in his heart, and returned his feelings and actions with her own.

Soon the words ended, and they were replaced by actions, as their clothes began to disappear . It was not long when they were both naked and embracing one another. They got into a long sensuous kiss that became heated. Harry started to finger Susan, getting her wet in her pussy. She was moaning into his mouth as they kissed and was also helping Harry with his arousal. She had his thingie rock hard in seconds. Harry heard her giggle at she thought of Luna's name for Harry's cock, "What do you find so funny my love?"

"I was just thinking of Luna's nickname for your Cock. She is so funny and sweet. I love her dearly, as I do the rest of you."

Harry laughed at this, "Ya, Holy Muscle Of Love. I wonder where she comes up with these things."

"Well that one too, but I was thinking of the other one, Thingie. She does have a way of using that word for different purposes."

"Well, I think it is time to put Thingie to use, don't you?" Harry grinned.

"I like that idea Mr. Potter, and just how do you intend to use it?"

"First I have to get you into the mood, like this." Harry kissed her again. "Then I could do this." Harry took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on the nipple, nipping at it gently as he rolled it in his mouth. "And this." As he took the other in his mouth and did the same thing. "Then this." he trailed kisses down her stomach. Susan could feel her first orgasm building. "And this." Harry had his head between her legs licking and sucking on her clit. Susan's orgasm felt like an explosion of pleasure running through her body. She screamed his name as she came. the ripples of the orgasm lasted a few minutes as she calmed down from it's affect. "And finally this." Harry raised up from his position and took up a spot between her legs with his hips, and guided Thingie into her slot. Susan moaned again as he entered her sopping wet pussy.

Harry took to a slow beat at first, letting Susan enjoy the feel of his cock sliding along the walls of her pussy. He then began to speed up as she once again felt her orgasm build. Harry took her lips to his and kissed her fiercely, running his tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth for his entry and he took the liberty to heart. Susan was ready to explode once more, when Harry backed off. But he was soon back at it again, bringing her back to peak. This time he brought her over the edge, and she almost blacked out at the pleasure Harry gave to her. They both took a breath neither of thought they were holding. Susan was still feeling the ripples run through her system brought on by her climax. She shuddered in ecstasy from the feeling.

"I didn't think anything felt better than Daphne's tongue, Harry, but this sure beats any thing I ever felt from it. I could get use to this."

"Well you better get use to it, as you will be getting more of it. I look forward to each and every one of you. I may have asked Hermione and Ginny from abstaining from the final act, but I look forward to the other ways we can please each other. Daphne is like you in that you are so passionate. Her body responds to an orgasm like yours, where it still shudders minutes after her orgasm. It's a wonder it doesn't cause another."

"OH it does Harry, just not as strong as the original. In fact, after this last one, I had two smaller ones. Now do you care to tell me your thoughts on Luna?"

"What can I say about her. She is so many people wrapped into one. She is so caring about others. She is sweet to her lovers and friends. She is so funny, I have trouble breathing sometimes I laugh so hard. Her Lunacy is addictive. She is so protective she can be scary. Because of all this, I love her dearly."

"She has told me that your love was more than enough for all of use, but I was doubting this. She is far more wise than I took her for."

"One thing you should never do, is under estimate Luna's brilliance. She will always tell you what she thinks, and how she feels. She is so forth right and honest, it almost hurts at times. If you want the truth about something, ask Luna."

"Well the truth right now is that I am tried, and would like to get some sleep, Harry, so if you don't mind, I will be off to bed."

"Aren't you going to sleep here?"

"You want me to sleep here with you tonight. I thought you may want to avoid my dreams, or nightmares. I have been having quite a few of them."

"Luna told me about them. When you are ready to talk about them, we are all here for you. But for now, I wish you would sleep here tonight so that if you do have a night mare, I can be here for you. We really do care for you Susan and are here to help you through this time of need. Luna was there for me when I lost Sirius. Hermione was there for me when I lost Dobbie. Ginny wanted to be there for me when I lost Professor Dumbledore, but being an idiot, I shut her out, thinking I was protecting her. I almost lost her because of it. I will lose no one else because of my stupid way of thinking."

With that, they both settled in for the night, with Harry holding Susan in a hug.

DLD-}

The next morning at breakfast, Minerva announced to all the students of the school having a Yule ball. This was the first dance sponsored by the school since the Tri Wizard Tournament, and the students became excited.

Lunacy struck again as people could hear Luna singing as she danced through the halls.

Big Balls BY AC/DC

I'm upper upper class High Society

God's gift to ballroom notoriety

And I always fill my ballroom

The event is never small

The Society paper says I've got the biggest balls of all

I've got big balls, I've got big balls

And they are such big balls-fancy big balls

And he's got big balls, and she's got big balls

But we've got the biggest balls of them all

My balls are always bouncing. My ballroom always full.

And every body comes and comes again.

Is your name on the guest list. No one can take you higher.

Every body says I've got Great Balls of Fire.

I've got big balls, I've got big balls

And they are such big balls, Fancy big balls.

And he's got big balls, and she's got big balls.

But we've got the biggest balls of them all.

Some balls are held for Charity, and some for fancy dress.

But when they're held for pleasure, they're the balls that I like best.

And my balls are always dancing to the left and to the right.

It is my belief that my balls should be held every night.

I've got big balls, I've got big balls,

And they are such big balls, fancy big balls.

And he's got big balls, and she's got big balls,

But we've got the biggest balls of them all.

And I'm itching to tell you about them

Oh we have such wonderful fun.

seafood cocktail, crabs and crayfish.

Soon, Luna had Daphne, Ginny, Susan, and Harry singing with her, and soon after that, the song could be heard coming from all the students.

Filius and Pamona learned the song, and joined in the singing. Minerva had to stay in her room for fear of being caught laughing she thought it was so funny. Finally, they got Hermione in on it. It took a while for her to get over her uneasiness with the song, but, once she started she couldn't stop. Even on Kingsley's visits, she would be humming the tune while they worked. Kingsley finally had to stop her to ask what she was humming. When she told him, He couldn't hold it back. He let out the biggest laugh Hermione ever heard, It got worse when she told him Luna was the one to get it started. She took Kingsley through the halls for him to listen to the students. He lost it over and over again. Hearing it coming from Luna was the funniest thing he ever heard. He heard it so many times, he was learning the words, and was caught singing it himself. It was weird when his deep voice was heard singing "I've got big Balls, I've got big balls."

For two weeks, that was all you heard as you walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Hagrid even got in on the act, and he tried to teach it to Grawp. They would sit in the evening drinking meade and singing.

A week before the Ball, there was a Hogsmeade week end, and the students visited the tiny community, dancing through the street singing big balls. The towns people were so amused by the song, they asked where they heard it from. Luna had become a very popular young lady. The song spread so fast that even the twins heard it, and wanted a copy of the words. They made invitations to dancing events, where you open the invitation, and it would sing you the song. They made a lot of money off of these, as all it cost was the paper. They had Percy use his fancy writing skills on one invitation, and copied the rest.

Harry used the weekend to buy robes for all his girls, and shoes and accents to go with them, such as necklaces and earrings. Luna found some glitter make up and asked Harry to get it for her, and the other girls soon asked as well. Luna was blue, Hermione was Lavender, Ginny was green, as was Daphne's, just a darker shade. And Susan's was pink. If the other girls in school heard about Harry's angels buying this make-up, the store would have run out. Luna asked the store keeper to not say any thing, as they wished to be unique for the ball. He promised, and was good to his word.

Each color of the make up matched the gowns the girls would be wearing.

The day of the ball, Harry lost the girls about one in the afternoon, and didn't see them until 15 minutes before the ball was to start. Being bored waiting, he went off in search for Ron to see what he was doing. He was not to be found. He did find Neville and Draco though. and they had the same problem Harry had as they lost their girls. They went outside and built a snow man, and Draco enchanted it to dance with the snow woman they also built. Harry thought it reminded him of Arthur and Molly as they danced, having seen them dance twice before during the Christmas Hols. It was quite cute. So cute that Colin who was with Demelza, stopped and took a picture.

Finally the three went back in to get ready themselves for the dance. An hour later, Harry was back in the sitting area. He was there about 10 minutes, when the girls began to descend the stairs. Harry watched as the beautiful ladies began to appear, and their appearance took his breath away. Their gowns were beautiful, as were their accessories, but the girls were works of art. Their hair was done up in different styles for the ladies and all were perfect, but the most amazing thing was the make up. They had used it like a mask around their eyes. Susan's had a tear running down her left cheek using the make up. Each mask, like their hair was different in design. The effect was spectacular. Harry kissed each lady, expressing to each how lovely they were, then they all joined hands and made their way to the great Hall.

The doors opened up just as they got there, and Harry led his ladies to a large table to sit his group, and Draco, Astoria, Ron, Parvati, Blaise, Padma, Neville and Hannah. The four other girls looked at Harry's ladies with envy expressed on their faces. Astoria even went so far to say, "My own sister, and she can't even let me in on their little secret. How Rude!"

Daphne snickered, "I can't be betraying my lovers now, can I, sis."

"Yes, you can, to your sister. Of course I would have had to tell my friends here, and then they would have had to tell their friends. Oh forget it. I see what you mean. You still could have told me about the make up, with out going into detail on what you intended on doing with it."

"Sorry sis, you can't be unique if every one in the school has the same idea. I wouldn't have thought about it if Luna hadn't found the different colors. I didn't take her for a fashion statement. She certainly surprised me."

Luna smiled at this, and Thanked Daphne with a kiss.

The men sitting around the table listened to this conversation. Draco, Ron, Blaise, and Neville with envy, and Harry with pride. His ladies were very special to him, and the look on the other four men's faces told him how special they were. Then he saw the other males in the hall looking the same as the four sitting here and he felt pride for his beauties as they were the center piece for the ball. The focal point of every one attending. Colin was once again taking pictures of Harry's loves.

All evening, the male students came asking each of Harry's girls to dance, and Harry told them if they wished to dance to go on ahead, as he could only dance with one at a time.

His five girls danced nearly every dance that evening, seldom getting a breather. Even Severus and Filius asked for their hands to dance with them. Severus was found dancing with Ginny on several occasions. Harry had to remember to ask Ginny later why this was.

Four hours later, the ball came to an end, and every one made their way back to their dorms. it was the end of a perfect evening.

The six lovers made their way back to their living quarters and were to excited to go right to bed, so they sat and talked for a while to unwind.

The girls all chatting on the comments they heard through out the night about how lucky Harry was, or how they wished they would pay some attention their way.

They sat and talked for an hour before deciding to retire for the evening.


	17. Chapter 17

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 17

Harry approached Ginny when he met her the next morning, "Ginny, could I ask you something before we go off to breakfast?"

"Sure Harry, What is it?"

"I noticed you danced quite a bit with Professor Snape the other night, and had quite a conversation with him. Do you mind if I ask you what you two talked about?"

"Do you really want to know Harry? You're not the jealous type are you?" No answer. "OK Harry, Severus told me how he would treat me if I were his. How he could never share me with anyone else, even a woman. How he would worship the ground I walked on. How he would hold me close every night and ravish me with kisses. It was quite sensual, very erotic, and quite flattering really."

"So you liked the attention he was paying you? And do you wish more? You're not satisfied with me?"

Ginny knew at that time she went too far with her humor. "Harry, I was kidding. He didn't say any of that. He was flattering, but not in a sexual way. He wished the dances with me, because I reminded him of your mother. All he talked about was Lily, and how he screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him. He knew that at best, he would be her best friend, and not her love interest. Didn't stop him from dreaming though. Then he made the biggest mistake of his life during his OWL year, and he lost his friend for ever. One stupid word was all it took. One stupid word changed his life for ever. Changed for the worse. He kept going on about how he tried to get back her friendship, but because of his loyalty to his house, and Lily to hers, it never happened. He said other things Harry, about you. How he was sorry he put you through what he did, but he did it to keep his secret. Hogwarts had many eyes and ears that were friendly with Death eaters, and then later on, Voldemort. He couldn't risk exposing any sort of emotion for the boy who destroyed their leader."

"How many more titles am I going to earn? Although this one actually is a pleasant one. Thank you my love. And even though it was said in jest, I will be paying more attention to you and Hermione. Maybe we won't be as intimate as the other ladies, but, I promise you will receive as much attention as I give them."

"Harry, I know you made that promise to hold off until we were married, but you would you leave me if I didn't hold you to that promise?"

"First of all, I will never leave you again, for any reason. Second, I will do my best to hold that promise in place. Third, if I should fail for some reason, would you leave me?"

Ginny walked into Harry's arms, and kissed him soundly. She pulled back and with a smile on her face said, "Never."

They kissed one more time, then Ginny and Harry sat down going over what Ginny told him. It looked like a long talk was going to take place between him and Professor Snape one of these days. Maybe not soon, but, it would happen. They waited for the other ladies to join them and then head to breakfast. the rest of the day was just passing the time of day. Then they all broke for bed.

DLD-Sexual Interlude-}

The next morning Harry woke to the feel of a soft set of lips touching his. The fragrance of Vanilla and lilac fogging his senses. A set of beautiful silver blue eyes looking into his Green eyes. Off blond hair framing a perfect face. He hated the term Dirty Blond. He thought it vile and demeaning, as if the person did not bathe. No he liked the term off blond much better. It fit the personna of one Luna Lovegood.

With Luna lying on Harry the way she was, she noticed he was having a problem with his Thingie. He couldn't get it to settle down. "OOOH, Harry, does Thingie need to be petted to settle down. Poor thingie needs some attention, doesn't he" She cooed as she stroked Harry member through his shorts.

Harry groaned at her touch as she continued to stroke Thingie. Then she lowered her mouth to it, and licked it, kissed it, and sucked on it. Her tongue doing a marvelous job of making Harry feel like he was on top of the world. He did whisper in her ear, "Luna love, you do know your bumping ahead in line? This was supposed to be Daphne's turn."

Luna pulled Thingie out with a POP and addressed Harry's statement. "Daphne agreed to switch places with me for the day, as she and Hermione, Susan and Ginny were indisposed, shall we say."

"It's good to see they are getting along so well together." Harry answered.

Luna laughed, "Getting along is hardly the way I would put it Harry. Getting it on together would be closer, but still falls short. It was more like a snogasborg. I couldn't get a kiss in, so I came to see if I could get a little attention from you." She still stroked Harry as she talked, making him even harder.

"You keep that up, and you will get more than a little attention."

"That's what I like to hear, now start putting action to those words. Thingie seems lonely and a bit cold. He needs to be warmed up. Why don't I just put his Thingie warmer on to protect him?" And Luna crawled up Harry's body, and lowered her self onto Harry's cock. She sheathed his cock in her pussy and started to speed up, creating fiction that was warming up Thingie nicely.

Harry moaned as she continued on faster and faster. Her breasts bouncing nicely as she rode Harry like a prized mount. Luna threw her head back and screamed Harry's name as she came with a volcanic eruption. Harry felt her fluids stream down Thingie as she rode on wanting more.

She got this, as her orgasms continued on through her onslaught. Four more eruptions occurred, before Harry had one of his own. Luna felt Harry's cum fill her pussy with jets of his hot fluid. Stream after stream filled her until she was leaking down Harry's legs.

Luna collapsed onto Harry's chest. "Oh my soggy knickers, Harry. That was so awesome. So bleedin awesome. How do you do it? How do you make a woman feel so wanted, fulfilled, so utterly complete? Damn, Hermione and Ginny better hope we don't wear you out before their wedding night."

Harry was stroking Luna's hair as she said this, still buried deep in her pussy. His cock still throbbing. "I will always have some for all of my loves, Luna. None will be short of wanting. Not if they are all as brilliant as you. How can you not be up to it, when the person you are with is as beautiful as you five."

Luna kissed the shoulder she was laying on, too tired to move to his lips.

End Interlude-}

Their Christmas Vacation started and Susan left with her lovers, but, was not sure where she would be staying. With her parents back, Hermione's home was out of the question. Luna and Daphne would be staying at Ginny's. She didn't know where Harry would be staying.

When they were settled in their cabin, she finally got up the nerve to ask. "Harry, where will you and I be staying? You said that Black Manor needed work before you would even consider moving back. Your muggle relatives wouldn't like seeing me staying with you. My home was destroyed when...you know. So, what's left?"

"That is going to be a surprise Susan my love. Not even the others know."

Luna looked over to Harry at this. "Hiding something from us my love? Your Black heritage is showing. That is so Slytherin of you."

Harry grinned back at her, "It is, Isn't it?"

Hermione looked over to him as well, with a grin of her own. "You found Potter Manor, haven't you Harry? Could you at least tell us where it is near?"

Harry looked at the most brilliant mind to come along in years. She earned this title. "Yeah, I have. Believe it or not, it isn't even in England. It's on the southwestern coast of France."

Daphne broke in, "I've been there Harry, to the Southwestern Shoreline that is. Beautiful country. I hope to see it soon."

"I'm sure you will Daphne. I'm sure you all will. Susan and I will be there for a week, then we will return, and spend three days with Molly and Arthur. Then we will all return for the final week of vacation. Molly and Arthur already agreed, as did Richard and Jean. You see, they will be joining us as well."

Both Ginny and Hermione looked up at this. Ginny answered for them both, "Why?"

"It was the only way they would agree to you visiting, Besides, I want them to be there. I want them to see that you will all be taken care of."

The talk for the rest of the journey centered on Potter Manor. Harry was hard pressed to not give to much away. He wanted it to be a surprise.

They finally arrived to London, and the six made their goodbyes, promising to see each other in a week. Harry then took Susan's hand, and twisted the Potter family crest ring, and were gone. The others looked at the spot where Harry and Susan had been just a second ago, wishing they could have gone as well.

Susan and Harry landed on a cliff over looking the Atlantic Ocean. However, no matter where she looked, Susan saw no house. Even after Harry gave her the address. Harry smiled and took her to the edge of the cliff, near a rock formation. He tapped one of the rocks with his ring, and it moved out of the way, and allowed him and Susan to enter a stone staircase that took them down to another cliff. However, when Susan looked at the wall behind her, a door appeared. Once Harry opened the door, Windows appeared along the wall of the cliff. They stretched across a 100 meter distance, making the home appear huge. Once inside, Susan found the appearance was true. The home was huge. It went back into the cliff for another fifty meters giving it 5,000 sq. meters of living space. Once the windows appeared, an array of mirrors strategically placed lit up the home like it was outside. Harry explained that on overcast days, or at night, the home was magically lit up. When you first enter the home, you walk into the living room. Behind this was the kitchen.

A hall to the left took them to the Lavs and bedrooms. There were three lavs, two of them large with showers and a tub, and six bedrooms, all of which were huge, and facing the ocean. There were also two large room across from the bedrooms. One was a library filled with books. Hermione's dream room. The other was a gym, with a good size swimming pool in the rear of the room. These two rooms were magically lit up, when you entered the room, and turned off when departing. As long as someone was in the room, it was lit.

Susan loved the beautiful home and the view.

For the week they were there alone, Susan and Harry strengthened their bond by sharing intimate encounters where ever the mood hit them. Hermione would have been mortified if she knew what the two shared in the library.

Then they used Harry's ring to take them back to England, to land outside the wards of the Burrow. As they entered the grounds of the Weasley family home, they were buried by four flying figures that attacked them. There were also four adult figures watching the six figures now buried in the snow. Molly and Arthur smiled at them, while Richard and Jean appeared concerned. However when the six figures helped each other up, this look left their faces, to be replaced by smiles as well.

They entered the Burrow and sat down to a cuppa with the parents, and they answered hundreds of questions about Potter Manor. Richard and Jean once again concerned about the location of the home built into the side of a cliff, and facing the ravages of the ocean. If it weren't for magic, their concern would have been legitimate. Harry assured them it was completely safe. Susan was envied being the only one of the girls to see it, and was never left alone as they continued to bury her with questions.

The two days leading to Christmas were spent shopping for Harry and Susan. They were hard put to buy anything as they were never alone in their shopping They managed to get it all done, without anyone knowing what they got.

Christmas morning, found Ginny and Luna waking every one up to go eat, and then open presents.

Breakfast was a major affair, as it would be many hours before they got to eat again. Richard and Jean were used to Molly's meals by now, but even this took their breaths away. If they thought that this was too much, wait until they saw the Christmas Dinner. Harry and Hermione were used to it, but the rest weren't.

Once breakfast was done, and clean up was finished, the ten people sat and started on the gift giving. Harry found out that Ron was with the twins, and would be arriving with them. Her didn't feel right with all those girls there and he being the only male.

Bill and Fleur would be over later, as will Remus, and Tonks with Teddy. No one knew if Charlie would be there or not.

Luna and Ginny were selected to give out the gifts. They actually volunteered, and it was fun to watch them crawl under the tree to retrieve the gifts in the back. Harry felt a little guilty as he watched the rear ends wiggle while they crawled, enjoying the view. He was also amused to find that Daphne and Susan also found this cute. Hermione was in a discussion with her parents, and missed the view.

All the gifts were passed out to those present, and the ooohs and ahhhhs filled the room as the gifts were opened.

Soon after this, the guests began to arrive with Remus, Tonks and Teddy Bear being the first. The minute Tonks entered the home, she lost Teddy to the crowd.

Bill and Fleur were next, and they arrived with Victoire wrapped up like a Christmas present. Once again the baby disappeared in the crowd.

The next visitor was a complete surprise as Charlie walked in unannounced. Molly smothered him with one of her hugs, and was thankful, when his father pulled him from his mothers death grip, to hug him as well, just not so tight.

Another surprise came when Draco and Astoria showed up with Daphne's gifts, and were talked into staying for Christmas dinner.

Finally, The twins, Ron, Percy and Verity arrived. Ginny teased Percy to no end about him being the luckiest guy on the planet landing a doll like Verity. Ginny became annoyed when all Percy did was agree with her. He was no fun anymore.

The evening had been a great success for everyone. When they stated to depart, Harry asked Ron and Draco if they wished to see Potter Manor. Ron had to pass as he was going to spend some time with Parvati. Draco and Astoria agreed. When Harry told them to bring a swim suit, they all thought he was nuts. Susan just laughed.

Harry called for Kreacher to help with transportation, and asked him if he wished to stay with them for the short time they were there. He agreed to this, and soon every one was standing on the cliff over looking the ocean.

Arthur, Richard, and Draco were brave enough to take in the view of the ocean before heading to the entry in the rock formation.

All the girls were amazed when the rock wall they were looking at, changed into a bank of windows when Harry opened the door. Luna tried to see inside the house, but saw nothing. "Harry I can't see anything in your home. I think you were robbed."

Harry laughed at his love. "They are one way windows Luna. You can see out of them, but, you can't see in. The only thing allowed through is light. Come inside, and see for your self."

They all went in, and were shocked at the elegance of the home. What Draco thought would look like a cave, was brighter, cheerier, and more homely, than Malfoy Manor. Astoria just took to running through the house, with Luna right behind her.

Every one was touring the kitchen when the were two giant splashes and screaming. They ran to see what was going on, and laughed when they saw Luna and Astoria splashing each other in their clothes, while in the pool. Daphne looked to Susan, Ginny and Hermione, and then took off and joined them in the pool. Ginny and Hermione soon followed her. No matter how much they splashed each other, no water left the confines of the pool, keeping the walk way around the pool dry. Richard being the daring type couldn't take it any more, and jumped in as well, soon joined by Draco. The others sat by the pool side just watching them have a blast

Harry had a big shock, when Kreacher came running into the room in his swim trunks, and dived into the pool. Harry was once again shocked when Kreacher appeared to be about 50 years younger as he played with the rest of the group. He was laughing and rough housing with Richard, dunking Draco, and playfully splashing the ladies. It was like he was in another world, and loving every minute of it. Harry started to tear up, as he remembered his dear friend Dobby. Kreacher reminded him of his savior. Molly saw this, and pulled harry into a hug. She had heard of Dobby, but, never saw him. Some how she knew that was what Harry was thinking of, as he watched Kreacher enjoying him self.

After an hour, the pool party left the pool, and Hermione used her wand to dry every one off, even Kreacher. Kreacher never lost his smile as he left the group to start lunch. He was surprised when Molly asked if she could help. Kreacher smiled brightly at her, "It would be Kreacher's honor to have the lovely lady help him." Molly's smile matched the one that Kreacher was wearing.

From the moment Kreacher joined in the pool party he became a part of the family, and was included in everything they did. This was the most love Kreacher ever felt, and it affected him. Instead of getting older, Kreacher started looking younger. All of his wrinkles were gone, and there was a pink color to his skin. He walked straighter, with his head up, and with pride. He was no longer a house elf servant. He was a member of this wonderful family.

When it was time to return to England and Hogwarts, Harry asked Kreacher to join him and his ladies in the living area Minerva assigned them, and Kreacher was happy to agree. Kreacher would return for one day a week for eight hours, to keep Black Manor presentable. What use to take Kreacher weeks to do, because there was nothing else to do, he now did in minutes. He did not like to be away from his family.

When Harry asked Kreacher how old he was , he almost passed out when Kreacher said 180 years old. He looked like thirty. When he asked why that was, Kreacher smiled back at Harry. "It is because Kreacher is finally loved Master Harry sir. Kreacher is happy for the first time in his life. Before you, Master Regulus cared for Kreacher, but did not treat him like family. Kreacher showed his age before, because of not knowing what love was. He is showing his current age because he learned what love really means. Kreacher has to thank Master Harry for all of this."

Kreacher never served Harry again. He never served any one again. No, what he did now was not serving, it was entertaining. And he always joined in on the entertainment. Well up to a point, anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 18

The train ride back to Hogwarts for their first four hours was just four girls sitting and talking about Potter Manor, and what to expect for the final part of their last school year. Ginny and Luna felt a bit weird finishing school with Harry, Hermione, Susan, and Daphne. It felt like it should have been this way all along. Not just in the same year, but together all of that time.

Ginny's acceptance of the bind had filled her heart with love for Harry, and was looking forward to her alone time with him to explain her reluctance originally. She felt he needed to know why she so easily accepted the comfort from Colin. She also hoped he would understand why.

Harry and Daphne were not with the four, as Daphne wished her time with Harry to take place on the trip back to Hogwarts. Harry had placed charms on the luggage car to keep people out so that they could be alone. He and Daphne made passionate love for four hours, and Daphne never felt so satisfied in her life. She was glowing from their love making when they returned to the car, and their other lovers. Rather than sit with Harry, she sat with Luna, and whispered their conversation, with Lune giggling through out Daphne little talk.

Harry took this time to sit next to Ginny. He took her hand and said the things she had been wanting to hear. "Ginny, I would like to spend the evening with you tonight so that we can talk. Just you and I. There are things I need to tell you about last year, and why I could not take you with us." He then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, tomorrow night I would like to spend the evening with you, alone, if that is alright. There are things we need to talk about as well." He took both their hands in his. "I don't want either of you to fear the talks. They will be heart felt, and sincere. I want to explain my feelings toward you both. I also want it to be on an individual basis. It is more intimate that way."

Hermione and Ginny agreed to this from Harry, and both looked forward to their time alone with Harry.

The trip back finally came to an end, and the lovers found a carriage for the trip back to school.

Once seated, Minerva made her welcome back speech and announcements for the end of the year. She was joined by Kingsley at the Professors table for a moment, then he made his way to the Gryffindor table and Harry and his ladies. He took a seat next to Luna, who smiled up at him as he took his seat. Kingsley took her hand and kissed the back of it. If he was expecting a blush on Luna's face, he was disappointed. All she did was look to the other girls and said, "I hope he isn't falling for me. I would hate to disappoint him."

Kingsley let out his deep laughter. "My dear Luna, though it would be easy to fall for such a beautiful young lady, such as yourself, I also know that your heart belongs to another. Such is the way of my life. Always too late for the one that could be with me for the rest of my life. Harry indeed is one lucky fellow."

Continuing with her smile, she answered, "He is, isn't he. Five times lucky. It couldn't have happened to a nicer gentleman though."

Kingsley laughed his agreement. Then he became serious as he said, "Harry, a matter has come up that you need to address. Your Aunt Petunia has requested your presence this weekend. I think you should accept. I seriously think you should accept."

Harry had a questioning look on his face, but, Kingsley did not respond to the look other than to fill a plate, and begin to eat.

Harry was about to say something when Luna interrupted his thoughts. "I think we should all go with you Harry, in case you need support."

Kingsley answered this. "Luna is more wise than you would expect. I think her idea is a very good one."

Kingsley then finished he meal and bid his goodbye to the group, after leaving more paper work with Hermione to which she rolled her eyes. "Someone please tell me why accepted this job in the first place?"

Ginny said, "Because you love a challenge."

Daphne said, "Because you like being in charge."

Susan said, "Because you like to unwrap a mystery."

Harry said, "Because I asked."

Luna said, "Because no one else was silly enough to take it. No one else wanted to be stuck behind a desk. No one else likes paperwork. How many more reasons do you need?"

"OH SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

All six broke into laughter at their playful banter. They finally finished their meal, and made their way back to their living area. Ginny practically running to get there faster. She flew through the entry to their living area, and jumped onto the couch stretching out, making sure she saved some space for Harry. Luna tried moving her feet to sit down, and Ginny kept pushing her with her feet, scooting her down to the other end of the couch. Luna was laughing at her friend and her possessive take over of the couch.

Harry came in, and Ginny sat up so that Harry could sit on her left side, and then laid her head on his lap, once again stretching her legs out, pushing Luna further down the couch. Luna finally gave up, and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs to her bedroom, to be joined by Daphne and Susan. Luna didn't use a silencing charm, and Harry and Ginny heard laughing, giggling, and then moans, and names. There was no wondering what they were doing, and Harry looked to Ginny to see her reaction. The look in her eyes told Harry that she didn't care what the others were doing. She only had eyes for him.

Harry started out, "Gin, I want you to know why I couldn't take you with us when Hermione, Ron, and I left for the hunt. I assume you heard Tom and I talk during the battle, and about the horcruxes. These are what we hunted for all that time. It wasn't what you would expect. We had very little to eat. There were times when we had nothing to do but sit and figure out what to do next, and where to go. There were times of great danger. Do you want the complete story?"

"Only if you wish to tell it Harry. I want to know what you had to go through, but, I want you to be comfortable in telling it. Would you rather tell your story in front of all of us, just one time?"

"If you don't mind, yes I would. It is a long story, with bad memories. I would also like to have Hermione here telling it with me for different prospectives. I will tell you why I couldn't take you though."

"I would like to hear that, and I would like to tell you why I was with Colin."

"I think know why. It all has to do with me. Let me start by saying, I really did, and still do love you very much. What I told you was true, I didn't want to put you in harm's way, by still being my girlfriend. Yes, I knew Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins saw you with me, but, when you returned to Hogwarts, and I didn't, I was hoping they would take it to believe what I said to you at the end of the sixth year was true, and that we had broken up. It was important for them to realize that. But that was not the only reason I couldn't take you with us. First you would have been on my mind the whole time, which would broken my concentration. I would always be worrying about you. I would constantly be looking over my shoulder making sure you were alright. And I honestly didn't think I was going to live in the end. Truthfully, Gin, who would. A 17 year old boy going on to face the greatest evil the world had ever faced. An evil so great, no one had ever defeated him. Not even Dumbledore. How was I supposed to survive against that. Ron mentioned you also had the trace on you, which I thought was bull. Didn't you tell me that you were using your Aunt's wand?"

"Yes."

"If that is the case, the how could you have the trace, when your Aunt is an adult? It doesn't make sense. So I can not use that in my defense."

"Harry, stop. There is no need to defend yourself, or your actions. Yes I was mad at you for breaking up with me, but do you know what, it was my vanity more than anything acting up. I mean think about it. I had broken up with both Michael, and Dean, and never felt bad about it, but the minute you break up with me, I was angry. My pride was hurt. I wasn't concerned about why so much as how could you. You had been my dream my whole life, and you shattered it. Was I a fan girl, Oh yes. Was I a stalker, maybe a little. Did I love you, I thought I did. Did you hurt me, yes, but not enough that I could hurt you like I did when you returned. I wanted to see you in pain, Harry, out of spite. You wanted me to be safe, and I wanted you hurt. And do you know what, when I did it, It hurt so bad I could not stand. To see you hurting, hurt me just as much. I should have known then that we shared something, but, I was determined to see you hurt, even though it hurt me too."

Ginny had tears forming in her eyes as she told Harry this, but, she continued. "Then, when I saw you with Luna and Daphne, I wasn't mad, but curious. You certainly got over me in a hurry, but there was still a look of hurt in your eyes. Then when you saved Susan, I felt lost. No not lost, abandoned. My stomach tightened, My chest constricted, and my mind went blank. This whole time I was hurting Colin, and didn't care. I knew what I was doing to him, you were doing to me. I was so ashamed of myself for what I was doing, I wanted to die. I had to tell Colin why I hurt him, and couldn't do it any more. I couldn't carry on this lie I was telling myself, that there was nothing between you and me. This was when I finally realized that we shared a bond, and being apart was what hurt me. This was when I accepted the bond, and hoped I wasn't too late. I had to let you know how I felt. I didn't know of the bond you shared with Hermione and Luna, and wouldn't have cared anyways. I knew that I had to get back with you, to save us both. Now you also share one with Susan, and if I'm not mistaken, with Daphne as well."

"Ginny, I know you find it hard to accept, but the bond I share with you all, only makes us stronger. My love for all of you grows each and every day. I had intended to wait until the end of the school year to make an announcement, but I may step that up. I have to make my intentions know to you all. I will start with you Gin. Once the school year ends will you Ginevra Molly Weasley agree to become Ginevra Molly Potter - Weasley, and become my wife?"

Ginny's tears were now flowing freely. She was smiling through the tears. She had a problem forming her words, but finally managed, "Harry I have been dreaming of this moment all my life. Fred and George use to ride me constantly about me never even getting to know you. Bill use to get onto them for spoiling my dream. So to answer your question, Yes Harry James Potter, I agree to marry you once the school year ends."

Harry pulled Ginny in for a kiss and it lasted about 10 seconds, when they heard a shout of joy, and they were buried under four other girls. They were all sharing Harry and Ginny's moment, when Harry got all their attention. "Ladies, since I am on a roll. would you all be seated. Thank you. Now Hermione Jean Granger, Would you do me the honor of becoming Hermione Jean Black - Granger. and marry me when school is completed?"

Hermione cried as she accepted Harry's proposal.

Luna Selena Lovegood, Would you do me the honor of becoming Luna Selena Peverell - Lovegood, and marry me when the school year is completed?"

Luna had to break the seriousness of the moment, "I have to think on it Harry, Why don't you go ahead and finish your round, and then get back to me?"

Harry pulled her into a hug, "You do know that you are the funniest girl I know, and I love you for that?"

"Of course you do Harry. Isn't that why Daphne called it I am your soul. Ginny is your heart, and there you find love. Hermione is your Knowledge, and there you find the way. Susan is your wisdom, and there you find hope. Daphne is your strength, and there you find the ability to put up with all of us. With me being your soul, I keep your spirits up."

Harry just shook his head, "Not only is she funny, she is also loving, smart, strong, and full of hope. Perhaps you all share this to some extent. Now, to continue. Daphne Renee Greengrass would you do me the honor of becoming said name and become my wife at the end of the school year, by agreeing to marry me?"

Daphne pulled Harry in for a kiss, and said her yes while in the middle of the kiss. She finally broke it off, though not entirely happy about it.

Harry then moved to Susan, "Susan Amelia Bones I ask you to keep your name also, but I hope you agree to become my wife at the end of the school year. Will you agree to marry me?"

Susan took Harry's hands and kissed them and said, "It would be my honor and privilege to become your wife, Harry James Potter."

Harry then got off his knees and started to sit down, when Luna called out to him. "You don't love me Harry. You forgot all about my answer."

Harry got back up and got down on his knee to wait Luna's answer.

"I don't know Harry, you can't be very sincere if you forget so easily. I may have to think on it some more. No, I can't do that. If I blow the chance for my father to get to be family with the Peverell name, he'll dis-own me, and then I will be alone. I guess I will have to say yes to keep him happy."

"So you Are marrying me to keep your father happy? And you are marrying me because of my being apart of the Peverell's? For the Name?"

"Of course Harry. But it does help that I love you very much." She then looked at Harry, "Harry, I am kidding about the name. I would marry you if your name was Smith or Jones. I am marrying Harry What Ever His Name Is. I am marrying my bond mate. And I do love you very much" And she fell on Harry and Landed kiss after kiss on his face and lips. They were joined by the rest of his ladies, and it was another hour before they went to bed.

The girls let Harry sleep alone this evening as he had an eventful day. It was early, so the girls stayed up and talked about what they were all just asked. They got Ginny to write her mum and begin the preparations. they each put in a suggestion ass to where they would like to get married. All five agreed to the Burrow, but Hermione also wished to be married in a muggle church for her parents and her family. So, Hermione was going to be married twice, but the girls supported her decision and hoped that Harry would as well.

It was late enough after their talk for the girls to either separate or share Hermione's room. Hermione had to expand her bed to accommodate all five girls.


	19. Chapter 19

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 19

Harry's evening with Ginny had been a very erotic one for Ginny. Harry had brought her to several orgasms using his tongue and fingers. The evening had heightened her wish to have Harry go all the way, but, Harry stood by his promise to her and Hermione. She wasn't frustrated, but ,many more nights like this and she was sure Harry would give in to her need.

Would Harry stay firm on his resolution, only time will tell. He had to admit it was too tempting to just give in. He had to find a way to adhere to this.

When the two woke up to the ladies getting ready for the day, they also got up, and prepared to meet the challenges of the day. Harry kissed Ginny with a long lingering kiss that spoke of his love for her. She returned the kiss with the same exuberance. Then Harry broke the kiss and offered her his hand to help her up. They showered together washing each others back and front. Taking there time, they each shared another orgasm before finishing their task of cleansing.

They got dressed and met the other ladies in the living room and left for breakfast. They all walked hand in hand to the great hall, and took a seat at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and her classmates. They were joined by Draco and Astoria, and Ron and Parvati. Harry looked to the four newcomers and smiled as he saw them all holding their mates hands. Ron even shared a kiss with Parvati, which shocked Ginny for her brothers show of affection in the public.

When they were done, Harry and his ladies stood up to head for class when a thrid year Gryffindor stopped them and told Harry that Professor McGonagall wished to speak to them all. They headed up to the Professors table and gathered around Minerva. "Harry, I had a talk with Minister Shacklebolt, and he told me about your Aunt's request. Because of this, I am granting you and your ladies the ability to leave the grounds this evening after classes and to return by dinner on Sunday. I hope that there is nothing wrong with your family, and everything goes well."

Harry had a look of doubt on his face, "I'm sorry Professor, but nothing ever goes well when I have to face MY FAMILY, as you so eloquently put it. I certainly wouldn't put it that way. Relatives yes, family no."

Minerva's hurt look told Harry she was sorry for ever allowing Albus to put him through all that abuse. "Don't hurt them too bad Mr. Potter. We don't want to see our resident hero locked up for muggle abuse."

Ginny and Luna held back a laugh at her words. Harry wouldn't be doing anything to his relatives. The ladies were a different story.

Their first class of the day had been Potions, and Harry still couldn't get over the remarkable change Professor Snape had taken. He no longer abused his students, and actually taught them in a friendly manner. He even joked with his classes when there was no brewing going on. His class had become one of the students favorites. Charms was the best with all of the students, as Professor Flitwick was always cheerful and smiling. This was the second class of the morning.

At Lunch, Harry talked to his fiance's about making a stop before going to the Dursley's in the morning. Ginny had made arrangements with her mother for the group to spend the two nights there. She was more than pleased that they had asked. Molly knew of the bonds that Harry and the ladies, including her daughter, were sharing. What really was amazing was that she accepted it so openly. She had to get Arthur to realize this, as he didn't like the thought of his only daughter being part of a harem. She told him it wasn't a harem, it was a family. All of the girls were there of their own free will. They wanted to be a part of the family.

After classes were through for the day, Harry and his ladies made their way to the Head Office where they would floo to the Burrow for the evening. Once again Minerva wished Harry luck.

Harry just said, "You should be wishing the luck on the Dursleys, they're going to need it."

"Don't be too rough on them Harry."

"OH, it's not me you have to worry about. It's Luna and Ginny, and probably Hermione, Daphne and Susan. They are not too happy with the lot right now. we can only hope that they have changed since the last time I saw them."

Ginny activated the floo, and her and Hermione walked through. Then Daphne and Susan, and Finally Harry and Luna, who requested to be carried bridal style. Harry laughed, and picked her up.

Minerva laughed at Luna's request, and watched as Harry raised her back, and had her tuck her legs so she wouldn't get hurt on the walls of the floo.

Every one standing around the fireplace laughed as Harry walked through with Luna in his arms. He put Luna down and Brushed off the ash from the fireplace. Some how Luna had escaped getting dirty. Ginny made a note to ensure she got the same treatment on the return trip. It looked very cozy.

Molly and Arthur greeted the group as they arrived, and brought them to the kitchen for supper which was already prepared. They talked about a lot of things during supper, but managed to avoid Harry's proposals. They wished to surprise them tomorrow evening, after Harry bought them their rings. Ginny also made it known that before they went to the Dursleys, they had to pay a visit to the twins so that Ginny could flaunt her ring.

The dinner that Molly served up was as usual above reproach. Not even the Hogwarts elves could rival her cooking. The touch of love she put into all her meals made it so much better.

After dinner, they retired to the sitting room, where they had tea. Molly took this time to ask Harry, "Harry, do you know what it is your Aunt and Uncle wish to talk about? It all sounds so rather urgent."

Harry shook his head, "Not a clue mum. Knowing them, it's probably to scold me for taking so long to finish of my task."

Molly was rosy cheeked from Harry's calling her mum. She had always wanted to hear that from him and Hermione, although she still had her mother and father. When she first thought that maybe her and Ron would get together, she wanted her to start calling her mum. When she heard them bickering all the time, and it was always because Ron was being an idiot, she dropped that idea, and hoped that Hermione would find a decent young man. She gleamed when she found out about Harry and Hermione's bond. Maybe she could get Hermione to call her mum yet.

When it was time for bed, Molly was crying when she joined Arthur in their bedroom. Arthur pulled her into a hug. Both her and Arthur were called mum and dad six times by the group. Molly had never felt more happy in her life. She now had twelve adults calling her mum. Now, it was time to start hearing Grandma and Grandpa. A few years down the line maybe, but it was something to look forward to.

DLD-}

Harry and his ladies were standing around the Burrow's floo ready to leave for Diagon Alley. Hermione had beat Ginny to the punch as she asked Harry to carry her through the floo. Harry agreed, but before they left, Ginny spoke up. "Before we leave, I just want everyone to know, the trip back to Hogwarts is mine and Harry's. Daphne, you and Susan can fight over the next one after that."

After they shared a laugh over Ginny's statement, the floo travel began with Ginny and Susan, followed by Luna and Daphne, and then Harry walked through carrying Hermione, who was covered in soot from the floo. She glared at Luna. "How?"

Luna smiled back at Hermione, "Full Bubble Charm."

Hermione looked incredulous at first, then broke out in laughter joined by the rest. It was so simple, yet it was only Luna who thought of it.

They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, and through the barrier into the alley, taking in the sights. Since the fall of Tom Riddle, the wizarding world began to come to life, enjoying them selves. As Harry and his ladies walked through the alley, they were greeted by the folk, but were not swamped by the well wishers. They were allowed free travel, to go where they wished in peace. Harry's heart was filled with caring for the well wishers as he returned their greetings, as did the ladies.

Harry first went to Gringotts to get enough galleons to purchase his ladies rings, but when he met Griphook, he was asked why not visit his family's vault first. Harry's trust vault had been closed, and all of the money in it transferred to his family vault. The trip to the family vault had varied responses. Hermione and Daphne looked green while they travelled. Susan and Ginny were not too affected, and Harry and Luna were excited by the ride. Luna would raise her arms up in the air like she was on a muggle rollercoaster, screaming in delight. Harry was doing the same. Hermione and Daphne just wanted it to end, and did not look forward to the return trip.

Once inside Harry's vault, Griphook led him to the family jewels. Harry had the girls look at the rings that were displayed. Ginny was the first to find a ring, It had a large emerald surrounded by diamonds. It would be her wedding ring. Daphne was next, as she found another green stone that was darker than the emerald and larger. She found out from Griphook that the stone was called Dementoid Garnet. It was also surrounded by diamonds, but the Garnet shined with more brilliance than the diamonds.

Susan found a ring that had a large blue stone that when it hit different light sources, it turned violet. She chose this one. It was a five carat Tanzanite surrounded by blue stones that turned green. These were Alexandrite. She fell in love with it.

Hermione found a blue sapphire that was just a single setting ring, that she fell in love with.

Luna took the longest to find her right ring. She went through a lot of rings but couldn't find her defining ring, until she found a ring box that she opened. The ring was what she was looking for.

The main setting of the ring was the color of the clearest sea. The surrounding stones were of the stars that shine at night. She took the ring out of the box and held it up to the light. The rays coming off the stones created a pattern on her chest like the halo on a full moon. She looked to Harry, and like the others, he took it from her. He then went down the line placing the selected rings on the corresponding ladies ring fingers. He kissed each hand as he placed the rings. The ladies stood admiring their rings, and Harry turned to Griphook. "Griphook, my friend, is there anything else I should look into while I'm here."

Griphook led him to a little cove where there were several paintings hanging. Harry looked at the paintings, and found what Griphook wanted him to find. Portraits of his parents, and Sirius. Sirius left it here so that when Harry found them they would all be together. Griphook told him that when he was ready, all he had to do was call them and they would awaken. They were also self sizing so that he could store them in his pockets. He pulled the three portraits off the wall and they shrunk as he took them to his pockets. He knew exactly when he would activate the portraits.

The cart ride back up found Hermione and Daphne in better feelings, Ginny and Susan feeling the same, and a more subdued Harry and Luna. Luna because of her brilliant ring, and Harry because of the treasure stored in his pocket, which none of the girls knew about.

From Gringotts, Harry and his ladies went to Fred and George's shop. George was the one to greet the six and escort them to the rear of the store where the twins did their experimenting. They found Fred in the middle of a test on a new product. He used it on a monkey that was sitting in front of him as if it were waiting. Once the monkey consumed the material, his hair began to swirl around, then change color at the tip, and then it straightened out in all directions. The monkey looked like he was hit with an electrical shock which set his hair ends of fire, they were so red. "SHIT." was all Fred said, as he turned and saw the group, "Oh, hi guys, and lovely ladies. You too Gin."

If Fred had been a slice of bread, he would be toast. The look he received was not a pleasant one. Then Ginny turned all sweet and pulled George with her. When she got them together, she placed her hand in the middle of them, which brought the expected reaction, as the twins eyes grew to the size of golf balls. They looked back up to her, and Fred said, "He didn't?"

George said, "No way."

Ginny answered her brothers, "Yes way, and he did, five times as a matter of fact." and four more hands made their way into the area between the twins, each sporting a different beautiful ring. George just whistled.

"They must have set you back a pretty penny Harry? Thank goodness we are doing so well. Your share may cover the price of one of those rings."

"Keep my share, the rings didn't cost me a penny." Harry answered.

Ginny then said, "Be at the Burrow for dinner. That is when we will be telling mum and dad. Now if you will excuse us, we have to be going."

"Wait Gin, I have to ask. Fred, you sounded disappointed at the results of your test. What was it supposed to do?"

Fred looked up at Harry, "It was supposed to be the Hermione Granger just waking up look. Sort of like a rat's nest. Instead it looked like a Porcupine on fire."

For the second time Fred may have wished he was some where else, from the glare he received from Hermione. The lovers left before Hermione could retaliate. Fred had been spared.

Harry and the girls left the shop for the apparation point, and apparated to the playground behind #4. Harry took a breath, and they made their way forward to his relatives house. He never felt like it was a home. He knocked on the door, and waited.

It wasn't a long wait as Petunia opened the door and allowed the six to enter, never greeting them. She walked back to the kitchen, and waited for them there. Harry started through the living room but was stopped by Vernon, "About time you got here boy, and why are all these freaks here?" Four of the ladies were red with fury, but the fifth one stepped forward to Vernon. He looked up at the small blond and asked , "And what do you want, Freak?"

Luna shook her head. "You really should show some manners in the presence of ladies. And Harry hasn't been a boy since he started at Hogwarts. I think it is Time for some one to show you how to act to your superiors, which could be any one we called in from the street out side this house."

Vernon began to turn his shade of purple when outraged, "I will not be talked to in this manner while in my own home. Boy straighten this witch out, before I get mad."

"Sorry Uncle Vernon. Luna has a mind of her own, and has always spoke it. I'm afraid you have over stepped your boundaries with your verbal abuse this time. I can't control what she does to you. Tough luck there. I would hate to be in your shoes."

Luna raised her wand, and with a flick of her wrist, and a small incantation, Vernon lost all his weight he so proudly displayed. His skin however did not shrink, and hung on him like waves of the ocean. It was hard to explain what he looked like. Think of the American commercial of the Michelin Tire man, with all his inner tubes deflated and hanging down his body.

The group left the poor excuse of a man to his problems, and joined Petunia in the kitchen. She had them take a seat, and joined them, not offering any refreshments. "It is your fault. You are the cause of our Dudley being who he is now. If you hadn't gone off leaving us to go into hiding, he would never have met that girl he is with. That freak he is with now. Yes, he met one of your kind and fell in love with her. He wants nothing to do with us now. We want him back, and it's up to you to bring him back with out this freak. We want our old Duddykins back."

Harry laughed at Dudley's nickname. He always thought it was stupid. "And what makes you think I could do that, even if I wanted to?"

"Because you are one of them, and Dudders began to get close to you when we left. Then while in hiding, he began to respect you. All this talk of you being a savior and such. Utter nonsense if you ask me. You bring him back, and you bring him back now."

"And if I refuse?"

Petunia was at a loss for words. She was not use to this Harry. A strong independent Harry. She also didn't like the glares she was getting from his friends. Then she noticed one of the ladies was wearing. It was on Ginny's finger. "What is she wearing Lily's ring for? Have her take it off, and give it to me. She was my sister, and I deserve to have something to remember her by."

Harry laughed at her. "You're insane, you know that. To think I would listen to your nonsense, and jump at your command. Mum would curse you for what you said about her before I left for my first year at Hogwarts. Do you think she would actually give you something like this, so that you could sell it and use the money for your own ends?"

"Lily loved me, and she would want me to have it. If she were here she would even tell you this."

"Funny you should say that, as it just so happens she is here, if you wish to talk to her?"

Petunia looked over to Ginny as if she were Lily, but, knew it wasn't. Different eyes, nose, ears, color hair, Lips. No this girl was beautiful, where Lily was pleasing to look at. "Where is she then, show her so that we can settle this here and now."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the three portraits. They expanded to the original size, and Harry put his father's and Sirius' portraits back in his pocket. He held up his mother's and said, "Lily Potter, mum, would you please speak to us?"

Petunia nearly fainted when Lily's portrait figure began to stir, as if waking up from a deep sleep. Harry's face was the first thing she saw and screamed, "James, you still live? I am so sorry my darling."

"Mum, I'm not dad, I'm your son Harry."

"Harry? My baby. Oh you are so handsome my son, like your father. I am so sorry for not being there for you as you grew up. I hope Sirius took good care of you, and didn't turn you into one of his henchmen. And what of Remus, where is he, and how is he doing. Harry stay away from Peter Pettigrew. He changed, and is not the same Peter we went to school with."

"Mum, we will talk later, and you will not like a lot of what you hear, You will love some of what you hear, but for now I would like you to meet your sister Petunia."

"Why would I like to talk to that stuck up Priss. She hated me for what I became. Jealous because she wasn't one."

"I was not jealous. I have never been jealous of you, and your kind."

"Petunia, is that you? Yes, I can it now. Same Horse like features. Long neck, Long nose, big ears. Harry how is it you know of her?"

"I survived here for sixteen years mum."

"WHAT! That prick Dumbledore forced you to live here for that long. If he were here at the moment, he would get a piece of my mind. How did my sister treat you Harry, Like you were her personnel slave?"

"Exactly!"

Petunia fell to the floor at Lily's tirade, "YOU BITCH! YOU TREATED YOUR OWN NEPHEW LIKE HE WAS INDEBTED TO YOU. NO, BITCH IS TO GOOD TO BE CALLING YOU. YOU ARE A COLD HEARTED CUNT WHORE, WHO SHOULD BE HORSE WHIPPED."

"Mum calm down. It's over. She can't do anything else to me. However she thinks she has a right to your property, like this ring." Harry picked up Ginny's hand and showed his mother her ring.

Lily looked at the ring, and then Ginny, and smiled brightly at her. "She is beautiful Harry. She will make a fine wife. AS FOR YOU, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DEMAND ANYTHING OF MINE, AS IF YOU EARNED IT. DID YOU EVEN SPEND ANY OF THE MONEY GIVEN TO YOU TO RAISE MY CHILD ON HIM?"

"We gave him food and shelter, that was enough. We took him in when no one else would have him."

Ginny had enough, "That is such a lie. There were many families that would have cared for Harry, and treated him like a loved one. First and foremost was my mum and dad."

Lily smiled down on Her, "And who would they be my dear, OOOh let me guess, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Yes that's who they are aren't they. I can recognize their love in your eyes. They would have loved Harry as one of their own, NOT LIKE SOME ONE ELSE I KNOW."

"You have no right to talk to me like this Lily. I am your older sister, and I took care of your son, when you weren't here. Maybe we didn't love him like our own, but, he was cared for, and look at him now."

Harry laughed, "Are you trying to take credit for the way I see people. If that were the case, I would have become another Tom Riddle. I owe the way I am to the Weasleys, and Hermione. They taught me how to love. How to act, and how to live. You only taught me how to hate and to serve."

"Why you ungrateful little brat."

"SILENCE! Harry will leave here and never return. Do not expect any thing from him, as all you will get is trouble. Harry why did the Prick leave you here with the Cunt. What happened to Sirius?"

"He was framed by Pettigrew and sent to Azkaban, where he stayed for twelve years. He was only out for two, when he was killed by his cousin, Bellatrix."

"Is Wormtail still alive?"

"No."

"Remus?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank Merlin. At least one of us is there for you. I just wish we were there for him, he must be so lonely."

"Why would he be lonely?"

"With his condition no one wants to be around him Harry. Surely you know about him."

"Of course we did, and so did his wife. And so will his son."

"Moony is married and with child. Oh Harry I must meet them. This is wonderful. Harry please put me back and away from this piece of shit I used to call my sister. Bitch, you will never hear from the Potters again. I curse you and Your Husband from now on. You will Know fear, despair and need from this moment on. Ok Harry I am done here. I love you my son, now and always." She blew Harry a kiss and went still once again, and Harry put her back in her pocket.

The group got up to,leave, when the door bell rang. Vernon answered the door, and was shocked to see the CEO of Grunnings standing there.

"Dursley we need to talk."

"Of course sir, come right in."

He walked in to the living room and saw Harry and his ladies standing there. "I know you from some where son, but where. Oh yes, the telly. You were on the news. You saved a school from some terrorist group, didn't you?"

Harry wondered how the muggle news learned of his encounter, "Yes sir."

"Excellent, good to see Dursley did something right for a change if he raised you."

"He didn't do it sir, another family helped me with this fight. Uncle Vernon would have been worthless there."

"As he is at Grunnings. That is why I am here. Your performance at the plant has been less than acceptable Vernon. You are not what we are looking for as a member of our company who look to family first. I have been told of the threats you have given the people under you. Taking credit for others ideas, and accomplishments. It was like stealing from the company and that is about to stop. You are here by demoted to the stock room where you will hold the position of stock handler. If this is not acceptable, then here are your walking papers." He said holding out release papers.

Vernon passed out. The papers were left on the end table, and the CEO shook Harry's hand, and bid every one a good day.

Vernon would report to the stockroom on Monday morning. He was too old to be looking for another job.

Lily's curse has already kicked into affect. It would get worse when Vernon got to work on Monday and find out his boss is his own son, who he had disowned.

How much worse could it get.


	20. Chapter 20

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 20

A/N: This is a very special Author's Note for me, as somewhere during it, I will have posted my 1,000,000 word. I didn't think I knew that many words. LoL. Yeah me. I would never have thought that I would write that much, but it is because of you great people who follow my stories that I have continued. I don't know if I will continue on to 2,000,000, but I will at least try for it. Now, since it has been written, and my anxiety attack has passed, perhaps I should continue on with the story. But, before I do, I would like to thank all who read and reviewed my last chapter. It has been my most read chapter ever. Over 6,000 hits It beat Angel's record of 5,500. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

03/10/2014- I am now up to 1,822,000 words. And you are still the greatest friends ever. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

DLD-}

When Harry and his ladies returned to the Burrow, he called for Kreacher. When Kreacher responded, Harry was amazed by how much younger Kreacher looked yet again. "Kreacher, you look great. How much younger are you going to get?"

Kreacher smiled at Harry, "I think this is it master Harry sir. But It is more than I can hope for. I have never felt like this before, and I am loving it. Thank you sir."

Harry shook his head at his friend. "Kreacher, please just call me Harry. We are family after all. Now, would you do me a favor?"

"No sir. Kreacher will do as he is told. He is honored to be doing it for such a good master."

"Kreacher, would you please contact Remus, Tonks, Minerva, Filius and Severus, and have them join us for dinner at the burrow this evening. Tell them I have something important for them to see."

"Yes Master Harry sir."

"And Kreacher, I think you should be joining us as well."

Another tear formed in Kreachers eye. He nodded his acceptance, and flashed away.

Five minutes later saw Remus and Tonks approaching the Burrow. Remus was carrying a bundle in his arms, talking to it as he entered the wards. Tonks just smiling at her husband as she walked with him. She always knew her wolf was capable of love, and it grew ten fold when Harry found that elixir that cured him of his problem. What surprised them both was the fact that his senses remained when he was cured.

They entered the Burrow to be greeted by a hugging Molly Weasley She was easy on Remus since he was carrying Teddy, but Tonks was hit with a full Weasley hug. She glared at Remus when she realized why he was carrying Teddy, and he chuckled at her while she was turning purple from the squeeze that was put on her by Molly. She sighed and returned Molly's hug.

Then the rest of the crowd started to show up, to include Kingsley, who had been with Minerva. He apologized for his unexpected visit, but was hushed by Molly saying, "You are always accepted here Kingsley, never forget that. Now find a place to sit, while I greet my other guests."

Severus entered the Burrow, wondering why he was asked to join. He tried to mention this, when he was pulled into a hug by Molly. He was shocked at first, then he relaxed into her hug, liking the way it felt. He was not use to the feeling, being hugged only a few other times in his life, and those from another red head.

The group was then asked to join in the kitchen for dinner, which was early at the request of Harry, so that he could talk to everyone after dinner. Arthur had to extend the table magically, as there were more people at the table than usual. It was a very noisy meal as every one saw the rings the girls were wearing, and asked about them. Remus looked at his pup, as he glowed with pride at the way his ladies were being attended to. Remus knew Harry would make a good mate to all these ladies, and they would never lack for love. He laughed at what Luna had done to Vernon Dursley. The group passed on the conversation with Petunia for the time being, and he wondered about this.

After dinner, and cleanup which Kreacher took care of instantly, they adjourned to the den once more to find seats. Harry allowed the adults to sit on the seats, and he and his ladies took a seat on the floor. Harry began his explanation for the summons. "I wish to thank you all for coming on such short notice. I can assure you it will be well worth you trouble. I know there are some of you who are wondering why I didn't mention our talk with Petunia when we mentioned the visit. The reason for this was because Petunia was put in her place by some one special who just entered my life. She was not kind to her either. Professor Snape, I am sure you are wondering why I asked you here, correct?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, the thought had crossed my mind."

"Well the reason I asked you here is because there is someone I would like you to meet. Remus, the same goes for you. Professor McGonagall, and Flitwick, you were personally requested to be here. Kingsley, you will also be happy to see who it is. And Molly and Arthur, you are the honored hosts and the main reason for this reunion. Fred and George, prepare to be shocked."

Harry stood up, and pulled out the portraits, and used a charm to stick them to the wall. He had them blurred as to hide who they were, however Remus was already tearing up, as he knew who they were of. Tonks saw this, and took him into her arms for comfort.

Harry began once more, "Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, would you please join us for a little talk?"

The blurred visions cleared, and the three figures in the portraits began to stir. Severus jumped up and went to Lily's portrait crying as he stared into her beautiful eyes. Lily awoke and looked out at the gathered people and smiled, then looked down and saw Severus crying at her vision. Her first words were for him, "Hello Sev. It has been awhile. How have you been?"

"Lost, lonely, hurt, angered, upset, miserable. You name a bad feeling, and that would be how I feel. Lily, I am so sorry for the stupid way I treated you that day by the lake. I can't tell you how many times I kicked myself for those words."

Their talk continued while James and Sirius talked with a smiling Remus, with Tonks at his side and Teddy in his arms. Sirius was howling with laughter at his dear friend and his cousin being together and with child. Harry and his ladies stood back and watched as the others paid visit to his family. They all laughed when Fred and George found out who they were . They dropped to their knees honoring them as if they were gods, which in their eyes they were. Marauders, gods of Mischief and Mayhem. Lily asked Severus if they could continue their talk later, as she saw something she hadn't noticed before, and it posed many questions. "Harry, my son, don't you wish to talk to your mother and father?"

Harry smile up at his mother, "I wanted every one to have a chance to talk to you. We will have all the time in the world to talk later."

Lily smiled, but it was an evil grin, "I believe we will talk now young man. I have a dozen questions that need answered. So, do you still wish to wait?"

"No, we will talk. I think I know what it is you wish to talk about, and we should clear the air now."

"Thank you Harry. It will ease my mind knowing the answer to what I have to ask. Are you engaged to all the woman sitting around you?"

"Yes."

Lily smiled even brighter, "Can you please tell me who they are so that I can meet them properly?"

"Of course mother, Ginny you have already met. By the way, can you please tell us where you learned that language you used on Aunt Petunia. You sounded like an American truck driver."

"You can blame that on your God father. He didn't teach me them, he caused me to use them. He was so infuriating. He was brash, bold, insulting and childish. I think that is why I loved him so much, as I did my dear friend Moony." Tears were forming in Lily's eyes. "I missed you so much Remus. I never got to say thank you for being the best friend I had at school, and I am so happy for you finding some one to love you in spite of your problem."

The twinkle in Remus' eye spoke of joy, "What problem is that My flower."

Lily laughed at his nickname he had for Lily. She always loved it. "You know what I'm talking about MOONY."

He was laughing now, "No, I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. Do you know what she is talking about my love?" He asked to Tonks.

"Haven't the foggiest my love. How about you Harry? Do you have any idea what Your mother is talking about?"

Lily, James and Sirius were shocked that no one knew of Remus' condition. Had he hid it that well?

Harry continued on with the prank, "I seem to remember him having a bit of a vomiting episode during my third year. No wait, I believe that was the twins doing, after they slipped him a puking pastel. Other than that I have no idea what she may be talking about?"

Sirius blew up at this. "He's a freaking Werewolf for cock's sake. How have you managed to hide it from everyone Moony?"

The three watched as every one in the room broke out in laughter, including Severus. Lily looked down at him and loved this Severus she never saw before. He was always so serious. She thanked the ones above she thought this as it would have only been ammunition for the prat Sirius jokes.

Remus then took the time to explain, "Forgive us my flower. We were just pulling you leg. Pads, Prongs, Lily, Harry found a cure for my condition not three months ago. You can no longer call me Moony. Officially that is. To you, I will always be Moony."

Now, all three portraits had tears of joy in their eyes.

The evening progressed with all of them having tales to tell, making it a most wonderful evening. They hated for it to end, but the Professors and Kingsley had to leave as did the twins, as they all had work to do the next day.

DLD-}

The following morning, Harry and his ladies got up and got dressed for the day. When they arrived down stairs for breakfast, Molly handed Harry a letter that arrived earlier by an unknown Owl. Harry took it, and opened it to find a letter from someone he least expected.

Cousin Harry

Surprised to hear from me? I expect you would be, especially by the way this was delivered.

Mum told me of your visit yesterday. She was not happy to say the least. Hostile would be more like it. She told me what your friend did to dad. All I have to say is, It served him right. Too bad it couldn't have been permanent. This young lady must be quite the charmer. And then she tells me you have five ladies. WHAT THE FUCK. How the hell do you do it. I knew I should have been nicer to you when we were growing up.

And what was that mum was going on about concerning Aunt Lily calling her what she did? I thought she died? Can you bring back the dead as well?

I have a lot of questions to ask you Harry, and was wondering if you could visit us today. Our address is on the envelope. I really would like to see you, and tell you how sorry I am. There is also some one here who would like to see you. Says you have met before. Can't see how her being older.

Any way, if you could be here at 10AM I would love to see you and your ladies.

Cousin Dudley

Well it looked like Harry and his ladies had to pay another visit to family. Hopefully this one will turn out better.

They stepped out of the wards around the Burrow to apparate to the location Dudley said was safe. Daphne asked, "Harry, can you apparate with someone being carried Bridal style?"

Harry cocked his eye brow. "Do you really want to take the chance to find out?"

She smiled at Harry, "Only with you would I feel safe doing it."

Harry broke down with his own smile, "Shall we try then?" and he picked her up.

Ginny growled, "Damn, I should have thought of that."

Hearing this Luna said "You may wish to reconsider that thought."

When they landed, the girls laughed as they saw Daphne had lost half her hair in a splinch. Daphne just laughed with them as it was just a little hair.

Ginny just ran her fingers through her hair, glad it wasn't her. She wasn't a vain person, but, she did love her hair.

As they approached Dudley's home, the door opened up and Dudley came out to greet them. He stopped when he saw the lovely women surrounding him, He took Harry's hand and whispered in his ear. "I definitely ran with the wrong group growing up. I should have become friends with the love machine."

Harry laughed at Dudley's remark. "You might have stood a chance if you had, but, I may have stolen her also?"

"Then maybe I shouldn't introduce you to my love. Although she did say you know her, she never said how?"

"Well no time like the present to find out. Shall we?"

Harry took Ginny and Luna's hands and the rest followed suit and they walked into Dudley's home.

When Hermione saw the woman standing at the kitchen door, she broke loose from her loves and ran to the lady.

"Penelope, oh it's so good to see you."

Penelope Clearwater pulled Hermione into a hug, "It's good to see you also Hermione."

Penelope looked over to Harry and started to say hi, when he came to her and pulled her into a hug as well. Penelope broke into a laugh as he swung her around in his arms.

Luna just stood there saying, "OH SHIT, NOT ANOTHER ONE HE SAVED!"

Every one but Dudley broke out into laughter. Hermione explained to Dudley how they knew her, and Dudley turned green at the thought of the woman he loved had been petrified by a giant snake, and would have been killed if Hermione had not been there with her. As it was she was petrified right along with Penelope. Once again he had another reason to thank magic, or Harry and his magic.

Dudley explained how he and Penelope had met at the safe house he had been moved to briefly. They were moved around so as not to be in any one spot too long. He met her again in another safe house, prior to her leaving to join in the battle for Hogwarts. She returned before the families left the safe house, and Dudley asked if he could continue to see her, and she agreed. His mum and dad were furious that he could fall for a freak, and Vernon cast him from the family. Petunia did not feel the same towards her only son, and tried to stay in contact with him. She may not have liked his choice in mates, but, she would never give up on her son.

Dudley then asked Harry about his Aunt Lily. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the portraits, and put Sirius back in, and awakened his mum and dad. Dudley almost passed out when the pictures came to life in front of him.

They talked until it was time for the group to head back to the Burrow, but Harry promised he would return. Before he left he asked Penelope if her being older than Dudley bothered her, and she said "Why should it bother me, Harry, It's only a few years, and I do think I love him. And tell Percy I'm Happy he found some one to love,and that he got over his blindness. That was why we broke up. Him taking his work over his family was more than I could bear. Family always comes first with me."

"I will, the next time I see him. Take care Penny. And don't mind Dudders, he can be a pain at times."

"Not with me he isn't, I put him in his place."

Harry hugged Penny, then he hugged Dudley, and the ladies did as well, then left.

Dudley pulled Penny into a hug, and sat on the couch, pulling her with him. "Please don't take this wrong sweet, I love you very much, but Harry has to be the luckiest son of a bitch I know. Those women where the most beautiful I have ever seen. Are all witches as beautiful as you and them. I mean look at Aunt Lily, and then look at my mum. I love mum, don't get me wrong. but shit Aunt Lily was simply gorgeous."

Penny kissed Dudley's nose, "No love they are all not as good looking as Hermione, Ginny, Susan, Daphne, Luna, Lily or I. I do have to say that they are the exceptions though. We are a very beautiful, us witches."

Dudley just wrapped his arms around her tighter, "I believe you are my pet, and just wished I was a wizard so that I could enjoy the sights like I saw today. Six beautiful women sitting in my house is every mans dream come true."

"Well, dream on lover boy. It will probably never happen again."

Dudley kissed her and carried her to the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 21

A/N: Well, my A/N of yesterday was a complete failure. Not one mention of my 1,000,000 typed word. Not to worry though as it is more of a personal accomplishment. I would like to tell Envy that I contacted the local paper, and I am waiting for a reply. I'll let you know what they say. I suppose you all want another chapter, rather than listen to me carry on, so here it is. Ollie the Keeper.

DLD-}

THE END!

Nah just kidding. That was for MAX.

DLD-}

After the group settled in their room for the evening, Harry made his way to Hermione, "Hermione, do you wish to have your night of alone time with me, or would you rather spend it with all of us. Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. I know that you are comfortable with the ladies, but how do you feel around me, now that you have accepted the bond?"

Hermione smiled at Harry, "Harry, I have never been happier in my life. Yes I get along excellent with your ladies. But, I have never been afraid to be around you. For eight years we have done everything together. Maybe not everything, like fighting Dragons, or Basilisks. I have assisted in these fights though. I have never been nervous around you. We have had a few disagreements, but nothing like Ron and I had. You have comforted me, befriended me and taught me. Through all this, you still don't know how I feel about you? Accepting the bond brought me understanding and hope. Understanding the way I feel about you, and hope the feelings are returned. Out of all the people I have met in our world, you are the only one I know for a fact is capable of loving five women with equal feelings for all. You have saved us all. Yes, Harry, even Daphne. You saved her from never feeling love from a man. Luna carried her through this loneliness, but, it was still not enough.

You have to consider Harry all women want to be mothers. It is a basic instinct we are all born with. Unfortunately it is man himself that ruins this for them at times. Their demands become a driving force that turns women to love some one of their own gender. Women need understanding, love, and acceptance as being equal to her mate. That was why Ron and I could never be together. He never felt he was my equal. I was always smarter, more observant, and more caring. When the locket he destroyed showed him you and I denying him our acceptance, he accepted more than you realize. He knew at that time we were never meant to be. I should have seen it. I should have known my own feelings for him were as a friend, and my feelings for you were as my soul mate."

After pouring her heart out, she turned purple when Harry started laughing. "That was not meant to be a joke Harry."

Harry grabbed her and kissed her to calm her down. He broke off the kiss and stated, "I know Hermione, it is just that when I asked the question, I was not expecting a book for an answer. All I was expecting was 'I love you, Harry'. However, your answer did tell me a lot of why I have five beautiful ladies at my side. You all share more than a bond with me. You all share a love between your selves, perhaps even a bond of your own. But you still haven't answered my question. Do you wish to be alone with me, or share the evening with us all?"

"I think I have said everything that needed to be said between us Harry, so I think I would like to share the evening with you all. I need some pointers from Luna on what to expect on our wedding night, and how to go about pleasing my man."

Harry laughed once again, this time having Hermione join him. They joined the girls as they were talking about the past weekend. Luna looked up from the others and smiled at Harry and Hermione as they walked over to them, "So, are you two off for some alone time?"

Hermione smiled back, "Nope, thought we would spend the evening with you girls, if you don't mind?"

Luna jumped up and pulled Hermione in for a hug and a kiss. Hermione melted into her arms. She couldn't believe she could ever love another woman. When she was joined by Ginny, Daphne and Susan, she changed the woman to women. She loved them all. They made their way to the bedroom, where the fun began.

Sexual Interlude-}

Ginny didn't know where Luna got her strength, but she picked her up, and carried her upstairs, as Harry did Hermione, and Daphne did Susan. Clothes began to fly in every direction, and the air began to get warm from the heat generated by the lovers as they began to get frisky. Harry and Hermione were in a lover's embrace, with him starting with her lips, and making his way down her body. He stopped at key points of interest to take a little longer to admire them. Her breasts and nipples were a part of the scenery he took his time admiring. Her navel was another, and then he made his way down to center. He took a position between her legs and began his tour with more attention. Hermione's mind was going in circles. She always wanted to feel a man's love in this way. Yes, Harry had done it before, but, that didn't mean she wouldn't want more. Harry's tongue was like a feather running through her folds. A gentle probe that elicited raw pleasure from her feelings.

Luna was attending to Ginny's needs in the same fashion, as her tongue worked on her clit, drawing it into her mouth to suck on. Ginny was being driven mad by the beautiful attention Luna was paying her. She wished to return the favor, and got Luna over her face and began her own pleasure tour. Luna was so heightened, she exploded almost immediately. She lifted her face from Ginny's pussy to exclaim, "Minerva's moist knickers, that was unreal. OH You have got to do that again Gin." She breathed to her smiled into Luna's folds and continued to take in Luna's juices as the flowed down her canal.

Daphne and Susan were pleasing them selves in a different manner. Daphne's head was at the foot of the bed, and Susan's was at the head. They laid there with their pussies pressed against each other, rubbing them creating a friction of pure erotic delight. They moved faster and faster, and soon joined each other in a orgasmic explosion of lights in each others mind. Susan thought to herself, 'Oh my fucking stars that was so freaking awesome' and almost passed out when in her mind she heard, 'I totally fucking agree with you my love.'

Susan and Daphne both bolted into a sitting position, disrupting the others sexual encounters. "Daphne did you feel that as well?"

"Which one, the orgasm, or the mind probe?"

"I wasn't probing your mind, I was just going over to my self how it felt."

"Well if you weren't probing my mind, then what was it?"

Hermione listened to the exchange, and submitted her thoughts. "Daphne, Susan, you should feel good about this. It shows you are indeed bonded to each other. I hope we are able to share in this in the future."

"If you share the same feelings we shared, you will also share the bond with who you shared it with. It was so fucking awesome, Daphne and I exploded together in utter ecstasy. I never felt so sensational."

Daphne looked to Susan. "My sentiments exactly."

This little discovery ended the night's play time, and they all slept together on the bed.

End Interlude-}

The next morning at breakfast, Harry found that new owl was once again delivering a letter to Harry from Dudley. He figured it must be Penny's.

Harry:

Hold on to your knickers, as I am about to knock you out of them.

I don't know if you are aware of my work place. Dad got me a job at Grunnings before he dropped me from the family. Once he dropped me, he did everything in his power to get me fired, but my work record was too impressive, and he was turned down on each request. I just found out this morning before work I have a new member to my work crew.

Would you believe I have a Vernon Dursley as my new stockboy.

IT'S TRUE!

They made me the store room manager, and put dad in my place. The old manager took dad's place as Plant Manager.

I am looking forward to today like no other day.

What do you think I should give him as his first assignment? Lav detail? Ground keeper? Floor sweeper? Oh the list is long.

Harry, mum said Aunt Lily put a curse on them. Do me a favor and thank her properly. I look forward to putting dad in his place. Legally of course, wouldn't want to lose my dream job. Oh, and to let you know, Penny, as you called her, and she liked it, is now working for some guy in the ministry named Kingsley. You don't happen to know any Mr. Kingsley do you? She was worried it was in some minor office doing gopher work.

Hope to hear from you soon

Cousin Dudley

Harry looked over at Hermione, "Mione, what is the meaning of gopher work?"

Luna looked up at this, waiting to hear the explanation.

"Gopher work? I never heard of it."

Susan laughed at this, "Do you mean to tell me Hermione Granger doesn't know something I know?"

Hermione shot her a look of disbelief. "Well then what is it miss smarty britches."

Luna was laughing as she listened on with interest. Daphne, Ginny and Harry joined in.

Susan caught her breath, "The term is really gofer job, meaning the person doing the work is a person that goes for this, or go for that. He is a gofer. Usually the lowest person in a multi personnel work site. Who is the Gopher Harry?"

"Vernon Dursley, working for his son Dudley at Grunnings." He laughed. his five ladies joined him in his laughter.

This caught the attention of Minerva, and she had to find out what was so funny that it had six people laughing so hard it interfered with everyone's breakfast. She got up and approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter, do you mind letting me in on the joke you told these ladies?"

Harry told Minerva, and she joined them in their laughter. She felt this was something she had to share with her fellow Professors. Filius and Severus were the ones who needed to know the most, being the most familiar with Harry's history. They both broke out laughing when she confided with them.

DLD-}

After classes, Hermione was hit with an urgent matter from Kingsley. He had received a message from the French Minister of Magic of the kidnapping of his youngest daughter. Gabriel Delacour.

Harry was asked to form a team, and to visit the French Minister, to offer his support. Harry called for Fred and George. He would also take Ginny and Luna, and also asked Hermione to join them. Hermione almost had an accident in her knickers when he asked her to join. "You want me help with this search Harry?"

"Yes Hermione. I want everyone with me that met Gabriel, and knows her. I think Remus might also be useful."

Fred, George, and Remus all agreed to help find their friend Gabriel. Harry reported to Minerva, and she already knew, and set up for them to leave immediately.

The searchers arrived outside the residence of the Minister, and they were shown into the home.

Minister Delacour briefed them of when, where and how the kidnapping took place. They left to go to the shop where it happened.

It was a small boutique, that primarily sold high fashion gowns and accoutrements. As the rest looked for clues, Remus used his keen sense of smell. He found Gabriel's scent right away and the scent of three others, all male, and all of them carrying the scent of whiskey and smoke, with a hint of cheap cologne. He wrote down all this for Hermione to study.

Harry and the rest found traces of magic used in the kidnapping, behind a full clothes rack.

Luna asked the person at the counter who was working at the time of the kidnapping and she received the name and address of the worker. She wasn't surprised when she learned that this person had not been back to work. Two days isn't a long time to miss work, but could be something important when they started putting things together.

Harry had asked the Minister to let him know when the kidnappers contacted him. He had not heard anything yet, but promised to let them know when he did. Harry wasn't the only ones on the case. The French Aurors were also working it. They asked Harry to share anything he found, and they would do the same.

Harry and his group found a house to rent for their stay while in France, and the cost of the residence was covered by the French Ministry. This is where they found themselves going over what they all found.

They settled in for a long evening.


	22. Chapter 22

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 22

After going over what they found in the shop, it was established that three wizards or witches took Gabriel, with a fourth possible accomplice being the person behind the counter.

After a search of her apartment found nothing, they decided to call it a day. Harry contacted Mr. Delacour and was told he still hadn't heard from the Kidnappers.

Hermione was making herself sick, trying so hard to find a link to who was behind the act. It took the other three lovers to get her back to her old self.

Remus was still studying their findings, hoping to find something they all had missed. Fred and George felt like they were a waste being here, as they were no help what so ever. George was ready to head for his room for the night when he found a paper that fell off the table and landed under the couch. He would have missed it if it didn't flutter as he got up. He picked it up and put it on the table with the rest of the paper work. Remus ignored it, still deep in thought.

They all decided to turn in for the evening, as it was getting late. They were hoping a fresh and rested mind would help in their work.

The following morning, Harry got up and decided to cook breakfast for everyone. He cleaned the mess off the table, not wanting to soil the papers with any food. He was finishing the meal, when the others joined him at the table. They sat and filled their plates, and complimented Harry on the meal. Hermione finished and took her plate to the kitchen and returned to go through the papers once again.

This time she found something she had missed yesterday. Remus saw her look of wonder, and asked, "Did you find something Hermione?"

"I don't really know. I found something I missed last night, but, I don't know how I missed it. It may be important. Just have to wait and find out, I guess."

George looked over her shoulder, "Oh that, I know why you missed it Mione. It fell off the table and landed under the couch. I found it after getting up to go to bed. Sorry I didn't say anything about it. Too tired I guess."

Hermione hugged him and he blushed at the contact. "Thank you George. If you hadn't found it, we might never had a chance to find a lead. You see this may connect the cashier with the kidnappers. Maybe not as an accomplice though. There was a trace of magic behind the counter, and I don't know if it was from her, or from one of the kidnappers. I think we need to pay another visit to the shop. Or at least two of us should. I think the rest should see Mr. Delacour and try to find out where Gabriel has been in the last week or so. See if there has been a pattern she was making, that made it easy to follow her."

Harry thought that two were not enough, so he sent Fred, George, and Luna with Hermione, and he took Remus and Ginny with him.

Hermione and her team entered the shop, and asked some more questions concerning the missing cashier. The girl on duty was new, and was not able to answer many of the questions, so Hermione asked her about the store manager's location. She told her of a second and larger shop in a more exclusive part of town where the Manager/Owner maintained her office.

The team went to this second shop and asked for the manager, and were led to the back of the shop, and an office outside which they waited. It wasn't a long wait, as a worker left the office, and the manager asked the team to come in. "Ow may I elp you Meez..."

"Hermione Granger. Thank you for seeing us on short notice. We are here investigating the disappearance of Gabriel Delacour from your shop a few days ago. We are here representing her father Henri."

The manager nodded her acceptance of Hermione's explanation. "Ow eez it I can elp zen?"

"We hope you can provide some information on the cashier that was on duty at the time of the disappearance?"

"Ahh yes. Marie Langier. She as worked for me for 3 years. Veery good worker. Neveer missed a day, unteel now. You do not suspect her do you?"

"Right now, every one is a suspect. But your vouching for her does bring up something that we need to check on. I think more foul play is involved. Thank you for your assistance Madame."

The team left the shop, and returned to the site of the kidnapping. Hermione went to the area behind the counter, and started looking back there. The trace magic could still be detected, but it was too weak to tell what the spell was. With it being a muggle shop, the kidnappers were careful not to use strong magic. Hermione felt that the kidnappers had used a minor confundus on the cashier, to get her to leave the shop. She took the rest back to the rear of the shop and looked around. They were not having very much luck, until Luna found something interesting. A small hole that would not be noticed unless you were looking very close. Luna looked even closer, and saw where a small wire may have been used to unlock the window to allow the kidnappers entry. Her three companions pulled Luna into a hug which thrilled her. Luna loved attention. Hermione asked her why she thought this may be the entry point. Luna showed her where dust had been disturbed. Hermione had to look real close to see what Luna was talking about. It was no wonder it had been missed on previous insections both by them and the French authorities. The hole could have been mistaken for a gap in the putty work, it was so small. But as Luna said, More than enough to slip a wire in and work the locking mechanism.

With Luna's help, Hermione felt they has solved how they got in, confunded the cashier, and kidnapped Gabriel. It wasn't much, but,it was a start, and it did clear the cashier.

DLD-}

Harry, Remus and Ginny were talking with Mr. Delacour when he received a call. He hit a button, and the conversation was heard by the three along with himself. It was the kidnappers

"Minister, if you wish to see you daughter again, alive, you will do exactly as we tell you. We want 10 million Franks in precious stones delivered to the Arc D' Triumph at six PM tomorrow evening. To be delivered by yourself, and nobody else. If we see any one with you that looks suspicious, your daughter will die. Do not take this threat lightly." and the conversation ended.

Henri put the phone back on the cradle, and held his hands to his head. He would do as they asked. Or so he thought.

Remus had a huge smile on his face, which Harry saw, and felt he knew what he was thinking. TONKS.

Ginny was thinking the same thing. Remus told the Minister their plan, and felt for the first time since the whole thing started a ray of hope.

Harry used the galleon Hermione created to contact her team and bring them to the Delacour home. Three minutes later they arrived, and explained their plan. Fred said, "I have a better idea."

He went into detail about his plan, and Hermione had her doubts. Both Fred and George worked on her to get her to see the brilliance of it, and finally got her to agree.

Remus and Harry thought about it, and thought it would work. Luna using her power of perception, knew it would work. This made Hermione's doubts vanish completely. She had learned to never go against Luna's perception. She was that gifted.

Fred and George worked all night on their plan, and then rested until four PM where they got up to put the plan into action. At six PM the Minister put the briefcase into the trash can designated by the kidnappers, and left. He made sure the briefcase had a charm put on it so that only the correct spell put on it by the kidnappers could find it.

The briefcase was picked up later that evening.

Henri returned to his home after delivering the ransom, hoping all would work out.

It was a long evening for the group, as they sat and waited. They took turns monitoring the device, so that every one could be fresh when the time came.

The kidnappers did not even try to open the case when they returned to their flat. They set it down and ate a meal, bringing a meal to the Minister's daughter. Once again, Gabriel refused to eat, and they were forced to feed her by hand. They did not want to bring the force of the Aurors on them for mistreating their captive. They had every intention of releasing her as promised. Gabriel had been blindfolded since her capture, and the kidnappers used electronic devices to change their voices.

The next morning at around ten AM, the device went off. The galleon Hermione made alerted the team to take action. They apparated to the site where it was activated. The kidnappers were also alerted, and went to the windows to defend them selves. They didn't know how they were found, but they were ready for the attack. One of them went to the bedroom where Gabriel was being held, and screamed when Gabriel was not not there. The three then went to defend them selves, but their magic was was stopped by a force stronger than they ever encountered. Not a spell had been cast in their direction, and yet they were losing. They could not leave their flat, the floo had been closed off, and anti apparition spells were in place, as well as anti port key spells. When one of them turned to grab the suitcase, he was shocked to see it missing as well.

The situation was a stand-off, as the people surrounding the flat did not use a spell against them. They in turn could not use magic either, as it was stopped before hitting anyone or anything. A shield was protecting the people outside. Then they saw the numbers outside growing. It was becoming hopeless for them to resist.

For thirty six hours they held out, hoping to find some way to escape. But food ran out, and the water had been turned off, The tank in the toilet had provided what little water they had for the day and a half. Finally the three kidnappers had to give up. They threw their wands into the front of the flat, and walked out with their hands clasped behind their heads. Even if they were hiding something behind their back they would never have the chance to use it, as they were petrified the moment they stepped out the door. No chances were taken.

Harry and his team left the kidnappers in the care of the French Aurors, and returned to the Delacour home, where they found Gabriel in a hug with her father, and a shocked and worried looking Fred sitting on the couch. The minute he saw Harry he jumped up and went to him, "You could have at least warned me Harry."

Harry looked confused, "About what?"

"Veela."

"What about them?

"I saved her life Harry?"

And a right good job it was too, Fred."

"Harry, I SAVED HER LIFE."

"I think we've established that already Fred."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"No, not really, except she is now here with her father safe and sound. What are you so hot about?"

"What happened when you saved Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Susan?"

"OH SHIT NO. It couldn't be. Could it?"

"It can, and it is."

Remus listened to the talk, and then broke out laughing. He couldn't help it. He laughed so hard he had to sit to gain control. Fred looked over at him. "What would you be doing, if it had been Tonks who saved her MOONY?"

Remus paled at this. Not because of Tonks, as her and he were safe, being married. But what about Harry and his ladies, and anyone else in the group. There needed to be a talk with all the members of the company soon. In the mean time, what to do about Fred?

He was thinking on that, when the head of the French Auror division arrived to take statements from the group, and Gabriel.

Fred told them of his plan, "My brother and I have been working on a potion that enabled the person who took it to transform to an insect, and would remain that way, until the antidote was taken. I transformed into a tiny ant, with a magically spelled galleon hidden in the briefcase. once the briefcase was opened, I activated the charmed galleon, and the rest of my team responded to the call. I then used another potion, and transformed into a mouse and found Miss Delacour. Once I found her I used the antidote and turned back into myself and then, using a levitating charm, brought the briefcase to me and left the flat with Miss Delacour and left the field set up by my team and brought her back here."

They then asked Gabriel if she had ben abused or they used her in any way that she did not want to be used, and she shook her head no. "I was not not mis-treated in any way nor threatened. I was blindfolded the whole time, and never knew who the kidnappers were. However, I felt that if my hero had not been there to rescue me, they would have used me for their escape, and had their way with me, before they killed me for the attempt to save me. I owe this man my life."

Then Harry had to ask, "Gabriel, I saved you during my fourth year, and we didn't bond. Why is this different?"

"Oh Harry, I was never in any danger back then. Dumbledore made sure that no harm would come to any of us that were used for the tournament. So you see, you did not really save me. I kissed you because you made the attempt. This time, I was sure that they would have killed me if Fred had not saved me. I am sorry if you are not pleased with me Fred, but a Veela life debt means bonded for life, or death to the Veela. Possibly even her savior."

Fred blanched at this. He either accepted the bond, or Gabriel and maybe even him would die. How the hell was he going to explain this to Angelina? No, how was Harry going to explain this. It was him that pulled him and George into working for the company. He hoped Angie would not rip his Thingie off and give it to Luna for a souvenir. Bronze plated and everything.

Hermione told the Aurors how the kidnapping took place, and they were amazed that they missed the hole in the window. Hermione placated them when she said, "You were not the only ones to miss it. I missed it also. If not for this brilliant young lady here, we would have missed again." Hermione was expecting Luna to react to her praise, but she didn't. Not then anyway.

The Aurors finished up their work, and Left after bidding their Minister a good day. Once they were gone, Luna floored Hermione when she leaped into her arms kissing her. Hermione didn't even try to fight it. She was enjoying it too much. They didn't care what the others thought about the display. If they would have looked up, they would have seen everyone leave the room to give them a private moment.

It would take longer than a moment, and when they were done, they joined Daphne and Susan in a mind link. All four could now communicate with each other. Daphne and Susan were soon brought up to date on what transpired. They were shocked by Fred and Gabriel being bonded. They felt the same way Remus did, and something would have to be done if they were to continue with the investigations, to protect the other members.

Daphne felt she had to tell Angelina what happened, to keep her from killing Fred. What surprised her was Angelina accepted this with a smile, and a thank you. What the hell was going on here with bonds, and acceptance, and smiles. Things were becoming weirder and weirder since the demise of He Who Knew Not. What was in the mind of Fred's girlfriend?

Harry and his his team finally made it back to Hogwarts, and the comfort of their shared area. Minerva had congratulated them on another excellent job, and Kingsley was informed as well, and sent his blessings.

Harry and his ladies never made it to bed that night, as they all fell asleep on the couch discussing how to get around the bond issue.

The next morning Harry was greeted by a knock on the door, and was surprised to find both Fred and Remus standing there, Fred had a huge grin in his face, and Remus was smiling as well. Fred was lucky. Angelina had accepted Fred and Gabriel's bond, and asked Fred if that changed his thoughts about her. When Fred said no, Angie tackled him to the ground and kissed him like never before. Fred now had two ladies to love him, and George was pissed. He always thought him and Fred would share equally, but Fred was not having anything of it. He would have to find his own second girl.

Remus thought it might be a good idea to have a talk with the DA, and the other members of the company, to warn them of what happened to Fred, and what could happen to them.

It had been set up for later that day. Remus was looking forward to it, as he felt it would drop membership of the company. At least he hoped it would. He did not like the idea of forcing people into a relationship because of work.


	23. Chapter 23

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 23

A/N: First off, I wish to apologize to all the women named Gabrielle who I probably upset for spelling their name wrong. I was informed twice of my glaring mistake. I will not make the same mistake again. She will either be Gabrielle, or Gabby. Next, WhoareyouWhatdoyouwant has written a story based on our communications concerning Pebbles and Bamm Bamm, and I am included in the story. He is completely insane, and funny as all get out. If you can stomach his insanity, please read it. Next, I failed in my attempt to get the local paper to accept my suggestion for a song sung by Steve Miller to pay tribute to the people of Joplin. I guess they felt the song was not right for the situation. If you get the chance please listen to (I Want To Make The World Turn Around). I love that song, and if I find the time, I want to write a story based on it. (You will find it in my story Simply Irresistible).

I guess that's all for now, except I wish to thank all of my readers of this story for their support. It is causing a difference of opinions to many readers because of some of the things I state, like Hermione telling Harry that women are born with the feeling of wishing parenthood. And that Men and their callous feelings toward intimacy drive women to others of their sex. Please believe me when I say that this is not my feelings toward the matter, I was just trying to justify how the women with Harry are able to share their love with each other, including the intimacy they all share.

I better quit now while I still live. And now on to the reason I am telling you all this. The Keeper.

DLD-}

George stood there watching Fred and Angelina rolling on the floor, thinking things were going to get heated, but was surprised when Angel got up, and helped Fred up. He was even more surprised when she said.

"OH Fred, I am so happy for you. I was afraid I was going to make you miserable when I told you what I have to say. I have been offered a starting position on the Canons as a Chaser, and I accepted. With you and Gabrielle being bonded, I don't feel so bad when I say, I'm leaving Friday morning early for training. Please forgive me in waiting so long to tell you Fred, I just didn't know how to do it, and not hurt your feelings."

Fred pulled Angel in for hug, "Angel, I would never stand in your way of your choices in live. I love you, and will miss you, but, I will hex you if you don't send us some tickets our way."

"I already have them reserved in your families name for any and all games you wish to attend. Sorry, four tickets is all they would let me have. They are prime seats though in the celebrity reserved section. Tell Harry I had to use his name to get them, so he better show up to some of the games."

They broke off the hug, and Angelina left the twins with a smile on their face. George was wearing his because now he didn't have to try and find another woman and Fred, because he didn't have to try and figure out how to manage two women. He truly loved Angelina, but being bonded to Gabrielle put a different light on the subject. She was with him for life, not that he minded, but the strain that would put on his relationship he had with Angel would probably destroy it. It was better this way.

DLD-}

It was four days after they returned that Remus was able to get every one involve with the investigation service they started. Even Kingsley was there, as was Filius and Minerva.

Remus started, "As you all know, Marauders Investigations is doing exceptionally well. It is thanks to all of you here that it is doing so well. However, the last case brought up a situation we need to avoid getting into in the future. It seems the rise of Tom Riddle brought about something that before now was quite rare. That is no longer the case. What once happened every 100 years has now happened six times in the past year. I am talking about bonding, before being married. Saving a person's life constitutes a life debt, and in some cases, a bond between the rescuer and the person rescued. I approached the Minister with this problem, and he has no solution. He cannot stop what is eventual.I have a solution, but, it may not be well accepted. Fred made me aware of the solution. Already being married is the answer."

The majority of the assembled grumbled at this.

"Please hear me out. If this makes you wish to discontinue association with the firm, please leave now."

The amount of people that got up and left disheartened Remus. Of the 100 assembled, more than 75% left.

Those that remained were Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Fred, Gabrielle, George, Alicia, Ron, Parvati, Draco, Astoria, Neville, Hannah, Hagrid, Filius, Minerva, Tonks and Kingsley.

"Well it seems that didn't go as well as I planned. I was hoping a few more would stay. I say this, because what I say next will probably cause more to leave. Before we continue on with the investigations, we must all be married to prevent anything like what happened to Fred and Gabrielle to happen again. So if this is not what you want, please leave now."

No one else left.

"No one?"

They all still sat.

"Well, that went better than I expected."

Remus was disrupted when he heard someone clearing his throat. He looked up to see Severus and Narcissa standing at the door. "Have you got room for two more?"

Remus smiled at his new found friend, "Always, please join us."

They took a seat next to Draco and Astoria, both receiving hugs from the young adults.

"So, it is agreed that the company will put on hold all further investigations until we are all married?"

Harry stood up, "No, I don't think we will have to do that. There are some here that are married, and even though I wanted to wait until after we left school, if these lovely ladies will agree to it, I will marry them sooner. That is if the parents agree. What do you think Ladies?"

Other than Luna, they nodded their agreement. She accepted it in a different manner. She jumped on his back and began kissing him on the side of his face and neck. Harry grabbed her wrists and pulled her over his shoulder and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Luna finally calmed down, and Harry was able to get her settled on his lap. She curled up in his arms and pretended to fall asleep there.

Remus and Tonks looked down at the two with smiles and then Remus continued on. "Alright then, that takes care of six of you. Who's next?"

Draco pulled Astoria up with him, "If it pleases the court, I would like to announce our intentions."

The complete assembled group laughed at Draco's plea to the court. He was turning more and more into a Marauder. Harry looked at Draco, then did something no one thought he would do. He took his wand, and turned Draco's hair pitch black. He was right, he did look like Sirius when he was 18. Draco heard the laughter around him, and looked at Harry, "OK Potter, what did you do?"

Harry turned a parchment into a mirror and handed it to Draco, who looked into it. Harry couldn't believe when Draco began bringing the mirror around his head to see his hair from all sides. "Hmmm, not too bad Potter. Yes, not too bad at all. I rather like it. I may even keep it. What do you think Stor?"

Astoria pulled down for a kiss and said, "I think you look good like that also, although I did like the blond hair too. If you can get a tan with this hair color, you would definitely look good."

"Thanks Potter, the first smart thing you have ever done." Draco did not like the repercussions from that statement, as five hexes hit him at once. He stung in places he didn't know he had.

The one on the tip of his member hurt the most, and wondered who had done that one.

Luna hid her smile, Mission Accomplished.

DLD-}

The next three days were filled with travel for the six, as they had to go around to all the families, and explain the situation. Hermione's parents were the hardest to convince. Molly was thrilled to find all of them were excited about the idea, and pulled them all into a hug, individually of course. It was more personal that way. The six swore it was because it hurt more.

Xenophilius was happy his daughter was turning into a woman, that will be loved and cared for by Harry. Even more thrilled when she would actually become Luna Peverell. The Peverell name was always an obsession with him, and the Deathly Hallows themselves. He was sorry to hear they had been taken by Death when Harry was granted his two wishes. He did have a question about that and had to ask Harry. "Mr. Potter, if I may, could I ask you a question?"

Harry allowed it, and Xeno asked, "Did you ask death about bringing back the dead?"

"Yes I did, why?"

"And it wasn't granted?"

"No sir."

"Strange. it should have been. How did you ask?"

"Please keep this to yourself. I asked if I could bring back the dead."

"Of course. Death is a sneaky one. Naturally, you can't bring back the dead, only he could. You asked the right question, but in the wrong way. You should have asked if he could bring back the dead. The way you asked it, he could answer no, and be done with it. Very sneaky indeed."

"Do you mean by asking the question wrong I lost the chance to have my parents and Godfather back?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Potter. Too bad really."

Harry thought about it for a minute then said, "NO, I asked the right question. If I hadn't asked it the way I did, I would not be with the ones I love right now. As much as I would like to have my parents back, These beautiful young ladies are more important to me. I didn't know Sirius that long, but loved him all the same, but if having him here, meant I wouldn't be with my loves, then I am glad I asked the question the way I did."

Xeno smiled at the young man destined to be his son-in-law. He was sorry for turning him and his friends in to try and save Luna. He could not believe how easy Harry forgave him.

The Greengrass family were ecstatic about the turn of events. Their two daughters were marrying into two fine families, now that the Malfoy family was headed by Draco, who was influenced by Mr. Potter. And the Potters had always been a family of the light, and would remain so for as long as there was a male to carry on the family name. The Blacks would now be a family of the light, as well as the Greengrass, Bones and Peverell names. It had been hard to remain neutral during the war, but, the Greengrass name did, as well as the Davis name.

When all the families had been notified, the lovers returned to the castle where Harry had to hold Susan as she was the lone female to have no parents. Her and Harry shared the same fate, though she was lucky she had her Aunt Amelia to raise her for the most part. Harry had the Dursleys, and she felt sorry for him. The thought of his mum using the language on her sister caused her to blush when thinking about it. Which brought up a question. "Harry, don't you think it is time to visit with your cousin again, to see how his new stock boy is doing?"

Harry laughed, "You know what, Susan, You're right. It is time to see how he worked out, and to find out if Mum's curse is still working."

Harry took the portraits off the wall, and Put them in his pocket. Knowing he still had one more full day before he had to be back for classes, he decided to use this time to visit his cousin.

Dudley and Penny were relaxing on the love seat getting ready to start dinner when there was a knock on the door. Dudley got up to answer it, and was surprised when he saw Harry and his beautiful ladies standing there. "Harry, good to see you cousin. Won't you and the lovely ladies come in and join us. We were just getting ready to start dinner if you care to join us."

"I have a better idea Dudley, why don't you and Penny join us for dinner at a restaurant. My treat."

Dudley looked to Penny. She said, "We have to get all dressed up, and as late as it is, we will have to wait for ever to be seated."

"I already made arrangements for the six of us, I doubt two more will change that. And the meal isn't for another 90 minutes so you have time to freshen up. shouldn't take too much, as you look lovely Penny."

"OI Potter, she's mine. You've got enough on your plate, and what a meal they are. So leave mine alone." Dudley laughed out his reply.

Penny turned bright red at the compliment paid by Harry, and the remark Dudley made to show his affection.

An hour later Harry had them all in the fanciest restaurant Dudley and Penny had ever been in. Harry was greeted at the door and the group was led in to the head waiter where their coats were taken and they were led to a large table and given the menu and a wine list. Water was placed before them and they were left alone for a short while.

"Harry have you been here before. You seemed familiar with the head waiter. And to have two extra at the meal did not seem to be a problem, and it is very crowded here."

"The owner and I are very close. You might almost say we were brothers."

"You don't have any brothers Harry?"

"Didn't say I did."

"Forget I asked." Dudley laughed.

Before they could talk, a waiter approached and got their orders, and some wine from their private stock. Dudley tested it and was shocked at the smooth flavor of the wine. Not harsh like some of the cheaper wines. Or too sweet.

"OK Dudley, you have to tell us what his first day was like? And you know who I'm talking about."

Dudley laughed once again. "It was so funny Harry. Dad was shocked when he realized I was now his boss. He was ready to walk back out the door and quit. Then he came back and asked what it was I wanted him to do first. I had him dusting off stock that hadn't been moved in years. You should have seen him when he was done. His white shirt was grey. As was his face and hands. His area around his eyes was pink where he closed them while dusting. He must have drank a gallon of water, trying to get the dry feeling out of his mouth. Then I had him wash the delivery trucks that were caked with mud. The grey washed off to be replaced with the brown and red from the mud and clay. That was his first day history, and when I got home, Mum called to chew me out for being so terrible with my father. I told her that the things he did needed to be done, and he was available for the tasks. If he felt I was unjust, he could take it up with the plant manager."

Harry and his ladies laughed at the story, but, Dudley wasn't done. "Wait Harry it gets better. The next day, I had him remove some of the old stock to replace it with a new line we were starting. The parts had to be categorized, and logged in. It took two days for this. Then when he was done, I had him deliver all the parts to the line to get the product started. He was covered with grease, to include his hair. Mum called again to tell me to be easier on dad, because he couldn't take much more. I told her that if he couldn't take it, I would find someone else who could, and he could look for a new job, and hung up. Dad was back the next morning, ready for work. Harry he was starting to lose weight, and believe it or not, he was even feeling better. For the rest of the week, he was always asking for something to do. He was never idle. It has been three weeks now, and He is in the best shape I have ever seen him in. Mum still calls me, but now she is thanking me for giving her a new husband. He is more virile, energetic, and passionate. Disgusting right. I didn't need to know that. But any way he is my best worker, and we are father and son once again, and he is even civil with Penny. Mum too. I can't promise anything about you though. Mum is still furious about Aunt Lily's tirade, and cussing. Thank her for me, will you?"

Harry promised he would, and they got settled in for their meal which just arrived. The meal was divine, and the company was fantastic. Harry promised Dudley they would keep in touch, and he escorted them home, and the family took their leave. They returned to the castle, and went to bed, all six joining Harry in his bed. TO SLEEP.


	24. Chapter 24

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 24

Harry managed to disentangle him self from his five beautiful blankets. Of course they didn't appreciate it too much. He had to remove Luna's head from his stomach because of the pressure she was putting on his bladder. She voiced her disappointment, which woke the other ladies causing them to be upset. Harry had to run to the loo before he had an accident, and made it just in time.

He returned to see Luna and Hermione dancing to Luna's cassette player that was once again around her neck. They were listening to a American Muggle group called Aerosmith singing a song called Dream On. Luna changed partners, and grabbed Ginny. The song changed and they were dancing to Toys in the Attic.

They left their living area for the great hall, dancing all the way there. They would grab students they passed and got them to dance as well. When they saw Draco and Astoria, Harry grabbed Draco, and Luna grabbed Astoria. and danced. Draco almost died laughing as He and Harry danced their way into the hall to roars of laughter. Draco bowed to Harry when they parted, and Harry curtsied to him, which brought more laughter.

Harry and the ladies had just got settled, when Harry was paid a visit by Roman, Penny's owl. It was a letter from Dudley.

Hey Cousin:

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU. IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU, I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE. WELL NOT YOU SPECIFICALLY. MUM AND DAD DID IT, BUT IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR VISIT. LET ME TELL YOU A LITTLE STORY.

I told you before that dad has accepted me back in the family. I also told you that he has lost quite a bit of weight and has more energy since starting his new position. Well up until yesterday, I have only seen this at work.

Mum and dad had asked Penny and I over for lunch and we arrived a little early.

BAD MISTAKE!

MUM AND DAD GAVE PENNY AND I A SHOW OF THEM COPULATING ON THE COUCH. I AM FOREVER BLINDED BY THE THOUGHT MY FATHER'S BIG ASS DOING HIS VERSION OF LUNA'S SONG, WANGO TANGO. AND MUM DOING HER VERSION OF DO YOU WANT TO TOUCH ME. AHHHH, I'LL GET EVEN WITH YOU POTTER. I MAY HAVE TO BURN MY EYES OUT WITH A HOT POKER.

Seriously Harry it had to be the funniest thing I have ever seen. It was the first time I ever caught them being intimate, and if I'm lucky, the last. Dad has lost a lot of weight, and I wanted to tell him I found it. It all went south.

If I had a camera, pictures would have accompanied this letter, so that I could share with you my scarring.

Sorry if I spoiled you appetite, but thought I would start your day off with a little laughter. AND A BIG FAT ASS.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Big "D" and Little "P"

UHHH excuse me that's Penny. She did not like the reference Little P makes. You know, golden flow. Urination. Taking a whizz, or a squat. OK That's enough explanation Penny said.

Dudley and Penny

Harry was falling all over the place laughing at the thought of what Dudley had gone through. Draco joined Harry in laughing at the letter. It was shared by all sitting there and all were laughing. The story made it's way through out the hall and everyone that heard it was laughing, even the Professors.

DLD-}

Harry's talk with his loves brought out their desire to marry separately, rather than all six at the same time. They wanted it to be more intimate, and less demanding on the one doing the ceremony. They felt five different names at the same wedding was too much, especially when there was only one husband. However, Draco, Neville and Ron would share their vows with their chosen mate for each of Harry's first three marriages. Harry and Ginny would Marry first, with the Potter name. Ron and Parvati would be wed also. Next would be Hermione. Neville and Hannah would share this day. Luna would be the third, with Draco and Astoria. Susan would be next, and Fred asked if he and Gabrielle could also join the ceremony, and finally Daphne, with George and Alicia.

This was to be taking place in a month, with one each week for five straight weeks. At the end of the five weeks, school would be finished, and they could all join for their honeymoon.

Harry and his ladies had visited Potter Manor in Dover, and found it to be exactly like Marauder's Cove. They even found that they were linked by a mirror in the dressing room where you could travel from one to the other.

Harry didn't know what he was going to do with two places that were so exact in detail. He could only live in one. He was relieved of this decision when a disaster struck the west coast of England.

A terrible storm struck, leveling Shell Cottage, leaving Bill and Fleur homeless. Harry offered them whichever home the desired. Fleur asked Bill if they could take Marauder's Cove, with it being in France, and he accepted Harry's kind offer. Another problem this set up, was finding a new resting place for his friend Dobby. He did not want to leave him there with no one to care for his burial site.

"Kreacher, please join me."

"Master Harry wishes to speak to Kreacher?"

"Yes Kreacher, I'm afraid I have a very sad task for you to perform."

"And what is that Harry Potter sir?"

"Kreacher, I buried Dobby in the yard of Shell Cottage. The cottage has been destroyed by a storm, and I wish to move Dobby's body to Potter Manor. I was hoping you could do that for me please?"

"Kreacher can do this sir. I will do this now, sir." And Kreacher was gone, but he was back not 10 seconds later. "Harry potter sir, Kreacher does not know how to tell you this, But Dobby's grave is empty sir."

"You mean someone dug up his grave, and took Dobby's body?"

"No sir, Kreacher dug up the grave, and it was empty. Nothing was in it, sir. Kreacher is sorry he failed you Master Harry."

"Kreacher you didn't fail me. I failed my self, by not putting protective charms around the area. Who would do such a thing?"

"Sir, I don't think anyone did this. There was no sign of the grave being touched sir. If I might ask Master Harry, How did Dobby die?"

Harry explained to Kreacher what Bella had done, and where Dobby was struck. Kreacher wrung his hands in worry. "Master Harry, if what you said is true, then Dobby was not dead when you buried him. You see sir, an elf can not die by muggle weapons, only by magic. If Dobby was not dead when you buried him, then he could use his magic to free himself from his grave."

"Well if he coud do that, then why hasn't he shown him self to me? This happened almost a year ago."

"If Dobby had been buried for more than 100 hours, he could have lost his memory sir. You see sir, an elf heals their self through their magic. If this magic is allowed to do this on it's own, it wipes the memory of the elf to give it a new start in life. You see sir, this is to prevent the elf from going back to a bad life or bad masters. If this happened to Dobby, then when he left the grave with his magic, he could have gone any where. There is no way to trace his move."

"There has to be a way, Kreacher. If Dobby is alive, then I have to find him."

"NO sir, There is no way, unless Dobby was given something to him with love."

"He was Kreacher by Hermione, Luna, Ron, Dean and myself. We gave him a piece of clothing to bury him in. We wanted him to die a free elf like he wanted."

"If this true sir, then Dobby is alive somewhere, and most likely with no memory. You should be able to find him your self sir."

"But how Kreacher? I have no idea where he could be."

"That is because Harry Potter is thinking, and not feeling. You has to find him, using your heart and your magic, not your mind."

Harry tried, but failed, as he couldn't quite get the concept of using his heart and magic to find someone. But he knew who could. He needed Luna here with him.

As if knowing she was needed, Luna appeared in front of Harry and Kreacher. "I don't know why Harry, but for some reason, I felt you needed me here right now."

"Thank the powers that be, I do need you. Kreacher has told me that Dobby is alive, but most likely with no memory. He told me I could find him by using my heart and my magic, but I failed. That was when I thought of you my love. You are my soul after all."

"I will try Harry, but I will need the whole story of Dobby's part in the rescue. No, never mind, I know where he is. Come, I will show you." And with that they were gone from Potter Manor.

They arrived at a Manor House Harry knew all too well. Malfoy Manor. "Luna, why do you think Dobby is here, my pet?"

"Because Harry it is the place that Dobby knows more than any other. He is more familiar with this home than even Hogwarts. It was also the last place he saw before you buried him. I know the Manor has been sold, but, it is not yet lived in. I am certain this is where we will find him."

All of the wards around the house had been lifted by the Ministry, so getting in was easy. And the three started their search of the Manor. He was not found in the above ground levels of the Manor, so they went down to the basement. Luna found him in the room that was used for her cell. He was like Kreacher was before he found his family. He looked old, and weak. He did not recognize any of the three. "Whos are yous and what are you be doing here? Do you all live here?"

Harry stepped forward, "No Dobby, we do not live here, and neither do you. You live with us now. You are a part of my family." Harry said through his tears.

"Why do you be crying? I does not know you or this Dobby you speak of. And of course I live here. Why else would I be here if I didn't"

"Because it was the last place you saw, before you lost your memory, Dobby."

"You keeps calling me Dobby, did I knows you before?"

"Yes Dobby, you did. You saved our lives. "

"How did I dos that? I is no one special. I is just me. Is did not even know my name, until you told me."

"You have to trust me Dobby. You are who we said, and we are your friends."

"No sir, Dobby does not need to trust you. Dobby just needs to stay alive. If indeed I am this Dobby you keep talkin about? Now if you will excuse me, I has work to do"

Kreacher stepped forward, "House Elf, you knows me. Yous listen to Kreacher, and he tells you the truth."

"Yous is not Kreacher. He is old like me. He is weak like me. He is alone like me."

"I is not weak anymore. Harry Potter has changed all that.

Dobby jumped at the name Kreacher just spoke. "Yous is Harry Potter's elf?"

"No, I am a part of Harry Potter's family."

"Now I know you lie. He has no family."

"You have been away too long elf. Harry Potter does indeed have family. He has loved ones, and he has a swimming pool. Kreacher thinks you need both, and some soap, and a change of clothes."

"I has no need of clothes, as I am not free. That is why took I off the clothes I was wearing, in case my master found me with them on."

Luna decided to try her hand, "Sir, if you work here, have you not been upstairs to clean?"

"No, that is another elfs job. My job is down here."

"Then how do you eat?"

"Like this." Dobby waved his hand, and he had food their ready to eat.

"Now, if yous don't mind, I has to get back to work, before master finds out I has not done my job."

Harry asked the question that the elf was not ready for, "Please, tell me, who is your master?"

For once, he did not have a good answer. "I don't know?"

"Then won't you let us take you upstairs to show you that you are alone here?"

"No, because I will be punished for leaving my area of work."

"How could you stay here if no one came looking for you to give you your chores?"

"Dobby knows what needs to be done, he does nor have to be told. To be told is to be punished."

"To stay here is a waste of your time Dobby. No one is here."

"Dobby is a good elf and will stay until he has earned a better work area."

"Well, at least you are starting to believe your name is Dobby now."

"Only because yous say so. Since you is Master Harry Potter sir, I do not think you lie to me."

"Thank you for that anyway Dobby. I wish you would believe the rest of what I say?"

"Dobby wants to believe you Harry Potter sir, but if my master finds out, I will be punished."

"But since you don't know who your master is Dobby, how can you accept punishment?" Luna spoke her mind.

Dobby stopped when asked this. He was almost in tears. Who was his master? Where is this place he is living in? Who owns it? Why does it seem so familiar if he doesn't know who owns it? He had so many unanswered questions he was making himself sick from worry.

"Dobby, just come with us so that you can see that we do not lie to you. This house is empty. Right now no one lives here."

"First, Kreacher you say that you are family to Harry Potter. How is this possible?"

"Because Harry Potter wishes it so. He treats me like he does the others, except for his ladies. You see one of them here. They are all special and they all care for me the same way Harry Potter does. Harry Potter would not accept me as a house elf. He told Kreacher that if he wished to stay with him, it would be as family. It took Kreacher time to see what Harry Potter meant. Kreacher is now happy that Harry Potter did this for him. You could be the same if you would listen to what he says. He does not lie to you."

"Dobby believes Kreacher, but wonders how you knew where to find me? Dobby has not left to go anywhere."

Kreacher smiled at the elf. "It is because of this lovely lady that we found you Dobby. Harry Potter asked for her help and she did what he asked of her. Is she not a wonderful Lady?"

"She is Kreacher, and I wish I could share in you happiness. Master Harry Potter sir, did you know me before I went into my healing sleep?"

"Dobby, if you did not die, you would be in the same relationship as Kreacher. You would be a member of our family."

"But Dobby did not die?"

"We know that now Dobby, but back then we didn't. We buried you there on the beach after each of us gave you a piece of clothing as a proper send off for you. We wanted you to look good when you made your next journey."

"How did you know I was still alive?"

"Kreacher explained how an elf could not die by muggle means."

There were no more words for a few minutes then Dobby said, "Dobby is ready to see the rest of the house. He is ready for punishment if he is found."

Rather than argue, Harry, Luna and Krreacher took Dobby upstairs to show him that he was indeed alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 25

After seeing the Manor was uninhabited, Dobby agreed to accompany Harry, Luna, and Kreacher back to Hogwarts. He contacted Draco to tell him about Dobby, And Draco and Narcissa both wished to pass on keeping him.

Dobby was rejected by his former family, and was in a fit of dispair. But Harry was expecting this and had a back up plan. He had asked Bill and Fleur to take him in if the Blacks had rejected him. They agreed since Fleur was pregnant, and would need help. When Harry told Dobby this, it cheered him up somewhat. Fleur and Bill arrived to take him to Marauder's Cove, where he began his new life.

Kreacher had asked Harry if he was allowed to stay in Potter Manor, and Harry had to instill in him that he was a part of the family, and did not need to ask. Kreacher was finding it hard to grasp the concept of family, but was liking the idea more and more as he found out things. When he found out that he could bring friends to the Manor, he had the first house elf spring bash ever held. There were 175 elves working at Hogwarts, and 25 were off every day. The spring break party lasted 7 days, and it was held exclusively in the Pool area. They were not allowed inside the main house.

Once the week was over, Harry was greeted by all the elves when he was seen by them. He was well received because of his kindness and generosity. Kreach was extremely proud of his family. He also helped Dobby out while he was getting acquainted with Bill and Fleur. It was a different life for Dobby. One he did not think he would get used to. It was hard enough trying to get used to his name.

It was never learned how long Dobby remained in the grave, but it had to have been more than the 100 hours. The thing that Harry found weird was the fact that Dobby remembered his life with the Malfoys, but not him knowing Harry Potter. Why had the healing process put him back in the place that had all his worst memories? Kreacher said it would wipe out his memory to keep him safe. Did the elf magic know that the manor was empty, and that Harry would find him there? These were probably questions he would never find answers to.

DLD-}

The time passed quickly, and the end of the school was upon them. It was a year of rebuilding. Though they passed the school requirements, very little was taught this year due to the need for the Investigators to complete their searches. Often gone for weeks at a time, but always completing their mission, qualified them to take their N.E.W.T.S. All of the seventh years passed. Hermione gathered top honors receiving 9 NEWTS. Kingsley was quite happy with his selection to make her Vice Minister. He was also happy to be asked to perform the ceremonies for Harry and the others for their weddings. He was also asked to join the men in their bachelor party which he had to pass on. If the twins had any part in the planning, it would be wise for him to stay away.

Hagrid, Severus, and Remus were going to attend, and all of the male members of the DA. There were too many going to be there, so they had to hold it in Potter Manor. Kreacher was asked to find a few elves to help him work the party, and he found 25 of the Hogwarts elves wished to help.

The same night as the Bachelor party, the women were having their own Hen Party. This was held in the Leaky Cauldron, in the back room. It was expanded to fit the twelve ladies attending. With the ten brides, it made 22 party goers. Lavender and Padma coordinated everything, and the evening went smooth. There were of course male strippers that tried to persuade the brides to be to join them in a final romp, but were frustrated in their attempt. They did have good luck with the guests though. Lavender and Cho were the most hit on. The party lasted until 1AM, and then they broke up and went home.

The mens party went longer than that, except for Harry who called it quits at midnight. Remus and Severus became the designated non-alcoholic drinkers, in order to maintain order with the men. Their biggest problem came from Colin and Seamus. It seems Colin was not much of a drinker, and Seamus was bound and determined to see the guy totally wasted. He wasn't expecting to get that way himself. The strippers that the twins got for the night didn't start until midnight, which was why Harry left then. He had very little to drink, so he was fine when he left for his bedroom. He put all kinds of charms up, to keep the party out, including the noise. Kreacher wouldn't even allow anyone into the hallway of the bedrooms.

The party lasted until 4AM, and Severus and Remus had to escort the majority home. The only one they couldn't help was Hagrid. He crashed on the floor in the den, and that was where he was when he awoke the next afternoon. Luckily they had the day to recuperate. Harry and Ginny's wedding was the next day, Sunday. Ron and Parvati's as well.

Harry would not see Ginny until the wedding, and the rest decided it would be the same for them. Harry was looking at five straight weekends of loneliness.

Harry was going over the guest list of the weddings, and was surprised to see that Petunia and Vernon would be their for the Potter wedding. Dudley was going to be there for all of them. Him and Penny had announced to Harry that they were also getting married in August. Penny was pleasantly surprised when Hermione asked her to be her personal secretary at the Ministry. Her job would start when Hermione and the rest returned from their honeymoon in July.

Harry decided to visit Dudley, since there was nothing going on, and he spent a relaxing evening with the couple going over his school years with his cousin. Dudley could not believe the things Harry went through during his school years. The more he heard, the more he wished he had been a better cousin during Harry life with them. Harry brought the portraits with him, and they joined in on the conversation, with Lily crying at what her son had been through. It wasn't the first time she heard it, but, it didn't make her feel any better hearing it for the second time.

Harry left early enough so that he would be well rested for the next day, and returned to the empty house. He really missed his ladies, and knew he would never feel this way again after all of the weddings were completed. He had also made plans with all of his loves that he would spend the week after with the one he married, alone, until the day before each wedding.

Harry was still thinking of the week ahead with his first wife Ginny. He had always kicked himself for not noticing her after the chamber incident. He wasted the three and a half years following, watching her as she went through two different boyfriends. Michael being her first and worst. He was never meant to be with Ginny. He was too arrogant. When he insulted me after that match, it was too much for Ginny, and she dropped him. Dean was next, and if he hadn't treated Ginny with kids gloves, he might still be with her. He actually cherished the ground she walked on, and it looked like they might make it. But, Ginny was too strong willed and self reliant. She did not take kindly to Dean always wanting to help her. She didn't know how much he loved her, which Harry took as a blessing. Since Harry was the next to date Ginny, it was the best time of his life. The problem was it was too short lived. Knowing what was expected of him by Dumbledore, he could not promise Ginny he would always be there for her. So, he broke up with her. It hurt him so bad to do it, and then to be so close to her before the three left for the hunt, hurt even worse.

Colin being with Ginny probably hurt him worse than Dean. He could see the love in her eyes every time she looked at him. He also saw the worry in Colin's eyes when Ginny began to notice Harry. He felt sorry for Colin in a way, even though he was with her through the use of a love potion, but knew if Ginny didn't accept the bond she would become very sick, and possibly die.

Thoughts on Ginny and his plagued Harry the rest of the evening. His forgiving Colin for what he did to Ginny. Why Ginny refused to accept the bond to the point of making herself sick. When she finally accepted it, it gave him the chance for the life he dreamed of in his sixth year when he and Ginny were together.

DLD-}

Harry and Ginny's wedding would take place at the Burrow. Harry had left it up to the women to chose where they wished to get married. Ron was glad Harry had done it that way, as he too wished to marry at the Burrow. Parvati having never been there didn't really care.

Harry and Ron were standing on stage watching the guests walk around talking to people they knew. Harry had Neville as his Best Man, and Ron had Seamus as his. Dean didn't wish to partake of this wedding. He, Colin and Michael sat together. He called them the losers bracket in the Ginevra Weasley sweepstakes. Harry the Grand Prize winner. And what a prize. Dean looked around at all the students, and could find no lady here that even came close to Ginny's beauty.

Was he jealous? You bet your sweet ass he was jealous. Envious? Goes right along with Jealous. Sorry? Nope, he loved the time he shared with Ginny, but, he knew all along how she felt about Harry. He just took what he could get. Sad? Yes, but not for himself. He watched as Colin hugged Padma for assurance that she would not leave him too. Dean would have felt different if he knew of Colin's infidelity.

The music started up, and Harry and Ron took their places on either side of Kingsley. Neville was to Harry's left, and Seamus to Ron's right. The entourage walked out first, with Molly and Bill, Then the flower girl and ring bearer, who were friends of Molly's, children. Then came the hand maids. Then Hermione, escorted by Charlie, and finally Ginny escorted by her father. The sight of Ginny caught Harry's breath. She was so much more than beautiful, he couldn't explain it. Harry wanted to look out into the crowd to see their reaction, but he was too mesmerized by her Vision. Right behind her walked Parvati with her father. Harry barely noticed.

Ron on the other hand wished Ginny would hurry and get out of the way. He wanted an unobstructed view of his lady love. Yes Ginny was good looking, but, she was nothing compared to Parvati. He wished he could go back and do the Yule Ball all over again. Pay Parvati the attention she was due. To tell his best friend he was happy for her. So much was wasted that evening because of his jealousy. An evening that could have meant so much to him, and he sulked all night, ignoring the beautiful woman who accompanied him to the dance. Yes it all worked out in the end, but all those wasted years.

Ginny and Arthur finally made it to the altar where Arthur kissed Ginny on the cheek and passed her hand to Harry's. Tears were in his eyes as he watched his only daughter leave him for the person she had loved for twelve years. He was happy for her, yet sad that he finally realized all of his and Molly's children had grown up so fast. Then he smiled as he knew that with this bonding, came grandchildren. His home would be filled with young ones again.

He watched as Ron came down and collected his chosen mate from her father. Oh yes, many grandchildren would soon make their way into his and Molly's heart.

The ceremony had been a beautiful affair filled with hope, promises and love. and when it was completed Kingsley proudly Presented them to the assembled crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Please accept them as they make their way through to their reception area." Kingsley followed the the two married couples to the waiting line to greet the well wishers.

Dean, Michael, and Colin made their way through the line and when they reached Ron and Parvati, they congratulated the couple, and Shook Ron's hand, and Kissed Parvati's cheek. Then they continued on until they reached Harry and Ginny. Both Dean and Colin had tears as they shook Harry's hand, then stopped and told Ginny together, "You are so beautiful Ginny. Harry is one lucky SOB." Colin added, "He better treat you like you should be treated, or he will pay. I don't know how exactly, but he will."

"Ummm Colin, you do know I heard all that don't you?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, and you better take heed, as I meant every word of it."

"I will my friend. She is a very special lady, but, she is also very free spirited. I really look forward to sharing our life together."

Petunia and Vernon also made their way through the crowd. They greeted Ron and Parvati, Molly and Arthur, Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Susan. And finally Harry and Ginny. Petunia looked behind Harry to see Lily's portrait staring down at her. She shivered as she gave both of them a kiss and giving them their blessings. Vernon shook Harry's hand, and kissed the back of Ginny's hand. He never said a word to either of them, which was fine with Harry. Then Dudley and Penny made their way to them. Penny pulled Ginny in for a hug, which Ginny returned, with a kiss on the cheek. Then She did the same to Harry. Dudley hugged and kissed Ginny, which she returned. Dudley pulled Harry into a hug, "Harry I imagine your going to be busy over the next two months, but, if you could find a way to make it to our wedding, I would appreciate it. Ginny, if there is any chance of getting a dance with you tonight, I would look forward to it."

"I already have you down as my seventh dance partner, which would mean dance #14. Harry gets every other dance."

She kept her word, as she danced with Dudley, and Harry danced with Luna. Percy had taken the opportunity to dance with Penny, and told her how sorry he was at being such a git while working in the Ministry.

Finally, Harry took Ginny's hand and told everyone that they were done for the evening, and headed for home. Fred just shouted out, "If you believe that Harry, you're dumber than I could ever imagine you to be."

Truer words were never spoken.

Once back to Potter Manor, Harry opened the door then turned to his lovely bride and picked her bridal style and carried her over the thresh hold. He kicked the door shut, and carried her through the house to their bedroom.

Sexual interlude}

Harry placed Ginny on the bed as if she were made of fine china. He got down on his knee and removed her shoes and reached up her legs to remove her stockings. Ginny was shaking at his touch as he dragged his fingers down her legs while removing the nylons, He got back to his feet, and sat down next to her and began to kiss her as he released her hair from it's pins and combs.

She did the same for Harry, removing his shoes and socks and taking off his glasses. As blind as he was with out them, Ginny's beauty still shined through to him. Harry removed his Jacket, shirt, and pants. He stopped her from removing any more of her clothing. "No Gin, that is my honor. One I intend to enjoy."

He moved to the back of her dress, and pulled the zipper down to free her from the gown. She stood up, and Harry pulled it down off her hips, and she stepped out of it. He then went to her bra, and removed it as slow as he did her dress, savoring every bit of skin he showed of her body.

Ginny was enjoying Harry's worship of her, but was getting impatient. Finally when he removed her knickers, she pushed him back on the bed and ripped of his shorts, and took him in her mouth, where she sucked on it for 5 minutes to get it hard. Harry was running his fingers through her hair as she did this groaning at the feel of her mouth on his manhood. He finally had enough, and he returned the favor by burying his head between her legs and licking and sucking on her pussy and clit. Ginny gave a gasp as she came for the first time that night. But he didn't stop there as he kept licking, causing her to explode even more into his waiting mouth.

Then it was the moment they had both been waiting for. "Gin, are you ready for this. I will try to be gentle. Daphne told me the best way to do this, and I think you should try it. I will lie on my back and you get over me and lower your self down. Wait until you are comfortable before taking the final step. OK, are you ready?"

Ginny took the position Harry explained, and took hold of his cock, and placed it at her entrance. She felt it fill her lips as she slowly lowered her self down until she felt the pressure against her hymen. She moved slow and easy getting the feel of his member buried in her pussy. The feeling was the best she ever had. Harry was being so patient with her, and she loved him all the more for it. Finally she dropped down all the way, and felt the pain of her hymen being torn by Harry's cock. She settled down for a minute to ease the pain, then she began to grind her self down on him feeling the pleasure start to build. She went faster and faster as her confidence and desire began to build. Still Harry had yet to move, letting herself control the activity. "Harry move. Let me feel you slide through me. I want to feel your love for me in this. I want you to enjoy our love making. I want to feel you explode inside me. Make love to me Harry. It is our first time, and I want it to be special. Make it special for me Harry."

Harry had been wanting this for a while. He loved Ginny and now he could get to show her how much he really did love her. He pumped faster and faster. Ginny felt her third orgasm build, and wanted to have Harry cum with her, but he wasn't ready yet.

Ginny was going crazy with lust, as Harry continued to drive his member into her hot pussy. She had orgasmed five times, and still Harry had yet to complete his own. Then she felt Harry build up speed as he pumped into her. She felt the friction build for her own orgasm, and this one was greater than any of the others. She was riding Harry through out his stretch as he worked up his own orgasm. Ginny wanted to finish with him, so she drove herself harder and finally it happened, and her and Harry exploded at the same time. Fireworks were going of in their heads as the orgasm expanded through out their bodies. Ginny collapsed as she was coming down from her best Orgasm ever. She thought, 'I hope it is like this every time we do it.'

'I hope so too my love.'

Ginny pushed herself up from Harry's chest. "Did you just read my mind Harry Potter?"

"Not intentionally, but ya, I guess I did." 'Can you read my mind love?'

'YES!'

Harry and Ginny's bond just got stronger. And maybe even stronger as they continued on through the night. And the next day. Ginny looked forward to this week like she never looked forward to one before. Not even when she kissed Harry for the first time. A week full of fireworks sounded like fun.


	26. Chapter 26

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 26

A/N: Please forgive me for not updating yesterday, but, I wasn't up to writing. Poor excuse, but, I just didn't feel I would do the chapter justice the way I was feeling. Hopefully this will turn out better. Keeperoliver.

DLD-}

Harry had left the Portraits with Molly because Lily had asked him to. Remus and Tonks stayed with Molly for the evening to talk to Lily, James, and Sirius as asked. Tonks floo called her mum, and she said it was fine, and to take her time.

The next morning, after breakfast, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, and Molly sat before the portraits and started a conversation with them. Lily began, "Molly, Arthur, I can't tell you how pleased I am that you have accepted Harry into your family. We knew the love you showed your own, and knowing how Harry was treated by my own blood sickens me. That you took him in like you did, makes me sorry that we were not closer to you from the beginning. With everything going on, we were so caught up on protecting what we had, and going into seclusion, left us little time to get to know others like we should have. Thank you for the love you shared with our son. You became the mother I could not be. You showed him he was loved, when he didn't know the meaning of the word. He became the person he is now, because of you and Arthur's acceptance of Harry into your family."

"Oh posh, Lily. We didn't take Harry in because of the way he was treated, we took him in because we felt a warm spot in our heart for him. We saw the friendship between him and Ron, which grew. Ron however, is not the easiest person to make friends with. We knew that and still Harry remained friends with him. The twins often talked about Harry and how he helped others, but, we were not there to see it. Then when Harry risked his life to save our Ginny, there was no way we would ever let him feel anything but our love. That was when he became our seventh son. But, Harry's help did not end there. Oh no, he then put up with Ron's ignorance when he was forced to partake in that stupid Tournament. Then he saved Arthur's life when he was bitten by that snake. When Ron was poisoned, it was Harry that saved his life, when the Potion Professor froze at what to do. So you see, Harry had become our son because he cared for us, as we cared for him. We heard so many times of this Harry's wanting to save lives thing, but, all it was , was him being at the right place at the right time, except for once. Yes Sirius, it was during the DOM that Harry felt his worst failure. Not even Cedric's death left him so depressed. You see, he did not know what the cup was. He felt he should share the victory with the one he thought deserved it. With you, he felt it was his foolishness that led you to your death."

Molly took this time to take a sip of her tea, before continuing. "Harry took your death very hard, blaming himself for it, and getting the people who accompanied him there injured. It took a very special person to get him to realize he was not to blame. I'm just sorry it wasn't one of mine who helped him. It was Luna. She may have some fanciful thoughts about creatures only she sees, but that doesn't keep her from being so aware about life, love, happiness, caring, and hope. Her and Ginny have been friends for as long as I can remember, and she has always had these visions about things being what they should be. Who should be with who. She told Ginny that she would finally get the one she loved, if she would accept it. Ginny did not know what Luna was talking about, but, I knew. Yes most of us knew what occurred in the chamber between Harry and her. About the only ones who didn't know were her, and Ron."

James then asked, "Molly, if Harry and Ginny formed a bond, how is it he also formed one with Hermione, Luna, and Susan? I thought only one bond could be formed with a person, and that was rare to form one out of wedlock?"

Arthur took this, to give his wife a break, "James, you must realize that Harry didn't just make friends. He would never let anything happen to someone he cared for, if he could help it. Luna told us about Harry helping her with a problem she was having in her second year. Then giving her a chance to become friends with the class he was teaching in her fourth year, when the professor taught them nothing. He took her in, and taught her to do things and to protect herself. How to create a patronus, and how to ignore the ones who taunted her, and accept those who cared for her. The bond may have been formed there, however if it hadn't, then it was definitely when he saved her life in her sixth year. She accepted it right away. I think that is why she felt his presence in the room when he first saw Ginny and Colin kissing. She felt his pain, as did Hermione, but, she was the one to do something about it. As for Susan, Harry had saved her from the despair she felt in losing the only family she had. Feeling all alone in the world, she did not wish to go on. Ginny was the one to get her to accept Harry's plea for her to continue on with her life. This was when Ginny began to accept her bond, although she didn't know it. Finally, Daphne. Her and Luna shared a bond with each other, but, both felt incomplete. She had known the love of a man, but he was under a contract to another to be wed, and thus ended their relationship. It was Luna who told us this, and it told Molly and I that Harry was more than just a caring person. More than someone who took saving people lightly. After Harry saw Ginny's kiss, he went out and did what he had to saving five people's lives in the undertaking. Fred, Percy, Remus, Tonks, and Colin. Oh, wait, there was a sixth person he saved. Severus was saved by Harry as well. Well, seven if you include me as well. You lose count after so many."

Tonks felt she had to say something, "Lily, Harry is so special, he is able to love at many different levels. Familial, friends, life, and love. He loves both the Lupins and the Weasleys as family. He loves Ron, Fred, and George as friends and brothers. He loves all who touched his life, such as Minerva, Hagrid, Filius and even Severus at some level. How else do you explain his saving him. You already know of his love of his ladies. He also knows this love is returned by all the afore mentioned, except for maybe Severus, but even there who knows. What I am trying to say is, that he saved those he loves, some more than once, and he was saved by these same people, even Severus. Some of them more than once also. He is the hero every one thinks he is, and so much more."

Their talk continued on for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon. The stories the portraits heard from the four sitting in front if them brought tears of fear, of love, and of laughter for the son they all shared. Even Remus and Tonks thought of Harry as a son.

DLD-}

The week Ginny and Harry shared was one that neither would ever forget. Ginny never felt so loved or wanted. Harry had more than just make love to her. He had showed her how he loved her by his actions, words and his kisses, which were like fireworks displays when ever they kissed. This was very often.

When he didn't cook for her, they went out to the most romantic establishments around. He constantly was giving her flowers, poems he wrote her, and other small things that displayed his love for her.

She almost hated it when Friday came and she had to leave him to prepare Hermione for her wedding to Harry. But she also felt that Hermione needed to share her love with Harry as Ginny had done.

When Ginny left, it was after Harry had given one last long heated kiss. She joined the other ladies at the burrow, and was pulled up to her room where she was to go into detail of her week alone with Harry.

Ginny left nothing out, and Hermione longed for the weekend to pass so that she could experience what Ginny had.

The day before the wedding was filled with making final preparations. Hermione's chose Hogwarts as their place to marry, and asked Minerva to help with getting her parents there for the wedding. Minerva was only too happy to accept this request. Daphne and Susan made a request to the ladies, asking if they would mind if they paid a short visit to Harry, for a special request. When they asked why, they were overcome with joy and hugged them both and wished them luck.

When they appeared on the plateau overlooking Potter Manor, they were surprised to find Kreacher there waiting for them. He bowed to the ladies, and took their hands flashing them into the Manor, where they found Harry already seated at a table with a tea service waiting for them to be served.

Harry got up, and pulled them into a hug and a kiss for each. They didn't know how he knew they were coming, but did not complain about the greeting, as they returned the kiss fervently.

Harry took them to their seat, and served them some tea. He waited for them to state why they visited him.

Daphne asked, "How did you know we were coming here Harry?"

"As soon as you stated your destination, it alerted me to your visit. Just stating the name sends a warning of visitors approaching. So why the visit?"

Susan was the one that asked, "Harry, we hate to change your plans, but, Both Daphne and I would like to be married to you on the same day. And we would like to have all the ladies with us on our second day together. The first night would be ours alone with you, but we wish to share the rest. The reason we ask this Harry is because we want to be a family together. We know that Hermione and Ginny need their time alone with you, and Luna has been looking forward to her time alone with you. We however do not want to spend any more time single than we have to. I do not like the idea of Daphne having to be the lone single person in the group."

Harry looked at the two lovely women sitting across from him. "Daphne is this how you feel as well?"

"More than you could actually know. We asked George and Alicia if they would also partake of it, and they readily agreed, if you accepted it, they would also. So what do you think?"

"I think you better contact Molly and let her know of the change. She may have to do a little extra to get it all done."

The two jumped out of their seats and pounced on Harry to show their gratitude. Harry stopped them before things got out of hand, much to the chagrin of the ladies, but he was right, as they had all promised not to share their love on some one else weekend. They kissed one last time before they left.

When told of Harry's acceptance, the five ladies shared their happiness together.

DLD-}

Once again Harry stood at the altar this time with Neville at his side as he was getting married to Hannah. They were both anxiously waiting for the ceremony to begin. Harry had to calm Neville down to keep him from passing out. Neville was sweating so bad, his clothes were soaked. Harry dried his clothes, and put a cooling charm on him to prevent further sweating. Neville just got his thank you said when the music started for the ceremony to begin.

Hannah was the first one to show herself, and Neville thought to himself that she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Her flowing white gown trimmed with the light blue lace that she wore looked wonderful on her. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of this woman agreeing to become his wife had filled his mind with wonder.

Then Hermione came through with her father, and Harry caught his breath as he first her. She was the vision of loveliness. Her gown was white with Lavender trim and pearls for accents. When she arrived, Harry took her hand and brought her on stage with him, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kingsley once again performed the ceremony that told them all of sharing their love and their lives with each other and that their bond would insure their life connection.

At the end of the ceremony, he presented to the crowd Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom, and Mr. and Mrs. Harry Black. The two couples kissed, and then joined the guest at the reception line. Once again, the portraits were behind Harry, and they were talked to as the guests walked past.

Dudley once again talked with Harry as he passed, when Harry told him to stand by his side this time as a family member. Dudley and Penny did as they were asked, with Dudley shedding tears at Harry's acceptance of him being family. He heard Lily say, "At least someone with Harry's blood is there with him."

Dudley felt proud of this, as he really wanted to be more of a family with Harry and his wives.

Hermione stood at Harry's side taking in the greetings as they were made, but her mind was on her new husband. She had known Harry the longest of all his wives, yet she was one of the last two to admit her love for him. Yes, she told him she loved him, but, as a sister. How silly of her to have said that. She knew she loved him more than that. Why had she waited so long to confess it. It should have been her and Harry at the Yule Ball in their fourth year. Yes, she had feelings for Ron, but, her feelings should have been reversed. Ron as her brother, and Harry as her object of desire. She felt the connection between her and Harry after the troll incident, and then again when she returned to the hall after being brought back from her being petrified. She remembered how she ran to Harry and into his arms, and then shook Ron's hand.

At the reception, and with their first dance, she once again was thinking of her and Harry's connection. How Harry always was able to calm her down after a fight with Ron. How Harry was there for her when she left the common room after seeing Ron and Lavender kiss. How Harry and her danced while they were alone during the hunt, after Ron left them.

Hermione felt lonely when Harry danced with the others, even thought she was dancing herself. She was wanting the evening to end so that she could be alone with Harry. Then, she was asked to dance by the last person she expected. Kreacher had asked her if she would honor him with a dance, and Hermione smiled at the elf, and took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Harry and Luna watched as Hermione and Kreacher danced, and was astounded at the poise that Kreacher showed as he danced with Hermione. Kreacher never took his eyes off her as they danced. "Mistress Hermione is happy now that she is Mrs. Harry Black?"

Hermione smiled a bright smile at her partner. "Oh Kreacher, Happy is putting it so mildly. I am thrilled beyond measure. I am ecstatic at the thought of being Harry's wife. I am overjoyed at the thought of spending my life with him and the others. I am looking forward to raising children with all of them. Does that explain how I feel?"

Kreacher smiled back at Hermione, "It sounds like you are Happy. Kreacher is Happy. Master Harry is Happy, Mistress Ginny is Happy and the rest shall soon be Happy. Look to Mistress Luna. She is so beautiful as she dances with Master Harry. And look at Mistress Ginny as she dances with her father. And Mistress Susan and Mistress Daphne as they dance with Master George, and Master Draco. I have never seen so much love. And with me being a part of it, dancing with a beautiful woman who is joining our family. My life has never looked brighter Mistress Hermione."

Hermione stopped her dance, and got down on her knee to hug Kreacher. "Thank you for your kind words Kreacher. They mean so much to me. Now, I hate to break this up, But I wish to dance with my new husband. We will dance again, I promise. Maybe not tonight, but again."

"Kreacher looks forward to it Mistress Hermione."

The evening wore on with them both sharing dances with the guests and each other, until they made their way to the Apparition point where they said their goodbyes to every one then appeared on the plateau over the Manor. Harry led her to the entry, where he opened the door, and picked Hermione up and carried her over the thresh hold, kicked the door closed, and carried her to their bedroom.

Sexual interlude}

Hermione's feeling of excitement soon changed to something more heated. She wanted Harry to show her how much he loved her. She wanted to feel how much he loved her. She felt herself lowered to the bed, and watched as Harry took of his clothes. This was more stimulating than the male stripper at her hen party and much more erotic. Harry approached her with an animal lust in his eyes. He pulled her into a kiss and pulled the zipper down on the back of her dress, and slowly pulled it from her shoulders. He kissed each area as it became exposed, just as he did with Ginny. His eyes filled with desire for the women he was with as he continued his journey over her body. He pushed her gown down around her feet, where she kicked it away from them. Harry set her back on the bed and removed her high heels from her feet, planting kisses on each one as they were bared. Hermione wasn't wearing nylons as Ginny had, and he made his way up her legs with more kisses sending Hermione into a blissful realm of pleasure.

Harry made his way to her breasts, and kissed each through the material of her bra, as he undid each hook that secured the device that hid her beauty. It was gone in a flash,and Harry now had the access he so wanted. She was bigger than he remembered in this area, which meant he had more to play with. He kissed and sucked on each nipple while pushing her knickers down her legs. He then got busy with his fingers as they found her sexual lips, running his fingers up and down the length of them, and rubbing her clit at the end of each journey. Hermione was soaked by the time he finished this part of their foreplay.

Harry made his way down her stomach trailing kisses along the way, until he reached his destination. He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked on it, and then ran his tongue along the line of her pussy tasting her and savoring each taste.

Finally he had Hermione moaning and purring as he brought her to her first orgasm. She gripped the back of Harry's head, her fingers intertwined in his hair. She was rubbing her pussy against his mouth to get the full pleasure. Harry left her pussy, and brought his mouth to hers, and shared the pleasure of her essence with her. Then he asked, "Hermione, are you ready to consummate our marriage? To share what the others have shared? To become my wife in full?"

Hermione looked to Harry with tear filled eyes at the man she loved most in the world. "Yes Harry, more than anything in the world, I am ready for this."

Harry explained to her about Daphne's suggestion, and Hermione got up and Harry took her place on the bed, and Hermione got on top of him. Harry guided his member to her entrance where she lowered herself down slowly to experience the feel of his cock as it it filled her entrance. Like Ginny she stopped when she felt the pressure on her hymen. She held it there for a moment, wondering how much it was going to hurt, then she just put the thought behind her, and lowered herself further down feeling her hymen tear, but, was amazed at how little pain there actually was. It hurt,yes, but, not as much as she expected. There was some blood, but there again not as much as she thought there would be. She stayed in place, enjoying the feel of Harry filling her like he was. Then she began to move as the pain subsided. and the pleasure was mounting. Faster than she expected, she once again went into an orgasm, riding faster and faster as she felt it build. It was more than she expected as she continued her orgasm while riding Harry. And through out all this, Harry hadn't moved, letting Hermione enjoy her own pace.

Now Harry took over, and began his turn at achieving bliss. He began with a steady beat, and soon was beginning to speed up, as he became more aroused. Hermione was joining him in the pace as she was once again becoming aroused. Their pace became furious, each wanting to cum together and they arrived to this point together, exploding into an array of lights that filled Hermione's mind. Harry continued to pump inside her, wanting to stretch out Hermione's orgasm as long as he could. Hermione collapsed on Harry's chest as she finally finished her orgasm, and then was amazed when, 'Hermione can you hear my thoughts?'

She raised up on her arms and looked into Harry's eyes, 'Yes love I do, can you hear mine?'

'Like music to my ears. I love you Hermione, very much.'

'And I you my love, so very very much.'

And with that, they fell asleep in each others arms.

DLD-}

Even thought the bride and groom left, the party went on and Kreacher was never left without a dance partner. He even danced with Molly, and it was her that asked him. He also watched the other ladies of Harry Potter, and loved the joy they showed and the enthusiasm they shared with their dance partner, who ever it may have been. On many of these, Kreacher was that partner and it made his night that much better. It would be a night he would long remember. His getting younger looking was through now and that was a good thing, because if he got any younger he would become a child and be of no help to Harry and his family. Things were perfect just the way they are.


	27. Chapter 27

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 27

Hermione's first night of her marriage was sheer bliss. She could never have imagined what it would be like. Even her Pain was forgotten by hours upon hours of ultimate ecstasy.

Harry had brought her to such heights that she doubted even he couldn't bring her there again, yet he proved her wrong each and every time. He was like a lust driven animal, and she was his mate.

She turned over to take him in her arms, but was surprised when she found the bed empty beside her. She sat up to look around, but he was not in their room. She got up, wrapping her sheet around her frame, and went in search of him.

She found him in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The aroma filled her senses with hunger that she didn't know she had. Harry turned to to her, dressed only in shorts which got her desire stirring, but he just waved his arm, "Sit my love, we need to eat, to build our strength back up. If we wish to continue our love making, then we need to recharge our magic. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I would rather have coffee if you have it."

"I never expected to find you a coffee drinker. I have never seen you drink it before."

"Well, they don't serve it at Hogswart, and it is too late in the day when we go out to dinner to be drinking coffee. It would keep me up all night. That's why I drink it in the morning, to wake me up.

Tea just doesn't do it. Maybe that's why Ron and I didn't get along, as I am really irritable if I don't have it. Ron did tend to get on my nerves at times."

"Ron had the tendency to get on every ones nerves. Maybe he should have switched to coffee as well? But yes, we have coffee here, although I don't know why. I have never tried it before."

At that time Kreacher popped into the kitchen, "It was Kreacher who got it Master Harry, as he knew Mistress Hermione liked it."

"Kreacher how could you know she liked it, when I didn't? Did you read her mind?"

"No Master Harry. I watched as Dobby would bring her a cup on occasions. Not often, and only on weekends when she had time. Or at least that was the only time I saw him bring her one."

Hermione just nodded her head in agreement. Harry was about to make a pot, when he saw Kreacher put a pot on the table for her. He bowed to her, then to Harry, then he disappeared.

Harry looked back to Hermione, who was pouring herself a cup, "Pour me one as well if you please Hermione, while I bring the food to the table."

Hermione smiled at Harry as he brought the plates to the table for their meal. She started to put cream and sugar in the coffee when Harry stopped her. "Let me try it like that first Hermione, that way I can see how I would prefer it."

He had two cups Black with no sugar. He seemed to like the strong taste of the brew. Hermione liked the creamy sweet taste her self.

Every morning after that was the same, with Kreacher bringing them coffee, and Harry fixing them breakfast. Hermione tried to help fix the breakfast, but when Harry pulled eggshells from his scrambled he decided to go it alone, causing Hermione to huff. She wasn't really mad, as she never cooked before. She did follow Harry around as he prepared the meals, and learned the basics. Breakfast had been easy, and Lunch was a cinch. Dinner however, was a different story. She couldn't remember all the spices Harry used, or how much. She couldn't get all the fine touches he did to make their meal perfect. Temperatures, cooking time, amounts and preparation were all lost to her. If they had more time she would probably get it. Perhaps when they get back from their honeymoon. Or maybe she could get Ginny or Molly to teach her.

Hermione and Harry would sit and talk before they found themselves back in the bedroom, but even that short time to talk was clarifying. It explained to her a lot of Harry's feelings towards the Dursleys, Remus and Tonks, Molly and Arthur, Ron, the twins, His other ladies. His only bad words came at the expense of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He didn't even have bad words about his cousin Dudley. He then brought up to Hermione that they should pay him and Penny a visit before she had to go and help Luna Friday evening. Since it was Wednesday, he called for Kreacher, "Kreacher, would you do me a favor ask to pay a visit to my Cousin Dudley and ask him if Hermione and I could pay him a visit tomorrow evening around 6PM?"

"Certainly Master Harry. I will return to you shortly with his answer."

Harry and Hermione had barely started another conversation, when a red faced Kreacher returned. Harry looked at him with a questioning look.

"Kreacher is afraid to use Master Dudley's exact word Master Harry."

"Kreacher you never have to be afraid of saying anything to me or my loves. You are family, and as such, have a say in anything we discuss. Now what did Dudley say?"

"Well sir Master Dudley said 'You stupid git, you're my cousin. Since when does a cousin need an invitation to visit. I have told you to drop in anytime. Did it go in one ear, and out the other without stopping to make it self understood?"

Harry started laughing at the way Kreacher acted as he said it, as if he was reenacting Dudley's performance. Slapping his head, throwing his arms up in the air, and pacing the floor.

Hermione couldn't help laughing either, and soon so was Kreacher, as he saw the two. The three of them laughed until their sides ached.

Harry had Kreacher sit, and he fetched the pitcher of tea, and served them a cup. Hermione took the time to ask Kreacher to dance with her at Luna's reception which Kreacher was only too happy to accept.

DLD-}

Harry and Hermione arrived at Dudley's home, and they walked to the door. He was ready to knock when it opened, and Dudley took his hand and shook it. Then he pulled Hermione into a hug, which caused her to blush. When they entered Dudley's living room, Harry was surprised to see the three portraits hanging from the wall. "Harry, before you complain, I want to explain myself?"

Harry stopped him, "Dudley, I'm not mad. Mum and dad are your Aunt and Uncle, and as such you deserve to speak to them. I was just surprised. When did you take them?"

"I asked Molly after you left if I could speak to them, and she said for me to take them and bring them back before the wedding. We have talked every night Harry. You would have loved growing up with them. Aunt Lily is the sweetest woman I ever met, other than my Penny. And Uncle James and Sirius have had Penny and myself in stitches for four straight evenings with their stories."

Harry looked up to see the three looking down on them with smiles on their faces. He smiled back at them, and then turned back to Dudley. "Dudley,I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

"Harry what could I do that you couldn't do your self with magic?"

"Be my best man at Daphne and Susan's wedding."

"Well, yes that would be kind of hard now wouldn't it. OK so what do you need then?"

"Would you be my best man at Daphne and Susan's wedding? George was going to be, but since he is getting Married as well, it sort of left a vacancy."

"Why Me? Surely you have friends that could do this."

Harry looked hurt. "So you are saying you don't want to be my best man?"

"What are you nuts? Of course I want to be your best man. But am I the best man for the job.?"

Harry brightened at Dudley's reply, " Couldn't think of any one better or more suited. Besides we are blood. No one else can stake that claim."

Penny and Hermione were in tears at the terms of endearment Harry just placed on Dudley.

They all heard clapping and looked up to see Lily, James and Sirius clapping their hands in applause.

Harry asked Dudley if he wanted him to take the portraits, but Dudley asked if it was alright he would like to keep them until the wedding. From that point on, the portraits would spend a week with different family members to get to know them. This would be once a month, as they still needed time to get to know their son, godson, and his ladies.

DLD-}

The day of the wedding had arrived, and Harry entered the Burrow's wards, as that was where Luna wished to be married.

Harry no sooner entered the yard, when he was called over to Bill and Remus. "Harry, I just wanted you to know that There has been no change in Dobby's condition. He has accepted the fact that the Malfoy's no longer own him, but, other than accepting his name, he doesn't remember a thing. I'm afraid he may never get it back. It doesn't mean you can't start over again with him though."

"No Bill, I think Dobby is fine where he is. He has a good family to look out for, and for them to look out for him. He is working out for you, isn't he?"

"He's brilliant Harry. He never stops working. He doesn't wish any days off, or expect pay. As a matter of fact he refuses these, saying he was not worthy of them."

"Do you think I should talk to him then? Get him to accept that he is loved and honored?"

"I wish I could tell you Harry, but, I am not up to snuff on elf lore."

"Well, I know who is. Kreacher."

"Yes Master Harry." He said as he popped in behind Harry, nearly scaring the britches off him.

"Damn Kreacher when did you become so silent?"

"Kreacher can be when he wishes to be quite silent. You wished to see me Master Harry?"

"Are you ever going to just call me Harry. We are family you know?"

"Just because we are family Master Harry, does not give me the right to be disrespectful."

"So does that mean no?"

"NO."

"NO what?"

"No Master Harry sir."

"That's not what I meant."

"Of course not sir."

"Well?"

"Well what sir?"

"Are you ever going to call me just Harry?"

"No."

"So you will always call me Master Harry?"

"No."

Bill and Remus were trying their best to hold back their laughter, but it was too much. They busted out laughing at Harry's frustration.

"Kreacher, it seems you have a fan club."

"It does seem that way Master Harry, SIR."

That just brought more Laughs from Remus and Bill.

"OK, I give up. Kreacher, do you think I should sit down and talk to Dobby, and tell him what happened?"

"That is up to you Harry. It is hard to say if it will help him or not. I doubt if it will hurt him. But then again it might, if it brings back bad memories."

"I think I have to, to give him a chance to get his memories back."

"Well Harry, you have to do what you think is best. Let us just hope it doesn't hurt him."

"Hey Kreacher you just called me Harry?"

"Of course I did Master Harry."

"I though you said you wouldn't call me just Harry?"

"And I didn't Master Harry."

"Yes you did."

"I beg to differ with you Master Harry, bit I did not call you Just Harry."

"Fine you didn't. But you did."

And Harry walked off for the Altar feeling he just won the argument. Draco was already up there Looking cool as ever. Harry didn't think Draco ever got nervous. Then something washed over Draco's face that made him turn ashen. Harry looked to where Draco was looking, to see Pansy standing on the hillside, unable to get by the wards. She looked quite angry. "She will get over it Draco. Your father should never had agreed to the Marriage contract to begin with."

"Tell her that."

"I don't have to, the court already did."

Draco let out a sigh of relief, "They did, didn't they?"

"Yes, now come on, the ladies should be coming any minute now, and I am sure Astoria will get your mind off of Pansy, once you see her."

Harry was right. Once the music began, and the procession started, the minute Draco saw Astoria, all thoughts of Pansy Parkinson left his mind. Every one else for that matter, left his mind. All he had eyes or thoughts for were Astoria, soon to be Malfoy, Greengrass.

Draco left the altar and took her hand from her father's, and led her back up.

Harry watched this, until another vision entered his sight. Luna glowed as she and Xeno made their way to the altar. This was not an exaggeration. Luna was glowing, like a full moon on a clear night. Harry watched her as she approached, and could swear she was not walking, but floating down the aisle.

Harry met them at the foot of the steps and took her hand from Xeno, as Xeno kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Harry took her up the steps, still thinking she was floating. He was not the only one to witness this, as the murmuring in the crowd said the same thing.

Luna glowed through out the ceremony, and it got brighter as they neared the end, until when Harry kissed her to seal the bond, the light exploded covering the crowd with it's brilliance.

Draco and Astoria were caught up in it's ripples of pure love, and it was as if it was assuring them all was right in the world. If any one had been watching, they would have seen Pansy caught in the wave, and shudder. She then looked down on the gathering once more and smiled. She had just been told that everything was as it should be. She turned and left the scene.

Harry and Luna were still glowing, as Harry and her were still joined in the kiss. The glow began to circle around them like a golden rope, and brought them together even tighter. The whole ceremony was at a stand still, until the glow finally evaporated into the two's bodies. Harry's green eyes were glowing brighter than they ever had before. Luna's eyes were also glowing bright blue, not the normal grey blue that they were. This blue was like the clear sky, untainted by the pollutants that spoiled the air. Harry had never seen her so beautiful. She was beautiful before, but now, she was the most magnificent being Harry had ever seen. Ron, who was Harry's best man was drooling at her vision. Draco and Kingsley were awed by her loveliness . Astoria just went to her and pulled her into a hug, which Luna returned, caring for the young woman as if she were her sister.

Every one who knew her, saw her as Luna, but with a big difference. Her features hadn't changed, just her eyes, and the way she stood.

Lily left her portrait, and joined James in his, "James, Luna has done the impossible. She has done what has never been done before."

James looked down at his wife, "What is it she has done, Lils?"

Before she could answer, they were squished together as Sirius joined them. "Please enlighten us oh Lily of the Valley. What is it that Luna has done that has never happened before?"

"She has brought her mother's spirit back from the dead to join in on the ceremony so that she could be there for the wedding. Harry just married Selena, and Luna Lovegood, although Selena in all rights is already married. Maybe it is just a temporary thing but, she has done it. Don't tell anyone though. She will tell those she wishes to know. She is beautiful though isn't she?"

"Sirius, will you quit drooling on my shoulder. That is so gross. Lily, how do we get him out of here?"

Lily grinned, "Throw a stick. Maybe he'll chase it."

"And where the hell am I supposed to get a stick?"

"You are a wizard are you not?"

"Not any more. I'm just a glob of paint that formed a picture on a piece of canvas."

Lily just giggled, "I suppose your right. Hey Siri, I think they just planted a tree in your portrait."

Sirius was gone as soon as she said it. James just leaned down and kissed her brilliant head.

Harry led Luna to the reception area, this time she was walking, but it was like he was walking with someone different. Not that he didn't like who he was walking with.

In line, he once again had Dudley and Penny join his family. Luna had heard from Hermione what Harry had done, and now asked Penny, "Penelope, since Dudley is going to be Harry's best man, Daphne and Susan wish to know if you will be their Maid of Honor."

Penny though shocked, agreed to the request, and was pulled into a hug by all the girls, while Dudley looked on and laughed at her acceptance by the ladies. Dudley felt he was making up for lost time by leaps and bounds at being the family member he should have been to Harry all along.

The reception was filled with the music that Luna had collected for the past year, and some milder music for the elder dancers.

At the first dance, Kreacher walked towards the table where Hermione sat, and she saw him and got up to join him, when he was pulled to the dance floor by Ginny. Kreacher was dumb struck by the fiery haired woman, but danced with her. "Kreacher, I couldn't let Hermione have all the fun now could I?"

"No Mistress Ginny, I guess not. But why me?"

"OH come on Kreach. A good looking bloke like your self. Why I bet you will be dancing with every female at the party before the evening is over."

When the song was finished, Kreacher was pulled from Ginny's hand by Hermione who took Kreacher's hand and danced. Ginny was laughing at Hermione's possessive handling.

Kreachers night was as Ginny had predicted through, as he danced with almost every lady attending, including the new bride. Hermione danced with him three times as that was all she was able to manage. His dance card seemed to be full.

Harry and Luna danced the first dance, and shared kisses and more intimate touches, when Luna told him of the glow. "Harry have you even thought about the glow that surrounded me as I approached the altar?"

"I thought about it, but I thought it might have been the bond. Maybe it was manifesting itself early."

"Yes, Harry, it was a bond, but not ours. You see Harry before my mother died, she promised she would be there for my most important day of my life, if I called for her. I called for her Harry when I was getting ready for the wedding."

"Well where is she then Luna, I would love to meet her."

Luna looked straight into Harry's eyes, "I am right here Harry. I am with my daughter. I fear your mother knows I am here as well. I could feel her presence in our mind. Lily and I were very good friends while in school, along with Alice Pruitt. She agrees with me that what you are doing with these young ladies is the best thing they could ever hope for. I will be leaving her at midnight so that you and her can perform your bonding with each other, but I had to tell you thank you for taking my daughter in when she needed someone the most. I asked her if I could share this first dance with you in her place so that we could talk, then I wish to dance once more with Xeno, before it is time for me to go. I just want you to know Luna is very special to me and since you are her chosen one, then so are you special to me. Take good care of her, and the others. Do not place one before the other. Love them all, and they will be there for you always. Now if you don't mind, I wish to dance with my husband." And Selena kissed Harry on the cheek before she left.

He was taken by Daphne next, and they danced while Daphne told him she knew of Selena and they both watched as shock, pain and love filled Xeno's eyes as he danced with his Daughter/Wife.

Harry stayed later than he did with Ginny and Hermione, to give Luna a chance to say goodby to her mother.

Their time was coming soon. For now it was Selena's time to enjoy the company of her daughter, and her husband.


	28. Chapter 28

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 28

At midnight Luna felt a tugging on her heart as her mother left to return to her spiritual home. Luna grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Harry, let's go home."

Harry looked to the beautiful woman he had just married, and noticed a tear forming in her eye. He announced to the crowd that they were leaving, but before they could go, Luna was pulled into a hug by the rest of her family. Ginny, Daphne, Hermione and Susan would not let her leave without knowing how they felt. It was Ginny that told her, "Luna, please don't feel like you lost her. In stead, feel like you have experienced her. Like she has made herself a part of your life that you will never lose. She has touched you in a way that no one has ever been touched, and you should honor this by keeping her close to your heart. This is the way it should be. Love her and let her know it. She will hear your prayers as you already know. After all she did respond to your wish to be here."

Luna pulled Ginny in tighter and said "Thank you Gin. You have always understood my feelings. Maybe not all of my beliefs but you did listen. I will see you this weekend. I love you, like I love all of the ladies, but you were the first one I loved as a friend."

Harry and Luna left after that, and made it to the entry of Potter Manor. Once again Harry opened the door, and picked Luna up in the Bridal carry, and brought her over the thresh hold, and kicked the door shut.

Still carrying her, he did not head for the bedroom, instead he brought her to the couch in the family room, where he talked to her. He saw she was crying as soon as he entered the home.

"Luna, would you like to talk to me. I know you miss her, just like I miss my mother."

"Why did she have to leave Harry? Why couldn't she just stay with me? She was Happy Harry. I could feel her happiness. She could have stayed that way by remaining."

"Luna my sweet, she couldn't stay. She had to let you go in order for you to live your life, not hers. She loved you enough to do it. To stay would have been a greedy act on her part. She could never do that to you. She will remain in your memories, but will not control them. She will remain in your heart, but will share it with the rest of us. But she had to let you go for you to continue to grow in your own way, not hers. It was her greatest act of love by leaving you to live life to your fullest, and wait for you on the other side to meet once again where she could then show you her love."

"I am going to miss her Harry. It felt so wonderful having her share her spirit with me for every one to get to know her. For her to have a final dance with my father. And for her to share a final moment with me."

"Of course your going to miss her my love. I would be surprised if you told me different. Just hold on to the memory, and never let it go. She will always be there for you."

"Thank you Harry, for understanding me and comforting me. You have done this for me for four years now. Why?"

"WHY? You ask me why I was there for you. Because Luna, I really cared about you. I didn't know about your mother then, but I saw what your fellow house mates were doing to you, and I could not put up with it. You had done nothing to them, and yet they tormented you. Just because you made your thoughts known by expressing your ideas vocally. They ridiculed you because you wanted to be different. I admired you because of that. It takes a strong person to be able to set their own standards, and not bow down to others. That is why."

Luna looked into Harry's eyes, and saw the compassion he was feeling. She wanted to make love to him right here, but Harry wouldn't think of it. He picked her up once again, and carried her to the bedroom, where they both could not believe what they saw. Pictures of Selena Lovegood covered the walls of the room. Not portraits, just pictures. Some moving, some stationary. It would seem that a certain elf had kept himself busy. Harry would have to remember to thank Kreacher later.

Sexual Interlude-}

Harry decided it was time to show Luna the other side of love making. The intimate side. The gentle side. Their love making before had been fast and furious. This time it was going to be slow and meticulous. He kissed Luna softly, tenderly, and lovingly. There was no grinding of their lips as they had done in the past. He held her gently in his arms to show her how much he loved her.

For once, Luna was happy that Harry was taking his time as he kissed her. She was a passionate woman, but this was something she experienced while making love to Daphne, and never expected it to come from a man. She always thought that a man did not know how to love a woman, but only how to make love to a woman. Harry was proving her wrong.

Harry released the zipper on her dress, and slipped the gown down to her waist, where he left it for the time being. He left feathery touches along her arms, and her sides as he continued to kiss her. Luna was shivering at his touch. It was the most erotic sensation she ever had without being fondled. She did not want the feeling to end. Harry moved his hands to her stomach were he once again worked his magic. Luna moaned as he trailed his fingers over her skin. He had yet to touch her womanly features, and she was on the verge of an orgasm. How was he able to control her like this. Finally it happened, and Luna experienced her first orgasm of the evening, and they had not done a single explicit act. Oh she looked forward to the rest of this evening, or morning or what ever time it was, as she lost track.

Harry stood up, and removed his clothes and laid beside her once again, to start undressing Luna. He pulled her dress down off her feet. Like Ginny, she wore nylons, with a garter belt. She was wearing a matching pink set of bra and Knickers. Her shoes were white with an open heel and were flat heeled. Harry decided he was going to leave them on her. No heels, no damage.

He worked on her bra and got it released then removed it from her breasts. He made love to them. Again the soft gentle love. Luna was totally captured by this side of her lover she had never seen before. This slow sensual passion he was performing. He again brought her to peak as he administered his art on her breasts. The thrill travelled through her body like an electrical current bringing waves of pleasure with it.

Harry was whispering terms of endearment as he was making his way down her body, letting Luna know how much he loved her. He finally made it to her knickers where he grasped the waist line, and tugged the pair down her legs and off her feet. His lips and tongue made love to her womanhood. Luna was basking in the sensation his tongue was providing. She was thrashing on the bed as he continued his gentle ministrations.

Luna finally couldn't take it any more, "Harry, I need to feel you inside me. Please my love. I want to feel you fill me with your manliness. Make love to me in this manner you have shown me. This gentle loving, caring and sensual manner."

Harry fulfilled her wishes and penetrated her pussy, filling her channel with his cock, and began his slow stroke to stimulate her passion. Luna could not believe the sensation this created. She longed for release, and soon accomplished it as her orgasm took hold and sent wave after wave of ecstasy through her body. She had not completed this, when Harry started to speed up his strokes and was working on his own orgasm. This caused Luna to almost pass out from the insane feeling of emotion taking hold of her body.

Harry and Luna exploded with an orgasm the height of which neither ever achieved before as it rocked their very souls.

Harry had time to tell Luna how much he loved her, before he fell asleep in her arms. Luna soon joined him.

DLD-}

The week Luna had with Harry was the most enjoyable time she ever had. They did things she never experienced before. He took her bowling, and to movies. He took her to dinner. They visited her dad, to tell him she loved him and that her mum loved him as well, and was waiting for him to join her in the next adventure, but not too soon. She wanted him to find another mate, but it was of no use. Xeno would love no other witch.

They visited with Dudley and Penny, and even Petunia and Vernon, although Harry only did this at Dudley's urging. Dudley went with them to make sure things didn't go bad. The visit was short, and tolerable, as Vernon was still not comfortable around Harry. Petunia talked with them but, was very reserved with it, and they left feeling like nothing had changed in their relationship.

Finally Friday evening arrived and Luna had to leave for the burrow to join the other ladies. The two sat for an hour prior to her leaving, just holding each other, sharing kisses. Harry was hoping he would see the old Luna again soon, as he missed her, not that he didn't love this Luna, it's just that it wasn't the Luna he remembered.

Harry was once again alone, but, knew this was the last such weekend. Kreacher joined him to keep him company, and together they Visited Bill and Fleur, so that Harry could speak to Dobby.

Dobby took the time to listen, but could remember nothing of which Harry spoke. By the end of his talk, Harry lost hope of ever getting the old Dobby back. Dobby did connect with Harry though, in a small sense, as he wish to get to know him better.

When they got home, Kreacher told Harry that Dobby would have an easier time of it now, accepting things as they are. Dobby was feeling the love coming from Bill and Fleur, and that was different from what he was feeling from when Harry first found him.

The weekend passed and Harry found him self at the altar one last time joined by Dudley, Penny, Fred, and George. They talked while waiting for everything to begin. Dudley, Fred, and George formed a friendship after they apologized for the ton-tongue toffee they gave Dudley. Dudley just laughed and said, "To tell you the truth, I threw my tongue over my shoulder, and went up stairs to my room, and laughed my ass of until the spell wore off. It was the funniest thing I ever saw. Watching Harry do the things he did to get in trouble, like blowing up my Aunt, or dumping that dessert on dad's client, got me interested in magic. Then when he saved me from those dementors, I had a whole new meaning for the word respect for Harry."

They were still talking, when the music started. Fred and George had to catch their breaths as they followed Gabrielle and Alicia down the aisle with their eyes. Fred saw something in Gabrielle's eyes he never saw before. It was like looking into the night's sky and seeing all the stars there just for him to see. Once he got her up on stage he told her, "Gabby, I have found a new nickname for you. From here on out you will be known as StarGirl. That is just for me though, and no one else. I hope you like it."

Gabrielle placed her hands on his face and kissed him on the lips. "I don't know where it came from Fred, but I like it. We will talk later as to how you came by it.. Now, turn around as Daphne and Susan are making their way down the aisle."

Harry was in the same boat, as he saw Daphne and Susan walk down the aisle. Daphne was accompanied by her father, and Susan was accompanied by Remus, who she asked to give her away. Remus was honored that Susan asked this of him, and accepted without hesitation.

Harry received his vows for the last time, and was soon presented to the crowd with his beautiful new wives, Daphne Greengrass, and Susan Bones.

At the reception line, with the portraits behind him, Harry and the rest of the party greeted the guests until they had all passed. His other ladies were the last to pass, as there was no room at the line for them.

The reception after the wedding was like Luna's, with a more mellow music. Harry asked Daphne if it was alright if he danced with Susan first, and she smiled her acceptance, and then grabbed Kreacher for her first dance, before Hermione got him. Hermione saw this and glared at Daphne, then laughed, not able to hold it any longer. Kreacher's popularity among the women at the receptions was amazing. He danced almost every dance. Hermione was able to get in four this time, plus five with Harry. Ginny had five with Harry. Luna had Five with Harry, Susan and Daphne had six each, this being their wedding night.

Harry, Daphne and Susan were able to leave the Party at 10PM, and made it back to Potter Manor, where he carried first Daphne, then Susan over the thresh hold, where Daphne closed the door this time, as Harry carried Susan to their bedroom, and placed her on the bed. He then returned to do the same for Daphne. Susan waited for their return still in her wedding gown. Harry removed his clothes then the ladies, and they all fell into their first embrace as husband and wives.

Neither of the wives wanted the slow sex that Harry had given to Luna. They wanted the raw passion he was capable of providing, and he was able to deliver it. When he was administering to one of the ladies, she would please the other lady until it was her turn to be with Harry. It was like this for the next three hours as Harry had brought them to several orgasm, before they all fell into a deep sleep.

For the next two days, they did not leave the Manor, nor did they dress. Kreacher had prepared their meals for them, and left them in the kitchen for them to consume when they were hungry.

At the end of the second day, they were sitting in the Family room, waiting for the rest of the family. For this they dressed, in case they had company, which was fortunate as Hermione brought her mother and father with her, and told them the Weasleys and Lupins would be coming by as well. Draco and Astoria, and Dudley and Penny were also coming. Kreacher did the cooking for the group, and joined them all for dinner.

Two hours after dinner, they had a pool party, which Kreacher joined in with pleasure. The whole assembly joined in for the party, and they all stayed for the evening when it was over. They had more than enough room for every body, though they had to set up the gym as two spare bedrooms which were taken by Draco, and Dudley, and their loves.

The following evening saw the departure of the Lupins, Weasleys, minus Fred and George, and the Grangers. Dudley also left with Penny, though both reluctantly. The rest would stay until it was time for the honeymoon.

In two days, they would all be leaving for Hawaii. Courtesy of Harry.

DLD-}

Once Gabrielle and Fred were alone, she asked him to explain how he came up with the name he gave her.

"Well, Gabby. As you were walking down the aisle, I saw light reflecting in your eyes, and it was like laying in the grass at night and looking up at the stars. Only for some reason, they were all there to be looked at and enjoyed. This is what I saw in your eyes, all the stars known to man shining there for me to see. They were so magnificent that I had to come up with a name that would express how I felt. Even now with very little light, I see all these stars swimming around in your pools of clear blue ocean water as only seen at the most beautiful of beaches. I know I complained about our bond when I first found out, and for that I am so sorry. But just to let you know, deep down inside I could not believe what had just happened and how lucky I was that it was me to save you. And when Angelina told me how happy she was because of her tryout and worried how I would take it. It was like someone was looking out for me."

"You certainly put a lot of thought in that answer Fred. Were you practicing it for when I was going to ask?"

"There was no need to practice. It was just as I said and without embellishment. I don't know if anyone else sees these stars, but if anyone does, I know it would be Luna who does."

Fred almost fell off the bed when someone spoke to him in his mind, 'Thank you Fred. I don't know for sure about the others, but I know what you are talking about as I have seen them as well. After all, I am named after a celestial Body. Now I will leave you so that you can enjoy your evening in peace and Harry can get him a piece. Or two, or three, or four. Or more. Ooooooohhhhh, Merlins soggy knickers, do that again Harry. Oh I'm sorry, Hermione. Bye Fred, you need a score card around here, but I'm not complaining.'

Fred shook his head after Luna left. He was about to say something to Gabrielle when he saw her smile, "Yes, I felt it as well Fred. Luna is a very special lady. Now why don't we do as she asked and enjoy the rest of the evening."

There was a lot of sharing going on that evening, and a lot of love.


	29. Chapter 29

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 29

A/N: Well, we are getting near the end of this story, so it is time to start thinking of the next one. I have had two requests. One is a time travel fic, and the other is a WBWL. If you couild tell me in your reviews which one you would like to see, I would appreciate it. I can tell you in the time travel story, It will be Harry and Sirius doing the time travel. In the WBWL, Harry will not be a twin, nor will he have a brother. It is someone completely different. I also wish thank you all for making this story so successful. It has had a better response than Angel. Well, I better get on with the story, as Luna just hit me in the back of the head. She wants to meet that certain someone. As always, Ollie the Keeper. Remember, Let me know which story you would like to see next.

DLD-}

Kingsley told Harry about the magical region of Honolulu named Pele Lane, and the magical Port Authority there. It is where they will port key to. Once there, every one will register their wands for identification. The thrill of the journey ran through all of his friends and family. Anxiety was running rampant.

Harry watched as his ladies were prancing around on pins and needles. Luna was the most active. She had read up on Pele, the Goddess of fire and Passionate Love. It was a part of her plan to visit Mount Kilauea, and pay homage to the deity. She hoped to drag Harry along with her.

Then time for their port key to activate had arrived, and Molly and Arthur were first to go, followed by Remus and Tonks. From there they would travel by age, the eldest going first. No more than two at a time were allowed to go. Ginny and Astoria were the last two to come through.

After all the wands were checked, they left the building into Pele Lane where they were all hit with a blast of heat, and the sweet scents of the tropical flowers that were every where they looked. It was so colorful, it was blinding. They walked to the hotel they would be staying in, and were greeted by young ladies in local attire, giving out rings of flowers that were put around their necks and kisses placed on their cheeks. Draco, Ron, and Neville blushed so bright, it looked they had been in the sun too long.

As Harry, Arthur, and Remus walked to the desk to register, Luna walked around taking in the sights. She looked at all the palm trees that decorated the large room that served as the lounge. Susan and Daphne joined her in her wonder, not missing a single detail of the beautiful structure. It had the look and feel of a large grass hut, but the comfort of home. Luna looked at a rack against the wall that had pamphlets of the local points of interest. She noticed one of the sites pamphlets glowed, so she went to see what it was for. She nearly screamed as she picked it up. It was the story of Pele and her quest for freedom with her sister at her side. It told of her trials and tribulations as her and her sister fought their way through a rival goddess' attempts to stop her, and how she and her sister ended up taking refuge in Mount Kilauea. This was when she felt a strange presence in her mind telling her she was expected at the volcano's rim to meet with Pele.

Luna didn't tell anyone this, as she felt it would seem strange that she would be the only one asked to visit the rim. Well her and Harry.

The group finally made it to their room, where they relaxed for a while, before going out sight seeing. While they were relaxing, Luna asked Harry if he could talk to her for a minute. He walked with her out onto the terrace, and they sat on a lounge chair, with Luna sitting on Harry's lap.

Luna started, "Harry, I know this sounds strange, but would you go with me when I visit Mount Kilauea. I feel there is something that needs to be done there, and you have to be there with me. Don't ask me why, I just feel we both have something that needs to be done there."

"Luna, all you had to do was ask, and I would have gone. You didn't have to rationalize your feelings. I hope to spend alone time with all of you, and if this is where you wish to spend it, then fine. I imagine the view will be spectacular. Do you know when you wish to visit the site?"

"Wednesday if it is Ok with you. We will have to leave early, as we will have to make the long walk up the side of the mountain, to get to the rim."

"That sounds excellent. It gives us time to do a little sight seeing. And a little beach walking, and maybe a swim."

"Thank you Harry, for agreeing to go with me. I think we should get back before the rest get jealous and come looking for us."

They walked back in to find that they were all discussing where they would go for lunch. Ron had noticed that the hotel was hosting something called a luau, and that food would be served by staff members. It was taking place on the beach front across from the hotel, and all guests were invited. That was where they decided to go for their lunch.

Once there, Ron thought he had died and gone to heaven. The amount of food there was ten times what his mum usually placed on the table, and he thought all of the food mum prepared would feed the hotel Guests. There were four roasted pigs on spits that rotated over an open fire. Local fruits and vegetables. A white pasty looking sauce the locals called Poi. It was thick and sticky. It was served on a palm leaf. He tried it, and loved the different taste it provided. He really couldn't describe the flavor, except that it was enjoyable.

After they finished lunch, they all split up and went in different directions, with Harry and his wives walking the beach. Harry watched as they walked to the waters edge, and entered the water, kicking a spray on each other. Luna couldn't take it any more, and just dived into the water. She was like a mermaid as she moved through the crystal sea. The other ladies joined her in her merriment, and they got Harry to join them as well. They played in the water for an hour, before they left it to dry off. They knew they would be back many more times while they were there.

For the next two days they visited different points of interest, taking pictures, while posing at some land mark. Every one had different ideas on what they wished to see, so Harry and his ladies did not see much of the other members. This was fine with him, as it left him free to get frisky with them and not be embarrassed.

Harry had told the other wives of Luna's request, and they all were glad that Harry had accepted her request, and that they would go shopping for gifts while Harry and Luna visited Pele.

Luna had been correct. The climb up the side of the volcano was a long one. When near the top, they had to place a bubble charm on their heads to keep the sulfur fumes from hurting their lungs. However when they reached the platform, they were surprised when they found they could breathe without the bubble.

Once on the platform, Luna walked to it's end and looked down into the volcano and was surprised once again when her mind was once again entered by who she thought was Pele, and to her astonishment, so was Harry's. They were told by the voice that they were the first she had communicated with in over a thousand years.

{My two children, thank you for visiting me. It has been a long time since I have talked to any one. I see that you are in love with each other, but that there are more than just you two. Is this correct?}

{Yes my Goddess. There are four more that we are in love with, all females.} Luna thought.

{Yes, I can feel their presence in both of you, however this is about you two, and what I wish to give you both. I ask this because of a visit I had from your mother young lady. She wishes for you to have a child, and to name her after her. In order for this to happen, I ask that you both mate on the platform, so that I can grant her wish. She said her name was Selena. If this is correct, will you accept her plea?}

{Goddess, If this is what Luna wishes, then I too accept this. But what if there are other visitors while we are doing this?}

{You will not be disturbed by others, I will see to it.}

{Thank you my Goddess. Now, if you will excuse us, Harry and I will do as you ask.}

Luna turned to Harry and was pulled into an embrace by her husband.

Sexual interlude}

The air around them cooled as they began their embrace. The stifling heat was replaced by a cool breeze and made it comfortable for the two, as Harry began his love making to his beautiful wife. He began with a kiss. A kiss that soon grew in passion. He fondled Luna's breasts through the fabric of her dress. His other hand was on her back and made it's way down to her arse. Pulling her dress up, he grabbed her panty clad cheeks and squeezed her cheeks, causing her to moan. Harry laid down on the platform, taking Luna with him and continued to administer to her needs.

Harry pulled the zipper down on the back of her dress, and slipped it off her body. She was not wearing a bra, so that all she had on were her knickers and a pair of sandals. Soon, it was just the sandals, which he left on her. Harry removed his clothes and joined her in her nudity.

Harry made his way down her body, trailing kisses and building Luna's desire. She had never experienced such arousal. It was as if their love making was intensified by their location. They both felt the presence of Pele in their mind, but she did not speak. She just bathed in the glory of their passionate love making. She did not have to urge them on, as Luna was doing a more than admirable job of keeping Harry aroused. Luna screamed as she came for the first time at the kisses that Harry was giving her pussy and clit. His fingers were probing her lips as he kissed, and delved deep into her folds creating a suction. His fingers covered with her nectar, as she continued to ride through her orgasm. She had multiple orgasms before he was ready to bid the Goddess' request.

Harry kissed Luna once again on the lips, as he mounted her. Luna arched her back reaching for Harry's hardness. She felt him at her pussy lips and begin his entry. She sighed as he finally had his full length sheathed in her love nest. He began his slow movement. Luna matched him thrust for thrust. They began to build in tempo, and lust. Soon Harry was pistoning in and out of her while she began to grind her hips to elicit more pleasure from his actions. It brought them both to peak at the same time, and Pele felt them join together in an orgasmic bonding. Pele worked her magic at this time, and the bond was complete. She had planted the seed that would grow to be Selena Lily Peverell. Harry and Luna's daughter. Selena's wish has been granted.

{I leave you now my children, as my work is done, as is yours. I am sure you feel the life inside you young lady that is growing as we speak. Love her, and care for her, as she is a very special child. A gift from the Gods, you might say. Good bye Luna, and Harry Peverell, and may peace be with you.}

It would be the last time Luna would feel Pele in her mind, as she said her good bye as well.

Still naked, Harry and Luna continued their little adventure, still not completely satisfied. They would be there for another hour, before they got dressed and walked back down the side of the volcano.

Luna indeed felt the baby that was inside her. The life growing in her womb. Harry's first blood tie to his wives. She was never happier than she was at this moment. Harry stopped half way down the side of the volcano and carried Luna down the rest of the way piggy back style to keep Luna from getting tired, and exhausted. Luna clung to Harry's neck displaying her love to him by kissing his cheek and nibbling on his ear. Harry displayed his love for her by exposing different areas for her to continue her show of affection.

Once they reached the base of the volcano there was a loud belching noise from the volcano, and a huge cloud of colored smoke arouse from the peak. They watched the cloud as it sent a message to all who saw it. {Love is in the air. Embrace it if you feel it. Hold on to it if you want it. Cherish it if you want it to last forever.}

DLD-}

Luna and Harry chose not to tell anyone what had occurred on the peak of the volcano , however, there were few among them that did not feel it. These being Ron, Draco, and Arthur. Molly, and Tonks knew for a fact that Luna was with child, having been there. Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, and Susan though not sure, Felt it also. Gabrielle being part Veela felt it also. She even rubbed Luna's tummy to give the child she was sure she was carrying a Vella's love. This ensured the love the baby would have as it grew up. Every night before bed, Harry would kiss Luna's tummy to show his daughter how much he loved her.

The rest of the honey moon, was filled with emotion, as Harry spent time alone with each of his wives. He showed them he cared for each of them deeply, and completely. He promised all of them that they would all return to this tropical paradise many more times. Harry even bought a home for them to stay in while they were there. He told any who wished to visit, they could stay in the home. Molly and Arthur asked to be the first, as they wised to stay an extra week, as Arthur didn'd have to be back just yet. Harry handed Molly the keys to the home, and kissed her cheek telling her to be careful, as this island paradise was was erotic.

Molly just scoffed as she returned Harry's affection.

Finally, it was time for the rest to return to England, saying goodby for now to Arthur and Molly. Remus and Tonks were the next to ask for the use of the home, as they wished to bring Tonks mum and dad as well as their Teddy Bear to the beautiful island at Christmas break.

Harry would soon learn that what started out to be a temporary lodging, would soon turn out to be occupied year round.

The return to England was a shock to the group, as the air was different and much colder, though it was still warm for this country.

The Twins and their wives went immediately to the shop in Diagon Alley to see what damage Percy and Verity had done. They were surprised to see the business was booming, and that there were newer pranks added to the inventory. When Percy heard about the home in Hawaii, He asked Harry if him and Verity could use it for their Honeymoon after they were married. When Harry said yes, Percy and Verity were Married two months later at the Burrow.

Molly, who was two months pregnant, much to the delight of Harry and Arthur, was kept busy with the details. Her and Luna were only days apart in their delivery date. Harry never let a day go by without reminding Molly of his warning, and for her part, she never let him leave with out thanking him for the same warning. Molly was always her happiest when she was with child, and now they would have their house filled with the sounds of children once again, to include their own.

Kingsley Met with Harry about his business and how it was faring. He, Hermione, Remus, and Kingsley talked for hours and were amazed at the requests they had gathered while on their honey moon.

They were even asked to help with recent missing people, both adult and children. Their popularity was becoming legendary. Their success rate was near 100%. However, it was not always with pleasant results. More often than not, their report was one of great loss. It was the ones of Happy reunion that made them feel their work was worth it.

Harry tried one more time to bring Dobby's memory back. He decided to take Dobby on a little trip with him, and Dobby agreed to go, though somewhat hesitant. Harry took him to #4 Privet Drive. That did not bring back any memories. He took him back to Malfoy Manor, but was not able to get in, as it was now being lived in. In one last attempt, Harry took him to the place he was sure would bring back Dobby's memories. Hogwarts. The kitchen, the Gryffindor dorm, And the Chamber of Secrets. Unfortunately, none of them brought any memories to Dobby. Feeling he lost his good friend, Harry had tears in his eyes as he finished his little trip. Dobby looked at the wizard, and wondered why his eyes were leaking. "Is Master Harry alright? Can Dobby help you with something?"

"Yes you can Dobby, you can start to remember what your life was like before May fifth of 1998.

How you were always happy. How you were always so full of energy. How you cared for those that loved you. How you and I were more than just friends."

Dobby looked into this wizards eyes, and saw he really did care for him. Unfortunately, Dobby did not feel the same way. How could he, he was a house elf. He had to work for a wizard or witch to live. He could not feel love, for it was not a concept he was used to.

He was resigned to the fact that though he was back, the Dobby that he knew and remembered was gone forever.


	30. Chapter 30

Death's Life Debt Keeperoliver Chapter 30

A/N: Just have to ask, did anyone see Harry Potter dancing and singing during the Tony awards. His voice isn't the best in the world, and his dance certainly fit the theme of the show from the start. You had to see the opening number to know what this infers. Any way First, this is it people, the last chapter of my most accepted story yet. You my friends have made this a smash hit. It is my first story with 400 reviews. It has already had 100,000 hits. It is on the favored list of 190 people and over 220 alerts. Thank you everyone for the support you have shown. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

03-14-2014-} This second time around was not as successful, but better than I imagined it would be. Thanks to all of you who showed an interest to it. I also would like to apologize for my A/N in the last chapter. That was written three years ago and there is no WBWL story to write. I have started a time travel fic with Luna being the traveler. I am so sorry for this. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

DLD-}

The minute they got home, Harry and the ladies sat with the portraits and told them of the islands, of Pele, and of Luna. Lily tried jumping out of the picture to get to Luna and Harry to hug them. Luna then had a thought, "Mum, if we had a portrait made of the baby, could you move into it like you do dad's and Sirius'?"

"I don't know, since the baby will still be alive. I don't think it will be able to talk ever. Make any noise would be more like it. It should be able to move though, since it is magical."

"Well then, can you and James hug and feel each other in your portrait?"

"Hug yes. Feel, I don't think I would call it feeling, as I would sensing it. You can sense you are hugging, which makes it feel real. Wait, I think I know where you are going with this. I would like for it to work so much. Please give it a try."

"Oh we will won't we Harry?"

"You two lost me at feeling a hug. What are we talking about here?"

"A portrait Harry, of Selena when she is born. If it works, Mum, dad, and Sirius will be able to see her, and maybe even get to hold her."

Sirius can find something funny in anything said, "Does that mean dirty nappies too? Where the hell could we dispose of them? It's not like we have trash collection here. And where would we buy new ones?"

James was next, "If this does work, maybe the same thing could be done for all of our grandchildren. Luna, Hermione may be the smartest witch, but you are the most Emotionally attuned. If it were to work, it would be like we were there with you, to be able to hold our grandchildren, and we could listen to them as they grew up and talk to them about themselves."

Sirius was now worrying, "OH Hell no, an eternity of dirty nappies with no place to toss them. You need to make a portrait of Mount Kilauea so that Pele can reap the benefits of her harvest, while we dispose of the nasty things in the volcano."

"ENOUGH PADS, OR I WILL HIDE YOUR FLEA POWDER ON YOU!" shouted Lily.

"Fine! See if I change any nappies though."

James came up with a brilliant idea, "Lily, if by chance we do have to change nappies, perhaps we could put them in Sirius' portrait so that he could bury them somewhere. That way it could be used as fertilizer for the grass."

Lily watched the expression on Sirius' face as James voiced his idea. He turned four different shades of red before he turned Green. Lily almost fell from view when she doubled over laughing. She stood back up, still laughing when she realized they didn't know when the baby was due.

"Luna, when is the baby due?" asked Lily.

"April 14."

"I can't wait." Lily and James said together.

DLD-}

April 1st, 2000 at 11:59PM

Molly was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea, as she was unable to sleep. She was watching her three youngest sons. Ron had a huge grin on his face, and the twins were in different poses of disgust. "OK, what is going on with you three. Why the long faces Fred, and George, and why the grin Ron?"

Instead of an answer, Ron began a countdown, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, time, pay up."

Fred dropped his head to his arms that were crossed on the table, and George just buried his face in his hands. Fred moved his left hand towards Ron, and when he took it away, he left a stack of galleons. George used his right hand to to the same, leaving an exact copy of the coins Fred left. Ron picked up the coins and dropped them singularly in his hand. "Mum, thank you for siding with me on this. Fred and George both bet on either you or Luna having the baby on the first, their birthday. I bet them ten galleons that neither of you would give birth on the first. As you can see you are still here, and Harry floo called ten minutes ago saying that both Luna and Susan are sleeping. They were just paying their debt."

Molly just laughed. She finished her tea, washed her cup, dried it, and put it away. "Well, since the evening entertainment is over, I think I'm off to bed. Good night boys."

She heard the three good nights, as she started climbing the stairs. What she didn't hear was, "Do you two want a chance to get even?"

"Hell yes."

"OK." Ron explained, "I bet mum and Luna have their kids on the same day, I will go so far to say it will be the fourteenth of April. If they both have it the same day, you owe me another ten galleons each. If they both have it on the fourteenth, you double it. If they don't have it on the same day, I owe you ten galleons, and if neither of them have it on the fourteenth, I owe you twenty galleons, deal?"

George asked for clarification on the last part, "Your saying that if they don't deliver on the same day, and neither of the days they do deliver on is the fourteenth, you will pay us 20 galleons each, correct? "

"If, say Luna delivers on the fifteenth, and mum the eighteenth, then I owe you both twenty galleons."

"Deal." They said together.

14 April, 2000 04:50 AM:

Harry, Ginny, and Susan took Luna to St. Mungo's to deliver her baby. Her water broke when she got up to use the loo. Since everything was already packed, they went to the hospital, while Hermione and Daphne notified every one what was happening. The twins were in trouble.

As soon as Molly heard the news, she got excited, and wouldn't you know it, Her water broke. Arthur had her in St. Mungo's not long after Luna was there She asked if she could share a room with her Daughter in law, and Luna brightened up at hearing Molly call her daughter. They put a bed beside Luna's, and helped Molly into it. Molly reached out her hand, and Luna took it. They held hands during the whole ordeal, Arthur held Molly's free hand, and Harry held Luna's free hand. Susan rubbed Luna's feet, and Ginny rubbed her mother's. That was all that were allowed into the room. Hermione and Daphne took up Harry's job, and paced the waiting room floor. Xeno and the rest of the Weasleys sat and waited.

Molly's hand comforted Luna, and helped her through the delivery, just as Luna helped Molly through hers. At exactly 3:55 PM they both started pushing to have their child. At 4:35 PM, The two mothers delivered baby girls, Selena Renee Peverell, and Angelica Lynn Weasley.

At 4:40 PM, Fred and George handed Ron twenty galleons each. Neither looked too upset, as they were proud uncles of two beautiful babies. One blond haired baby with bright blue eyes, and one with red hair, and light hazel eyes. A photo of the two was taken lying side by side, and from that, it was sent to a magical artist, who made a portrait for the two mothers. One would hang in the Burrow, and one in Potter Manor.

Harry and Arthur brought the two girls out to the waiting room for the others to see. Harry lost Selena to Daphne who shared her with Hermione, and Arthur lost Angelica to Fleur and Gabrielle. Draco, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie were congratulating the fathers. Verity shared her time with both babies, holding each and loving the feel of the act. Xeno and Arthur shared a hug, both sporting huge smiles.

Ginny and Susan were sitting with the mums, chatting and laughing about different things. Molly reached over and patted Susan's tummy, "Your next little one, soon."

DLD-}

May 27,2000 12:20 PM:

Susan's water broke and Harry had to take her to St. Mungo's with the help of Hermione and Daphne. Luna and Ginny were to contact everyone about Susan. When they finally got Susan into the bed, Daphne had to run to the loo to vomit. She came back looking a little green. One of the interns asked her to lie down so that she could check her. Daphne learned that she too was pregnant. Daphne looked to Hermione and said, "You're next sweetheart."

Hermione just smiled, "I look forward to it Daphne."

Susan's labor was shorter than Luna and Molly's, and at 10:14PM Andrew Smythe Bones was born. Once again, a photo was taken, and sent to the artist for a Portrait.

The Portrait of Selena and Angelica hung next to Lily's portrait, and To the thrill of Lily and James, they were able to pick up the baby in the portrait and hold it. The first time Lily did this, She cried. James was holding Angelica. They couldn't get Sirius to hold either one for the longest time, then one day Lily forced him to hold Selena, and he fell in love with the little one. He was relieved that the portrait baby never needed changed, as the real baby took care of that. As for being fed, when the real baby was fed, then so was the portrait baby. Another weird fact was when the real baby was changed from it's outer clothes. the portraits clothes changed with it. It was the same with Angelica, or Angel as Sirius liked to call her.

When Andrew's portrait was added to the others, James was the first to pick him up. He had black hair and Brown eyes. James was looking at himself. Lily's eyes shown so bright with the three young ones being there with the three. She asked Harry to not add any more, as there were not enough people here to help take care of them, meaning holding them. Harry had to make sure the others wouldn't mind this, and was hurt when they said they did mind. They felt that the first born of each wife should have a portrait made of their child. Lily heard this, and cried for sounding so bad. She didn't think to ask the ladies, and they were right. Harry thought about it for a minute, and brought up a solution. "What if I added four more portraits to your group to help out with the babies? Would that work?"

"That would work, but who would you get?"

"Albus and Ariana Dumbledore, and Amelia and Cynthia Bones."

Susan's eyes brightened at the thought of having both her mother and her aunt's portraits on the wall. They learned that Amelia already had a portrait of herself made for the Ministry which Kingsley proudly presented to Susan, and She had a picture of her mother Cynthia made into a portrait. She also asked if a portrait of her father Raymond could be made. So instead of four, five portraits were hung in what was now known as the hall of portraits in Potter Manor.

DLD-}

Bill and Fleur watched as Dobby played with Victorie. They had noticed a change in Dobby's appearance. He looked younger and more full of life. He laughed along with the young girl, and shared his time evenly between playing and working. He was accepted into the Weasley family as a member, and that was when the change took place. He got even younger when Remus and Tonks brought Teddy Bear over to play with Vickie, Teddy's name for her.

Kreacher and Dobby became friends as well, and would share duties when there was a family get together. They used the pool with the families, traveled with the families, ate with them and visited with them when they went to other magical families.

Dudley and Penny was one of these visits. Penny had a little girl they named Adrienne. Dudley liked to call her Drie. They had become a big part of Harry's life. Dudley had a room built that could only be entered by magic, where he put a floo connection in. Harry and him visited at least twice a week.

Vernon and Petunia stayed in touch with Harry, but were never overly friendly with him. Vernon had worked his way up to being Dudley's assistant, and when Dudley was asked to become the Manager of the Transportation Department, he put Vernon in charge of the stock room. He was warned that if he treated any worker badly, he would be fired, not demoted. Vernon became a fair and kind boss. Not as well liked as Dudley, but liked just the same.

DLD-}

1 September 2015 9:45AM

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Susan, and Daphne were standing on platform 9 3/4 Helping their children get on the train For Hogwarts. Two were going into their fourth year, Three their third year and five there first year. Each wife had two children, making ten children for Harry and his wives.

Draco, Ron and Dudley met them there with their wives and eight children. They looked at all the brothers sister and cousins gathered around each other sharing tales of what to expect, and who was the best Professor.

Fred, George, and Bill soon joined in as well as Arthur and Molly.

Harry stood away from everyone for a minute watching all the activity. He had a tear in his eye, as he watched his family interact with everyone. He remembered those long years ago when he made his first trip here to board the train for his first year at the magical school. He thought back to the time when he thought the train was the most beautiful sight he could remember. How it took him to one adventure after another. Every year different, yet the same. Getting into and out of one mishap after another. Harry was joined in his thoughts by Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny said, "What are you thinking of Love?"

"Just taking a walk down memory lane. Remembering each and every adventure. The good thoughts, and the bad. So long ago, yet it seems like yesterday, doesn't it?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, "Yes sweetheart it does. And do you know what, I wouldn't change anything that happened, not even the bad parts. Do you know why?"

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, "Why is it my sweets?"

"Because if they changed, then maybe so would our life. Harry I could not see me with anyone else but you, and Ginny, and Luna, and Daphne, and Susan. Our kids. Would you change anything if it may make things different. If because of that change, you would not be with one or more of us?"

"Hermione, I answered that question many years ago, when Xeno told me that if I had asked the question right, I could have changed everything. Remember what I said? I said I asked the right question, because I got exactly what I wanted."

Luna, Susan, and Daphne joined them as the train pulled out of the station, and they waved by to their children. Yes, Harry had asked the right question. He had four lovely wives, ten beautiful children, More nieces and nephews than he could count. Friends he could honestly say he wouldn't trade for all the tea in China.

He had his parents there to talk to when he needed to. They had children there to love as their own, with friends to help out. No, Harry had no complaints about his life what so ever.

He kissed each of his wives then took them all out to lunch. He loved showing off his beautiful wives when ever he got the chance.

No, he would not give this up. To Harry, he lived the perfect life, with the perfect wives, perfect children, well maybe not perfect, as James and Sirius did tend to get into a lot of trouble. Thank goodness for Remus to keep them straight. So, maybe it wasn't a perfect life after all. Still, not one he wished to trade for anything. It was just the way he liked it. Controlled chaos.

End Note: There you have it my friends. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I didn't give out all the names, but I didn't need the headache. Please forgive me for that. It seems that the choice for my next story is the Time travel tale. I don't know when I will start it, so if you haven't got me on author's alert, you may want to do that. Once again thank you all for making this story, one to remember. As always, Keeperoliver.


End file.
